Serpens Armarum
by Mashulika
Summary: Тело Гарри совершенно неожиданно отреагировало на попадание в кровь яда василиска. И эта реакция перевернет магический мир, встряхнув его до самого основания!
1. Chapter 1

**SERPENS ARMARUM**

**Автор: _Evandar_**

**Ссылка****на****оригинал**: http : / / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / s / 4385420 / 1 / Serpens_Armarum

**Переводчик****:** Sidzuka (Mashulika)

**Бета:**Lisavetta

**Жанр:**_Supernatural_

**Рейтинг:**_T__(__PG__-15 __на __всякий __пожарный)_

**Размер:**_макси_

**Статус:**_Фанфик __закончен __(первая __часть)/__Перевод __закончен_

**Дисклаймер**_**:**__Весь __мир __ГП __принадлежит __Роулинг. __Сей __фанфик __- __автору. __Буквы __ –__Алфавиту. __Я __же __только __перевожу._

**Предупреждение:** АУ_, __ООС, __Магические __существа, __ДамбиГадик, __Преслэш._

**Разрешение****на****перевод:** _Получено__._

**Аннотация:**_Тело __Гарри __совершенно __неожиданно __отреагировало __на __попадание __в __кровь __яда __василиска. __И __эта __«реакция» __перевернет __магический __мир, __потрясся __его __до __самого __основания!_

**Serpens Armarum**

**Evandar**

_От Автора._

_Это первый фанфик из АУ-серии фиков. Также это АУ, включающее в себя магических существ. Предполагается, что в конце концов будет СЛЭШ, однако не в первой части, так как Гарри сейчас всего лишь двенадцать/тринадцать лет, и для начала ему придется адаптироваться к его новым особенностям став магическим существом._

**Глава 1.**

**Начало.**

Василиск стал заваливаться на бок, а его массивная голова соскользнула с меча, вытащенного Гарри из Сортировочной Шляпы. Пронзивший руку мальчика клык змея треснул, а потом сломался. Гарри пошатнулся и уронил меч, упавший с громким звоном. Ноги мальчика стали ватными и подкосились под его весом. Изо всех сил Гарри старался просто дышать. Казалось, ему никогда не удастся вздохнуть достаточное количество воздуха в легкие. Перед глазами мальчика замелькали черные точки, а остальные цвета превратились в размытую палитру. Но он мог уловить силуэт ликующего Тома Риддла и что-то красное парящее вокруг него.

- Ты – мертвец, Гарри Поттер. – Произнес Риддл. Его голос был успокаивающе тихим. Как будто парня на самом деле беспокоило, что происходит с Гарри. – Яд василиска – самый смертельный из всех известных человечеству. Он парализует, лишает зрения, а потом начинает выедать тебя изнутри. – Неясная фигура Риддла склонилась всего в нескольких сантиметрах от Гарри, и холодные длинные пальцы приподняли голову мальчика. Риддл улыбался. – Он распространится по всему телу. – Продолжил юный Волдеморт. – И благодаря твоей крови, которая разнесёт его по всему телу, яд убьет тебя ещё быстрее.

Гарри открыл рот, но не смог произнести ни слова. Ему казалось, что в венах бежит не кровь, а раскалённая лава. Единственное, на что мальчику хватило сил, так это вытащить из руки клык василиска. Но это уже не имело никакого значения, он всё равно умирал.

- Это конец. – Пробормотал Риддл. Он был так близко и поизносил жестокие слова так нежно. – Ты умрешь здесь, Гарри Поттер, и последний шанс на жизнь Джинни Уизли исчезнет вместе с тобой.

Что-то в животе Гарри резко скрутилось, и из горла вырвался крик. Риддл рассмеялся и отпустил мальчика, позволяя ему упасть на бок и свернуться в клубок на каменном полу Комнаты. Гарри сильно прикусил нижнюю губу. Он не хотел доставлять Риддлу еще большее удовольствие, позволяя слышать свои крики. Боль же была невероятно мучительной - раскаленная добела агония, пылающая по всему телу: от глаз до кончиков пальцев.

А потом, внезапно, все закончилось. Гарри лежал с зажмуренными глазами и часто дышал, в то время как боль спадала на нет. Риддл все еще продолжал смеяться, и пронзительный тон издаваемых звуков заставил мальчика сжать зубы от раздражения.

Медленно и осторожно он открыл глаза. Картина была размыта, и помимо привычного зрения были видны странные цвета. Но видел он вполне нормально. А открытый дневник лежал всего лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Гарри медленно поднялся, игнорируя недоуменное восклицание Риддла. Мальчик не знал, как умудрился выжить, но точно знал, что должен завершить начатое дело. Он обязан покончить с Риддлом. Уничтожить его дневник. У Джинни почти не осталось времени.

Гарри схватил отломанный клык василиска и одним быстрым движением вонзил его в центр дневника.

- НЕТ! – Закричал Риддл, но было уже слишком поздно. Кровь, яд и чернила полились со страниц и начали растекаться по полу. Фигура Риддла конвульсивно задергалась, а потом взорвалась вспышкой ослепительного белого света. Гарри бросил клык и расслабился, снова оседая на холодный каменный пол.

Фоукс приземлился рядом с ним, рассматривая мальчика черными глазами-жучками. Странные цвета, ранее замеченные Гарри, заставляли Фоукса светиться красным и белым.

- Спасибо. – Пробормотал Гарри. Его голос звучал хрипло и больше походил на карканье. – Без тебя мне бы ничего не удалось.

Фоукс издал короткую радостную трель, которая расслабила все еще ноющие мышцы мальчика. Гарри слабо улыбнулся и снова заставил себя встать. Он склонился над Джинни, игнорируя жалкие останки дневника.

Странные цвета вокруг ее фигуры сменялись с голубого и фиолетового на зеленый, потом на желтый, красный и – как раз над ее сердцем – белый. Гарри протянул руку, легко ее встряхнул и радостно осознал, что тело девочки снова стало тёплым.

- Джинни? – Позвал он девочку. – Джинни?

Она слегка застонала, а потом распахнула глаза. Гарри медленно помог ей подняться. Девочка с недоумением посмотрела на него, а потом ее накрыло осознание ситуации, и она разразилась слезами.

- Мне так жаль! – Всхлипывала она. – Я…я пыталась с-сказать тебе, н-н-но не м-могла сделать этого перед Перси! Я н-н-не хотела этого д-делать! Р-Риддл заставил меня. Риддл! Где он? Я только п-п-помню, как он вышел из д-д-дневника и… и… Мне т-так жаль!

Гарри неловко похлопал ее по плечу. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неуютно рядом с плачущей девочкой, но не мог придумать, как утешить Джинни. Гарри отошел от нее и начал собирать вещи по комнате. Мальчик поднял свою палочку, дневник, клык, Сортировочную Шляпу и вытащенный из нее меч.

Он протянул девочке Шляпу и улыбнулся, когда она недоуменно посмотрела на него.

- Все кончено. – Спокойно произнес он. – Идем.

Девочка тихо всхлипнула и снова разразилась истеричными рыданьями.

- Они исключат меня!

Гарри вздохнул и задумался, всегда ли застенчивая малышка Джинни Уизли производила столько шума.

Он вывел ее из комнаты, провел сквозь нагромождение упавших камней и вручил в ожидающие руки старшего брата. Рон крепко обнял девочку, и пока она рыдала на его плече, бросил в сторону Гарри взволнованный взгляд поверх ее головы. Поттер лишь пожал плечами.

- Как мы выберемся отсюда? – Спросил Рон, игнорируя глупые замечания заобливиэйченного Локхарта.

Гарри посмотрел по сторонам в поисках выхода, но увидел лишь парящего у входа в трубу Фоукса. Феникс махнул своими длинными хвостовыми перьями, и мальчик внезапно вспомнил, что Дамблдор рассказывал ему об этих птицах.

- Думаю, он предлагает использовать себя в качестве лифта. – Ответил Гарри Рону, указывая на феникса взмахом руки.

- Думаешь, он сможет поднять нас? – Спросил Рон.

Гарри улыбнулся.

- Фоукс – особенная птица. – Объяснил мальчик. – Он сможет.

Короткий полет, и вскоре четверка была уже на полпути в кабинет Дамблдора. По мере приближения громкие всхлипы Джинни к счастью стали стихать. И к тому моменту, когда они достигли горгульи, сошли на нет.

Распахнув дверь кабинета, Гарри обнаружил, что он полон народу. Директор сидел за столом, Снейп и МакГонагалл – по обе стороны от него. Все Уизли также присутствовали в помещенье. Миссис Уизли активно поливала мантию своего мужа слезами, в то время как мистер Уизли крепко ее обнимал. Их сыновья выглядели бледнымииусталыми.

Но настроение тут же изменилось, стоило присутствующим увидеть вошедших.

- Мистер Поттер! – Воскликнула МакГонагалл. Обычно строгое выражение лица сменилось на абсолютный шок. Даже Снейп на мгновение показал, охватившее его удивление, но потом снова надел свою привычную презрительную маску. Дамблдор же просто сидел и лучезарно улыбался. Его голубые глаза весело сверкали. Фоукс пролетел через комнату и сел на колено волшебника.

Одновременно с восклицанием МакГонагалл, миссис Уизли закричала:

- Джинни! Рон! – Она бросилась вперед, обнимая двоих своих младших детей и крепко прижимая их к груди. Гарри отвел от них взгляд, снова чувствуя неловкость.

Он прошел вперед и положил забранную у Джинни после выхода из туалета Миртл Шляпу, меч, дневник и клык на стол Дамблдора.

Снейп наклонился вперед, с любопытством изучая клык. Взгляд, которым он наградил мальчика, когда выпрямлялся, не поддавался расшифровке.

- Мне кажется, всему этому есть объяснение, мистер Поттер. – Спокойно произнес Дамблдор. Он также смотрел на клык, и на то, как оставшийся на нем яд прожигает поверхность его стола.

И Гарри начал рассказывать. По мере его повествования, тишина то тут, то там прерывалась неожиданными ахами, охами, придушенными вскриками и всхлипами со стороны миссис Уизли. Когда мальчик подошел к той части повествования, где он сообразил о местонахождении входа в Комнату, он не мог не кинуть на Директора рассерженного взгляда.

- Миртл умерла, когда вы были профессором Трансфигурации, сэр. Почему вы не расспросили девочку о причине смерти после появления в замке ее призрака? Почему не разузнали, что ей известно? Если бы вы это сделали, то мы могли бы поймать Джинни, открывающую комнату еще до того, как все зашло слишком далеко!

Дамблдор ничего не ответил. Он лишь взмахнул рукой и пробормотал:

- Продолжай, пожалуйста, Гарри. – Из его глаз исчезло веселое мерцание.

Разочарованный мальчик продолжил. Когда он добрался до момента, где убивал василиска, а тот в это же время кусал его, Гарри прервали.

- Могу я спросить, как вы умудрились выжить, Поттер? – Холодно спросил Снейп.

Гарри просто пожал плечами.

- Слезы феникса, профессор, - Солгал он. – Они обладают поразительными лечебными свойствами.

Снейп насмешливо улыбнулся.

- Я знаю об этом, Поттер. – Огрызнулся он.

Гарри уже открыл рот для достойного ответа, но Фоукс прервал его, издав успокаивающую трель. Гарри посмотрел на птицу и увидел, что она смотрит на него в ответ. Мальчик понял, что феникс знает о его лжи, но не выдаст его тайну. Гарри даже не был уверен, способен ли Фоукс на подобное.

Оставшаяся часть истории была гораздо легче для пересказа, и заняла намного меньше времени. К тому моменту, когда он закончил, на лице Дамблдора проступило задумчивое выражение. Неожиданно директор резко сменил тему разговора.

- Мисс Уизли, вы будете рады узнать, что вас не исключат из школы. – Произнес он. Джинни подняла глаза, удобно сидя на коленях матери.

- Меня не исключат? – Переспросила она. Ее большие карие глаза широко распахнулись, смотря с надеждой, а голос дрожал.

- Нет. – Заверил ее Дамблдор с доброй улыбкой на лице. – Однако, я надеюсь, что впредь вы будете более осторожны и будете незамедлительно сообщать преподавательскому составу о любых странных случаях. Незамедлительно.

Джинни сильно покраснела.

- Хорошо, профессор. – Ответила она.

- Теперь, - продолжил директор, - я думаю, нас всех ожидает праздник. Северус, пожалуйста, сообщи об этом домовикам и попроси их приготовить пир. Но перед этим, возможно, будет лучше, если ты сопроводишь Гилдероя в Больничное крыло. Минерва, пожалуйста, покажи Уизли один из гостевых номеров рядом с гриффиндорской башней. Думаю, они хотят немного побыть с детьми. После этого, не могла бы ты предупредить других учителей, и попросить студентов собраться в Большом зале. Гарри, мой мальчик, останься, пожалуйста.

Оккупанты кабинета тут же засуетились. МакГонагалл увела Рона и остальных Уизли из кабинета. Миссис Уизли по-прежнему цеплялась за Джинни. Снейп вылетел следом за ними. Локхарт мелкими шажками нервно семенил за ним.

Гарри сел на стул, созданный для него Дамблдором, и откинулся на мягкие подушки. Он устал и полностью вымотался. Воспроизводя цепочку событий для остальных о происшедшем в Комнате, мальчик понял, что яд василиска до сих пор действовал на него. Мышцы дергались в произвольном порядке, а грудь и живот болели. Почему-то Гарри был уверен, что его жизни ничего не угрожает, но все равно слегка беспокоился. Однако мальчик не собирался ничего говорить Дамблдору. Ему не понравилось, то как директор изучающее смотрел на него.

- Во-первых, я хочу поблагодарить тебя, Гарри. – Мягко произнес Дамблдор. – Ты показал огромную смелость внизу в Комнате, раз смог призвать на помощь Фоукса.

Гарри снова пожал плечами. Он не помнил точно детали своего разговора с Риддлом – не то, чтобы его это заботило. А директора, похоже, наоборот, интересовала именно эта информация.

Дамблдор вздохнул, не получив ответа.

- Я должен тебя спросить еще раз, Гарри. Есть ли что-то, что ты хотел бы мне сказать? Если есть что-то из сегодняшних событий, о чем ты не желал рассказывать в присутствии свидетелей, то в этом случае я буду рад выслушать тебя.

- Нет, сэр. – Твердо ответил мальчик.

Дамблдор кивнул.

- Тогда ты свободен. – Произнес он, откидываясь в кресле. Директор слегка хмурился, и в его голосе звучало разочарование. Но Гарри все проигнорировал. Он медленно встал и пошел в сторону двери. Голос Дамблдора заставил мальчика остановиться.

– Тебе вручат награду за Особые заслуги перед школой, за твои действия сегодня вечером, Гарри. – Произнес директор. – И ты, и мистер Уизли получите по двести баллов для факультета Гриффиндор.

- Благодарю, сэр. – Вежливо ответил Гарри, оглянувшись через плечо. Он надеялся, что Дамблдор не позовет его обратно. Мальчик хотел принять душ и лечь отдохнуть. – Сэр, есть еще что-то особенное, о чем бы вы хотели спросить меня?

Это был последний шанс Дамблдора узнать что-то определенное, вместо того, чтобы ходить вокруг да около. Гарри видел, как старик колеблется. Он заметил, как директор открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но снова закрыл его и показал мальчику на выход. Так что Гарри вышел, больше не оглядываясь, и направился в свое общежитие.

Он не собирался на праздник сегодня ночью. Мальчик слишком устал, а его тело все еще болело, чтобы беспокоиться о пире.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serpens Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 2.**

**Сделка.**

Остаток года прошел спокойно и быстро. Случай в Комнате произошел за неделю до начала летних каникул, и Гарри собирался наслаждаться проведенном в компании друзей временем как можно дольше, прежде чем снова оказаться у Дурслей.

Его друзья – как выяснилось, некоторых из них он раньше даже не встречал – придерживались другого мнения. Все хотели знать, что случилось в Тайной Комнате, как он убил василиска, как выжил и выбрался без царапины. Некоторые из них, в частности Гермиона, хотели, чтобы Гарри показал им Комнату. Они полагали, что будет просто «замечательно» получить шанс спуститься в Тайную Комнату теперь, когда василиск уже был мертв. На каждое предложение Гарри отвечал отказом. Теперь, после рассказа обо «всем» директору, мальчик не хотел делиться впечатлениями о произошедшем внизу ни с кем другим. По непонятной причине, это казалось слишком личным для мальчика. С другой стороны, Рон был более чем рад рассказать сильно преувеличенную историю слушателям. Другие студенты проглатывали скормленное им объяснение, хотя и посматривали на Гарри для подтверждения.

Мальчик соглашался рассказывать только об «исцелении» Фоуксом. А сам в это время прятал до сих пор заметную рану от пронзившего его руку клыка василиска. Он разорвал одну из старых футболок Дадли и сделал из них повязки. И теперь всегда носил рубашки с длинными рукавами. По идее, мальчик никак не мог пережить укус василиска самостоятельно, если бы не придуманное на скорую руку заявление о слезах феникса. И последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, так это очередная реклама, что Гарри Поттер - Мальчик-Который-Выжил, в очередной раз выжил. Так что он скрывал свою рану и никому не говорил о странных расплывчатых цветах перед глазами или о периодических судорогах в теле.

Мальчик не знал, что все это значит. В реальности, ничего из этого не доставляло ему неудобств. Гарри мог отстраниться от боли и от подергиваний, а странные переливающиеся цвета было легко игнорировать – он по-прежнему видел сквозь них. И хотя все эти изменения не причиняли ему сильных неудобств, Гарри все же хотелось знать причину их возникновения.

К сожалению, поиски в школьной библиотеке ни к чему не привели. Согласно некоторым книгам, упоминающих василисков, никто ранее не переживал их укуса, если не имелось феникса под рукой. К еще большему сожалению, каждый раз, когда он пытался найти хоть что-то, ему приходилось иметь дело с любопытствующей Гермионой. Мальчик уважал ее интеллект и способности к исследованиям. Гарри знал, что Гермиона была умнее его, и оказала бы неоценимую помощь в поиске необходимой ему информации. Но Гарри не мог ей этого позволить. По той же самой причине, он не хотел брать ее (или кого-либо другого) в Комнату. Мальчик не желал задействовать девочку в своих изысканиях. Это было слишком сокровенно. Слишком лично. А ее любовь командовать всеми и привычка совать свой нос в чужие дела раздражала Гарри. Мальчик понимал, что она просто хочет ему помочь, но все равно не хотел принимать её помощь.

Так что по большей части Гарри провел последние дни второго года обучения в Хогвартсе, бездельничая на школьной территории с однокурсниками-гриффиндорцами. Мальчик воспользовался возможностью мирно поваляться под теплым солнышком. Казалось, даже слизеринцы решили оставить его в покое.

По мнению Гарри время до отправки Хогвартс-Экспресса и возвращения в маггловский мир наступило слишком быстро. Одна только мысль о Тисовой улице и доме номер четыре, наполняла его тихим ужасом, и вынуждала завтрак камнем оседать в желудке. Будут ли они относиться к нему также, как и в прошлом году? Заберут ли сундук и запрут Хэдвиг в клетке? Гарри не мог не рассматривать эти варианты.

Его хмурое настроение не осталось незамеченным, и Гермиона, наклонившись через стол во время завтрака, нежно дотронулась до его руки.

- Все будет хорошо, Гарри. – Произнесла она. – Я знаю, прошлое лето было тяжким, но тебе просто следует хорошо себя вести и держать темперамент в узде.

Гарри сжал зубы.

- Знаешь, это была не моя вина. – Пробормотал он. – Я не просил Добби приходить и портить званый ужин.

- Ага! – Вклинился Рон. – И я не считаю, что запирать кого-то в чулане и морить человека голодом – нормальное наказание, Гермиона!

Девочка закусила губу.

- Я знаю. – Ответила она. – Но Дамблдор не стал бы отправлять Гарри обратно, если бы они на самом деле его ненавидели. Я хочу сказать, они ведь не причинят ему физический вред или еще что-нибудь, не так ли?

Гарри решил не упоминать тот факт, что он провел большую часть своего детства запертым в чулане. Или о полученных из-за случайной магии побоев. Веру Гермионы в авторитет старших, особенно в авторитет Дамблдора, невозможно было пошатнуть.

- Ага. – Пробормотал он. – Ты права, Гермиона.

Девочка фыркнула.

- В любом случае, ты должен постараться изо всех сил избегать столкновений, Гарри. – Сказала она. – Я не говорю, что всё произошедшее твоя вина, но если ты будешь хорошо себя вести и плыть по течению, то и твои родственники тоже будут держаться от тебя подальше.

- Я знаю, Гермиона. – Выдавил из себя Гарри. – Я вырос с ними, помнишь?

Гермиона просто улыбнулась:

- Я знаю, Гарри. Просто иногда ты бываешь слишком упрямым.

Мальчик проигнорировал ее, решив уделить внимание омлету, который ковырял в тарелке последние двадцать минут. Еще одно изменение, произошедшее с Гарри после Комнаты, - потеря аппетита. Он совсем не чувствовал голода. Скорее всего, Дурсли оценят это новое качество.

Поездка в поезде слегка подняла ему настроение. Рон говорил о том, чтобы снова забрать Гарри к ним домой. А потом они играли во Взрывающиеся карты, а Гермиона читала. Малфой не удержался от привычного появления в их купе, чтобы напоследок перед каникулами обменяться колкостями и насмешками.

Гарри пришлось успокаивать Рона после ухода Малфоя. Лицо и уши Рона были краснее, чем его волосы, и, похоже, что Гермиона решила прочитать им очередную лекцию.

- Я клянусь, что в новом году он получит свое! – Проворчал Рон. – Я куплю новую палочку, и в следующий раз, когда увижу Малфоя, прокляну его так сильно, что почувствуют даже его предки!

- Рон! – Начала Гермиона. – Я не думаю, что это…

- Не знаю, дружище. – Прервал ее Гарри. – Это ведь именно то, чего он добивается. Чтобы ты вышел из себя, я имею в виду.

- Возможно. – Признался Рон. – Но это поможет мне почувствовать себя просто восхитительно!

Гарри рассмеялся.

- Тогда подумай о следующем. Может, если ты просто проигнорируешь его в следующий раз, тогда уже он будет тем, кто окажется в дураках. Я хочу сказать, что идиоты вроде Малфоя любят внимание. И если ты перестанешь реагировать, то это по-настоящему выведет Малфоя из себя.

Рон задумался над предложенной идеей. А Гарри продолжил:

- Если ты будешь стараться сдерживать свой нрав в течение лета, то в сентябре тебе будет легче представить, что Малфоя не существует.

На лице Рона появилась ухмылка. Он кивнул.

- Точно! Но… я ведь по-прежнему могу подбивать близнецов на его розыгрыши в качестве мести, верно?

Гарри кивнул.

- Конечно. Я даже присоединюсь к вам. Только постарайся, чтобы тебя никто не поймал.

Рон откинулся на спинку сидения с мечтательным выражением лица. Гермиона кинула на Гарри разочарованный взгляд. Мальчик поймал ее взгляд и пожал плечами в ответ. Рон лучше реагировал на поощрительные, чем на неодобрительные лекции. И в данном случае, он, по крайней мере, будет держаться подальше от неприятностей.

Гермиона не могла понять этого. Гарри же посчитал, что не разговаривающая с ним Гермиона меньшее из зол по сравнению с Роном, снова воюющем с Малфоем.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Дядя Вернон выглядел как обычно: толстяк с красным хмурящимся лицом. Его торчащие усы топорщились от гнева. Мужчина стоял в отдалении от семейства Уизли, которых он хорошо запомнил с прошлого года, и сердито посмотрел на мальчика, как только заметил его.

Гарри же полностью игнорировал своего дядю, пока не поприветствовал семью Рона и не поблагодарил их за рождественские подарки. Потом мальчик повернулся, расправил плечи, и направился к мужчине.

- Слишком долго, парень! – Прорычал Вернон, как только Гарри оказался в пределах слышимости.

- Извините, дядя Вернон. – Тут же произнес Гарри.

Вернон хмыкнул и пошел прочь.

- Шевели ногами, парень. – Бросил он. – Мы спешим. Надо подготовить дом к приезду Мардж.

Кровь мальчика застыла в венах. Его тетя Мардж – не была его тётей на самом деле, а приходилась сестрой Вернону Дурслю и была такой же злобной, как и ее брат. Это была большая, толстая женщина с почти такими же огромными, как и у Вернона усами. Она занималась разведением бульдогов и страстно любила отвратительные твидовые костюмы.

Она также, как и остальные Дурсли, боготворила землю, по которой переваливался Дадли, и относилась к Гарри как к грязи.

- Т-тетушка Мардж приезжает? - Спросил Гарри, переходя на бег, чтобы поспеть за дядей. – Чтобы остаться у нас?

- Конечно же, ты, глупец! – Усмехнулся Вернон. – Она не видела Дадли с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемь лет, и соскучилась по мальчику. – Круглое лицо мужчины исказила гримаса. – Конечно же, она привезет с собой эту проклятую псину.

Гарри содрогнулся. У него остались плохие воспоминания о Потрошителе – любимой собаке тетушки Мардж. В прошлое ее посещение, Гарри случайно наступил на лапу псу, и был загнан на дерево. Тетушка Мардж не отзывала собаку до тех пор, пока не село Солнце.

И Гермиона еще думает, что он умышленно противоречит…

- Ум… дядя Вернон, - произнес мальчик, - я тут подумал. Тетушка Мардж не очень меня любит, и я лишь буду мешаться ей, поэтому… если я выполню все свои обязанности и работу до ее приезда, тогда, может быть, я могу уехать и остановиться где-нибудь на время ее визита? В Лондоне есть паб, сдающий комнаты – и его владелец мой приятель. Может быть, я смогу остаться там и держаться от вас подальше…

Вернон замычал, а насупленное выражение на его лице сменилось на задумчивое. Гарри знал, что он предложил дяде выгодную сделку: большая часть каникул без ненавистного присутствия Гарри, но в тоже время выполненные все сложные или скучные работы. И никто, даже Вернон, не будет отрицать, насколько счастливее станет Мардж, если не увидит Поттера, когда приедет в гости.

- Хорошо, парень. – Произнес Вернон, наблюдая за усилиями Гарри, пытающегося запихнуть свой сундук в багажник машины. – Я согласен на сделку. Ты выполняешь все свои обязанности и хорошо себя ведешь в течение десяти дней до прибытия Мардж, а я подвезу тебя до этого чертового паба. Где он находится?

- Чэринг Кросс Роад, дядя Вернон. – Ответил Гарри. – Спасибо, сэр.

Вернон хмыкнул.

- Не благодари меня, парень. – Мерзко ответил он. – Я не оказываю тебе услугу. Мы все будем гораздо счастливее без тебя. И пока ты дома, будешь работать как можно лучше, понял меня? И я не собираюсь оплачивать твою выходную экскурсию. Придется тебе найти на это деньги где-нибудь еще.

- Хорошо, дядя Вернон. - Прощебетал Гарри.

Его не волновали деньги. И он только что обеспечил себе свободное лето. Теперь, все, что ему оставалось сделать, так это выполнить свою часть сделки.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serpens**** Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 3.**

**Работа и изменения.**

На ужин мальчику тетя Петунья оставила на кухонной стойке кусок сыра, ломоть хлеба и банан. Рядом с ними лежала короткая записка, информирующая Гарри, что он в последний раз ест что-то существенное в их доме, так как Дадли посоветовали сесть на диету. Очевидно, несмотря на утверждения тети Петуньи обратного, школьная медсестра из Смелтинга заметила, что Дадли был болезненно полным. В попытке остудить нрав Дадли, тетя Петунья настояла, чтобы вся семья села на ту же диету. В качестве семейной поддержки.

Диета хорошо отразится на тех членах семьи, кто получает полную порцию блюд во время каждого приема пищи. Определенно, и Дадли, и Вернон смогут сбросить как минимум шесть, а то и двенадцать килограмм. С другой стороны, Гарри всегда получал ничтожные порции – если его, конечно, вообще кормили – поэтому он мог гарантировать, что теперь предназначенная ему часть салата и овощей, а также цыпленка на гриле или рыбы будут намного меньше здоровой порции. Не то, чтобы он был сильно голоден в последние дни...

Игнорируя вопли желудка о мясе – единственная вещь, которую он жаждал в последнее время – Гарри с жадностью съел свой жалкий ужин, запив его стаканом воды, и отправился в гостиную. Вернон объяснял условия сделки жене и сыну (оба выглядели довольными) с противной улыбочкой на лице. Без сомнений, он придумывал различные способы наказания Гарри во время его нахождения здесь этим летом.

Тетя Петунья заметила мальчика, как только он вошел в комнату, и сморщила свой нос, будто унюхала что-то неприятное. Гарри проигнорировал её реакцию.

- Ну, Пет? – Спросил Вернон. – Что ты думаешь?

Петунья хмыкнула своим мыслям и кивнула.

- Думаю, это к лучшему, Вернон. – Ответила она. - Будет гораздо дешевле, если мы не будем тратиться на его кормежку этим летом. Как и на все остальное. В отсутствие мальчика в нашем доме, после приезда Мардж мы сможем выходить в свет в любое время. Да, это к лучшему. Ты сможешь закинуть его в Лондон перед тем, как забрать Мардж с вокзала?

Вернон кивнул.

- Не такой уж большой крюк, Пет. – Сказал он. – И уж совсем малость, если удастся избавиться от него.

- Урод останется с нами? – Высоким голосом произнес Дадли, не отрывая глаз от телевизора.

- Не надолго, малыш. – Глупо улыбаясь произнесла Петунья. – Он уедет до приезда тетушки Мардж.

Дадли хрюкнул, сильно напомнив свинью, на которую и так походил слишком сильно. Гарри вздохнул. Он решил, что будет лучше уйти спать пораньше. Ему определенно придется встать на рассвете, чтобы приступить к работе. Скорее всего Дурсли проведут весь вечер придумывая, что поручить ему, и даже добавят парочку заданий только для собственного садистского удовольствия. В конце концов, Вернон предупредил, что Гарри придется хорошо поработать…

- Спокойной ночи. – Произнес он и вышел из комнаты. Мальчик захватил свой сундук и клетку Хэдвиг, стоявшие у подножия лестницы, благодарный за то, что они не заперли их в этом году, и начал подниматься к себе в комнату. Ответа он так и не получил.

_День первый._

Гарри проснулся на рассвете от стука тети по двери. Он зевнул и потянулся, чувствуя, как щелкнула его челюсть, а потом выбрался из постели и начал одеваться. Мальчик не забыл аккуратно сменить повязку, внимательно осмотрев рану в поисках признаков инфекции. Рана выглядела нормально и хорошо заживала, поэтому Гарри снова её перевязал, а затем натянул на себя что-то из поношенной одежды Дадли. Футболка с коротким рукавом – выглядевшая на нем как платье – скрыла повязку, хотя Гарри сильно сомневался, что его родственников будут волновать раны мальчика.

Спустившись на кухню, он обнаружил еще один банан, поджидающий его на стойке, в то время как тетя помешивала кашу в кастрюле на плите. Она бросила на мальчика неприязненный взгляд через плечо. Как будто это его вина, что женщина не разбудила его достаточно рано, чтобы он успел приготовить завтрак для всей семьи вместо нее.

Рядом с бананом лежал список дел. Мальчик прочитал его, угрюмо жуя свой завтрак, и нахмурился. Дурсли ведь не ожидали, что он уложится в один день?

Как будто услышав его мысли, тетя Петунья произнесла:

- Это список твоих основных дел. Как только выполнишь всё, можешь быть свободен. Но не забудь, что ты так же будешь выполнять еще и более мелкие поручения.

- Хорошо, тетя Петунья. – Автоматически ответил Гарри. Перебрать чердак и убраться в гараже, помыть машину дяди Вернона, очистить кровельные желоба, починить карниз, перекрасить дверь гаража и сарай, прополоть грядки, подрезать цветы, вырвать сорняки, собрать велосипед-тренажер…

- Велосипед-тренажер? – Спросил он прежде, чем смог остановить себя.

- Школьная медсестра из Смелтинга порекомендовала его для Дадли. – С фырканьем ответила тетя Петунья. Отвращение в ее голосе ясно говорило, что именно она думает о школьной медсестре. – Она сказала, что у него недостаточная физическая нагрузка. Конечно же это глупости. Дадли уже сегодня планирует пойти поиграть в футбол. Но она настаивала, так что мы купили его. Тренажер нужно установить в комнате Дадли, чтобы он мог смотреть телевизор, пока занимается. В конце концов, именно так они поступают в спортзалах в наши дни.

Гарри не посмел сказать, что хоть Дадли и заявил, что он собирается пойти поиграть в футбол с друзьями, но вот мячиком у них будет какой-нибудь ребенок из округи. А этот тренажер будет использоваться в качестве пылесборника, не более того.

- И запомни, ты должен правильно его собрать. – Продолжила миссис Дурсль. – Он очень дорогой, и мы не хотим выкинуть деньги на ветер из-за твоей глупости.

- Хорошо, тетя Петунья. – Ответил мальчик. – Есть ли что-то, что мне надо сделать в первую очередь?

Женщина кивнула.

- Рассортируй грязное бельё и займись стиркой. – Приказала она. – Потом, когда Вернон уйдет на работу, можешь начать разбирать гараж. А велосипедом займешься, когда Дадли пойдет гулять с друзьями. Я не хочу, чтобы ты попадался ему на глаза этим летом, также как и твои странные штучки.

- Хорошо, тетя Петунья.

И мальчик оставил тетю в одиночестве, направляясь в прачечную рассортировывать и стирать белье.

_День второй_.

Этим утром Гарри проснулся из-за ужасной головной боли. Он тихо застонал и поднял руку, чтобы потереть лоб. Несколько секунд мальчик пытался заставить себя открыть глаза. Боль обосновалась как раз сзади них, и Гарри точно знал, что проникающий сквозь окно солнечный свет будет резать глаза еще больше. Болели даже веки.

Тетя Петунья, однако, ничуть ему не сочувствовала. И стоило Гарри показаться ей на глаза, женщина тут же послала его красить дверь гаража.

Монотонные движения слегка помогли, но смотреть на отражающееся, в свежей краске солнце было настоящей пыткой. К сожалению, он не мог просто закрыть глаза во время покраски. Если в новом покрытии будет хоть малейший просвет, тогда мальчика заставят переделывать все заново, а это последнее, чем ему хотелось бы заниматься.

К счастью, он закончил к началу ланча (после того, как покрасил дверь дополнительным слоем, а потом промыл и убрал все кисти) и смог ретироваться в холодную тень дома. Тетя Петунья нахмурилась, увидев его, но кивнула головой в сторону маленькой тарелки с начинающим портиться салатом, состоящим из маленьких сморщенных помидорчиков, который она оставила для него. Дадли, сидящий за кухонным столом и уставившись на телевизор, поедал огромную порцию салата дополненный соусом и кусочками поджаренной курицы.

Рот Гарри наполнился слюной при виде мяса, но он отвернулся. Мальчик не хотел, чтобы Дурсли думали, будто он неблагодарен им, жадно глядя на тарелку Дадли вместо своей собственной. Так Гарри лишь заработает себе еще больше работы по дому.

- Спасибо, тетя Петунья. – Произнес он, беря тарелку.

Женщина сурово кивнула и ничего не ответила.

Закончив с ланчем, Гарри смог сбежать в ванную комнату. Мальчик пришел к выводу (нанося второй слой краски), что с его глазами что-то не так. Они болели все утро, его веки горели, а зрение – за исключением размывчатых цветов, которые остались без изменений – начало терять резкость. Гарри решил проверить глаза в зеркале ванной, как только сможет улучить момент.

Сначала мальчик слегка разочаровался. Его отражение совсем не изменилось, кроме как красных пятен на щеках из-за постоянного нахождения на **с**олнце утром. Он снял очки и положил их на край раковины, а потом пальцами нежно приподнял веки.

Его глаза выглядели слегка красными, но кроме этого, он не заметил ничего странного. Мальчик вздохнул и опустил руки, моргнув, чтобы смочить глаза. И тогда-то он увидел это!

Гарри замер, затем наклонился к зеркалу и снова медленно моргнул. Вот! Он ничего не выдумал. Молочно-белая пленка двигалась верх и вниз, закрывая его глаза, когда он моргал.

Мальчик снова поднял веки при помощи пальцев, и еще раз моргнул. Сначала, прозрачная пленка двигалась вверх и наружу с внутреннего уголка его глаза. А за ней тут же следовала молочная пленка, которая выглядела как вторая пара век.

Гарри удивленно отпрянул от зеркала, но пленки никуда не делись. Мальчик отметил, что он спокойно видит сквозь них, хотя цвет его глаз при этом становиться мутным.

- Что за фигня? – Прошептал мальчик.

Он еще раз моргнул и пленки исчезли. Гарри предположил, что они вернулись на свои потайные места позади его нормальных век.

Мальчика вырвали из мыслей стуком по двери.

- Поторопись, парень! – Позвала его тетя. – Ты все еще должен перекрасить переднюю дверь и отполировать латунные детали!

Гарри вздохнул. Ему не улыбалось снова отправляться наружу и проводить полдень, полируя почтовый ящик и перекрашивая переднюю дверь, чтобы она совпадала по цвету с дверью гаража.

- Иду, тетя Петунья. – Отозвался он.

Гарри снова повернулся к зеркалу и уставился на своё отражение. Его зрение было совершенно. Вместо привычной размытости все было видно идеально точно, но не только это. У двери Гарри смог **у**видеть неясные цвета напоминающие размытую фигуру его тёти. Мальчик не видел самой женщины, но различал сквозь дверь цвета, которые чаще всего сопровождали тетю Петунью, хотя сейчас они и казались более тусклыми.

Гарри содрогнулся. Ему стало страшно.

Выйдя из ванной, мальчик засунул очки в карман. Больше он в них не нуждался.

_День третий._

Гарри проснулся с той же головной болью, которая подняла его прошлым утром, и пожелал, не просыпаться вообще. Он не мог не задуматься, что же принесет эта боль сегодня. Еще одни веки?

Но снова заснуть Гарри уже не мог. Впереди у него был очередной день отработок, и поскольку сегодня была суббота, ему придется мыть машину дяди Вернона. Мальчик застонал. Одна только мысль о ярком солнце, отражающемся от воды и блестящих частей машины дяди, заставляла его глаза болеть еще больше. Но он знал, что реальность будет ещё хуже.

Но самым ужасным было то, что дядя Вернон не оставил Гарри наедине с его драгоценной машиной без надзора. А это означало, что мальчик застрял с нависающим над его плечом мужчиной, постоянно отпускающим едкие комментарии о проделанной работе на первую половину дня.

Мальчик вспомнил о словах Гермионы за завтраком, которые она сказала прежде чем они сели на Хогвартс-Экспресс, и хмыкнул. Хотел бы он посмотреть на то, как девочка выдержит Дурслей в течение лета.

Мальчик осторожно закрыл вторые и третьи веки, оставив открытыми лишь нормальные. Если повезет, молочно-белая пленка поможет защитить его внезапно ставшие слишком чувствительные глаза от слепящего солнца.

В тот день стало ясно, что тетя Петунья рассказала дяде Вернону о слишком долгом посещении ванной. Гарри ни на минуту не оставляли наедине, и он получил еще меньше еды, чем прошлым днем. Вернон Дурсль провел все время, наблюдая за работой») мальчика, делая уничижительные комментарии, только чтобы удостовериться, что он не сможет «расслабиться» снова. Таким образом, к тому моменту, как Гарри было позволено подняться в комнату, он был покрыт потом и сильно уставшим. К счастью, его не мучил голод, так как дядя решил в качестве наказания за вчерашний «расслабон» отослать его спать без ужина.

Где-то на грани сознания мальчик помнил, что перед сном ему стоит проверить глаза. В течение дня головная боль начала спадать, так что к тому времени, когда дядя Вернон решил, что Гарри пора сгинуть с их глаз, у мальчика уже ничего не болело.

Взгляд в зеркало на задней стороне дверцы шкафа (когда Гарри все-таки вспомнил, что ему надо открыть вторые и третьи веки) заставил мальчика застонать от бессилья. Его зрачки изменили форму. Из круглых они превратились в узкие продольные цели, напоминая кошачьи.

Что, черт возьми, с ним происходит?

_День четвертый._

Проснувшись на следующий день и осознав, что у него ничего не болит, мальчика охватило неземное счастье. Он лениво потянулся и зевнул. Его челюсть щелкнула и открылась нереально широко. Мальчик соскользнул с кровати и через всю комнату направился к шкафу, готовый к началу нового дня.

Он знал, что, несмотря на огромное количество работы, сегодня будет относительно спокойный день. По воскресеньям дядя Вернон всегда любил брать Дадли с собой на местную площадку для гольфа, чтобы поддерживать «связь с сыном». А значит, хотя бы сегодня Гарри будет свободен от едких комментариев Вернона и Дадли.

Мальчик как раз заканчивал натягивать футболку через голову, и уже направлялся к сундуку, собираясь вытащить очередные самодельные бинты, когда поймал в зеркале свое отражение изамер от ужаса. На голове, четко по центру шла лысая полоса. Гарри резко повернул голову. Определенно, это не было игрой его воображения. Полоса была шириной около пяти сантиметров и шла по всей голове ото лба до затылка. Широко раскрытыми глазами мальчик посмотрел на подушку и увидел разбросанные по ней клоки черных волос.

Гарри заскулил. Тетя Петунья его точно убьет. Она всегда ненавидела волосы Гарри, но теперь, вместо беспорядочной шапки, они выглядели просто смешно. Поттер поблагодарил свою счастливую звезду, помня, что Вернона и Дадли сегодня не будет дома.

К тому времени, когда мальчик смог так пригладить свои оставшиеся волосы, что они почти прикрывали лысую полосу, Вернон и Дадли уже ушли, а тетя Петунья сидела за кухонным столом, потягивая чай сквозь сжатые губы. Ее глаза расширились от ужаса при виде Гарри.

- Что, во имя Господа, ты натворил со своими волосам? – Завизжала она, со стуком ставя чашку на стол.

- Ничего! – Возразил мальчик. – Я просто… они… Я проснулся, а они уже были такими.

Тетя Петунья посмотрела на него с недоверием, но все же кивнула.

- Мы не можем позволить тебе выйти наружу в таком виде. – Произнесла она, спустя секунду. – Ешь свой завтрак. Я найду что-нибудь, что прикроет это безобразие.

Гарри прикусил губу.

- Спасибо, тетя Петунья. – Ответил он.

Она встала и вышла, а мальчик подошел к стойке и взял банан и список дел по дому. Сегодня он определенно будет работать в саду: перекрашивая сарай и забор. На это потребуются несколько часов, и ему придется быть на улице на протяжении самого жаркого времени дня.

Гарри в очередной раз задумался, смогла бы Гермиона и ее мотто об избегании столкновений справиться со всем этим.

К счастью, тете Петунье не потребовалось много времени, и она вернулась, кинув в сторону Гарри одну из старых кепок Дадли.

- Спасибо, тетя Петунья. – Повторил мальчик.

Она фыркнула и вернулась к чаю.

- Можешь приступать к работе, как только закончишь завтракать. – Кинула она.

- Хорошо, тетя Петунья.

Оставшийся день прошел спокойно. Работа хоть и была скучной, но забирала много сил. А постный салат, которым его накормили, не давал нужной энергии. В первый раз, с тех пор, как он вошел в Тайную комнату, мальчик чувствовал себя голодным. Но он не был уверен, что жалкий салат, скармливаемый ему Дурсли, сможет утолить его аппетит. По непонятной причине, Гарри жаждал мяса. А Дурсли считали его слишком дорогом, чтобы тратить деньги на племянника.

К тому времени, когда Вернон и Дадли вернулись домой, Гарри умирал от голода, а его желудок громко возмущался. Вернон подозрительно на него посмотрел, а потом отправился на задний дворик, проверять выполненную работу. Дадли же, с другой стороны, сердито смотрел на Гарри некоторое время, а потом его маленькие поросячьи глазки округлились и уставились на тетю Петунью.

- Мам! – Громко просвистел он. – Урод надел мою кепку! Пусть он отдаст ее обратно!

Тетя Петунья кинула на Гарри неприятный взгляд, заканчивая сервировку ужина.

- Отдай Дадли его кепку. – Приказала она.

Гарри вздохнул, не видя свои волосы с самого утра, и снял кепку. Он отдал ее Дадли без слов, и кузен тут же начал ее проверять. Именно этот момент выбрал Вернон, чтобы вернуться в дом.

На одно мгновение, Дурсль замер и уставился на него, а потом его всегда красное лицо сменило цвет на фиолетовый от гнева.

- Какого черта ты сотворил со своими волосами? – Прокричал он.

- Я… - Начал Гарри, но был тут же прерван дядей.

- Вон в свою комнату! – Закричал он. – И не надейся получить сегодня ужин, парень! Еще одна ненормальная выходка в этом духе и сделке конец!

Гарри напрягся, а потом кивнул:

- Хорошо, дядя Вернон. – Автоматически произнес он.

Поднявшись в свою комнату, мальчик открыл дверцу шкафа проверить насколько сильно он изменился теперь. Его челюсть отпала вниз. Больше у него не было лысой полосы, это точно. Вместо нее, шириною в пять сантиметров оказалась полоса ярко-красных волос, спускающихся по центру головы. Волосы были той же длины, что и остальные и точно так же не поддавались укладке. Но они были очень, очень красными.

Гарри поспешно закрыл дверцу и прислонился к ней. Мальчик отчаянно хотел узнать, что же происходит, но не имел для этого нужных сведений. У него не было книг о василисках или о Тайной комнате, и он понятия не имел, нормально ли подобное для волшебников. Однако Гарри абсолютно не горел желанием писать об изменениях Гермионе или тем более Дамблдору. Все они считали, что мальчика исцелил Фоукс. И Гарри не хотел, чтобы его ложь открылась.

Мальчик пересек комнату и упал на кровать. Стук столовых приборов и аппетитный запах зажаренного тунца проникал в его комнату, и Гарри скорчил рожу, а потом спрятал лицо в подушку, сдаваясь под натиском пустого желудка и странностей жизни.

_День пятый._

Проснувшись на следующий день, Гарри по-прежнему ощущал голод, и банан на завтрак мало чем помог ему. Тетя Петунья внимательно осмотрела мальчика, пока он спускался вниз, но ничего не сказала. Просто осуждающе уставилась на красную полосу в его волосах.

Гарри же эта полоса наоборот очень понравилась. Еще раз изучив ее сегодня утром, мальчик пришел к выводу, что она ему идет. К тому же, полоска, несомненно, выделяла его на фоне других.

Гарри провел весь день стоя на ступеньках лестницы, очищая кровельные желоба и крася карниз. Мальчик даже не прерывался на ланч, так как тетя Петунья крикнула ему, чтобы он все закончил до возвращения Дадли домой. Гарри был с ней солидарен. Он не настолько доверял кузену, чтобы не допускать мысли о том, что в зависимости от настроения Дадли может выбить лестницу у него из-под ног.

К тому времени, когда он закончил и убрал за собой мусор, краску, кисти и лестницу, тело мальчика было покрыто потом и ломило от перенапряжения, а сам он просто жаждал холодной воды. Его спина обгорела и зудела, так как из-за жары он снял свою футболку во время работы. Петунья сморщила нос при виде входящего в дом мальчика и замахала в сторону лестницы.

- Ты воняешь! – Кинула она. – Иди наверх и прими душ. А когда закончишь, можешь постирать свои вещи.

- Хорошо, тетя Петунья. – Пробормотал Гарри. Он решил не напоминать, что основной причиной дурного запаха была постоянная работа по дому с того самого момента, как мальчик вернулся из школы. И за все это время ему так и не разрешили принять душ.

- И побыстрее! – Крикнула она, когда Гарри был уже наверху. – Я хочу, чтобы ты вышел из душа через десять минут!

- Хорошо, тетя Петунья. – Отозвался мальчик.

Душ хоть и короткий, доставил ему райское наслаждение. Он расслабил его напряженные мышцы и успокоил зудящую спину, хотя и не мог ничего поделать с бунтующим желудком. Гарри знал, что Дадли по возвращении разрешат перекусить. А вот ему придется ждать обеда. Если мальчику позволят поесть вообще.

Гарри закончил оттирать себя и вышел из душа, схватив с вешалки одно из пушистых, мягких полотенец. Он протер зеркало, повернулся к нему спиной и вывернул голову назад, пытаясь рассмотреть, насколько сильный ожог себе заработал. И тут же побледнел от шока. С ним опять случилось что-то странное!

Вдоль всего позвоночника, от основания шеи до копчика росли затупленные ярко-зеленые чешуйки точно такого же цвета, как и у василиска. Мальчик протянул руку и осторожно дотронулся до них. Чешуйки оказались твердыми на ощупь, с небольшими гребнями вдоль каждой из них. Но при этом были теплыми и ощущались также, как и остальная кожа.

Гарри внимательно себя изучил. Определенно, чешуйки были похожи, а возможно и почти идентичны, виденным им у василиска в Комнате. И мальчик предположил, что его алая полоса походила на крест, расположенный на голове самца василиска. А узкие зрачки были еще одной змеиной чертой, проявившейся у мальчика.

- Пожалуйста, скажите, что я не превращаюсь в василиска! – Прошептал мальчик.

Вернувшись домой, дядя Вернон сымитировал оценивающий взгляд тети Петуньи. К счастью, он не потребовал осмотра спины мальчика, поэтому Гарри разрешили пообедать. Но надо отметить, что вид Дурслей, вгрызающихся в жаренные свиные котлеты (конечно же без жира, к неудовольствию Дадли) и поедающих поджаренные овощи, в то время, как Гарри достались лишь жалко выглядевшие мелкие помидорчики и один единственные лист коричневого салата-латука, стал настоящей пыткой. Но мальчик был осторожен и не позволил Дурслям заметить ни одного жадного взгляда, брошенного на их тарелки.

Гарри твердо решил: первое, что он сделает на Косой аллее, так это закажет в Дырявом котле стейк или даже два. И определенно попросит приготовить их с кровью!

_День шестой._

Гарри проснулся в слегка нервном состоянии. И оно было вполне объяснимо, учитывая такое количество изменений, произошедших с его телом в течение последних нескольких дней. Поэтому поднимаясь с кровати, первым делом мальчик осмотрел все свои конечности, желая убедиться, что всё осталось на месте.

Осмотр заставил Гарри содрогнуться и замереть. Вставая с постели и опираясь при этом на руку, мальчик наткнулся на что-то острое. Слегка поколебавшись, он посмотрел вниз, молясь, обнаружить что-нибудь неважное.

Зуб. Один из зубов, если точнее. А остальные были разбросаны по его подушке и постели. Гарри слетел с кровати, распахнул дверь шкафа и открыл рот.

Зубы были. Длинные, заостренные и выглядевшие довольно опасно. А его клыки смотрелись особенно устрашающе. Гарри опять содрогнулся. Он не привык к таким зубам. Но уже хорошо, что ни у него все-таки были. Видимо, зубы выросли, пока он спал.

- Здорово. – Пробормотал мальчик. – Если я не буду сильно лыбиться Дурслям, то они, скорее всего, ничего не заметят.

Хорошо, что Гарри никогда, _никогда_ в своей жизни не улыбался родственникам. Он даже не растягивал губ в подобии улыбки. А еще, он радовался, что проведет весь день, не попадаясь Дурслям на глаза, наводя порядок на чердаке.

И мальчик еще больше оценил заданную на сегодня работу, когда где-то в районе полудня он почувствовал резкую боль на языке и в горле. Гарри в шоке уронил метелку из перьев для пыли и поднял руки, хватаясь за горло, одновременно падая на колени. Агония! Это была настоящая агония.

Мальчик заскулил от боли, что сделало ее еще невыносимей. Он зажмурил глаза. По лицу катились слезы, но Гарри их не замечал. Боль была слишком ужасной. Как будто его язык разрывали на части!

А потом боль исчезла так же внезапно, как и наступила, оставив после себя ловящего ртом воздух мальчика, свернувшегося в комочек на полу чердака,

Убедившись, что боль ушла, Гарри поднялся и высунул язык, пытаясь разглядеть его в тёмном помещении. Однако даже слабого света от единственной тусклой лампочки над головой хватило, чтобы понять: спрятать свой язык от Дурслей будет гораздо сложнее, чем зубы и спину. Язык был длинным, очень длинным, очень черным и раздваивающимся на конце.

Гарри засунул его обратно и застонал, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Он _превращался_ в змею!

_День седьмой_.

Гарри понял, что с ним что-то не так в ту же секунду, как проснулся. Руки и ноги болели просто невыносимо. Как будто все пальцы были охвачены огнём. Содрогаясь от одной только мысли о том, что его ожидает, мальчик поднял руку к лицу и посмотрел, что изменилось. И ему потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не закричать от ужаса. У него не было ногтей!

Проклиная свою удач**у** и жизнь вообще (отсутствующие ногти на руках и ногах сделают его работу еще более невыносимой) Гарри выбрался из постели и убрал одеяло. Ногти, как и зубы прошлым утром, были разбросаны по всей постели. Мальчик поморщился при их виде.

Раздвоенный язык автоматически скользнул по губам. Еще вчера Гарри понял, что язык служил ему вторым носом. Только он был более чувствительным органом. Его язык – как и язык змей – улавливал малейшие колебания и изменения воздуха. И при помощи него мальчик мог определять, кто находится рядом с ним и к какому биологическому виду принадлежит просто «попробовав» запах. Также при помощи языка Гарри выяснил, что его салат на обед был определенно испорчен.

Ненадолго мальчик задался вопросом, а мог ли салат испортить его новый «нос»? Потому как язык говорил ему, что этой ночью в его постели спала змея, а не человек.

Но Гарри тут же проигнорировал сие открытие. Каким-то невероятным образом, несмотря на боль в руках и ногах, мальчик все же смог перевязать свою рану, переодеться и выкинуть ногти до того, как тетя Петунья позвала его во второй раз.

В записке с бананом на завтрак говорилось, что ему придется провести весь день в саду.

Обычно, Гарри работал голыми руками, но в этот раз решил надеть садовые перчатки. Он не хотел рисковать и занести себе инфекцию, если земля и удобрения попадут в открытые ногтевые ложа. Хотя мальчик не мог не задаваться вопросом, почему же он не отрастил новые ногти за ночь? Ведь именно это произошло с зубами! Не могут же ногти расти дольше зубов?

Не взирая на боль Гарри продолжал работать до самого ланча. У него не было выбора. Тетя Петунья ни за что н**е** позволила бы ему небрежно отнестись к своим розам только из-за непонятной странности, произошедшей с его ногтями.

Мальчик как раз подбирался к концу сада, мстительно атакуя сорняки, когда уловил что-то боковым зрением. Расплывающиеся цвета говорили ему, что что-то маленькое пряталось рядом. Язык, снова выскользнувший изо рта, чтобы попробовать воздух (что с момента изменений теперь происходило почти автоматически), сообщил мальчику, что рядом с ним была еда.

Настоящая годная к употреблению еда!

Гарри резко нагнувшись, выкинул руку и поймал «красную» фигурку. Послышался высокий писк полный ужаса, и мальчик замер. Еда не должна пищать…

Он посмотрел на свою руку. Наполовину спрятанная в садовой перчатке виднелась маленькая коричневая мышка. Ее круглые, блестящие черные глазки-бусинки вытаращились от страха, и она извивалась в его руке, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться. Гарри уронил мышку, метнувшись от грядок, в то время как жертва поспешно спряталась в кустах.

Гарри думал, что это еда. Его язык _сказал_ ему, что это была еда! Но почему? Он же человек, разве нет? Люди не едят мышей…

- Мальчишка! – Прокричала тетя с задней двери. – Заканчивай уже!

- Хорошо, тетя Петунья. – Отозвался Гарри.

Он разогнулся, взял совок и вернулся к работе. Но так и не смог отвлечься от мыслей о мыши.

_День восьмой._

К тому моменту, как мальчик проснулся, его ногти уже выросли, и Гарри потратил некоторое время на их изучение. К сожалению, они были очень, _очень_ заметны! Длинные, заостренные, очень толстые и крепкие, матово-черного цвета они больше походили на когти, чем на ногти!

С другой стороны, тяжелый труд в течение всей недели имел и положительные результаты. Гарри закончил все задания Дурслей. О чем сообщил ему дядя Вернон за ужином прошлым вечером. Говоря, это он сильно нахмурился, но так и не добавил других обязанностей. Вместо этого Гарри должен был провести оставшиеся дни, прячась в своей комнате.

К счастью, подобное положение вещей поможет мальчику спрятать его новые…. усовершенствования гораздо легче. Чем меньше он попадается на глаза Дурслям, тем меньше вероятность, что они увидят его змеиные черты.

_День девятый._

Гарри провел свой девятый день у Дурслей, бездельничая в комнате, свернувшись в небольшом пространстве, освещенным солнечными лучами, пробивавшимися из окна. Он выходил только поесть или в ванную, и, к счастью, каждый раз умудрялся прятать свои когти и другие милые особенности тела от тети.

Монотонность дня была прервана лишь после несытного обеда, проведенного рядом с враждебно настроенным дядей, который, скорее всего, напрягал свой маленький мозг, пытаясь придумать Гарри новую работу. Мальчик поднялся к себе в комнату и нашел мертвую мышь на подушке. Хэдвиг ухнула ему, сидя на клетке. Она выглядела чертовски довольной собой.

Гарри же не был так польщен. Он до сих пор не забыл того случая с мышью в саду и одна только мысль о том, чтобы съесть ее, заставляла мальчика ежиться от страха. (Он решил игнорировать тот факт, что мысль о свежей мышке, заставляла его испытывать невероятный голод. Это было просто отвратительно, и мальчик _**не**_ хотел есть мышей, несмотря на то, что тело требовало обратного.)

Но теперь ему пришлось взглянуть правде в глаза. На его подушке лежала мертвая мышь, и он должен был избавиться от нее до того, как ее заметит тетя Петунья. Гарри понимал, что может просто выкинуть грызуна в окошко, но это ранит чувства Хэдвиг. А ведь она просто пыталась ему помочь. Если же мальчик спрячет мышь в банке, то она начнет разлагаться и вонять, и тогда ее точно найдет тетя Петунья.

Так что ему остается ее только съесть. Его рот наполнился слюной только при одной мысли об этом. Мышь. Свежая мышь!

Он схватил грызуна с подушки и замер. Как он должен ее съесть? Мальчику совсем не улыбалось ее кусать: тогда кровь и внутренности будут повсюду. Гарри посмотрел на Хэдвиг в поисках ответа. Но вспомнил, что совы разрывают свою добычу на куски клювом и когтями. А это будет очень кроваво.

И тогда Гарри вспомнил! Змеи же едят добычу целиком! Однако, это добавило еще больше сомнений. А что если он подавиться? Это будет… неприятно как минимум.

Но он был так голоден…

Закрыв глаза, Гарри запрокинул голову назад и открыл рот. Медленно, он опустил мышь прямо в горло.

Мальчик никогда не был настолько счастлив своим «правильным» инстинктам, как в этот момент. Ибо они сделали свое дело. В один момент он опускает мертвую мышь себе в рот, а в другой - она уже на полпути в его горло. Грызун по-прежнему был цел, но мальчик как-то умудрился проглотить его. И… о, как это было прекрасно!

Гарри закрыл рот и вернул голову в нормальное положение. Он широко улыбнулся Хэдвиг и протянул ей руку. Сова приземлилась на нее и начала перебирать волосы мальчика.

- Спасибо, девочка. – Пробормотал Гарри.

Хэдвиг мягко ухнула и нежно потеребила его за ухо. Для него, всегда пожалуйста.

_День десятый._

В первый раз за всё лето Гарри проснулся без чувства голода. Такая маленькая мышка сотворила чудеса с его аппетитом! Чувствуя себя слегка сонным, мальчик выбрался из кровати и перебрался на пол, туда, где он смог бы свернуться на маленьком участке, освещенным солнечными лучами. Он почти погрузился в страну сновидений, когда раздался громкий стук в дверь.

- Вставай! – Это была тетя Петунья. Удивляясь, что еще, черт возьми, ей надо, Гарри поднялся. – Вставай! Сейчас же!

Мальчик открыл дверь и заморгал при виде ее.

- Вам что-нибудь надо, тетя Петунья? – Спросил он.

Она сморщила нос при виде мальчика и выдала неодобрительное фырканье. Гарри на мгновение подумал, что у него пахнет мышью изо рта.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне подготовить гостевую комнату для Мардж. – Ответила тетя Петунья. – Она приезжает завтра, и необходимо, чтобы все было идеально. У тебя есть пять минут, чтобы одеться. – И развернувшись, она начала спускать по лестнице.

Гарри потрясенно уставился вниз, и только сейчас заметил, что он одет лишь в пару старых пижамных штанов Дадли, которые крепко держались на его талии при помощи шнурка. Еще была повязка на ране и больше ничего. Выражение отвращения на лице тети было посвящено его внешнему виду, а не дыханию.

Мальчик расслабился и поторопился переодеться.

За весь день, что Гарри помогал тете Петунье передвигать мебель и вытирать пыль, покрывавшую каждый сантиметр гостевой комнаты, он заметил косые взгляды время от времени бросаемые на его перевязанную руку и когти со стороны тети. Но она ничего не сказала. Так что мальчик предпочел перенять ее манеру и не пытался ничего объяснить.

После обеда, который сопровождали разговоры о приезде Мардж и нытье Дадли о мороженом, Гарри поднялся к себе в комнату и еще раз проверил, что все вещи готовы к завтрашнему раннему отъезду. Сундук стоял собранный**,** еще одна футболка была разорвана на повязки, а Хэдвиг сидела в клетке, спрятав голову под крыло.

Единственное, что нарушало картину, - это еще одна мышь на его подушке. Гарри счастливо оскалился, схватив ее, и сделал себе пометку в уме, купить Хэдвиг побольше совиных угощений. Определенно, она это заслужила!


	4. Chapter 4

**Serpens Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава**** 4.**

**Дырявый****котел****.**

Поездка на машине до Дырявого котла была как минимум неловкой. Гарри сидел на пассажирском сиденье, спрятав руки и слушая жалобы дяди Вернона. Изменения цвета волос Гарри не прошли мимо его внимания, а так тот факт, что ему приходится делать большой крюк к Чэринг Кросс не добавил ему хорошего настроения. Мужчина обвинял мальчика в лени и слишком большом аппетите, в общем, в том, что он зря топчет землю. И, конечно же, Поттер ничего не мог сказать в ответ, если не хотел быть выкинутым на обочину.

Мальчик очень гордился тем, что смог сдержать язык за зубами на протяжении всего времени проведённого с родственниками. Это не изменило отношения к нему Дурслей, зато дало Гарри возможность относительно спокойно прожить эти дни, хотя, возможно, отчасти за это следовало благодарить сделку заключённую с дядей в начале каникул.

Прошло два с половиной часа, и, наконец-то, Вернон Дурсль припарковался на обочине, за два магазина от Дырявого котла. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Гарри с отвратительной ухмылкой на лице.

- Я не вижу тут никакого паба, парень. - Усмехнулся он.

- Вы и не должны. – Ответил мальчик. – Он невидим для, эм… нормальных людей.

Вернон хмыкнул.

- Невидимые пабы. – Пробормотал он насмешливо. – Тогда выметайся из машин**ы**, парень. – Громче проговорил он. – И забери эту проклятую сову. И запомни, я не хочу ничего слышать о тебе до твоего следующего возвращения из школы будущим летом.

- Конечно, дядя Вернон. – Монотонно ответил Гарри. – Спасибо, дядя Вернон.

Мальчик выбрался из машины, вытащил клетку Хэдвиг с заднего сидения, а свой сундук из багажника. Он еле успел захлопнуть дверь, когда дядя нажал на газ и отъехал настолько быстро, насколько ему позволял поток машин на улице, оставив Гарри стоять на обочине.

Игнорируя бросаемые на него странные взгляды, мальчик потащил свой сундук к Дырявому котлу, стараясь как можно меньше трясти клетку с Хэдвиг. Каким-то невероятным способом сова умудрилась уснуть во время тирады Вернона, и Гарри не хотел ее будить. Прежде чем войти в паб, Поттер отчаянно постарался прикрыть свой шрам челкой. Он знал, что выглядит слегка по-другому, чем в прошлый раз, когда бывал в пабе и на Косой аллее, но шрам все равно был слишком узнаваемым.

Гарри мысленно пообещал себе найти что-нибудь для маскировки: будь это какое-нибудь заклинание или маггловский тональник. Шрам был слишком заметен.

Закончив с импровизированным туалетом, Гарри расправил плечи и вошел в паб. И в то же мгновение все его чувства оказались атакованы. В помещенье все кипело; оно было переполнено клиентами, на которых накладывались странные размытые цвета. Мальчик почувствовал запах настоящей еды… (настоящей еды без листика латука в поле зрения), дым от трубок и алкоголь. На секунду его язык выскользнул наружу, и Гарри смог определить среди клиентов людей, а существ, которые ощущались как, что-то большое и пушистое, навевающее воспоминания о лесе.

Мальчик прокладывал себе путь сквозь толпу, стараясь держать голову опущенной, а две пары век закрытыми. Достигнув стойки, он облокотился на нее, только чтобы оказаться напуганным неожиданно появившимся из ниоткуда Томом.

- Чем могу помочь? – Спросил бармен, кивая другому клиенту, стоящему слева от мальчика.

- У вас есть свободные комнаты? – Громко спросил Гарри, вынужденный повысить голос, чтобы быть услышанным сквозь галдящую толпу.

- Конечно. – Ответил Том. – Только для тебя и совы? На какой срок?

- Мм… на пару недель. – Ответил Гарри. Он всегда сможет увеличить срок, если потребуется. Или найти себе другое место. Дырявый котел был слишком шумным для него.

- Имя?

Последнее, что Гарри хотелось, так это говорить свое настоящее имя. Поэтому пришлось импровизировать:

- Вернон Эванс.

Том кивнул и ушел куда-то за стойку. Вернулся он уже с ключом, на брелке которого был выгравирована цифра пять.

- Держи. – Произнес бармен. – Вверх по лестнице, потом направо и вторая дверь налево. Сообщи, когда соберешься съезжать, и я тебя рассчитаю, окей?

- Спасибо. – Отозвался Гарри. Взяв ключ, он снова подхватил свои вещи и направился к лестнице.

Оказавшись вне основной толпы, мальчик расслабился. Шум скрадывался заглушающими чарами, и к счастью, на лестнице не ощущалось удушающего давления людей. Его язык опять выскользнул изо рта попробовать воздух, и Гарри сморщил нос. На лестничной площадке что-то ощущалось… неправильно. Но он не мог понять - что. Хотя с этим местом определенно было что-то не так.

Странный вкус усиливался, по мере подъема мальчика по лестнице. Гарри чувствовал, как его глаза начали слегка пощипывать, а зубы удлинились во рту. Но странные цвета говорили, что рядом никого нет. Его язык снова высунулся. И Гарри резко остановился. Все его змеиные инстинкты просто кричали: «укусить и бежать». Что-то было не так, но он так и не мог понять что.

Мальчик не мог вытащить свою палочку. Она лежала в его сундуке, где Гарри прятал ее от Дурслей. Он как-то не подумал вытащить ее перед возвращением в Волшебный мир, о чем определенно жалел сейчас.

Гарри сделал еще один шаг, и только собрался поставить ногу на следующую ступеньку, когда кто-то схватил его за плечо. От неожиданности мальчик бросил сундук и резко развернулся, чтобы увидеть размытые цвета в форме стоящего прямо позади него мужчины, хотя его нормальное зрение говорило, что рядом никого нет. Гарри моргнул. Кто бы это ни был, именно он был ответственен за то ощущение неправильности (на мгновение высунутый язык подтвердил вывод), которое испытывал мальчик, но этот человек не предпринимал никаких действий.

Мальчик поднял руку и положил ее на грудь мужчине, а потом слегка толкнул, достаточно, чтобы отцепить руку от своего плеча. И вынужден был отшатнуться назад и упасть на пятую точку, на лестницу, когда мужчина с громким стуком опрокинулся на землю и съехал вниз по направлению к бару. Мантия-невидимка задралась, открыв пару ног, обутых в ботинки из драконьей кожи.

Гарри запаниковал. Он начал дико озираться, пытаясь обнаружить еще фрагменты расплывающихся цветов, которые не имели отношение к данному телу. Таковые отсутствовали. Но мальчик ничуть не успокоился открытием. Зачем этот мужчина схватил его? Почему он поднимался за Гарри в мантии-невидимке?

Кто-то пытался его убить. Это было понятно. Но кто? Имело ли это отношение к Волдеморту?

В любом случае, Гарри понимал, что не может оставаться здесь. Ему надо выбираться из Дырявого котла на Косую аллею. Ему нужно попасть в Гринготтс и взять деньги, а потом найти другое место для ночевки, а также замаскироваться. А еще ему надо убедиться, что его точно никто не будет преследовать.

Но сначала, надо избавиться от трупа.

Гарри спустился с лестницы и полностью укрыл мужчину мантией-невидимкой, а затем потащил его наверх в свою комнату. Потом мальчик вернулся обратно и схватил свой сундук и клетку с Хэдвиг.

Гарри закрыл дверь и съехал вниз по стене. Он не мог поверить в случившееся. Мальчик крепко закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, точнее попытался вздохнуть. Глоток воздуха застрял в горле, когда Гарри понял, что все его веки широко открыты. Когда это произошло?

Мальчик бросился к зеркалу и уставился на себя. Если то, о чем он думал, _произошло_ на самом деле, то у него большие проблемы!

Гарри посмотрел в глаза своему отражению и увидел уставившиеся на него в ответ пару ярко-желтых глаз, лишь слегка замутненных молочной пленкой его вторых век.

- Черт! – Прошипел Гарри, отводя взгляд. Он был проклят. По-настоящему проклят! Как будто недостаточно, что у него были крест и язык василиска. Теперь появились еще и его глаза!

И Гарри по-прежнему должен был избавиться от трупа.

Расплывающиеся над телом цвета приобрели желтый оттенок. Мальчик скорчил рожицу и подошел к трупу поближе. Он медленно стянул мантию-невидимку, приоткрывая лицо мужчины лет тридцати. Выражение лица, превратившееся в удивленную маску, и широко распахнутые остекленевшие карие глаза. Гарри полностью убрал мантию и кинул ее на пол рядом с собой.

Мужчина носил темно-голубую мантию и ботинки из драконьей кожи. А на груди с левой стороны была вышита эмблема, изображавшая серебряную арку с черным занавесом, песочными часами и парой перекрещенных палочек поверх них. В его руке также была зажата палочка. Гарри высвободил ее из мертвой хватки. Мальчик знал, что на его палочке были следящие чары. Но этот мужчина - взрослый волшебник. Так что на его палочке не должно быть следилок. И поскольку Гарри находился на территории магического мира, а не маггловского, он сможет скрыться, используя магию с помощью чужой палочки.

Первым делом Гарри разбудил Хэдвиг.

- Прости, девочка. Но мне придется затаиться на некоторое время. - Прошептал он сове. Она посмотрела на него большими золотыми глазами и мягко ухнула. Мальчик нервно ей улыбнулся. - Найдешь меня и прилетишь второго сентября, хорошо? И береги себя, ради меня!

Сова кивнула головой и вылетела в открытое окно. Гарри позволил себе легкий вздох облегчения. По крайней мере с Хэдвиг все будет в порядке. Чего нельзя сказать о мертвом волшебнике над которым склонился Гарри.

- Почему вы напали на меня? - Прошептал ему Гарри. - Почему? Я же никому не причинил вреда... ну, кроме Волдеморта, но... Я вас даже не знаю! Почему вы пытались меня убить?

Но ему никто не ответил. Используя чужую палочку, Гарри вычистил и уменьшил клетку Хэдвиг, а потом спрятал ее в сундук, на который мальчик сначала наложил уменьшающие чары и чары Перышка, а потом засунул в карман. Подождав с минуту, он так и не дождался влетающую в окно сову от министерства.

Что ж, это делает все намного легче.

При помощи когтей мальчик оторвал от мантии эмблему и засунул ее в карман к сундуку. Потом он отлеветировал тело в шкаф и закрыл дверцу.

- Дорогуша, это не очень вежливо с твоей стороны. - Произнес кто-то позади Гарри. - А что, если ему потребуется посетить туалет?

Гарри резко развернулся и наложил заклинание дубины, которое попало в то самое зеркало, где ранее мальчик проверял свои глаза, разбивая его на сотню маленький осколков. Он уставился на них огромными глазами, а потом спрятал палочку в рукав. Похоже он становится становился параноиком.

«Но с другой стороны», - думал Гарри, кидая на шкаф горький взгляд, - «вряд ли это можно назвать паранойей, когда тебя пытаются убить».

Он наклонился и поднял мантию-невидимку мертвого волшебника, закутываясь в нее и надевая капюшон. Потом, еще раз внимательно осмотрев комнату, мальчик вышел. Заметив возле следующей двери тележку горничной, Гарри подкинул ключ от номера в ее мусорный мешок, двигаясь при этом как можно быстро и тише, а затем проскользнул по лестнице.

К счастью, бар по-прежнему был полон народа, и толпящиеся клиенты его не заметили. Мальчик выскользнул через заднюю дверь вместе со старой ведьмой (которая что-то бормотала о полном провале; скорее всего что-то о квиддиче, передаваемом по радио, хотя Гарри и не слышал от нее ни одного комментария по игре), и последовал за ней, когда женщина открыла арку на Косую аллею.

Не оглядываясь, мальчик торопливо пошел в сторону Гринготтса. Ему необходимо было убраться отсюда как можно дальше.


	5. Chapter 5

**Serpens**** Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава**** 5**

**Вудрифты****.**

Гарри очень, _очень_ повезло, что гоблины не сильно любили волшебников. Мальчик чувствовал несколько невидимых людей, оцепивших Косую аллею. На его вкус все они ощущались "неправильно". И Гарри благодарил небеса, что никто из них не обладал его новыми органами чувств. В противном случае, было бы гораздо сложнее добраться до банка.

А так, все что от мальчика требовалось, это бежать как можно быстрее и тише, скрытым под мантией-невидимкой. И ни в кого не врезаться.

Гоблины же совсем другое дело. Они вряд ли согласятся обслуживать кого-то невидимого. Поэтому войдя в банк, Гарри снял украденную мантию-невидимку, и лишь потом подошел к стойке кассира.

- Извините. - Начал мальчик. - Мне необходимо снять деньги.

Гоблин за столом строго посмотрел на него:

- У вас есть ключ?

У Гарри был. Он вытащил его из сундука еще у Дурслей. Мальчик понимал, что ему надо будет зайти в банк. Гарри достал из кармана ключ и вручил гоблину. Последний поднял его на свет и внимательно осмотрел.

- Очень хорошо. - Наконец промолвил гоблин. - Рэнтрок доставит вас к вашему сейфу. Номер 511, Рэнтрок!

Вперед вышел другой гоблин и повел Гарри к тележкам. Взбираясь в одну из них, Гарри сильнее прижал к себе украденную мантию-невидимку и затаился на сиденье. Гоблин одарил его странным взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

Гарри обнаружил, что получает гораздо меньше удовольствия от поездки, чем два года тому назад. Тогда он не прятался от невидимых убийц. И не чувствовал себя настолько потерянным и запутанным. Тележка катилась все глубже и глубже под землю, и настроение Гарри также катилось вниз по наклонной. Теперь он стал убийцей. Убийцей и монстром. Когда тело обнаружат, не составит большого труда провести параллель между трупом и мальчиком. И что тогда делать? Люди начнут его разыскивать, может даже волшебники-полицейские? Его арестуют? А у волшебников вообще существуют тюрьмы? Или его просто уничтожат, как он когда-то василиска?

Гарри закусил губу и яростно заморгал. Он не будет плакать! Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Не когда ему угрожает опасность. Но все равно, одна только мысль никогда не увидеть больше Рона и Гермиону, или Хогвартс вызывала комок в горле.

Тележка со стуком остановилась возле площадки.

- Ваш сейф, сэр. - Произнес гоблин.

Он выбрался из тележки, открыл дверь и отошел в сторону, позволяя Гарри войти. Мальчик тут же схватил две сумки для денег с крючка, вбитого возле двери, и набил их золотыми и серебряными монетами. Гарри не тронул кнаты. Ему нужно было столько денег, сколько он сможет унести. Но, даже набрав столько, сколько возможно, Гарри не заметил сильной разницы в горе золота в сейфе. Наполнив сумки, мальчик осторожно прикрепил их к своему поясу и вернулся в тележку. Гоблин же снова закрыл сейф.

Дорога обратно на поверхность прошла слишком быстро. Но Гарри не забыл снова надеть мантию-невидимку, прежде чем выйти в главный холл. И хорошо, что он так сделал! Около стойки кассира как раз стоял мужчина в точно такой же мантии, как и убитый им.

Глоток воздуха застрял где-то в горле, и мальчик вытащил украденную палочку из рукава. Сзади послышался легкий смешок.

- Не беспокойтесь, сэр, - пробормотал гоблин, - мы не расскажем им о вашем посещении. Гринготтс придерживается политики строгой конфиденциальности, особенно когда это касается наших наиболее богатых клиентов, мистер Поттер.

Гарри громко сглотнул. Не имело смысла спрашивать, как гоблин узнал его имя.

- Спасибо вам, Рэнтрок. - Прошептал мальчик.

И Гарри оставил гоблина около тележек. Он пробирался по холлу, осторожно избегая мужчину в синей мантии. Как и его товарищей. Кем бы ни были эти люди, они серьезно отнеслись к его поимке.

Мальчик выскользнул из дверей банка обратно на Косую аллею. И увиденное заставило толпы мурашек промаршировать вниз по его спине. Мужчины и женщины в синих и красных мантиях толпились по всей аллее, а между ними сновали сотни людей в мантиях-невидимках. Выслеживая кого-то, они останавливали простых ведьм и волшебников задавали им вопросы и махали палочками вокруг них. Гарри тут же сообразил, что все они ищут его.

Внутри мальчика снова начала разрастаться паника. Как, черт возьми, он должен был выбраться отсюда?

Внезапно Гарри почувствовал руку на своем локте.

- Не знаю, что ты натворил, чтобы их так разозлить, мой мальчик, но думаю, сейчас тебе будет лучше с ними не встречаться. - Пробормотал ему на ухо глубокий голос.

- К-кто вы? - Прошептал в ответ Гарри. Почувствовав руку на локте, мальчик тут же зажмурил глаза. Он не хотел убить еще кого-нибудь.

- Друг. - Ответил голос. - Я объясню подробнее позже. Но думаю, что сейчас будет лучше, если ты мне просто доверишься.

Гарри не знал, что делать. С одной стороны, он не был уверен, можно ли доверять этому мужчине. Ведь последний мог быть одним из людей в синих или багровых мантиях, и пытаться завести его в ловушку. А если это не так, то мальчик не хотел втягивать невинного человека в свои проблемы. С другой стороны, Гарри отчаянно нуждался в помощи. Ему необходимо было пройти сквозь ищущих его людей, а также найти место, где он сможет затаиться до начала семестра.

Но у него не было выбора. Хватка мужчины на локте усилилась, и мальчик почувствовал, что его направляют вперед. Он резко открыл глаза, хотя и был осторожен, чтобы оставить закрытыми вторые и третьи веки. Так как уже видел, что происходит с теми, кому он прямо посмотрит в глаза...

Мужчина не произнес ни слова. Он просто тянул Гарри вниз по аллее, которая начиналась у ступеней Гринготтса. Вокруг было мало народу, а те, кто присутствовал, приветственно кивали мужчине, проходя мимо.

В конце концов, свернув на еще одну аллею, мужчина отпустил руку Гарри.

- Можешь снять эту мантию, мальчик. - Произнес он. – Настало время, сообщить тебе, куда мы направляемся.

Гарри сделал, как ему сказали, удерживая одеяние подмышкой.

- Как вы можете видеть сквозь мантию? - Спросил он, зафиксировав взгляд на краях зеленой мантии мужчины.

Мужчина хихикнул.

- Талант. - Ответил он. - Немногие волшебники способны на подобное. И чаще всего те, кто могут, злоупотребляют подобной привилегией. А теперь, как насчет того, чтобы посмотреть на меня, а не на пол, ммм?

- Я не могу! - Запротестовал Гарри. - Я причиню вам вред!

Мужчина лишь хмыкнул. А потом он протянул руку и подцепил подбородок мальчика, поднимая его голову вверх.

- Очень мило. – Мягко прокомментировал он.- Не часто можно встретить такой оттенок зеленого.

Гарри почувствовал, как его затопило облегчение. Его глаза снова были зелеными! Он не убьет кого-нибудь, просто кинув на человека взгляд! Мальчик подарил мужчине робкую улыбку.

Волшебник оказался пожилым человеком (хотя даже близко не был настолько стар, как Дамблдор) со стального цвета волосами, чуть длиннее плеч, и слегка триммированой бородой.

Глаза черного цвета задорно поблескивали. А лицо, серьезное на данный момент, покрывали глубокие морщинки смеха. Мужчина выглядел добрым человеком, и у мальчика сложилось впечатление, что он на самом деле не желает ему вреда.

- Меня зовут Тибериус Вудрифт. - Произнес мужчина. - Моя жена и я владельцы своего рода отеля. Для таких, как ты вне Темной аллеи. Если хочешь, то можешь остановиться у нас. Там ты будешь в безопасности.

- Такие, как я? - Заинтересовано спросил Гарри. Здесь были другие люди, похожие на него?

- Почти-люди. - Пояснил Тибериус. - Понимаешь, вампиры, оборотни, сидхе и так далее.

- Э... - Начал Гарри, но был прерван. Тибериус возобновил движение, и мальчику пришлось тоже идти, чтобы сравняться с мужчиной.

- Не то, чтобы я знал, кто ты на самом деле. - Продолжил Тибериус. - Но из того, что я услышал от Авроров о тебе, ты определенно не человек.

- Авроры? - Спросил Гарри, решая не начинать спор из-за последнего утверждения. Мальчик знал, что больше он уже не настоящий человек. Просто возникло странное чувство, когда кто-то другой указал на это.

- Волшебники-полицейские. - Объяснил Тибериус. - Это те, кто в багровых мантиях. Кстати, что ты натворил, что они сели тебе на хвост?

- Не знаю. - Ответил Гарри.

И это было ложью лишь наполовину. Он предполагал, что Авроры появились из-за обнаруженного трупа, но ведь мужчина в синей мантии разыскивал его еще до этого.

Тибериус что-то промычал своим мыслям, но ничего не сказал. Он просто продолжил вести Гарри через паутину задних улочек и извивающихся закоулков. Гарри и предположить не мог, что территория вокруг Косой аллеи - такой лабиринт. Гарри знал, что они до сих пор находятся в магической части, так как то тут, то там они проходили мимо маленьких магазинчиков, в которых продавали ингредиенты для зелий, предсказывали будущее или торговали мантиями. Но большинство зданий больше походило на дома.

Гарри сказал об этом Тибериусу, и мужчина добавил:

- Не многие ведьмы и волшебники живут в городе. Но те, кто предпочитают город, останавливаются именно здесь. О! Ты можешь увидеть более большие поместья рядом с Кенсингтоном, которые принадлежат старым чистокровным семьям, но среднестатистические ведьмы и волшебники оседают здесь, если планируют жить в городе. И кстати, большинство из них магглорожденные. Большинство молодежи с магическими родителями в итоге остаются жить с ними до тех пор, пока не приходит время обзаводиться семьей. Или пока они не накопят достаточно на съем собственного жилья.

- Жизнь в сельской местности недешевое удовольствие, мой мальчик, и большие дома там выходят за пределы любых представлений о бюджете. Конечно, как только человек зарабатывает достаточно денег, он сразу же перебирается за город. Как говорится, это лучшее место для воспитания детей. Но на самом деле, большинство из них просто не любят этот район и его репутацию.

- А что за репутация? - Спросил Гарри.

- Боюсь, что это место считают чем-то вроде трущоб. И поскольку оно так близко к Темной аллее и другим "темным" районам, то здесь присутствуют некоторые подозрительные личности. По большей части, репутация преувеличена. Да, ты можешь встретиться с парочкой темных волшебников. Но кого это волнует? По большей части они замкнутые люди. Ну, а другую половину времени они злее, чем клетка с хорьками.

-Другая "проблема" - количество нелюдей вокруг. Остальное общество их не принимает, поэтому, когда молодые магглорожденные или сбежавшие чистокровные узнают, что они живут по соседству с оборотнем, то начинают вести себя довольно гадко.

- А как вы пришли к мысли открыть свой отель? - Заинтересовано спросил Гарри.

- Честно говоря, это была идея жены. - Ответил Тибериус. - У Авроры всегда было золотое сердце. Когда мы впервые переехали сюда и открыли свой магазин – да, у нас есть еще и магазин – она заметила множество нелюдей проходящих мимо, или нарвавшихся на проблемы и в итоге оказавшись на улице, поскольку о них некому позаботиться. Таким образом, она начала сдавать комнаты в нашем доме для них. И с тех пор мы этим и занимаемся.

-Конечно же, иногда случаются особые случаи, когда у существа не хватает денег, но он обладает особенными способностями. Например, плотничество, или готовка или даже умение рассказывать истории. Тогда мы соглашаемся сдать им комнату за небольшую работу. В конечном итоге, это справедливый обмен. Мы получаем новую мебель (или отремонтированную старую), прекрасно приготовленное блюдо или развлечение на вечер. А они - теплое место для сна и горячую ванну.

Гарри улыбнулся, услышав это. Звучало так, что Тибериус и его жена на самом деле хорошие люди. И мальчик предположил, что идея остановиться в этом отеле довольно хороша.

- Звучит великолепно! - Мягко произнес он.

- О! Так и есть! - Ответил Тибериус, улыбаясь мальчику. - Ты повстречаешь хороших людей, и приобретешь несколько сотен историй для рассказа на будущее. Например, на данный момент, у нас остановилась пара сбежавших вампиров-аристократов, дроу, пишущий серию рассказов о людях и их приключениях, и теперь ты... кем бы ты ни был.

- Что-то змееподобное. - Ответил Гарри.

- Что-то змееподобное... - Повторил Тибериус.

- Все произошло внезапно. - Пояснил Гарри.

Тибериус издал смешок и похлопал мальчика по плечу.

- Что ж, кем бы ты ни был, ты заставил людей поволноваться. Какие-нибудь способности? Или предпочтешь оплачивать деньгами?

- Ум... Я могу готовить и убирать. - Признался мальчик. - И у меня есть парочка историй для рассказа. Хотя они и не сильно интересные, а я отнюдь не великолепный сказитель.

- Сойдет. - Ответил Тибериус. - Не имеет значение, насколько странная или маловажная история. Кто-нибудь да извлечет из нее урок. К тому же, Авроре никогда не помешают лишние руки на кухне. А что ты ешь?

Гарри покраснел. Не мог же он признаться, что ест мышей! Ведь не мог? Но с другой стороны, Тибериус привык давать приют оборотням и вампирам. А они определенно хищники.

- На самом деле, обыкновенную еду. - Ответил мальчик. - В основном мясо, однако, я испытываю слабость к мышам.

Тибериус моргнул.

- Это имеет смысл. В конце концов, ты же что-то непонятное змееподобное.

Гарри широко улыбнулся. Он предполагал тоже самое.

- Вы уверены, что не хотите получать оплату деньгами? - Спросил мальчик.

Тибериус просто пожал плечами.

- Я приму то, что ты мне дашь. - Ответил он. - Не думай, что мы не сможем прокормить еще один рот. Моя семья достаточно старая и соответственно непомерно богата, чтобы сдавать бесплатно комнаты существам в течение нескольких веков. Так что не забивай этим свою маленькую полосатую голову. Вот мы и пришли!

"Вот" оказалось аркой, ведущей прочь с аллеи, по которой они как раз шли. Арка вела во внутренний дворик, окруженный со всех сторон возвышающимися зданиями и украшенный горшками с цветами и травами. С противоположной стороны от арки располагались лестницы, ведущие к двери в здании справа.

- Другая сторона вот этого дома, - произнес Тибериус, указывая на здание прямо перед ними, - выходит на Темную аллею. Мне пришлось провести тебя этим путем, так как авроры патрулируют главные улицы. Было бы гораздо быстрее идти по Темной аллее и через магазин в отель. Но тогда тебя бы схватили, а я сомневаюсь, что тебе этого хочется.

- А что вы продаете? - Спросил Гарри. - Я имею в виду, магазин?

- Книги, мой мальчик. - Ответил Тибериус. - Мы торгуем книгами. Некоторые из них – можно встретить где угодно, другие же – настоящая редкость. А некоторые из них... ну, не представляю даже о чем они. Понимаешь, я не могу их прочитать. Но не сомневаюсь, что где-то есть тот, кто сможет. И если эти люди появятся, тогда у нас, по крайней мере, будет, что им предложить. А ты много читаешь?

Гарри нахмурился. Он любил читать, но не как Гермиона. И за последние два года он привык, что девочка читала и за него, и за Рона. Но будучи в начальной школе, мальчик всегда наслаждался чтением. Так почему же он не озаботился и не взял несколько книг для дополнительного чтения в Волшебном мире, чтобы прочитать их лично самому, вместо того, чтобы слушать сжатые версии Гермионы, приправленные ее личным мнением?

- Не очень. - Признался мальчик. - Я люблю читать. Всегда любил. Но почему-то с того момента, как выяснил о существовании Волшебного мира, я перестал читать.

Тибериус поцыкал на него.

- Мы не можем допустить подобного. - Произнес он, открывая дверь. - Ты более чем желанный гость и можешь читать любые книги, какие обнаружишь. Может, нам удастся вернуть тебе твою привычку. А теперь, что ты имел в виду, говоря "когда выяснил о Волшебном мире"? Ты не можешь быть магглорожденным. Ведь ты змееподобный, а магические создания всегда позволяют своим детям узнать о Волшебном мире. В большинстве случаев, как предупреждение, отмечу тебе, но все равно рассказывают.

- Я – воспитывался магглами. - Ответил Гарри. - Моя мама была магглорожденной. И после смерти моих родителей, меня оставили с родственниками магглами. Они ненавидят магию.

- Должно быть, они пришли в восторг, получив тебя. - Саркастично прокомментировал Тибериус.

- Не представляете насколько. - Пробормотал Гарри.

Небольшой вестибюль, по которому вели мальчика, был отделан довольно просто. Стены бежевого цвета и пол из древесины твердых пород дерева. В нем также присутствовали подставка для зонтиков из резного дерева и совпадающий с ней по стилю столик около двери у противоположной стены. На столике стоял еще один горшок с цветами.

- Сними обувь, пожалуйста. - Произнес Тибериус. - Сюда.

Дверь вела на огромную кухню, заполненную приборами, очень похожими на кухню миссис Уизли, хотя она была менее загромождена. За кухней располагалась столовая, со вкусом декорированная оттенками зеленого, с красивым длинным деревянным столом, выглядевшим, так будто кто-то разрезал ствол дерева вдоль всей его длины, отполировал и приделал ножки. С каждой стороны стола стояли лавки, выполненные в том же стиле.

Следующая комната оказалась занята. Она напоминала общую гриффиндорскую гостиную и была наполнена мягкими, очень удобными на вид стульями, составленными вокруг кофейных столиков и деревянной печки-камина; отделанная оттенками золотого; с насыщенного кремового цвета ковром, в котором утонули одетые только в носки ноги мальчика при входе.

В одном из кресел сидела женщина, выглядевшая на пару лет моложе Тибериуса. В ее седых волосах еще проглядывали рыже-блондинистые прядки, и на данный момент она хмурилась, хотя на ее лице также присутствовало большое количество мимических морщин смеха.

Когда они вошли, женщина посмотрела вверх и ее ореховые глаза расширились при их виде.

- Тибериус! - Воскликнула она. - О, святые небеса, благодарю вас, ты в порядке! Где ты был? И кто это? Авроры патрулируют аллею, проверяя всех прохожих. Разве ты не понимаешь, насколько я волновалась, когда ты задержался по дороге домой?

Говоря это, она поднялась и направилась к ним. Но вместо того, чтобы подойти к Тибериусу, женщина начала ходить кругами вокруг Гарри со странным выражением в глазах.

- И, определенно пойдет снег, если ты не подберешь какого-нибудь оборванца с улицы. – Продолжила женщина. - Посмотри на него. Он же похож на скелет и одет в обноски. Ему требуется качественное питание и хороший портной.

- Это моя жена, Аврора. - Произнес Тибериус, обращаясь к Гарри. - Аврора, этот мальчик и есть причина, почему поднят на уши ДпМЗ (Департамент по Магическому Законодательству).

Аврора Вудрифт моргнула.

- Ты уверен? - Спросила она.

- Ну, я так думаю. - Пожав печами, ответил Тибериус. - Я обнаружил его, стоящим у Гринготтса под мантией-невидимкой. Он был в панике. Я слышал, как пара авроров говорила о том, что они ищут мальчика с красной полосой в волосах – определенно какой-то вид опасного магического существа. Так что когда я заметил его, то привел сюда.

Аврора скептически уставилась на мужа, а потом закрыла глаза и потрясла головой.

- Только ты, Тибериус, можешь связать "опасного магического существа, разыскиваемого аврорами" и "кого-то, кого я могу привести познакомиться со своей женой". - Произнесла она. Потом женщина осмотрела мальчика с ног до головы и приглашающе махнула ему. - Проходи сюда. Ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько пожелаешь. Но я думаю, что будет лучше, если мы узнаем все с самого начала.

- С какого начала? - Спросил мальчик. - С "существа, за которым гоняются авроры" или с "опасного магического существа"?

- С первого, если ты не против. - Ответила женщина. Она взмахнула палочкой, и на кофейном столике появился чайник с дымящимся горячим чаем, а также сахарница, кувшинчик с молоком и три чайных чашки.

- Ну...

Надо отдать должное, пара не произнесла ни слова, пока мальчик не закончил пересказывать сегодняшние события. И к концу они оба выглядели очень серьезно.

- Эм, я все еще могу остаться, правда? - Спросил Гарри. - В смысле, мне на самом деле некуда идти...

- Конечно же, можешь, дорогой. - Ответила Аврора. - Мы что-нибудь придумаем, чтобы никто не смог соотнести Гарри Поттера и разыскиваемого опасного существа.

- Спасибо. - Произнес Гарри, чувствуя облегчение. - А вы не знаете, почему они охотились на меня? Я имею в виду людей в синих мантиях.

- Покажи-ка мне эмблему, что ты оторвала от мертвеца. - Попросил Тибериус.

Гарри засунул руку в карман и вытащил эмблему. Она хоть и была слегка помята, но это не имело значения. Она по-прежнему была вполне узнаваема, и у Тибериуса перехватило дыхание при ее виде.

- Это эмблема Отдела Тайн. - Выдохнул он. - Они что-то типа волшебной версии Секретной службы. Обычно они редко ходят в униформе, поэтому я и подумал поначалу, что они были другим отделением авроров, призванных ДпМЗ на подмогу простым аврорам.

Мужчина серьезно посмотрел на Гарри.

- Похоже, у тебя большие проблемы, мой мальчик, если за тобой охотиться Отдел Тайн. Ты не знаешь, насколько редкий твой вид? Или насколько опасен?

- Я не знаю. - Признался Гарри. - Я... Я не знаю, что со мной происходит.

Аврора наклонилась вперед и, положив мягкую руку ему на плечо, чуть сжала.

- Все будет хорошо, дорогой. Мы в этом удостоверимся. А теперь, ты выглядишь так, что тебе нужен хороший ланч. Пошли со мной на кухню.

- Я ж тебе говорил. - Пробормотал Тибериус на ухо мальчику, когда они выходили из комнаты. - Добро пожаловать в отель "Последняя Надежда", мой мальчик.


	6. Chapter 6

**Serpens Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 6.**

**Отель «Последняя Надежда»**

После питательного ланча, состоящего из домашнего томатного супа и сэндвичей с ветчиной, Аврора повела Гарри наверх в гостевую часть. Поднимаясь за женщиной на третий этаж, мальчик не мог не удивляться, почему она и ее муж с радостью ему помогают. Может, что-нибудь хотят взамен? Но ведь они не знали, что он – Гарри Поттер – знаменитый Мальчик-который-Выжил, пока он сам им об этом не сказал. И их удивление было искренним. Но если им ничего не нужно взамен от него, тогда зачем помогать? Ведь он подвергает их опасности одним только своим присутствием. Он может убивать людей взглядом (уже проверено в реальности), и за ним охотятся волшебники из министерства.

Он был убийцей, чудовищем и разыскиваемым человеком, но их это, кажется, даже не волновало.

- Почему вы это делаете? - Громко спросил мальчик.

Аврора обернулась посмотреть на него. И легка нахмурилась.

- Что ты хотел сказать этим вопросом?

- Я... ну, я...

- Да? - Спросила она. А потом в ее глазах отразилось понимание, и Аврора кивнула. - А! Ты удивляешься, почему мы помогаем, хотя тебя по пятам преследует ДпМЗ?

Гарри кивнул. Женщина вздохнула и пожала плечами.

- Ну, из того, что ты рассказал, видно, все происходящее не твоя вина.

- Но я кого-то убил! - Возразил мальчик.

Она наградила его странным взглядом.

- Как и большинство из останавливающихся у нас гостей. - Ответила женщина. - Все из ныне присутствующих, по крайней мере.

- Но... разве это не делает из меня убийцу? - Спросил Гарри. - Я должен быть пойман. Я кого-то убил. Ведь это делает из меня чудовище, не так ли?

Гарри ошеломлено заморгал, когда Аврора от души дала ему подзатыльник. Ее лицо стало серьезным.

- Ты сейчас же выбросишь подобные мысли из своей головы. - Прошипела она. А потом, внезапно, выражение ее лица смягчилось, и женщина притянула мальчика в свои объятия. Гарри замер при контакте, но расслабился в теплых руках. - Если спросишь меня, чудовище ли ты, Гарри, то нет. - Прошептала Аврора ему в волосы. - Да, ты кого-то убил, но это была самозащита. Ты сожалеешь об этом, даже если все и произошло из желания защитить себя. И сожалеешь гораздо больше, чем большинство людей стало бы.

Мальчик посмотрел на нее.

- Что вы имеете в виду?

Аврора по-доброму ему улыбнулась.

- Ты не человек, Гарри. Не знаю, кто ты, но не человек, а, следовательно, человеческие законы не для тебя. И это то, о чем Волшебный мир очень часто забывает.

- Как я уже сказала, большинство из останавливающихся у нас людей, когда-то забирали чужие жизни. Вампиры убивают ради еды; оборотни – по случайности, и все из них убивают ради самозащиты. И из-за этого волшебники считают их злом. Тебе известно, что Волдеморт собственноручно убил больше людей, чем каждый из известных мне оборотней вместе взятых? Но в тоже время оборотней преследуют гораздо больше, чем Волдеморта и его последователей, просто потому, что они не люди. Пожиратели Смерти, по большей части, удостаиваются суда. Оборотни же – никогда. Если они кого-нибудь укусят или убьют, их просто убивают без разбору. Даже если все было случайностью или вина полностью лежит на человеке.

- Пожиратели Смерти? - Заинтересовано спросил Гарри.

Аврора хмыкнула.

- Чему в наши дни только учат в Хогвартсе? Пожиратели Смерти – последователи Волдеморта в последней войне. Несмотря на ужесточение закона и снижение ограничений для авроров, большинство из ПСов так и не поймали. И некоторые из них проскочили систему, заявив, что находились под действием заклятья Империус. О! Некоторых все же поймали и отправили в Азкабан. Но большинство из них все еще на свободе.

Гарри содрогнулся. Это были плохие новости. Волдеморт где-то скрывался, пытаясь найти способ вернуться обратно. И если его последователи тоже были на свободе, то это намного облегчало работу Темного Лорда.

Аврора нежно взъерошила волосы мальчика.

- Не забивай себе голову, Гарри. С тобой все будет в порядке. Мы об этом позаботимся.

- Спасибо. - Прошептал мальчик.

Улыбка женщина стала еще более широкой.

- Ты знаешь, это место называется «Последней Надеждой», потому что часто происходит так, что хостел становится последней надеждой для таких людей, как ты. Нуждаетесь ли вы в еде, укрытии или просто в месте, где можно спрятаться. Мы будем помогать тебе, пока нужны. Потому что ты хороший человек, Гарри, независимо от того, видишь ты это сам или нет.

Мальчик закусил губу и кивнул. Второй раз за этот день он чувствовал, что готов расплакаться. В этот раз желание было трудно подавить, чувствуя теплоту рук Авроры вокруг себя, но Гарри справился.

Женщина еще раз взъерошила его волосы и выпустила из объятий.

- Идем! Твоя комната как раз здесь.

Комната оказалась большой и просторной, и гораздо больше той, что он снял в «Дырявом Котле» этим утром. На дощатом полу лежал толстый темно-зеленый ковер с серебром по краям. Стены были выкрашены в настолько светло-зеленый цвет, что казались почти кремовыми, в то время как потолок был насыщенного изумрудного цвета. Вся мебель сделана из бука, а кровать застелена в такого же цвета зелёным с серебром покрывалом.

Цветовая гамма казалась чересчур слизеринской, но сделанной со вкусом. К тому же, эти цвета не настолько резали глаза, как ярко-красный и золотой декор общежития мальчика в башне Гриффиндора.

- Очень мило. - Искренне произнес Гарри. - Спасибо.

- Пожалуйста. - Ответила Аврора. - Кстати, можешь уже прекращать постоянно меня благодарить.

Гарри вспыхнул до корней волос.

- Извините.

Аврора снова замахнулась на него, но Гарри увернулся. Женщина улыбнулась.

- Ты гораздо вежливее, чем я ожидала от Гарри Поттера. - Призналась она. - Большинство людей считают, что Мальчик-который-Выжил должен быть самоуверенным маленьким ублюдком. Но ты не такой. И я этому рада. В Волшебном мире более чем достаточно самодовольных и напыщенных олухов.

Гарри посмотрел на нее большими глазами.

- Мне часто такое говорили. Я даже начал думать, что смотрю на людей сверху вниз.

- Чушь! - Ответила Аврора. - И если кто-то скажет тебе подобное, стукни их от моего имени.

Гарри не мог не заулыбаться на подобное заявление. Маленькое выступление Авроры нарисовало в уме мальчика картину, как миниатюрная пожилая (относительно пожилая) женщина дает профессору Снейпу подзатыльник. Это будет достойным зрелищем, подумал мальчик. И деньги он поставит на победу Авроры.

- Так, - продолжила женщина, полностью меняя тему разговора, - за этой дверью смежная ванная. Обед подается к восьми вечера. Знаю, что поздно, но остальные наши гости – ночные существа. И гораздо легче накрыть стол, когда все вместе, чем делать это два раза.

- Хорошо. - Ответил мальчик. Он вспомнил, что Тибериус говорил ему о других постояльцах, которыми были два вампира и дроу (чтобы это не значило). И мальчик не мог не нервничать перед встречей с ними.

Как будто почувствовав беспокойство мальчика, Аврора наградила Гарри еще одной доброй улыбкой.

- Знаешь, они не так уж и плохи. Может, немного странные, но все равно хорошие люди. Тебе придется игнорировать большую часть предубеждений волшебников. Особенно теперь, когда половина из них будет направлена и на тебя тоже. К тому же, вампиры питаются только млекопитающими, а не змееподобными. Так что ты в абсолютной безопасности.

- А что с дроу? - Заинтересовано спросил Гарри.

Аврора рассмеялась.

- Тибериус уже рассказал тебе о нашем маленьком авторе, не так ли? Он у нас уже почти два года. Собирает истории у постояльцев. Знаешь, он тобой сильно заинтересуется. Если все, что ты нам рассказал внизу правда, то у тебя были довольно насыщенные событиями последние два года. И я могу гарантировать: единственное, что ему будет нужно от тебя, так это несколько твоих историй.

- То есть он не питается ничем змееподобным?

Аврора отрицательно покачала головой.

- Только не говори ему, что это я тебе сказала, но он напоминает фруктовую летучую мышь. Он спускается по ночам, съедает несколько фруктовых салатов, и спит весь день. Думаю, что за последние два года я видела всего раз десять, чтобы он ел мясо. Странно, конечно, (одному богу известно, но его зубы настолько остры не без причины) но по большей части он питается фруктами, белым хлебом и медом.

Гарри расслабился. Все выглядело так, что он на самом деле будет здесь в безопасности.

- Так, у тебя вещи с собой? - Спросила Аврора.

Гарри достал сундук из кармана джинсов и положил его на кровать, а потом достал украденную палочку из рукава. Женщина нахмурилась, увидев ее, и выхватила палочку из рук мальчика.

- Ты слишком молод, чтобы использовать магию вне школы. С твоей палочки еще не сняли заклинание-ограничитель для несовершеннолетних.

- Она не моя. - Ответил мальчик. - Я, ээ, типа одолжил ее у... человека, которого убил.

- Ты «типа одолжил ее», - повторила Аврора, - Мерлин, неважно, одолжил ты ее или нет, Гарри. И если ты все-таки «одолжил», то я крайне настоятельно рекомендую не использовать ее.

Гарри нервно сглотнул.

- Я уже ее использовал. - Признался мальчик.

- Я догадалась, судя по уменьшенному сундуку. - Ее губы сжались в тонкую линию. - Где ты использовал ее?

- Только в той комнате в «Дырявом котле», где я оставил, мм, тело. - Признался мальчик.

Аврора облегченно вздохнула.

- Хорошо. Хоть что-то. Мальчик мой, ты противостоишь Отделу Тайн. И они называются так не без причины. Именно они развивают технологии чар. Никто не знает на что на самом деле способен этот отдел. Скорее всего, они наложили чары слежения на все свои палочки, чтобы знать, кто и когда ими пользуется.

Гарри побледнел.

- Такое возможно?

- О, конечно! Кто, по-твоему, разработал заклинание слежения, которые накладываются на новые палочки в первую очередь? Те, чары, что накладываются вокруг домов магглорожденных и маггловоспитанных студентов, дабы убедиться, что они не используют магию вне школы?

Гарри поморщился.

- Ой. - Прошептал он.

- Так, сейчас я увеличу твой сундук. А палочку заберу, чтобы у тебя не возникало соблазна ей воспользоваться. А о том, как от нее избавиться, подумаем позже.

- Хорошо. - Согласился Гарри. - Спасибо.

Женщина улыбнулась и убрала палочку невыразимца в карман мантии.

- Прими ванну и отдохни. По твоему виду, тебе это просто необходимо. Увидимся за обедом.

- Пока.

Аврора кивнула и вытащила свою палочку из рукава. Махнув ей в сторону миниатюрного сундука, она увеличила его до нормальных размеров.

- Чувствуй себя, как дома, дорогой.

С этими словами Аврора повернулась и вышла из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Мальчик видел, как размытые цвета вокруг ее тела постепенно исчезают, по мере удаления женщины по коридору, и прислушивался к затихающим шагам. Без палочки мальчик чувствовал себя почти обнаженным, но если предположить, что ему будет надо защищаться, то он вполне может использовать свои новые способности для этого. Однако Поттер не думал, что здесь ему угрожает опасность. Аврора развеяла его страхи. Но все равно было приятно знать, что в случае чего, Гарри сможет себя защитить.

Будут ли его змеиные способности полезны против разозленного вампира или дроу (кем бы он ни был), мальчик не знал. Однако его беспокоило, что он даже допустил мысль о подобном. Эти способности работали на людей. И этого хватало. Мальчик не хотел знать, сможет ли он убить еще кого-либо.

Со вздохом Гарри стянул сундук с кровати на пол. Открыв его, он зарылся в вещи, доставая чистую одежду, новую повязку и футболку. Мальчик поморщился, увидев старые обноски. Дадли было девять, когда он в последний раз надевал эти джинсы. Но они лучше всего подходили Гарри по размеру. Ему необходимо будет как-нибудь пройтись по магазинам, если выдастся шанс. Хотя вероятность этого очень мала. Учитывая, что аллея переполнена аврорами и невыразимцами, рыщущими в его поисках. Но мысль о новой одежде только для себя, не могла не греть душу.

Оставив одежду висеть на кровати, мальчик решил проинспектировать ванну. Она была примерно одного размера с ванной Дурслей со смешанным душем и ванной, туалетом и раковиной. Здесь также были бесплатные полотенца, шампуни и мыла. Комната походила на обыкновенные ванные комнаты в отелях мира, но для мальчика это был рай.

Гарри разделся и залез в душ, намереваясь насладиться длительной и ленивой помывкой. Горячая вода была просто прекрасна, и мальчик стоял под ней даже после того, как уже закончил мыть волосы и тело. Дурсли никогда не позволяли ему принимать долгий душ. И даже те, что он принимал в Хогвартсе, не ощущались настолько хорошо.

Выйдя из душа, Гарри быстро обернул себя в теплое, пушистое полотенце. Ему совсем не хотелось замерзнуть. В последние дни холод влиял на него гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. А потом вышел обратно в свою комнату. Одеваясь, мальчик взглянул на часы и только сейчас понял, что было всего лишь час пополудни.

Гарри вздохнул и помотал головой. Слишком много произошло во время запланированного на сегодня шопинга.

Решив последовать совету Авроры, Гарри вылез обратно из джинс и повесил их на край кровати. Потом он юркнул под одеяло. Удобная постель с наложенными на одеяло легкими чарами согревания. Подушка слегка пахла лавандой, ромашкой и вербеной – травами, которые мальчик распознал, как ингредиенты в зелье Сна без сновидений. И Гарри почувствовал, как начал быстро проваливается в сон.

И тут, в последний момент перед погружением в страну сновидений, до Гарри дошло, что за час, проведенный в отеле «Последняя надежда», этот место стало ощущаться домом гораздо сильнее, чем Хогвартс.


	7. Chapter 7

**Serpens****Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 7.**

**Обед и рука помощи.**

Гарри проснулся от звука звенящего колокольчика. Внезапный перезвон вырвал его из глубокого сна, и на мгновение, мальчик задался вопросом: где же он находится. Определенно, не у Дурслей и не в Хогвартсе. Это уж наверняка. А потом вспомнились события прошедшего дня, и Гарри внутренне сжался от страха. Денек определенно был насыщенным.

Мальчик поднял голову с подушки и повернулся посмотреть на часы. Было без пяти минут восемь вечера. Гарри моргнул. Он был уверен, что Аврора определенно что-то говорила про это время. Громкое ворчание желудка напомнило мальчику что именно. Через пять минут время обеда. А еще пришло время встретиться с остальными обитателями отеля "Последняя Надежда".

Мальчик выбрался из кровати и как можно быстрее натянул джинсы обратно. Его рубашка была слегка помята, но все-таки выглядела более-менее презентабельно. Ну, насколько это вообще возможно в одежде Дурслей.

Гарри еще раз проверил повязку на руке и направился к дверям комнаты. Опаздывать не хотелось. Он был голоден (гораздо более голодный, чем в последнее время), а также с нетерпением ждал вечера в компании Тибериуса и Авроры.

Мальчик захлопнул за собой дверь и поспешил по коридору и вниз по лестнице. Гарри пересек гостиную, в которой не было ни души, и, приоткрыв дверь в столовую, заглянул внутрь.

За столом сидело три человека, которые определенно были постояльцами. Двое из них – мужчина и женщина – оказались сухопарыми и бледными. Вампиры, сообразил Гарри. У мужчины были длинные кудрявые волосы, завязанные конским хвостом, темные глаза и аристократический тип лица. Его кроваво-красные губы изгибались в улыбке, пока он слушал, что говорит его компаньон. Женщина также оказалась темноволоса. Но ее волосы были каштанового, а не черного цвета, а глаза поразительного голубого цвета. Они оба выглядели просто великолепно, подумалось мальчику. Но другой гость определенно затмевал их.

Он (и это определенно был он, несмотря на несколько женские черты лица) оказался наиболее экзотической личностью, когда-либо попадавшейся на глаза Гарри. Кожа существа была абсолютно черная, и даже от двери мальчик видел, что у него необычное строение костей. Слегка раскосые глаза вытянутой формы, с ядовито-желтой радужкой и вытянутыми зрачками, выглядевшими почти как у Гарри, когда у последнего они становились совсем змеиными. Длинные остроконечные уши, а губы полные и на вид очень мягкие. Однако самой выдающейся чертой были волосы, сияющие белым в лунном свете.

Язык мальчика выскользнул наружу и попробовал воздух. Вампиры ощущались почти как рептилии, в то время как вкус дроу Гарри описать не удавалось. Сладкий и приятный. Чем бы он ни был, вкус заставил мальчика слегка задрожать.

И тогда Гарри понял, что на него обратили внимание. Все присутствующие обернулись и заинтересовано смотрели на мальчика.

- Тибериус! - Позвал вампир, и хозяин высунул голову из кухни. - Ты не предупредил, что у нас новый гость.

- Он только сегодня прибыл. - Ответил Тибериус.

- Мы заметили. - Пробормотала вампирша.

Тибериус ее проигнорировал. Вместо этого мужчина обратил внимание на Гарри.

- Проходи, проходи! Садись. Какой стейк ты предпочитаешь?

Стейк! Гарри мог бы захлебнуться слюнями от удовольствия. Он получит мясо, не являющееся мышью!

- Ум... с кровью. - Ответил мальчик. До этого он никогда не пробовал приготовленный подобным образом стейк. Но тело говорило, что все, приготовленное чуть сильнее, чем "просто порубленное мясо, брошенное на тарелку" не будет настолько вкусным.

- Синий (1), значит. – Произнес Тибериус. - Кстати, воду или кровь наливай себе сам.

Гарри уставился на мужчину, а тот снова исчез на кухне. Налить себе что? Тогда-то мальчик и заметил на столе кувшины. Один был наполнен темно-красной жидкостью, как предположил Гарри, кровью, а другой – водой. Мальчик проскользнул на стул рядом с дроу и налил себе полный бокал воды.

Он нервничал, а трое постояльцев продолжали на него смотреть.

- Ум, здрасте. - Тихо произнес Гарри.

Вампир широко улыбнулся. Блеснули длинные клыки.

- И тебе привет. - Произнес он. - Кстати, я – Николай Дракула. А это моя жена – Исабелла Батори. Приятно познакомиться...

Глаза мальчика расширились. Дракула? Он не знал, что на самом деле существовали вампиры с такой фамилией.

- Гарри Поттер. - Произнес мальчик. - Ум, а Дракула как в «Графе Дракула»?

Николай вздохнул.

- Он – мой дядя. Самый младший – Владислаус. А на самом деле титул принадлежит дяде Мирче.

- О! - Произнес мальчик. А потом он посмотрел на дроу, который пристально разглядывал его желтыми глазами. Экзотическое создание уловило незаданный вопрос и улыбнулось Гарри.

- Я – Линаель из Зимнего Дома. - Произнес он. Голос мужчины оказался таким же прекрасным, как и он сам, отметил мальчик. - Добро пожаловать в отель, мистер Поттер.

- Гарри. - Поправил его мальчик. Линаэль кивнул.

- Что привело тебя сюда, Гарри? - Заинтересовано спросила Исабелла, облокачиваясь на стол.

- Тибериус спас меня.

- Истинная правда! - Произнес Тибериус, появляясь из кухни и левитируя перед собой тарелки с едой. - Похоже, что за мальчиком гонялся весь ДпМЗ и ОТ в том числе.

- Правда? - Спросил Николай. - Так почему не вернуть его им? В конце концов, он ведь спаситель волшебников.

- Ну, - произнес мальчик, - наверное, это связано с тем, что они хотят моей смерти.

Аврора, только вышедшая из кухни, услышала последнюю фразу и зацыкала.

- Мне никогда не понять этих министерских работников. Как они могут охотиться за невинным мальчиком, просто потому, что он не человек. Не понимаю.

- Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, Гарри. - Продолжила она, меняя тему. - Хорошо отдохнул?

- Да, спасибо вам. - Улыбаясь, ответил мальчик.

Женщина протянула руку и потрепала мальчика по волосам, а потом начала расставлять тарелки перед остальными. Линаэль получил вкусно выглядящий фруктовый салат, вместе с которым подали кусочки сырого мяса. Перед Гарри и вампирами появился _очень_ не прожаренный стейк. В то время как стейк Вудрифтов выглядел не в пример более поджаренным.

На вид и запах еда была просто великолепна, и Гарри чуть не захлебнулся собственной слюной, увидев ее. Остальные присутствующие с энтузиазмом начали поглощать блюда, и мальчик к ним присоединился. Еда была бесподобна, и новые острые как бритва зубы Гарри вгрызались в мясо без всяких проблем. Вкус крови на языке не поддавался описанию, и мальчик смаковал его, пока не понял, что позволяет своим новым змеиным инстинктам одержать верх. Гарри отложил нож и вилку, и потянулся за кубком с водой. Он уже почти взял его, чтобы смыть вкус крови на языке, когда Аврора слегка вскрикнула.

Мальчик удивленно посмотрел на нее. А потом заметил, что ее глаза зафиксированы на его перевязанной руке.

- Ум... - Начал Гарри, но женщина тут же прервала его.

- Что произошло? - Потребовала она ответа. - Как давно твоя рука в таком состоянии? И почему ты никому ничего не сказал?

- Это длинная история. - Пробормотал мальчик.

Выражение лица Авроры заставило Гарри поморщиться. Он тут же понял, что ему придется рассказать ей правду о своей ране, независимо от того, нравится эта затея ему самому или нет.

- Ну, я получил рану за неделю до начала каникул. - Начал он.

- Ты находился в школе, когда был ранен? - Переспросила она. - Так почему, черт возьми, ты не пошел в Больничное крыло?

- Я, э, сказал всем, что меня излечили слезы феникса профессора Дамблдора. - Признался Гарри. - Я не хотел, чтобы они подняли шумиху.

- Точно. – Произнес Николай, беря кубок с кровью. - Могу я спросить, почему ты солгал?

Гарри улыбнулся мужчине. Он дождался, пока Николай не сделал глоток, и ответил:

- Потому что нормальные люди не выживают после укуса василиска без помощи слез феникса.

Николай поперхнулся, разбрызгивая по столу немалое количество крови из носа. В итоге он закашлялся, в то время, как Исабелла сильно стукнула его по спине. Аврора по белизне была сравнима с простыней и со стуком уронила столовые приборы из рук. А дыхание Линаеля на время прервалось. Тибериус взмахом палочки убрал кровь, а потом повернулся к Гарри.

- Василиск? - Спросил он. - Как василиск попал в Хогвартс? И почему двенадцатилетний мальчик разбирался с ним?

- Его оставил Салазар Слизерин в Тайной Комнате. - Ответил Гарри. - И, эм, только я мог попасть туда. - Он резко пожал плечами. - Пароль был на парселтонге.

- А! - Откликнулся Тибериус. - И будучи змееподобным...

Гарри закусил губу.

- Вообще-то, до того как меня укусил василиск я был вполне обычным человеком. Я начал превращаться в змееподобного только после произошедших событий.

К этому моменту Аврора пришла в себя.

- И ты никому не рассказал про изменения? - Спросила она.

- Нет. Я ведь уже сказал, что был излечен Фоуксом – кстати, это феникс Дамблдора– и если я рассказал бы про изменения, то они поняли бы, что я им солгал. К тому же, я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, что я пережил что-то, чего не должен был. Опять.

- Но как укус василиска смог превратить тебя в магическое существо? - Громко подивился Тибериус. - Должно быть что-то еще...

- Может, это был вер-василиск (2)? - Предположил Николай.

Гарри наградил вампира нечитаемым скептическим взглядом. Николай был... странным. Хотя если судить о мыслях по выражению лиц, то не только Дракула так считал. Исабелла стукнула мужа по голове и скептически закатила глаза.

- Извиняюсь за него. - Произнесла она. - Дракулы известны небольшим сумасшествием. Ты сказал, что был змееустом еще до того, как спустился в Комнату?

- Ага. - Ответил мальчик. - Но точно не знаю почему. Если верить Дамблдору, Волдеморт передал мне часть своих сил, когда наградил шрамом. Известно, что Волдеморт был прямым потомком Слизерина. Или что-то типа того. Однако я не уверен, можно ли верить директору или нет.

- Почему это? - Спросил Тибериус. - Я знаю, что Дамблдор еще тот старый манипулятор. Но он определенно не знает себе равных, когда дело доходит до подобных магических теорий

- Ну, - начал Гарри, - На моем первом году обучения, после инцидента с Философским камнем, я спросил его, почему Волдеморт не смог убить меня. И директор ответил, что это было из-за жертвы моей мамы ради моего спасения. И это вполне может быть правдой, ведь я почти ничего не помню о той ночи. Но я не верю, что моя мама оказалась единственной женщиной за всю войну, которая умерла, пытаясь спасти своего ребенка.

- В любом случае, откуда ему известно, что она умерла, пытаясь меня защитить? Ведь его самого там не было! Я единственный выживший той ночью, и я этого не помню. Так откуда ему известны подобные детали?

Ни у кого из присутствующих не нашлось ответа на этот вопрос. Гарри сделал глоток воды, и снова посмотрел на свою тарелку. Из стейка вытекала кровь, и ее аромат был так заманчив... Мальчик знал, что не будет против съесть еще кусочек.

- Кстати он ошибается насчет того, откуда произошла твоя способность змееуста. - Внезапно произнесла Исабелла. - Это наследственная способность. Магический дар, передающийся по определенной линии. Ты должен быть потомком змееуста. Это единственное объяснение. Нельзя передать наследственные способности через магию. Даже через неудавшееся заклятье смерти.

- Но единственно известный змееуст нашего времени – Волдеморт! - Воскликнул Гарри. - Ведь я не имею к нему никакого отношения, правда?

Вампирша пожала плечами.

- Вполне возможно. Однако я думаю, что твои способности змееуста идут от гораздо более далекого предка.

Гарри выглядел озадаченным, но Тибериус задумчиво кивнул, а Аврора в это время снова взяла нож и вилку.

- Вполне возможно. - Произнесла хозяйка, снова принявшись за стейк. - Поттеры – чистокровное семейство. Преимущественно светлое, конечно, но это ничего не значит, если хорошенько посмотреть назад. Вполне реально, что способности змееуста изначально были в их семье, но исчезли по прошествии времени. Знаешь, такое иногда бывает.

- Тогда почему они проснулись во мне? - Спросил мальчик.

- Потому что ты был рожден полукровкой. - Ответил Тибериус. - Магия – довольно забавная штука, Гарри. Особенно когда дело касается крови. Кровь – наиболее могущественная магическая субстанция на планете, но она может оказаться довольно капризной. Такие способности как умение говорить со змеями могут исчезнуть на века в старых чистокровных семьях, чтобы потом вернуться, когда в фамильное древо вольется новая кровь. Твоя мать, например, была магглорожденной, вышедшей замуж за чистокровного. И если ты найдешь доказательства того, что кто-то из предков Поттеров был змееустом, то обнаружишь и причину, по которой у тебя проснулся этот дар.

- Согласно той же теории, - ставил Линаэль, - ты сможешь также обнаружить причину, почему ты начал внезапно превращаться в... а кто ты на самом деле?

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Что-то змееподобное. - Ответил он. - Но честно, без понятия, кто. У меня есть чешуя, клыки, когти, раздвоенный язык и взгляд, способный убить человека. Возможно, я так же ядовит, хотя еще не проверял. Если основываться на всем этом, то я – человекоподобный василиск.

- Точно! – Восторженно произнес Линаэль. - Ну, как я уже сказал, ты сможешь понять, почему ты стал ээ... змееподобным созданием после укуса василиска. Если способности змееуста – наследственны, тогда изначально они пришли от крови магического существа – родоначальника рода. И проснулись при попадании яда василиска тебе в кровь.

Гарри уставился на дроу:

- А это вообще возможно?

Ему ответила Аврора:

- Вполне. Первое, что ты должен выучить про магию, Гарри, так это то, что возможно все.

Оставшееся время обеда прошло в относительной тишине, которое Гарри провел глубоко в раздумьях. Он ничего не знал о своей большой семье. О родителях ему были известны лишь мелочи (и в основном почему-то об отце), которые он по крупицам собирал от встреченных ведьм и волшебников, знакомых с его родителями. О семье же Поттеров Гарри не знал вообще ничего. А до сегодняшнего дня, мальчик даже не осознавал, что они являются старой чистокровной семьей.

Так... он не знает ничего о своих предках, и ему ничего о них не рассказывали, за исключением возгласов о том, какими чудесными людьми были родители. Так как, черт возьми, он должен найти информацию о них? Есть ли у него фамильное древо или что-то этого рода? И если есть, как это поможет определить, были ли его предки змееустами или змееподобными как он?

Гарри даже не знал с чего начинать... и это не было его единственной проблемой.

Если отложить свои исследования до возвращения в Хогвартс, то ему придется иметь дело с назойливыми вопросами Гермионы и нежеланием Рона проводить хоть какое-то время в библиотеке. Мальчик понимал, что стоит друзьям уловить хотя бы намек о его новом исследовательском проекте, так они сразу же постараются выжать из него все подробности. А этого Гарри хотел меньше всего. И это при условии, что в Хогвартсе вообще есть книги по родословным!

Ему определенно надо будет прогуляться по Косой аллее и поискать фолианты по чистокровным семьям. Скорее всего, он найдет что-нибудь полезное... если сможет покинуть отель и при этом не попасться на глаза аврорам, или оказаться арестованным, или убитым аврорами или невыразимцами, жаждущих его крови.

Гарри прекрасно понимал, что ему придется очень не просто.

После обеда он помог Авроре вымыть посуду на кухне и позволил ей осмотреть пострадавшую руку, прежде чем присоединиться к остальным в гостиной. Видимо Аврора была целителем и по-прежнему разбиралась в этом деле. Хотя сейчас в большинстве случаев ее талант применялся к случайным ранениям обитателей отеля (к тем, кого Св.Мунго отказывается лечить).

Она наложила на рану целебную мазь, а потом перевязала ее новой повязкой, строго наказав Гарри обратиться к ней за помощью, если он почувствует боль. И Аврора не отпустила мальчика, пока не добилась от него обещания прийти к ней в случае чего. И даже после этого, женщина освободила Поттера лишь после крепких объятий.

Мальчик решил, что ему нравятся объятия Авроры. Женщина была теплой и доброй, и это заставило Гарри задуматься: обнимала бы так его мама, если бы выжила?

Вернувшись в гостиную, они застали всю компанию, погруженную в разговор с Тибериусом. Хозяин отеля рассказывал, что ему было известно о ситуации Гарри с ДпМЗ и Отделом Тайн. Трое постояльцев выглядели очень серьезно, и мальчик не мог не задаться вопросом: о чем они задумались.

Гарри снова сел рядом с Линаэлем и все присутствующие тут же обратили на него внимание.

- Так... позволь мне кратко подвести итог. - Начал Николай. - Твой дядя оставил тебя у "Дырявого котла", где ты снял комнату. По дороге в комнату тебя поджидал невыразимец в мантии-невидимке, которого ты случайно убил своими глазами василиска. Затем ты украл палочку этого парня и его мантию, оторвал эмблему, спрятал труп в шкафу, разбил зеркало (что приносит семь лет неудачи, кстати) и направился в Гринготтс, чтобы обнаружить на обратном пути аллею, заполненную разозленными волшебниками министерства.

Мальчик кивнул:

- Ага.

Николай громко присвистнул.

- Дерьмовый у тебя выдался денек, не так ли, малыш?

Исабелла снова ударила его по голове и кинула на Гарри извиняющийся взгляд. Длинные пальцы Линаэля накрыли ладонь мальчика и нежно, и ободряюще сжали. Пара Вудрифтов выглядела очень хмуро.

- Сейчас нам нужно убедиться, что отсутствует любая связь между Гарри Поттером и разыскиваемым магическим существом, а также, что его не смогут найти здесь. - Высказался Тибериус. - Для этого, хм, боюсь, нам придется попросить помощь у вас.

- Что от нас требуется? – Спросил Линаэль.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на дроу. И ошарашен он был не один: Николай приподнял аристократическую бровь, а Исабелла просто таращила глаза на Линаэля. Аврора спрятала улыбку за ладошкой, а Тибериус некоторое время глупо моргал.

- Хорошо, тогда, - продолжил он, - нам надо как-нибудь убрать палочку с аллеи, на случай, если невыразимцы активируют следящие чары на ней или что-то в этом роде. Нам так же понадобиться долговременная иллюзия, которая скроет змеиные черты Гарри. Иллюзия, которую нельзя снять или сквозь которую невозможно видеть при помощи магии волшебников. Также надо, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил регистрирующегося в другом отеле Гарри Поттера, где-нибудь вне Волшебного мира, где гораздо меньше людей, способных его выследить или наложить следящие чары. Нам необходимо найти способ уберечь знания мальчика о его новой сущности, нашей пятерке и этом плане вообще от любого, кто может прочитать его мысли.

- Прочитать мысли? - Шокировано воскликнул Гарри. - Что вы имеете в виду?

- Именно то, что сказал. - Ответила Исабелла. - Существует скрытая ветвь магии, известная как Легиллименция, которая позволяет человеку читать мысли или просматривать воспоминания другого. Обычно для этого требуется зрительный контакт. И защититься можно лишь с помощью родственного искусства, называемого Окклюменцией. К счастью для тебя, вампиры от природы профессионалы в обоих направлениях до такой степени, что мы можем ставить щиты вокруг разума другого человека по собственному желанию.

- К сожалению, для тебя, Альбус Дамблдор также обладает талантом к легиллименции, и не пренебрегает возможностью вторгаться в разум своих студентов в поиске информации, которую, как он считает, имеет право знать. - Отметил Тибериус.

Гарри вздрогнул. Это было не правильно. Очень неправильно. Неужели Дамблдор полагает, что они не имеют права на личную жизнь?

- Я поставлю щиты вокруг разума Гарри. - Объявила Исабелла. - Я гораздо лучше разбираюсь в окклюменции, чем Николай, так что для меня это будет легко.

- Тогда я избавлюсь от палочки. - Вызвался вампир. - Мне удастся провернуть все быстро, особенно если невыразимцы попытаются проследить ее.

- Я зарегистрируюсь в маггловском отеле на оставшийся до конца каникул период времени. - Произнесла Аврора. - Под _гламуром_, конечно же. Я смогу создать достаточно сильную иллюзию, чтобы обмануть магглов.

- Тогда я создам _гламур_ для Гарри. - Сказал Линаэль. - Впрочем, как и предполагалось.

- Ну, - произнесла Аврора, - Сидхе обладают несравненным талантом в иллюзиях.

- Дроу. - Поправил ее Линаэль. - Хоть в чем-то вы и правы, но называть меня Сидхе, все равно, что человека — приматом. Слишком общее определение. - Линаэль снова обратил свое внимание на мальчика. - Мне нужна фотография, показывающая, как ты выглядел до изменений. Мне также необходимо знать, какие именно части твоего тела стали частично змеиными. И также нужно что-то серебряное, что я могу превратить в своего рода медальон.

На секунду Гарри задумался.

- Сикль подойдет? - Спросил он.

- Идеально. Однако мне еще понадобится цепочка.

- Я найду. - Предложила Аврора, и Линаэль кивнул, благодаря ее. А потом снова повернулся к Гарри.

- Однако, тебе, естественно, придется заплатить за все. Мне бы хотелось, если ты не против, конечно, услышать истории о твоих приключениях. Для меня они звучат довольно интригующе... как минимум.

Гарри кивнул.

- Хорошо. Я согласен.

Линаэль наградил мальчика улыбкой, открывая вид на несколько рядов острых, похожих на иголки зубов.

- Великолепно! - Произнес он.

Закончив на этом, компания разделилась. Аврора исчезла в личных комнатах, где жила с Тибериусом, в поисках серебряной цепочки. Гарри направился к себе в комнату, вытаскивая сикль из денежного мешочка и фотоальбом из сундука. Выбрав наиболее позднее фото, снятое в конце этого года вместе с Роном и Гермионой, мальчик убрал альбом обратно и снова спрятал его под отцовской мантией-невидимкой.

Он не задерживался в комнате. Вместо этого, Гарри быстро спустился по лестнице и вернулся обратно в гостиную, как раз вовремя, чтобы застать Аврору, передающую серебряную цепь в протянутую руку Линаэля. Гарри приблизился к дроу и вручил ему сикль и фотографию.

- А почему серебряные? - Спросил он.

- Серебро усиливает магию Сидхе. - Объяснил Линаэль. - Я смогу закрепить гламур на сикле и цепи, и они усилят его действие.

Гарри понимающе кивнул. Он слышал (без сомнения от Гермионы), что люди используют металл и кристаллы для увеличения магической энергии и привязки долговременных заклинаний.

- Так это будет что-то наподобие охранного камня, но только для гламура. - Сделал он вывод.

Линаэль вскинул бровь, но кивнул.

- Когда была сделана эта фотография? - Спросил он.

- После Тайной комнаты, но до того, как изменения распространились далее, чем судороги и размытые цвета. - Ответил мальчик.

- Размытые цвета? – С интересом спросил Николай.

- Вокруг людей и животных. - Подтвердил Гарри. - Я прекрасно вижу людей и животных обыкновенным зрением, но эти странные цвета, как будто плавают вокруг, окружая их. Так я вижу, если кто-нибудь прячется под мантией-невидимкой. Обычно люди красного, желтого и белого цветов. Но вы и Исабелла выглядите голубым и фиолетовым цветом, а Линаэль — зеленым и желтым.

- Звучит так, как будто ты видишь температуру наших тел. - Произнесла Исабелла. - Люди теплокровные, мы же технически мертвы, поэтому и не генерируем тепло. Ух... Линаэль...

- Я — теплокровен, но моя температура тела ниже человеческой. - Пояснил Линаэль. - А какие еще змеиные черты ты приобрел?

И Гарри рассказал. Было очень неловко рассказывать настолько подробные детали о собственном теле кому-то, кто практически являлся незнакомцем, особенно, когда Линаэль попросил разрешения изучить его змеиные черты. Дроу даже попросил мальчика поднять рубашку, чтобы он мог осмотреть ярко-зеленые чешуйки вдоль позвоночника Гарри.

На этом моменте Аврора прочистила горло.

- Если вы закончили, то мне и Николаю на самом деле пора выдвигаться.

- А что с вашим гламуром? - Спросил мальчик.

Женщина посмотрела на лежащую, на столе перед Линаэлем фотографию и внимательно изучила ее в течение нескольких минут.

- Я не собираюсь накладывать его до тех пор, пока не окажусь на безопасном расстоянии отсюда, направляясь к отелю. - Ответила Аврора. Потом она вытащила украденную палочку из кармана мантии и вручила ее Николаю. - Вот палочка. Ты знаешь заклинание, создающее портключ?

- Конечно. За кого ты меня принимаешь? За молокососа?

- За идиота, скорее всего. - Пробормотала Исабелла.

Аврора ничего не ответила.

- Когда отойдешь на достаточно безопасное расстояние от аллеи, создай настроенный по времени портключ, используя эту палочку. А потом уноси оттуда ноги и иди к отелю Цитадайнс Апарт у Трафальгарской. Это достаточно близко к тому месту, где тот мужчина (дядя Вернон) высадил Гарри около входа к Косой аллеи. Туда же направлюсь и я. Я оставлю для тебя проход открытым, и мы вместе вернемся обратно, идет?

Николай кивнул. Он выглядел очень серьезно, и в этот момент сильно напомнил Гарри человека со старых картинок из книги по Защите. Мальчик вздрогнул. Николай иногда мог казаться идиотом, но это не меняет того факта, что мужчина по-прежнему остается близким родственником одного из самых известных и опасных вампиров в истории.

- Идем. - Произнесла Аврора, повернулась и вышла из гостиной, направляясь к лабиринту улочек, по которым вел мальчика Тибериус при их первой встрече. Николай с другой стороны, направился к окну, распахнул его и исчез в ночи.

Образовавшуюся тишину нарушила Исабелла. Она хоть и выглядела взволнованной, но держала себя в руках.

- Что ж, идем, Гарри. Давай-ка поставим щиты вокруг твоего разума и позволим Линаэлю заняться делом.

Защита своего разума оказалась задачей не из легких, хотя почти все и выполняла Исабелла. Вампирша создала мощные и сложные барьеры вокруг его разума, выглядевшие для Гарри как вытянутый замок-лабиринт, спрятанный за толстыми стенами, в свою очередь спрятанные в постоянно меняющемся лабиринте из опасных растений. Например, из Дьявольских силков или роз с шипами, выглядевшими как кинжалы в тридцать сантиметров длиной. И хотя барьеры создавала Исабелла, стабилизировать их должен был сам Гарри. Именно он отвечал за выматывающее создание и магической имплантации этих барьеров в свой мозг, чтобы в дальнейшем он сам руководил ими, а не Исабелла.

К моменту окончательной установки барьеров, с «победой» вернулись Аврора и Николай, а Линаэль заканчивал работу над медальоном, к которому будет крепиться гламур мальчика. Когда магически истощенный и с раскалывающей головной болью Гарри рухнул в кресло, к нему приблизился дроу, держа в руках сикль-медальон.

Он отличался от того, каким был до изменений, понял мальчик. Серебряный сикль и цепочка теперь светились тем же звездным светом, как и волосы Линаэля. А гравировки на монете исчезли, оставив после себя лишь чистый серебряный диск. Очень простой на вид, но при этом очень изысканный.

Линаэль надел цепь на шею Гарри и пробежался пальцами по застежке.

- Если снять кулон, гламур также спадет. - Произнес дроу. - Однако, я зачаровал его таким образом, что только ты сможешь это сделать. Но находясь в нынешнем положении, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это не самая лучшая идея.

- Ага, - ответил Гарри, - понимаю.

Линаэль мягко улыбнулся и кивнул, а потом отошел назад. Гарри осмотрел комнату и понял, что эти пятеро сделали для него столько, сколько для него еще никто не делал. Мысль вызвала в мальчике смущение.

- Спасибо. - Произнес Гарри. - Всем вам. Я на самом деле не смогу отплатить вам за все, что...

- Не за что, Гарри. - Прервала его Исабелла. - В конце концов, мы должны заботиться друг о друге в этом мире волшебников.

- А теперь, молодой человек, - Твердо начал Аврора, - Я думаю, время отправляться в постель. Ты выглядишь истощенным, и, несмотря на небольшую сиесту перед обедом, для тебя это был слишком длинный день.

Гарри кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Он посмотрел на Линаэля и пожал плечами.

- Можно мы отложим истории на завтрашнюю ночь?

- Конечно, - ответил Дроу, - Аврора права: тебе необходим сон.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся.

- Тогда всем спокойной ночи!

- Спокойной ночи, Гарри! - Хором ответили обитатели отеля. И мальчик покинул гостиную, направляясь в свою комнату.

Этой ночью ему снился лабиринт из роз, наполненный змеями и звездным светом. И это был самый лучший сон за довольно длительный период времени.

HP HP HP HP HP HP

(1) Blue stake - очень сырая прожарка (мясо обжаривается в течение 10-20 секунд при температуре ниже 45 С).

(2) От верфольфа.


	8. Chapter 8

**Serpens Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 8.**

**День Рождения.**

Гарри с облегчением обнаружил, что через пару дней количество авроров на Косой и Темной аллеях вернулось к первоначальному объёму, также как и уменьшилось число невыразимцев под мантиями-невидимками. Ослабленное присутствие ДпМЗ позволило мальчику снова почувствовать себя в относительной безопасности и выходить из отеля днем, исследуя окрестности.

Гарри выяснил, что Темная аллея отнюдь не так ужасна, как показалась ему прошлым летом. Она была гораздо уже и темнее, чем Косая, этого нельзя не отметить, а ее посетители - слегка странные личности. Но большинство магазинов оказались одни и те же, хотя на Темной аллее выставлялся гораздо больший ассортимент товаров.

Когда мальчик поднял эту тему при Тибериусе, мужчина широко ухмыльнулся:

- Заметил, да? Хорошо. А все потому, что Косая аллея - «Светлый» район, а Темная аллея, соответственно, - «темный». И предполагается, что у темных волшебников мораль гораздо ниже, да и они более открыты... к торговле на грани закона. Я всегда воспринимал это как подтверждение, того факта что «светлые» волшебники гораздо скучнее.

Так что Гарри проводил все дни за исследованиями аллей, а вечерами сидел в компании других жителей отеля. Он моментально подружился с Линаэлем, который прямо-таки запал в душу мальчику. С дроу было легко общаться, и они проводили часы, погруженные в серьезные разговоры. В итоге, для Гарри стало нормой не спать до трех или четырех часов утра, просто разговаривая с Линаэлем.

Николай и Исабелла стали для Гарри братом и сестрой, которых у мальчика никогда не было: они в равной степени дразнили и защищали его. А Тибериус и Аврора были счастливы принять на себя роль родителей, и намерены были воспитать его соответственно традициям Волшебного мира.

Гарри сообщил им, что собирается встречать день рождения как обычно ночью, что не могло не польстить ночным обитателям отеля. Так что тридцатого июля, все гости отеля собрались в гостиной, дожидаясь, когда часы пробьют двенадцать.

Гарри нервничал. Впервые в жизни он будет отмечать свой день рождения с другими людьми. Он и не мечтал, что кто-то добровольно согласится сидеть с ним до полуночи, а потом отмечать праздник, как это обычно делал сам мальчик. И эта мысль, хоть и заставляла нервничать, также делала Гарри счастливее. Когда неделю тому назад Аврора в первый раз предложила устроить праздник, мальчик подумал, что никто этим не заинтересуется. Но вместо этого, Николай и Исабелла потребовали от него объяснений, почему он не предупредил их заранее о приближающемся дне рождения. Когда же он ответил, что это не важно, и он всегда праздновал его в одиночестве, парочка вампиров предложила отправиться в дом Дурслей и вырезать семейку.

Гарри смог их остановить, но до сих пор удивлялся, почему это было им так важно. Наверное, что-то чисто вампирское...

Таким образом, впервые в своей жизни, Гарри не был в одиночестве, отсчитывая минуты до полночи. Как только часы пробили двенадцать, Исабелла и Аврора подхватили его под руки и вытащили из гостиной в столовую, где ровно в центре отмытого деревянного стола стоял огромный шоколадный торт, украшенный тринадцатью свечками, горящими серебряным пламенем.

Гарри в шоке застыл в проеме двери. Он до конца не мог осознать, что они на самом деле обеспокоились приготовлением для него торта.

- Я... Я не знаю, что сказать... - Прошептал Гарри. - Спасибо.

Аврора привлекла его в теплые объятия, а потом отпустила. Исабелла поступила точно так же. В итоге, Гарри обняли все, прямо там, в дверном проеме. А потом они усадили мальчика во главе стола.

- Давай, Гарри! - Произнесла Аврора, пододвигая к нему торт. - Загадай желание!

Мальчик посмотрел на женщину, и, увидев нежную улыбку на ее лице, наклонился вперед и задул свечи. Все тут же разразились аплодисментами, и Гарри покраснел до корней волос. Он видел нечто подобное на праздниках Дадли, так что понимал, что это нормально. Но все равно чувствовал себя странно, зная, что все было устроено ради него.

Аврора отодвинула от мальчика торт и начала разрезать его на куски, раскладывая их по тарелкам. Пока она занималась сладким, Тибериус подошел к окну и открыл его. Мужчина начал помахивать палочкой над оконной рамой и что-то бормотать.

Гарри заинтересовано на него смотрел:

- Что он делает?

- Приоткрывает чары, чтобы позволить совам тебя найти. И если твои друзья пошлют тебе подарки, то они смогут добраться до тебя. - Объясняла Аврора. - Он также устанавливает уничтожающий барьер, который избавит нас от любых чар слежения, которые могут быть прикреплены к птице или почте.

- На случай, если кто обнаружит, что я здесь, а не в маггловском отеле? - Уточнил Гарри.

- Именно так! - Кивнула Аврора.

- Ну, а пока, - произнесла Исабелла, наклоняясь над плечом мальчика, - ты можешь открыть это.

Глаза Гарри расширились при виде аккуратно завернутых подарков в руках его друзей.

- Вы... - Гарри задохнулся. - Подарки? У меня будут еще и подарки?

- Конечно же, будут. - Ответил Линаэль. Он протянул руку и повернул лицо мальчика, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза. – Ты правда нам не безразличен.

Гарри покраснел. Линаэль так внимательно на него смотрел, что мальчик не удивился бы, если бы он читал его мысли. Теплые пальцы Линаэля нежно провели по лицу мальчика, а потом исчезли.

- Ты точно уверен, что мы не можем убить твоих родственников? - Спросил Николай.

- Абсолютно. - Ответил Гарри. - Они не настолько плохи.

Исабелла закатила глаза.

- Мальчишки! - Пробормотала она и протянула Гарри свой подарок. - Держи. Бери его скорей, пока я им же тебя и не пристукнула за идиотскую браваду!

Гарри широко улыбнулся и взял протянутый подарок, завернутый в блестящую красную бумагу и перевязанный голубой ленточкой с маленькими летающими снитчами по всей длине. Мальчик осторожно разворачивал подарок, складывая бумагу и ленту на край стола и игнорируя замечания Николая о том, как следует правильно разворачивать подарки, за что и получил подзатыльник от своей жены.

Исабелла подарила ему одежду! Две пары джинс (черные и светло-голубые), три рубашки (зеленая, серая и черная), пара черных выходных брюк и четыре футболки (серого, черного цвета и двух оттенков зеленого).

Подарок Николая дополнял Исабеллин. Вампир подарил Гарри несколько мантий на каждый день в тон одежде, выбранной его женой, а также длинную черную мантию, отделанную серебряным шелком и украшенную серебряными застежками. Мантия выглядела просто великолепно, и к ней крепилась записка, в которой говорилось, что подарок зачарован сохранять тепло зимой и прохладу летом.

Было понятно, что вампиры договорились о подарках. Гарри определенно оценил их порыв. В конце концов, теперь у него есть одежда по размеру, до этого никому не принадлежавшая. Это была одежда, которую он на самом деле мог носить, при этом не выглядя как последний идиот или домовой эльф у плохих хозяев.

- Спасибо. - Поблагодарил пару мальчик, получив в награду взъерошенные волосы.

К тому времени раздали тарелки с тортом, и Аврора отдала мальчику свой подарок, которым оказались две пары ботинок: одна пара – классические туфли, другая – черные кроссовки.

- Боюсь, я сожгла те обноски, что ты носил. - Заявила она. - Удивлена, что они еще не развалились, учитывая, сколько ты ходил этим летом.

Гарри поблагодарил женщину, и позволил ей снова обнять себя. Он широко улыбался, уткнувшись в плечо Авроры. Ему отдали старую поношенную пару кроссовок Дадли за год до поступления Хогвартс, после того, как кузен проделал в них сквозную дырку сбоку. Они не подходили мальчику по размеру (ведь нога Дадли была на два размера больше, чем Гарри, тем более, что размер Поттера почти не изменился за последние годы). Но кроссовки были «слишком хороши», чтобы тетя Петунья могла их просто выкинуть. Поэтому они оказались у Гарри, который в течение двух лет «плавал» в них.

В противовес предыдущим, подарок Тибериуса не был материальным. Видимо теперь, когда Гарри исполнилось тринадцать лет, и благодаря его финансовой независимости, можно было воспользоваться лазейкой в волшебном законе, позволяющим мальчику работать неполный день, при условии, что это не будет мешать учебе. Подарком Тибериуса стал трудовой договор, предлагающий Гарри частичную занятость в книжном магазине Вудрифтов во время школьных каникул.

Открыв конверт, мальчик удивленно воззрился на хозяина отеля, а Тибериус рассмеялся, увидев выражение лица Поттера.

- На самом деле, это лишь оправдание, чтобы вернуть тебя обратно, Гарри. Дабы мы могли убедиться, что у тебя все в порядке. Мы можем отправиться завтра в Гринготтс и уладить все неровности. Если ты хочешь, конечно.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

- Спасибо! - Произнес он, а потом добавил, - А вы правда хотите взять меня обратно?

- Конечно! - Воскликнула Аврора. - Все хотят этого! Боюсь, что мы тебя «усыновили»!

Следующий подарок был от Линаэля. Он подарил мальчику несколько книг (одна – с маггловскими сказками, другая – о различных видах змей, и третья – о волшебных традициях и этикете) и тонкий серебряный браслет.

- Браслет зачарован. - Пояснил дроу. - Он начнет нагреваться, если рядом есть кто-то с дурными намерениями. Он так же позволит мне найти тебя, не зависимо от твоего месторасположения. Если я тебе понадоблюсь, то достаточно будет прошептать мое имя и пожелать увидеть.

- Ух, ты! - Выдохнул Гарри. Мальчик наблюдал, как длинные пальцы Линаэля надевают браслет ему на левое запястье. Когда застежка захлопнулась, она исчезла из вида.

- Только ты сможешь снять его. - Мягко произнес Линаэль.

Гарри кивнул. Он понимал, что понравился дроу. И хотя сам эльф не показывал этого, мальчик получил достаточно комментариев по этому поводу от Тибериуса и Авроры. Они заявляли, что Линаэль никогда раньше не уделял столько своего времени никому, из обитателей отеля.

Из мыслей мальчика вырвала стая влетающих в окно сов, ведомых Хэдвиг, у которой к лапке была привязана посылка, а в клюве за хвост свисала мертвая мышка. Фамилиар приземлилась на стол и выдала приглушенное уханье в качестве приветствия. Она сначала одарила мальчика мышкой, аккуратно положив ее на стол, а потом протянула лапку.

- Спасибо, Хэдвиг. - Поблагодарил Гарри. Он нежно погладил ее по перьям. - Я рад тебя снова видеть, девочка!

Сова снова ухнула и радостно взъерошила перья. Как только мальчик отвязал посылку, Хэдвиг использовала освобожденную лапку, чтобы подпихнуть мышку к нему поближе. Гарри рассмеялся. Иногда сова напоминала заботливую мамочку.

На данный момент мальчик чувствовал себя слегка неловко. Он уже признался остальным, что будучи змееподобным, имеет слабость к мышам, но до этого никогда не ел их перед ними. За все время Гарри съел только мышку, купленную в магазинчике для животных на Косой аллее, и то, наверху в своей комнате. Мальчик тогда заявил продавцу, что его сова больна и ему приходится теперь самому ее кормить. Однако, если Гарри не примет «подарок», Хэдвиг обидится. А мальчику этого не хотелось.

Поэтому он отложил посылку на стол, потом собрал остальные посылки и письма, принесенные другими совами. И лишь после этого поднял мышку за хвост. Гарри отметил, что она все еще излучала тепло (цвета вокруг нее медленно переходили из зеленого в синий), а, значит, была свежей. Потом мальчик откинул голову, открыл рот и проглотил ее целиком.

Хэдвиг счастливо заухала.

- Ты...только что проглотил целую мышь. - Слабым голосом произнес Николай.

Гарри снова сглотнул, горловые мышцы пропихивали мышь вниз, по дороге ее раздавливая. Потом, снова обретя способность говорить, мальчик повернулся и странно посмотрел на Николая.

- Ты пьешь кровь во время каждого обеда.

- Ну, да. - Подтвердил Николай. - Я ведь вампир, не забыл?

- А я что-то змееподобное. А змеи едят мышей.

- Но целиком?

Мальчик пожал плечами.

- У меня больше нет рвотного рефлекса. - Ответил он.

Николай уставился на Гарри слегка расширенными глазами, за что в очередной раз получил подзатыльник от Исабеллы. Хотя в этот раз Поттер не понял, за что. Обычно у Исабеллы всегда имелась причина. Но мальчик предположил, что просто что-то упустил. Оба вампира (особенно Николай) были довольно странными.

Принесенные совами подарки оказались от Рона, Гермионы и Хагрида, а письмо было из Хогвартса и содержало список необходимых для третьего года обучения вещей. Хагрид прислал книгу, которая попыталась отхватить от Гарри кусок, стоило мальчику ее развернуть. Также к ней была приложена зловещая записка, говорящая, что книга понадобится для занятий в этом году, и сумка с каменными кексами.

Рон прислал другу что-то под названием Вредноскоп, выглядевший как отшлифованный кристалл, идеально балансирующий, стоя на обеденном столе на заостренной ножке. Согласно записке от Рона, предполагалось, что кристалл начинал светиться, крутиться и издавать пронзительный свист, если находящиеся рядом люди не заслуживали доверия. К записке также прилагалось коротенькое письмо и газетная вырезка, на которой было изображено стоящее на фоне пирамид семейство Уизли. Как выяснилось, мистер Уизли занял первое место в каком-то конкурсе. В письме также говорилось, что Рон и его семья будут на Косой аллее за неделю до начала занятий в школе, и хотели встретиться с мальчиком.

Письмо Гермионы (вместе с «Набором по Уходу за метлой», который девочка определенно заказала по почте) оказалось гораздо длиннее. Гермиона отдыхала во Франции вместе с родителями и ей настолько понравилась магическая история этой страны, что она решила загрузить фактами еще и Гарри. Девочка будет на Косой аллее тогда же, когда и Рон, поэтому она считала, что они смогут встретиться все вместе. Она также не могла не приписать в конце письма напоминание, чтобы Гарри не высовывался рядом с родственниками и не влезал в драки, а также еще одно коротенькое напоминание, чтобы мальчик сделал свою домашнюю работу (которую Гарри уже закончил, хоть и не говорил об этом девочке). Письмо было написано в таком командирском тоне, что под конец Гарри чуть не скрипел зубами. Но он решил, что в этом вся Гермиона: нахальная командирша, слишком уверенная в собственном интеллекте.

Мальчик закрыл письмо и положил его на стол. Это была единственная ложка дегтя в бочке меда, именуемой празднованием его дня рождения.

- Плохие новости, Гарри? - Мягко спросила Аврора. Она заметила хмурое выражение лица и сомкнутые челюсти, поэтому начала волноваться.

- Да нет, - ответил мальчик, - просто моя подруга как обычно пытается мной командовать.

Аврора хмыкнула:

- А я-то думала, что с тебя достаточно и тех подонков, называющихся твоими родственниками!

Мальчик пожал плечами. Однако, он подумал, что Аврора в чем-то права. Гарри взял предложенный кусок торта и откусил кусочек. Он задумался: а как отреагировали бы его друзья, если бы знали всю правду? Гарри, раньше времени исчезнувший от Дурслей? Его пребывание в отеле и превращение в змееподобное существо? Поттер не думал, что друзья придут в особый восторг. И он точно знал, что Гермиона начнет критиковать его решение покинуть Дурслей, а потом захочет препарировать мальчика, чтобы выяснить кто он такой. Реакцию Рона Гарри не мог предсказать.

Линаэль наклонился через плечо мальчика и положил руку на письмо Гермионы. Абсолютно черная кожа контрастировала с кремовым пергаментом. И внезапно Гарри понял, что его завораживает этот контраст. А потом Линаэль приблизил губы к уху мальчика и прошептал:

- Не позволяй этому письмо расстроить тебя. Эту ночь ты должен провести, празднуя свой день рождения, а не переживая.

Гарри улыбнулся. Каким-то образом Линаэль всегда точно знал, что сказать.

- Спасибо. - Прошептал мальчик.

Дроу широко улыбнулся.


	9. Chapter 9

**Serpens****Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 9.**

**Гринготтс, гоблинский язык и министерство магии.**

Этой ночью Гарри удалось поспать всего пять часов. Аврора отослала его в комнату только в четыре утра, заявив, что если он останется еще хоть немного, то заснет, свалившись прямо на Линаэля. А пять часов спустя Тибериус уже будил мальчика для похода в Гринготтс.

Гарри сонно посмотрел на мужчину и застонал. Он перевернулся и с головой накрылся теплым одеялом.

- Н'хочу. - Пробормотал Гарри. И почувствовав, как Тибериус дергает его за одеяло, мальчик сонно нахмурился. - Нееееееееееееееееет. - Застонал он, сворачиваясь в крепкий клубок.

- Пора вставать, Гарри! - Произнес Тибериус. Забавляясь, мужчина незаметно для мальчика широко ухмылялся. – Надо идти в Гринготтс.

- Нргх... - Был ответ наследника Поттеров. Он так устал! Мальчик не думал, что придется вставать так рано. В конце концов, чья это была дурацкая идея?

Гарри почувствовал, как по нему прошлась волна магии, и вскрикнул, обнаружив себя висящим в воздухе на высоте около метра над кроватью. Его обуял приступ паники. Мальчику не понравились эти ощущения. Он начал пинаться и молотить по воздуху, в процессе сбросив одеяло. Стоило одеялу приземлиться на кровать, Тибериус отлевитировал Гарри в ванную и аккуратно поставил его на пол. Мальчик уставился на мужчину и рассерженно зашипел.

Тибериус вскинул бровь.

- Это ты захотел пойти в Гринготтс в такую рань. - Произнес он.

- Чё? - Интеллектуально выдал мальчик.

Гарри начал проводить ревизию мозгов в поисках обратного. Он помнил, как разговаривал с Тибериусом о посещении банка прошлой ночью. Местами помнил. И щеки мальчика приобрели красный оттенок от смущения, когда он пришел к выводу, что это на самом деле была его идея.

- О! - Воскликнул Гарри.

Тибериус широко ухмыльнулся. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в это время раздался стук в дверь, приоткрывшуюся секунду спустя. В образовавшейся щели появилась голова Линаэля. Гарри уставился на него. Мальчик впервые видел мужчину при свете дня. Поттер даже развлекал себя мыслями, что дроу чем-то были похожи на вампиров. То есть не могли ходить под солнцем. Зато теперь он знал, что его теория ошибочна.

Линаэль выглядел очень уставшим. Видимо он не привык вставать так рано. А его волосы не светились так ярко, как ночью, при солнечным свете. Но он все равно был поразительно красив.

Дроу также в замешательстве уставился на Гарри, как будто удивляясь, почему мальчик лежал свернувшись клубком на полу, вместо кровати.

- Доброе утро. - Произнес Линаэль.

- Привет. - Ответил Тибериус. - Почему ты не спишь в такое время?

Линаэль пожал плечами.

- Хотел пожелать Гарри сегодня удачи.

Мальчик удивленно заморгал, но все равно широко улыбнулся. Похоже, Тибериус и Аврора оказались правы: он на самом деле нравился дроу.

- Спасибо, Линаэль. - Поблагодарил Гарри.

Дроу кивнул, а потом спросил:

- Почему ты на полу?

Гарри кинул на Тибериуса злобный взгляд.

- Он левитировал меня из постельки!

Тибериус пожал плечами и отметил:

- Он не хотел вставать.

Линаэль перевел взгляд с одного на другого и покачал головой.

- Люди. - Пробормотал он. - Теперь я иду спать. - Произнес он, подавив зевок. - Увидимся вечером.

И исчез, закрыв за собой дверь.

- Ай-ай... - Произнес Тибериус. Гарри распознал дразнящие нотки в его голосе и нахмурился. - Видишь? Он заботится о тебе.

Мальчик ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он вскинул бровь и спросил:

- Ты собираешься стоять и смотреть, как я переодеваюсь?

Тибериус закатил глаза и вышел из комнаты. Однако цвета вокруг него никуда не делись, показывая, что он стоит за закрытой дверью. Скорее всего, желая убедиться, что Гарри снова не уснет. Мальчик вздохнул, оплакивая недостаток сна, и начал доставать новую одежду. Черта-с два он оденет хоть что-нибудь из обносок Дадли, когда у него есть собственный достойный гардероб.

Мальчик надел черные джинсы и черные кроссовки. И на мгновение задумался, что же одеть наверх. Но затем решил остановить свой выбор на бледно-зеленой рубашке и повседневной зеленой мантии. Закончив одеваться, Гарри ухмыльнулся своему отражению. Он на самом деле выглядел великолепно!

Поттер забежал в ванную почистить зубы и быстро сполоснуть лицо, а потом вышел из комнаты, чтобы встретиться в холле с Тибериусом. Увидев мальчика, хозяин отеля осмотрел его сверху вниз и улыбнулся:

- Отлично выглядишь. Гораздо лучше. Удобная одежда?

- Просто великолепная! - Не удержался от проявления эмоций Гарри. До его сонного сознания наконец-то дошло, что он уже встал, а новая одежда и визит Линаэля привели мальчика в отличное настроение.

Тибериус рассмеялся, видя переполнявшие Гарри эмоции.

- Тогда пошли. Мы выйдем через магазин.

Гарри кивнул и последовал за мужчиной вниз по лестнице. Он уже выходил из отеля через магазин, и всегда любил рассматривать книги по дороге.

Подтверждая слова Тибериуса при первой встрече, магазинчик "Книги Утренней Зари" был заполнен не только простыми книгами, но и редкими и интересными фолиантами. Он был похож на остальные магазинчики, торгующими старыми и ценными книгами: довольно темное и запыленное место, а множество полок лишь усугубляли мрачную атмосферу. Но Гарри все равно нравилось осматриваться по сторонам. Мальчик обнаружил несколько довольно интересных книг по Защите от Темных Сил, в удовольствие купить которые он не смог себе отказать. Гарри также приобрел пару книг по Зельям и Истории магии, рекомендованные Тибериусом, когда последний услышал рассказы мальчика о Снейпе и Биннсе.

Гарри также нравилось название лавки. На Темной аллее можно было по пальцам пересчитать названия магазинчиков, которые звучали настолько жизнерадостно. Когда Гарри в первый раз заметил об этом, Тибериус покраснел. А Аврора объяснила, что муж назвал лавку в ее честь. Женщина была названа во имя греческой богини утренней зари. И Тибериус всегда смущался, когда люди упоминали об этом. Мужчина полагал, что это делает его слишком сентиментальным.

Проходя по Темной аллее, Тибериус крепко держал мальчика за плечо. Поскольку предыдущим днем были доставлены письма из Хогвартса, уже сейчас аллея стала заполняться народом, становясь довольно тесной.

- Если бы ты проспал, то нам бы пришлось часами стоять в очереди в Гринготтсе.

Гарри поморщился при этой мысли.

Они попали в Гринготтс в хорошее время, прибыв до того, как огромные очереди превратились в смертельное испытание. Подойдя к кассиру, Тибериус поприветствовал его на странном резко звучащем языке. И Гарри удивленно уставился на гоблина, когда он на самом деле улыбнулся и ответил на том же языке.

- Мы хотим установить прямой перевод между нашими сейфами. - На английском произнес Тибериус. - А также Гарри необходим финансовый консультант.

Идея принадлежала Тибериусу. У Гарри было более, чем достаточно денег в сейфе, чтобы припеваючи прожить несколько десятков лет, но Вудрифту не понравилось, что у Дамблдора был доступ к деньгам мальчика до того, как он узнал о Волшебном мире. В конце концов, ведь именно у директора был ключ от сейфа!

- Хорошо. - Ответил гоблин. Он тут же позвонил и направил их из главного холла в маленькую комнату ожидания. Гарри увидел стоящего рядом с тележками Рентрока – того самого гоблина, который сопровождал его к сейфу в первый день посещения Косой аллеи этим летом. Гоблин ожидал, когда семья клиентов усядется в тележку, чтобы он смог доставить их до сейфа. Гарри поймал глазами взгляд гоблина и помахал ему. В ответ мальчик получил шокированное выражение лица и сомневающийся взмах рукой.

Гарри повернулся к Тибериусу.

- На каком языке ты разговаривал с кассиром?

- На гоблинском. - Ответил Тибериус. - Это родной язык гоблинов. Не многие волшебники утруждают себя изучением этого языка. Большинство думают, что гоблины ниже их, поэтому даже не пытаются приложить усилия. Но на самом деле гоблины гораздо полезнее, если ты говоришь на их языке.

- А ты сможешь научить меня? - Спросил мальчик.

Тибериус рассмеялся.

- Я не самый лучший учитель в мире, Гарри. - Предупредил он. - И я не претендую на звание эксперта.

- Пожалуйста! - Попросил мальчик и умоляюще посмотрел на Тибериуса. Мужчина сдался.

- Не смотри на меня так. Научу я тебя. Но будет трудно, пока ты в Хогвартсе.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

- Все нормально. Я справлюсь. А есть учебники по языку?

Тибериус кивнул.

- Но тебе не удастся найти их в Хогвартской библиотеке. Там не заморачиваются с иностранными языками. Однако ты сможешь купить некоторые книги во Флориш и Блоттс. У них должны быть учебники для начинающих и словари.

Гарри поблагодарил мужчину. Пока они ожидали своей очереди, Тибериус начал импровизированный урок, чем заслужил заинтересованные взгляды от других волшебников и ведьм в комнате. А некоторые ведьмы старшего поколения выглядели оскорбленными, но Гарри их игнорировал. Все внимание мальчика было посвящено сложной фонетике гоблинского языка.

Их урок прервал гоблин, позвавший:

- Вудрифт и Поттер!

От собравшихся волшебников и ведьм послышалось несколько ахов, и Гарри инстинктивно попытался пригладить челку на шрам. Он проскользнул в кабинет гоблина мимо Тибериуса, отчаянно пытаясь игнорировать указывающие на него пальцы и шепот окружающих его людей.

Гоблин выглядел виноватым. Насколько это вообще возможно для их расы.

- Так, - произнес он, когда все уселись, - как я понял, вы собираетесь открыть прямой перевод между вашими сейфами, а у мистера Поттера возникло несколько вопросов, касательно его финансов. Могу я узнать для чего дебетовый перевод?

Тибериус достал трудовой договор Гарри, который гоблин внимательно просмотрел.

- Все в порядке. - Резюмировал он. Потом достал несколько бланков из ящика стола и передал Тибериусу перо и чернила.

Вудрифт быстро прочитал бланки и размашисто подписался в конце. Потом он передал перо Гарри.

- Ты также должен их подписать. - Произнес мужчина.

Гарри кивнул. Он просмотрел бланки, но они были написаны при помощи специфических экономических терминов, поэтому мальчик ни слова не понял. Но все равно подписал их. Подняв голову, он заметил, что Тибериус смотрит на него, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Гарри покраснел и избежал встречи с ним взглядом.

Гоблин забрал бланки и посыпал подписи песком для более быстрого высыхания. Стряхнув песчинки, он убрал бланки в папку.

- Так, мистер Поттер, у вас есть вопросы?

- Ум, да. Я бы хотел узнать о своем финансовом статусе. Я не получал от вас никаких счетов, уведомлений банка или других бумаг.

Слова мальчика заставили гоблина нахмуриться. Он встал из-за стола и подошел к стеллажу в углу комнаты. Вытащив с полки большую книгу в кожаной обложке, он вернулся с ней обратно за стол.

- Поттер. - Четко произнес он, и на мгновение реестр засиял голубым светом. Когда сияние спало, гоблин открыл ее и начал читать.

- Наши отчеты показывают, что мы ежемесячно высылали вам выписку со счета в течение последних двенадцати лет. - Заявил он. - А также, в течение этого времени было проведено несколько переводов.

Гарри почувствовал, как его кровь остановилась.

- Это невозможно! Я узнал о существовании Волшебного мира всего два года тому назад!

Гоблин нахмурился еще сильнее.

- Наши отчеты показывают, что ежегодно вы отчисляли деньги на счета Уизли и Дамблдора в течение последних двенадцати лет. И каждый год переводили сто галеонов на банковский счет Вернона Дурсля. Также присутствовали небольшое снятие со счета в течение последних двух лет, и оплата обучения в Хогварсте. Вы хотите сказать, что не проводили эти операции?

Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто его ударили под дых. Он скорчился в кресле, а в мыслях стояла полная неразбериха. Его ограбили!

- Нет. - Ответил мальчик. - Не проводил. Я получил ключ от сейфа два года тому назад. И снимал деньги только для покупки школьных учебников. А до этого мой ключ находился у Альбуса Дамблдора.

Мальчик не знал, что и думать. Ему было известно, что Уизли бедны, и если бы они попросили, то он с радостью одолжил бы им денег. Но чтобы они снимали деньги с его счета и за его спиной? И чтобы Дамблдор организовал все это? Гарри не мог не задуматься, насколько дружба с Уизли была основана на деньгах? И какая часть оказалась срежиссирована Дамблдором?

Теперь, когда мальчик на самом деле задумался, то ему показалось очень подозрительным, что семья чистокровных волшебников входила на платформу со стороны маггловского входа, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться камином, как делали остальные семьи. А производимый ими шум перекрывал все другие звуки на вокзале.

- Что вы можете предпринять? - Спросил Тибериус. И в его голосе было что-то странное: он звучал жестко и очень холодно. Гарри понял, что впервые с их встречи он видит Тибериуса по-настоящему в гневе. Вудрифт злился из-за него!

- Мы прекратим переводы на счета Уизли, Дамблдора и Дурслей. К сожалению, деньги потеряны, и мы не сможем вернуть их. Однако, взятое составляет незначительный процент от общих счетов во владении мистера Поттера. Поскольку Дамблдор не Поттер, у него не было доступа к каким-либо счетам, помимо доверительного. Того счета, с которого мистер Поттер и снимал деньги. Настоящие сейфы Поттеров не затронуты. Впрочем, до совершеннолетия или получения эмансипации, сам мистер Поттер также не имеет к ним доступа.

- Все остальные сейфы во владении мистера Поттера также не были затронуты по тем же или схожим причинам. Счет Блэка – заморожен до тех пор, пока мистер Поттер не достигнет совершеннолетия или эмансипации, или до смерти действующего главы семьи. Дамблдор пытался получить доступ к сейфам от имени мистера Поттера, включая счета Линденов, Кэсседи, Уарлоу и Минзис. Но ему было отказано в доступе. Однако эти счета также вне доступа и для мистера Поттера до его совершеннолетия или эмансипации.

- Все эти сейфы… как они могут мне принадлежать? - Спросил Гарри.

Гоблин одарил мальчика странным взглядом, и объяснять пришлось Тибериусу.

- Это фамилии семей, вступивших в брак с родом Поттеров, но их собственные рода либо прервались, либо были уничтожены в последней войне. Поэтому право владения перешло к ближайшему кровному родственнику, то есть, к тебе.

- Также идет дискуссия относительно прав на один из старейших счетов Гринготтса. - Произнес гоблин. - Эта информация держится в секрете как от прессы, так и не упоминается в письмах к мистеру Поттеру, а точнее Альбусу Дамблдору, ибо я предполагаю, что именно он перехватывал вашу почту. Между семьями Гонтов и Поттеров вот уже несколько столетий идет спор относительно сейфа Слизерина.

Гарри тут же навострил ушки. Сейф Слизерина? Его семья имеет отношение к Слизерину?

- К сожалению, записи того времени довольно отрывисты, и настоящий владелец так и не был установлен. В итоге были заморожены все счета. - Продолжил гоблин. – Последним, спрашивающим о нем человеком, был Том Марволо Риддл в пятидесятых. Однако его доказательства были признаны недостаточными. Если вы сможете соответствующе доказать, что происходите из линии Салазара Слизерина, тогда вы получите контроль над этими счетами, мистер Поттер.

Гарри закрыл глаза. Парселтонг являлся родовой способностью, и он был змееустом. Вполне возможно, что он происходил от Слизерина. Однако вытащенный им в прошлом году из Сортировочной шляпы меч принадлежал Годрику Гриффиндору. Дамблдор сказал, что это означает, что он – настоящий Гриффиндор.

Однако вспомнив отчеты о своем доверительном сейфе и несанкционированные переводы, Гарри решил больше никогда не верить ничему, что скажет Дамблдор.

- Спасибо. - Произнес мальчик.

Больше у него не было вопросов, поэтому он вместе с Тибериусом покинул банк. Они зашли во Флориш и Блоттс купить мальчику несколько книг по гоблинскому языку, а потом направились в Дырявый котел на ланч. Они мало говорили. Оба были слишком погружены в собственные мысли, переваривая разговор с гоблином, чтобы поддерживать нормальную беседу.

Что-то щелкнуло в голове мальчика и он спросил:

- А что такое – эмансипация?

- Признание человека взрослым, когда он еще не достиг совершеннолетия. - Ответил Тибериус. - Редкое явление. Но обычно бывает, когда ребенок подвергался насилию при воспитании или для него нет подходящего опекуна.

- То есть мой случай. - Сделал вывод мальчик.

Тибериус удивленно посмотрел на мальчика, оторвавшись от картофельной запеканки с мясом.

- Да, - согласился он, - думаю, ты можешь так сказать. Дурсли определенно не соответствуют уровню.

- И у меня нет потенциальных опекунов, кроме Уизли, которые меня обворовывали, Дамблдора, который также воровал у меня, и тебя с Авророй.

- Как бы мне не льстила твоя идея, - тихо произнес Тибериус, - нам никогда не позволят усыновить Мальчика-который-Выжил. Вудрифты всегда считались "Темным" родом.

Гарри вздохнул.

- Ненавижу это прозвище! Как думаешь, я смогу подать заявление на эмансипацию?

- Конечно. Я считаю, что у тебя очень хорошие шансы ее получить. Однако процесс займет некоторое время. Дурсли должны будут подписать отказ от опекунства. А ты должен будешь доказать, что являешься финансово-независимым и хорошо организованным человеком. А также, что твои текущие опекуны злоупотребляли своим положением или, что ты был очень несчастлив рядом с ними.

- По большей части это все, что от тебя потребуется. Вот только потом то количество бумаг, что понадобиться от тебя министерству, да еще и Дамблдор начнут вставлять палки в колеса. Так что, скорее всего это займет около года.

Гарри кивнул.

- И в тоже время я должен выяснить свою родословную. Как, черт возьми, я должен сделать это?

- Когда-то существовали заклинания и зелья для этого. - Признался Тибериус. - Но их признали "темными" и запретили.

- Типично. - Простонал Гарри. - Другие идеи?

Тибериус отрицательно покачал головой.

- Поговорим об этом с остальными по возвращении. Может, у них появится идея, что ты можешь сделать.

Ланч закончили в тишине. Стоило Гарри положить вилку на тарелку, как Тибериус спросил:

- Ты серьезно думаешь об эмансипации?

Гарри посмотрел на мужчину и кивнул.

- Это единственный способ избавится от Дурслей и держать Дамблдора подальше от моей жизни. Конечно, я серьезен.

Тибериус снова кивнул.

- В таком случае, думаю, нам стоит навестить министерство.

И они отправились туда через каминную сеть. Гарри слегка нервничал. Ведь служащие министерства хотели ему смерти, однако он знал, что должен это сделать. К тому же, он верил в наложенный на него гламур Линаэля.

Перенос в министерство подтвердил, что Гарри ненавидит путешествовать через каминную сеть. Вывалившись в одном из каминов министерского атриума, мальчик запнулся и почти упал лицом вниз. Но успел выровняться и успокоить дыхание. Вот только контролировать восставший желудок оказалось гораздо сложнее.

Тибериус грациозно вышел из камина позади мальчика и положил руку ему на плечо.

- Ты в порядке?

- Сойдет. - Выдал Гарри. - Ненавижу перемещаться магическими способами.

Тибериус издал смешок.

- Привыкнешь со временем. - Успокоил он мальчика.

А Гарри задумался, сколько этого "времени" ему потребуется. Но он был уверен, что его пройдёт не мало.

Гарри следовал за Тибериусом по министерству. Им пришлось зарегистрировать свои палочки. Хотя мальчик искренне считал, что это глупо, ведь он не мог пользоваться своей. А волшебник за стойкой в открытую пялился на его шрам. Потом им пришлось объявить цель своего посещения, получить бейджики, и направиться к лифтам. Им нужен был третий этаж, где располагался Департамент по делам несовершеннолетних.

В лифте стояло множество волшебников и ведьм, а над ними летали маленькие бумажные самолетики: записки между отделами, согласно словам Тибериуса. Гарри не мог не радоваться, что никто не заметил его шрама или имени на бейдже. В реальности же, на протяжении их короткого пути мальчика игнорировали все, кроме Вудрифта. Анонимность оказалась новым, освежающим чувством. Хотя Гарри был также рад, что вместе с ними в лифте не оказалось авроров или невыразимцев. Его первая с ними встреча оставила отнюдь не приятные впечатления.

Они добрались до Департамента по делам несовершеннолетних без всяких проблем, и Тибериус продолжил учить мальчика гоблинскому языку, пока они сидели в комнате ожидания. На данный момент посетителей в отделе оказалось не много. Только погруженная в разговор молодая пара, сидящая на стульях напротив них, да листающая глянцевый журнал секретарь.

Отвратительно вялая обстановка.

Но насколько скучной не была эта ситуация, Гарри предпочел ее, чем сидение на заседании, посвященное обсуждению его эмансипации. Ведьма, с которой им пришлось иметь дело, оказалась кругленькой дамочкой с непослушными седеющими светлыми волосами, туго завязанными сзади в растрепанный пучок. Ее губы были щедро накрашены ярко-розовой губной помадой, а широкая, открывающая зубы улыбка не коснулась глаз.

- Мистер Поттер! - Вскрикнула она. - Я наконец-то рада вас видеть! Однако наш департамент – последнее место, где я ожидала встретить такого, как вы. Чем я могу вам помочь?

Гарри сжал зубы. Что она имела в виду, говоря "такой, как он"? Предполагается, что шрам на лбу дает ему вечное счастье, как-то так?

- Я бы хотел подать заявление на эмансипацию. - Произнес мальчик.

Женщина уронила челюсть и уставилась на Гарри огромными глазами.

- Почему, мистер Поттер? Наш департамент не раз заверяли, что вы здоровы и растете в благоприятной обстановке.

- Кто заверял?

- Конечно же, профессор Дамблдор. Ваш магический опекун.

Тибериус издал странный шипящий звук, а Гарри лишь вздохнул. Его уже начинало тошнить от того, что имя Дамблдора постоянно всплывает в его делах.

- Я не знал, что он приходится мне кем-то помимо директора школы. - В конце концов, ответил мальчик. - И я не был счастлив или здоров. Скорее даже наоборот. Министерство никогда не утруждало себя проверкой моего состояния, не так ли? Оно никогда не думало спросить меня вместо Дамблдора?

Служащая выглядела очень смущённой, но ничего не ответила. Гарри решил продолжить:

- Теперь я могу подать заявление об эмансипации?

- Конечно. - Ответила женщина. Ей потребовалось какое-то время на то, чтобы найти все соответствующие бумаги. Продолжая поиск, она снова заговорила:

- Вы ведь понимаете, что процесс может длиться целый год?

- Да.

- Вы также должны иметь доказательства того, что являетесь финансово-независимым. И само собой подтвердить свою эмансипацию и у магического, и у маггловского опекунов.

- А что будет, если один из опекунов откажется? - Спросил Гарри, думая о Дамблдоре.

- Тогда дело будет передано в суд. В этом случае, уже он будет решать, что лучше для вас.

- А мне позволят дать показания или что-то в этом роде?

Женщина кивнула.

- Конечно. Вы в любом случае должны будете обосновать, почему ваши опекуны вам не подходят.

Служащая министерства наконец-то нашла все необходимые бумаги и хлопнула стопку на стол. Гарри просмотрел их (гораздо лучше понимая смысл этих документов, чем тех, которые предложили ему в банке) и подписал. Всего было три комплекта бланков. Гарри также пришлось написать адрес Дурслей, чтобы сотрудники департамента могли их навестить. Мальчик подумал, что ему стоит предупредить родственничков о неминуемом визите волшебника или ведьмы.

И он был невероятно счастлив, что его не будет рядом в тот момент.

Получив разрешение, они покинули кабинет и решили возвратиться сразу в отель. Гарри устал и чувствовал себя очень напряженно. Все открытия этого дня наконец-то дошли до него, и все, что ему хотелось на данный момент, так это свернуться клубочком в постели и попытаться не думать ни о чем.

Дамблдор оказался его магическим опекуном... но почему? Выбрали ли его родители? Или Дамблдор сам все решил? Почему он никогда не проверял, как живёт Гарри? Почему никогда не говорил, что является его опекуном в магическом мире? Почему забирал часть денег Гарри и отдавал их Уизли и Дурслям?

Что же касается Уизли... Перестанут ли они "любить" Гарри теперь, когда он остановил перевод денег со своего счета? А заботились ли они о нем вообще в первую очередь?

Обратная дорога до отеля прошла для мальчика как в тумане. Он лишь помнил теплую, тяжелую руку Тибериуса на своем плече, направляющую его по аллеям.

Мир снова обрел краски только, когда он увидел Аврору, сидящую у камина в гостиной с вязанием на коленях. Она искренне радовалась их возвращению, хотя и морщила лоб от беспокойства. И Гарри не смог себя сдержать и кинулся к ней, спрятав лицо на плече.

- Сегодня у него был довольно тяжелый день. - Услышал Гарри Тибериуса.

Аврора ничего не ответила. Просто сильнее сжала мальчика в своих объятиях и притянула еще ближе. Гарри потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не заплакать.


	10. Chapter 10

**Serpens Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 10.**

**Уизли.**

Новость о том, что Сириус Блэк сбежал из Азкабана, создала полный хаос в магическом мире. Авроры опять начали сновать вокруг, а покупатели стали более напряженными – как будто бы Блэк мог повинуясь собственному капризу зайти в магазин «Все для Квиддича» и купить Молнию!

Утром того дня Гарри спустился на кухню за завтраком, и получил в ответ очередные крепкие материнские объятия Авроры. Отпустив мальчика, женщина с минуту его внимательно разглядывала, а потом усадила на лавку и начала готовить яичницу. Гарри кинул недоумённый взгляд на сонного Линэля, читавшего газету.

- Я сделал что-то не так? - Тихо спросил мальчик.

- Нет. - Ответил Линаэль. - Она просто беспокоиться о тебе.

И он положил газету перед Гарри. Скелетообразное лицо Сириуса Блэка маньячно скалилось с передовицы, и Гарри содрогнулся.

- Кто он такой?

- Сириус Блэк. - Ответила Аврора. - Был аврором, пока не выяснилось, что он оказался шпионом Волдеморта. Именно он сообщил Темному Лорду, где прячутся твои родители. Потом Блэк отправился за одним из своих друзей. Он убил его и еще двенадцать людей одним проклятьем. А теперь сбежал из Азкабана.

Аврора задохнулась на последних словах и отказывалась что-либо сказать более. Однако Гарри понял намек. Она считала, что Блэк сбежал из Азкабана, чтобы закончить свою работу и убить последнего из Поттеров.

Но если это так, то почему Гарри является наследником состояния Блэков?

Внезапно у Гарри создалось впечатление, что этот год в Хогвартсе будет еще более хаотичным, чем предыдущие два.

Но кроме этого происшествия, дни до запланированной встречи с Уизли прошли для мальчика вполне спокойно. Гарри работал в книжном магазинчике Тибериуса или выполнял мелкие поручения, а вечера проводил с Николаем, Исабеллой и Линаэлем. С момента побега Блэка они все стали слишком помешаны на его безопасности. И у Гарри сложилось такое чувство, что если бы вампиры могли выходить на солнце, а дроу не являлись ночными существами, то у него было бы три очень опасных телохранителя.

В день прибытия Уизли Гарри взял один из своих денежных мешочков и закрепил его на поясе под мантией. За прошедшее со дня рождения время мальчик прикупил себе новой одежды - с небольшой помощью от Исабеллы - специализированном магазинчике одежды для вампиров, расположенном дальше по Темной аллее. Поэтому он выбросил почти все обноски Дадли. А из разорванных рубашек получились отличные повязки, чтобы ни говорила Аврора.

Причина, по которой Гарри взял уже изъятые из сейфа деньги, была проста: ему не нравилась идея о том, что Уизли увидят его сейф теперь, когда он знал, что они брали его деньги. К тому же, зачем ему брать еще больше денег, когда у него уже есть, что тратить?

Гарри вышел из отеля через магазин и направился в Дырявый котел, где была назначена встреча. Живот скрутило от переживаний. И с приближением к пабу это чувство становилось все сильнее. Станут ли они ненавидеть его теперь, когда он остановил перевод денег? Со дня своего рождения мальчик ничего не слышал от Рона. Поэтому он надеялся на лучшее.

Впервые Гарри проник в паб незамеченным. Уизли еще не появились, поэтому в ожидании их мальчик присел за один из столиков. Ему не пришлось ждать долго, прежде чем его настигли близнецы.

- Привет, Гарри! - Широко улыбаясь, хором пропели они, и Поттер не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

- Похоже, в этот раз нам не нужно спасать тебя. - Произнес один из братьев. - Верно, Дред?

- Ты прав, Фордж. - Ответил второй. – И, похоже, что малыш Гаррикинс решил показать нам свое место...

- Мантия и все остальное. - Прокомментировал первый близнец. - В следующий раз...

- У него появится трость как у Люциуса Малфоя...

- И он будет практиковать презрительную усмешку!

Гарри разразился смехом. Он был рад, что, по крайней мере, близнецы не изменились. Ему с трудом верилось, что они согласились бы красть его деньги, если бы знали о происходящем.

Братья уселись по обе стороны от мальчика и продолжали улыбаться, как Чеширские коты. Следующим по лестнице спустился Рон. Джинни следовала за ним. Рон заулыбался и начал махать рукой, стоило ему увидеть Гарри, а девочка тут же покраснела. Гарри вздохнул. Он надеялся, что увлечение им Джинни спадет, но, похоже, что все напрасно.

- Привет, Гарри. - Произнес Рон, усаживаясь напротив мальчика. - Хорошее лето?

- Просто великолепное, спасибо. - Ответил Гарри. И по большей части, это было правдой. Единственной ложкой дегтя этого лета оказались люди, которые как он выяснил либо хотели его убить, либо ограбить. - А как у вас? Египет звучит просто потрясающе!

- Это и было потрясающе! - С энтузиазмом заявил Рон. - Билл показал нам кучу гробниц и много чего ещё, и там были эти мутирующие скелеты, оставшиеся еще с тех времен, когда люди вскрывали гробницы, забывая о проклятиях.

- Эти египетские волшебники... - Начал первый близнец.

- ...были очень изобретательны. - Закончил второй.

- У нас появилось куча идей. - Добавили они в один голос.

Гарри посмотрел на них, на обеспокоенное выражение лица Рона и хихикнул.

- На вашем месте, я бы не рассказывал об этом маме.

Близнецы содрогнулись.

Вскоре к ним присоединился Перси с отполированным до блеска значком Старшего старосты, и миссис Уизли, захватившая Гарри в крепкие объятия, как только увидела. Мальчик не мог не сравнить эти объятия с объятиями Авроры. И понял, что в них чего-то не хватает. Объятия Авроры одаривали Гарри теплом и безопасностью, а вот миссис Уизли, по ощущениям, планировала сломать ему ребра.

- Что ж, все вместе, - произнесла она, отпустив Гарри, - пора выдвигаться.

- Но Гермионы еще нет. - Возразил Рон.

Стоило отзвучать последнему слову, как открылась маггловский вход и появилась загоревшая Гермиона Грейнджер. Она тут же заметила всю компанию и, широко улыбаясь, поспешила к ним.

- Всем привет! - Поприветствовала она собравшихся. - Прошу прощения, если опоздала. Ужасные заторы на дорогах.

Миссис Уизли тоже сжала девочку в объятиях, а потом они вышли на задний двор и прошли сквозь арку на Косую аллею. Пока они шли к Гринготтсу, Рон и Гермиона чуть отстали вместе с Гарри.

- Хорошо выглядишь, Гарри. - Сказала девочка. Она оглядела его с ног до головы и самоуверенно улыбнулась. - Я же тебе говорила, что если будешь хорошо себя вести, то и Дурсли станут лучше к тебе относиться.

Гарри с облегчением отметил, что не он один уставился на девочку с огромными глазами. Рон ему вторил.

- Гермиона, я все лето провел в Лондоне.

Девочка выглядела очень удивленной.

- Но ведь необходимо, чтобы ты летом оставался с родственниками. - Возразила она. - Разве профессор Дамблдор не сказал, что чары на доме будут защищать тебе в течение всего года?

- Сказал. - Признался Гарри. - Но они не защищают меня от Дурслей, не так ли?

Девочка закусила губу.

- Профессор Дамблдор не стал бы отсылать тебя туда, где может быть опасно, Гарри.

Рон хмыкнул.

- Ты не видела его прошлым летом, Гермиона. Они заперли его наверху и морили голодом. Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что это нормальное поведение для магглов.

- Конечно, нет! - Возразила девочка.

- Тогда почему это нормально, если они делают это с Гарри? - Спросил Рон.

Гермиона фыркнула.

- Я и не говорила, что это нормально. Я просто сказала, что профессор Дамблдор не стал бы подвергать Гарри настоящей опасности.

Рон открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но его прервал Гарри.

- Слушайте, давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. У меня было великолепное лето без родственников. До сегодняшнего дня я о них даже не вспоминал. Так что давайте оставим эту тему?

Друзья согласно кивнули. Хотя Рон и выглядел разочарованным. Гарри снова вздохнул. Как бы он не мечтал увидеться с ними вновь, ему хотелось, чтобы они меньше спорили.

К счастью, дальше до банка они дошли без споров. Миссис Уизли забеспокоилась, когда Гарри заявил, что уже был этим летом в банке. Но в итоге она позволила ему остаться с Гермионой, стоящей в очереди на обмен маггловских денег на галлеоны и сикли. Рона же утащили вниз к сейфам. Гарри удивился, зачем? Ведь у мальчика не было собственного счета.

И стало еще более интересно, когда миссис Уизли разделила их в процессе покупок. Она предупредила ребят о Сириусе Блэке. Хотя зачем преступнику искушать судьбу и появляться на Косой аллее в один из самых многолюдных дней года, мальчик не понял. Потом женщина наказала им даже шагу не ступать на Темную аллею. Фред и Джордж тут же направились в сторону Зонко, а миссис Уизли взяла за руку Джинни и повела ее к мадам Малкин. За ними следом увязался и Перси.

Гарри оставил выбор первого для посещения магазина своим друзьям. Во «Флориш и Блоттс» было достаточно много народу, чтобы мальчик смог незаметно отделиться от ребят и направиться в отдел политической литературы. Он искал посоветованную Тибериусом книгу о законах, касавшихся нечеловеческих магических созданий в Волшебном мире. К счастью, мальчику удалось ее найти и удачно спрятать среди других покупок к моменту воссоединения с друзьями.

Однако самое интересное на этот день произошло в «Магическом Зверинце» - магазинчике домашних животных. Крыса Рона Короста в последнее время болела, и мальчик надеялся достать какое-нибудь лекарство. Удивительно, но Гермиона также искала себе животное.

- Родители дали мне немного денег, чтобы купить себе что-нибудь. Я хочу кошку. Она будет смотреться вполне естественно, чтобы не вызывать удивленных взглядов у маггловских соседей.

Войдя в магазинчик, Рон сразу же направился к кассе, а Гермиона - в отдел кошек. Гарри же бесцельно прогуливался по помещению, не обращая никакого внимания ни на что, пока ему не показалось, что он что-то услышал.

- _Император!_ - Произнес хор из тоненьких голосов. - _Это Император!_

Мальчик недоуменно осмотрелся по сторонам, пока не заметил контейнер полный змей. Несчастные создания в ужасной тесноте сидели в одном контейнере, недостаточно большом для них. Отношение Волшебного мира к змеям на самом деле оставляло желать лучшего.

Мальчик приблизился к ним и слегка наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в контейнер. Змеи были очень взволнованны и практически заползали друг на друга, стараясь приблизиться к мальчику и лучше его разглядеть. Их язычки быстро высовывались изо рта и взволнованно пробовали воздух.

Язык Гарри также выскользнул (наложенный Линаэлем гламур отобразил, как будто мальчик просто облизнул губы), и он понял, что может чувствовать их возбужденное состояние.

- _Император!_ - Продолжали шипеть змеи. - _Пришел Император!_

Специально понизив голос, чтобы не рекламировать тот факт, что он - змееуст, особенно после предубеждений, от которых ему пришлось изрядно пострадать в прошлом году, мальчик спросил:

- _Что вы имеете в виду, говоря "Император"?_

- _Он не знает!_ – Растерянно прошипели змеи. - _Как он может не знать?_

- _Не знать чего?_ - Снова спросил Гарри.

Ответом ему было шипение, больше похожее на бестолковые звуки, которые он не смог перевести.

Гарри вздохнул. И снова осмотрел помещение. Рон все еще был у стойки, но вместо лекарства, продавец показывала ему клетку, полную ухоженных лощенных крыс. Очень вкусных на вид крыс. Видимо Коросте недолго еще осталось.

Гермиона же просунула пальцы сквозь решетку клетки и играла с маленькими полосатыми котятами. Гарри искренне надеялся, что девочка выберет кого-нибудь покрупнее. С этого расстояния, котята больше походили на его ланч.

Мальчик снова посмотрел на змей. Они все оказались только что вылупившимися представителями одного вида. Их блестящие черные чешуйки сверкали в неярком свете магазинчика, пока они лезли друг на друга. Очень милые, подумал Гарри.

Глаза метнулись на маленькую табличку, прикрепленную снаружи контейнера. Она гласила: "_Naja__morgani__" _Черная пустынная кобра. 8 сиклей за штуку. НЕ ПРИКАСАТЬСЯ: ЯДОВИТЫ. Пожалуйста, дождитесь продавца."

Непонятно почему, но Гарри с трудом верилось, что они укусят его, если он засунет руку в контейнер. А даже если и так, то мальчик сомневался, что это произведет на него хоть какой-то эффект. В конце концов, он же пережил яд василиска!

- _Я могу взять с собой только двух из вас_. - Произнес Гарри. Они были достаточно маленькими, чтобы мальчик смог спрятать их на себе. И хотя он с радостью купил бы весь контейнер, только, чтобы спасти малышей, Гарри сомневался, что соседи по общежитию оценят его порыв. - _Кто согласен сбежать из этого контейнера и стать моим фамилиаром?_

Малыши выглядели очень ошарашено.

- _Император хочет нас? _- Спросил один из них застенчивым голоском.

- _Но мы же только вылупились. Мы слишком юны, чтобы от нас был толк._ - Произнес еще один.

- _И наш яд еще не так силен_. - Прошипел другой.

- _Он - Император!_ - Прокричал еще один. - _Ему не нужен наш яд._

Гарри мысленно застонал. Она пререкались еще хуже, чем Рон и Гермиона.

- _Тсс!_ - прошипел он на них. Все тут же заткнулись. - _Спасибо. Пожалуйста, не спорьте. Мои доводы останутся при мне. А теперь, кто из вас согласен пойти со мной? Решайте сами, пока я сообщу человеку, что забираю вас_.

И он оставил их дискутировать. Даже с другого конца магазина он мог слышать, как они сражаются за право уйти с их "Императором". Мальчик пробежался рукой по волосам. Он надеялся, что в итоге окажется с наименее спорящими экземплярами. А отнеся их в отель, сможет попытаться выяснить, что, черт возьми, они имели в виду, называя его Императором.

Стоило ему приблизиться, как женщина за стойкой тут же обратила на него внимание. Она только что вручила Рону маленький красный бутылек - микстуру для Коросты. Определенно, рыжий друг отверг всех здоровых крыс, и в это время внимательно изучал лекарство.

- Я могу чем-нибудь помочь, дорогуша? - Спросила продавец.

- Да, - ответил Гарри, - я хочу купить двух Черных пустынных кобр.

Рон с удивлением оторвался от разглядывания микстурки, а женщина шокировано захлопала глазами. Однако быстро оправилась.

- Ум, хорошо. - Произнесла она. - Конечно. Я сейчас возьму вам клетку и...

- Мне не нужен переносной контейнер. - Ответил Гарри.

Женщина нахмурилась.

- Эти змеи опасны, молодой человек. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы они покусали вас, не так ли?

- И они не укусят меня. - Спокойно ответил Мальчик.

Продавец поцыкала на мальчика, но настаивать не стала. Гарри наблюдал, как она вытащила контейнер. Он не был большим, но достаточно просторным, чтобы в нем комфортно жили два змееныша. Мальчик также купил ложа и несколько мертвых мышек, на которых были наложены чары сохранения, для предотвращения разложения до того, как их съедят. Гарри также приобрел парочку живых мышей для себя, хотя притворился, что берет их для Хэдвиг.

Потом, оставив контейнер на стойке, женщина последовала за мальчиком к контейнеру со змеями. Змееныши пришли к какому-то решению, потому что вели себя гораздо тише. Но при виде продавца, они все злобно зашипели. Гарри нахмурился.

- Вам скоро следует переместить их в более просторный контейнер. Или они начнут поедать друг друга.

Женщина наградила мальчика странным взглядом, но кивнула. Потом она протянула руку и открыла контейнер.

- _Император_! - Прошептал один из змеенышей. - _А вы сможете взять троих из нас?_

Троих? Гарри определенно мог себе это позволить. К тому же змейки были такими маленькими, что не будет никакой разницы: двое или трое.

- _Да_. - Тихо прошипел мальчик, убедившись, что продавец не сможет его услышать.

Он открыл контейнер и засунул в него голую руку. Гарри услышал, как судорожно вздохнула женщина, но полностью ее проигнорировал. Вместо этого он наблюдал за змеенышами. Двое из самых больших малышей заползли на его руку и свернулись клубочком на ладони. За ними следовала самая маленькая змейка из всего гнезда. Она еле-еле достигала в длину безымянного пальца мальчика. И Гарри тут же понял, почему они попросили его взять третьего змееныша: он был самым слабым из всех, и скорее всего умер, если бы Гарри не взял его.

- _Спасибо_. - Прошипел самый маленький из змей. Голос выдал, что это была девочка. А самыми большими оказались девочка и мальчик, которые тоже выразили свою благодарность.

Гарри улыбнулся малышам.

Он отнес их обратно к стойке и аккуратно переместил в новый контейнер. И наблюдал, как они обследовали новый дом, пробуя на вкус воздух маленькими черными язычками. В новом контейнере у них стало гораздо больше свободного места, и это произвело на них хорошее впечатление, если судить по польщенным шипящим звукам.

- Все вместе вышло на пять галлеонов и семь кнатов. - Подвела итог продавец. Гарри кивнул и оторвал взгляд от новых питомцев ровно настолько, чтобы положить нужное количество денег в протянутую руку.

- Змеи? - Тихо спросил Рон. - Почему ты захотел завести змей?

- Посмотри на них! - Ответил Гарри. - Они такие милые!

Рон с недоверием посмотрел на него. Продавец повторила действие Рона, но быстро перевела взгляд на Уизли и его медицинскую микстуру. Гарри не волновало: согласны они с ним или нет. Змееныши были милыми. К тому же теперь, когда он владел ими, мальчик мог устроить длинный разговор на тему "Императора". Он должен знать, что им известно.

Собирался ли Рон высказаться по поводу новых фамилиаров Гарри или нет, мальчик так и не получил шанса выяснить. Так как именно в этот момент что-то большое, пушистое и ярко-рыжее приземлилось на голову Уизли, а потом прыгнуло на Коросту, спокойно лежащую на стойке.

Крыса громко пискнула и попыталась (что вполне понятно) сбежать от пушисто-рыжего водоворота, целящегося в нее выпущенными когтями. Но ее попытка провалилась благодаря змеиным инстинктам Гарри.

На самом деле, мальчик не собирался ничего делать. Он просто увидел бегущую на него в панике крысу, отметил ее как возможную пищу и схватил Коросту в доли секунды. Рыжее чудовище попыталось прыгнуть на руку Гарри, но было поймано продавцом за шиворот.

- Что за черт? - Закричал Рон. Он потянулся за Коростой, и Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что пообедать домашним питомцем друга отнюдь не лучший способ сохранить дружбу. Поэтому он вручил крысу обратно Рону, игнорируя то, как она дрожала и яростно попискивала.

- Он великолепен, не так ли? - Произнесла откуда-то сзади Гермиона.

Рон резко развернулся.

- Великолепен? - Закричал он. - _Это_ пыталось съесть мою Коросту!

Девочка нахмурилась.

- Это кот, Рон. - Медленно, как будто разговаривая с особо глупым ребенком, ответила Гермиона. - Коты едят мышей. - И она повернулась к продавцу, которая безуспешно пыталась успокоить вырывающегося кота. - Я возьму его.

Гарри никогда не думал, что человек может выглядеть настолько счастливым.

И принялся изучать кота. Заявление девочки о "великолепии" было сильно преувеличенно. Кот выглядел так, как будто на полной скорости влетел в стену. И ноги у него определенно были кривыми. Мальчик отметил, что животное оказалось очень пушистым. Но этот ужасный красно-оранжевый цвет отвратительно смотрится на нём. Кот также злобно уставился на мальчика, как будто понимая, что с ним было что-то не так, но при этом осознавая, что человек гораздо опаснее, чем он себе может представить.

- Окажи нам услугу, Гермиона, и держи кота подальше от мужского общежития, хорошо? Короста больна и ей не нужен стресс, а я не хотел бы, чтобы кот повздорил с вот этими малышами. - И Гарри постучал по контейнеру, содержащему змеек, и увидел, как расширились глаза девочки.

- Конечно. - Кивнула Гермиона.

Продавец прочистила горло:

- Косолап не выживет, если кто-то из них укусит его. Их яд смертелен.

Рон начал паниковать:

- Змеи тоже едят крыс. - Заявил он.

Гарри закатил глаза.

- Посмотри на них, Рон. Я знаю, что змея может проглотить пищу больше, чем ее голова, но это смешно. Короста все равно слишком огромна.

Рон по-прежнему выглядел неуверенно, но кивнул. Гарри мысленно вздохнул. Неужели Рон на самом деле полагал, что Гарри позволит трем только что вылупившимся змейкам ползать по замку без присмотра? Их же затопчут за минуту. И не важно, насколько силен у них яд.

После этого они покинули зверинец. Гермиона крепко держала в руках Косолапа, который выглядел невероятно самодовольным, наконец-то обретя хозяина. Девочка приобрела его со скидкой. А Рон осторожно засовывал крысиную микстурку в карман джинс. Гарри краем уха прислушивался к беглым комментариям, высказанным возбужденным шипением, когда его змейки впервые увидели внешний мир, хоть и через стекло контейнера.

- Почему ты купил их, Гарри? - Спросила Гермиона.

- Они милые. - Ответил мальчик.

Девочка, как и Рон, удивленно на него посмотрела. Гарри ее проигнорировал. Если она считает, что уродское исчадие ада было "великолепно", то он имеет право называть маленьких змеек милыми. Он озвучил ей свои мысли и получил в ответ возмущенный фырк.

- По крайне мере Косолап не напоминает червяка. - Надменно заявила она.

Гарри решил не говорить, что кот выглядит так, как будто кто-то врезал ему по морде. Спор с Гермионой будет стоить гораздо больших усилий, чем того заслуживает.

Остаток дня прошел относительно мирно. Они посидели снаружи в кафе Флориана Фортескью, поедая огромный пломбир с сиропом. Змееныши закопались в песок на дне контейнера и уснули, пока Гарри слушал, как Рон и Гермиона провели свои экзотические каникулы. И Франция, и Египет выглядели очень привлекательными странами для поездки, но Гарри не мог не испытывать удовольствие от своего собственного лета. Мальчик даже представить боялся, как бы прошло его превращение в змееподобного, если бы он не встретил Тибериуса, Аврору, Линаэля, Исабеллу и Николая.

Первой ушла девочка, заявив, что родители будут ждать ее в маггловском Лондоне в пять. Потом прибыли остальные Уизли. В итоге Гарри присоединился к ним на ужин в Дырявом котле, во время которого миссис Уизли что-то кудахтала о нем, а Джинни активно краснела. Гарри ушел после того, как они поднялись наверх.

Он выскользнул через заднюю дверь паба на Косую аллею и направился в сторону Темной аллеи. И только шагнув на темную, узкую улицу Гарри почувствовал себя спокойно с того момента, как покинул отель этим утром. Ирония судьбы, которую отметил Поттер, осознавая, что знаменитый Мальчик-который-Выжил чувствует себя лучше на "темной" территории магического Лондона. Гарри не мог не рассмеяться над этим и продолжал посмеиваться всю дорогу до отеля.


	11. Chapter 11

**Serpens****Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 11.**

**Конец лета.**

Вечером после ужина Гарри поднялся к себе наверх, намереваясь поговорить со змеенышами. Мальчик должен был придумать им имена, а также выяснить, что они имели в виду, называя его "Императором". И не он один горел желанием расспросить малышей. Гарри рассказал обитателям отеля о произошедшем в магазинчике животных, и они очень хотели принять участие «разговоре». Но мальчик заявил, что должен сделать это один.

К тому же, его друзья в любом случае не понимали парселтонг.

Маленькие змейки заползли к нему в руку, стоило опустить ее в контейнер, и Гарри перенес их к себе на постель, чтобы сидеть во время разговора.

- Я хочу задать вам парочку вопросов. - Произнес мальчик, когда малыши расслабились в новой обстановке. - Я хочу знать, что вы подразумевали, называя меня Императором.

Казалось, змейкам стало очень неуютно, но они согласились рассказать ему все, что он захочет.

- _Мы называем вас Императором, так как это слово обозначает то, кем Вы являетесь._ - Прошипел юный змей. - _Вы - Император всех Змей_.

- _То есть, как василиск?_

- _Нет! -_ Хором ответили малыши.

Б**о**льшая из двух девочек проползла по его запястью и заговорила следующей.

- _Василиск - всего лишь король Змей. А Вы - Император. Василиск имеет более никое положение по сравнению с вами._

Гарри сглотнул. Он могущественнее Короля Змей? Значит, хоть его змеиные черты и напоминали василиска, но он превращался не в одного из них.

- _А вам известно, что я за Змей?_ - Спросил мальчик.

- _Вы - Змей, Который Выглядит, Как Человек._ - Ответила самая маленькая из фамилиаров. - _Император. Самый могущественный из всех змей._

Они также рассказали, что для них Гарри - ожившая легенда, сказки о которой передавались из поколения в поколения, от родителей - детям. Но змейки отказались рассказывать хоть что-то еще на эту тему. Гарри предположил, что они были слишком юны (и слишком изолированы в магазине), чтобы знать что-то большее. После выяснения ответов, мальчик поиграл с малышами еще около часа, разрешая им без зубов кидаться на его пальцы, практикуя охотничьи инстинкты. Потом он поместил их обратно в контейнер вместе с несколькими мертвыми мышками, взяв себе одну живую.

Оставив малышей, Гарри растянулся на постели и задумался.

Во всех имеющихся у него книгах о магических змеях говорилось, что василиск - самый могущественный из всех змей - их Король. Но он был Императором. Выше, чем Король и более смертоносным. А это значит, что каким-то образом, он превратился в магический вид змей, о котором до этого никто не слышал.

И это вызывало как минимум беспокойство. А также не облегчало его задачу по выяснению, на что же он похож.

Но Гарри оставался Гарри. И он уже начал привыкать, что его жизнь далека от понятия "нормальность".

Гарри закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Он устал от экскурсии с Уизли и от открытий (или отсутствия таковых), полученных от его змеек. И прежде чем он успел осознать, мальчик провалился в сон не раздеваясь. Кровать казалась слишком удобной, чтобы волноваться еще и об этом.

Остаток недели, по мнению Гарри, пролетел слишком быстро, и прежде чем он успел осознать, наступил день накануне отбытия в Хогвартс. Мальчик уже упаковал все вещи в новый сундук (в тот самый, в котором было много отделений, и одно из них было полностью приспособлено под имеющиеся у него книги). А школьную мантию убрал в рюкзак.

Мальчику грустно было покидать свою комнату в отеле. Гарри знал, что ему будут рады здесь, когда он вернется на Рождество, но все равно испытывал грусть. Это был тот тип грусти, который мальчик испытывал раньше, покидая на лето Хогвартс. Гарри предположил, что это чувство из серии «ностальгии по дому».

Последний день летних каникул мальчик провел сидя за кассой магазинчика Тибериуса. Вудрифт предложил ему взять выходной, но Гарри отказался. Он не хотел провести последний день, ничего не делая и размышляя о том, как он будет скучать по отелю и его обитателям.

Самое сложное в отъезде был тот факт, что мальчик сам не знал, будут ли его друзья здесь, когда он вернется. Они могут переехать, либо вернуться туда, откуда пришли. И мысль о том, что он может их больше не увидеть, причиняла настоящую боль. Гарри попытался уверить себя, что Тибериус и Аврора все равно будут здесь, но этот способ не действовал по отношению к остальным.

Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы сидеть и хандрить, мальчик обслуживал покупателей и поддерживал магазинчик в соответствующем состоянии.

Вот тогда-то он и наткнулся на секцию, посвященную иностранным языкам. Гарри узнал некоторые из них: французский (который он изучал в начальной школе), немецкий, что-то похожее на русский, гоблинский... и какой-то странный язык, который на первый взгляд выглядел как непонятные каракули и странные спиральки, но потом, при ближайшем рассмотрении изменялся на английский. Гарри достал одну из книг с полки и пролистал ее. Том точно был написан не на английском языке, несмотря на то, что глаза уверяли мальчика в обратном. Гарри сомневался, что Тибериус мог допустить такую очевидную ошибку в организации ассортимента.

К тому же книга входила в собрание из трех томов. И они все выглядели очень привлекательно: страницы пергамента кремового цвета и переплет из нежной кожи. Заинтересовавшись, мальчик взял их с собой на кассу: почитать, пока в магазине было тихо.

За чтением его и застал Тибериус несколько часов спустя: Гарри погрузился в одну из книг и практиковал движения палочкой, используя перо. Мужчина заглянул через плечо, посмотреть, что же читает мальчик, и удивленно приподнял бровь, когда понял, что не может разобрать ни слова.

- Интересно? - Спросил он.

Гарри подпрыгнул почти на полметра над стулом и стал дико озираться по сторонам. Тибериус хихикнул при виде этого, и похлопал мальчика по плечу. Теперь, когда Гарри почти закончил свою частичную трансформацию в змею, к нему стало очень сложно подкрасться незамеченным. Но если Тибериусу это все-таки удавалось, то шокированный вид мальчика был ему достойной наградой.

- Что? О, привет, Тибериус. - Ответил он.

- Привет. - Ответил мужчина. - Я зашел посмотреть, почему ты еще не закрыл магазин и не пришел на ужин.

Гарри покраснел. Его настолько увлекла книга, что он потерял счет времени. Мальчик схватил со стойки ключи и подошел к двери магазина. Он закрыл ее, а потом перевернул табличку на "Закрыто" и опустил ролету (1). Закрепив еще и ее, Гарри вернулся обратно и увидел, что Тибериус держит в руках один из еще непрочитанных томов и пролистывает его.

- Вы понимаете, о чем здесь написано? - Спросил мальчик.

Тибериус покачал головой.

- Для меня все выглядит как набор загогулин, Гарри. - Ответил он. - Но я так понимаю, что ты можешь ее читать.

Гарри кивнул.

- Я думаю, что она написана на парселтонге. - Объяснил мальчик. - Они о том, как накладывать заклинания на "языке змей", как его называет автор. Поэтому я сделал такой вывод.

- Это имеет смысл. - Признался Тибериус. - Ты первый человек, который смог прочитать эти книги.

Это не стало для мальчика большим откровением. Парселтонг - редкая способность. А змееподобные встречались еще реже.

- Могу я купить их? - Спросил Гарри. За это лето он уже купил несколько книг в магазине Тибериуса, так что еще три не сыграют большой роли. К тому же, если только Гарри способен прочитать их, тогда Тибериус должен быть рад избавиться от книг.

- Конечно. - Ответил мужчина.

Они договорились о цене и двадцать минут и три галлеона спустя, Гарри оказался гордым обладателем еще трех томов. И только тогда они поняли, что очень сильно опаздывают к ужину. Поэтому бегом покинули магазин, пролетели по коридору и вбежали в столовую.

Аврора рассмеялась, когда они ворвались в комнату.

- Книжные наркоманы! - Обвиняюще заявила она.

Гарри радостно улыбнулся. Она бы никогда не назвала его так в начале лета, но теперь заявление имело смысл. И мальчик задумался: заметят ли эту перемену его преподаватели?

Гарри уселся на свое обычное место рядом с Линаэлем и получил тарелку с пастой с морепродуктами. Еда было просто объеденье, и мальчик закрыл глаза от удовольствия. Ему будет очень не хватать домашней стряпни Авроры.

- С нетерпением ждёшь начала школы, Гарри? - Спросила Исабелла, когда мальчик отведал первую ложку.

- Типа того. - Признался мальчик. - Однако часть меня предпочла бы остаться здесь.

- Ты снова планируешь посетить Тайную Комнату? - Поинтересовался Николай.

Гарри нахмурился. На самом деле он этого не планировал. Все, что там осталось, - мертвый василиск. И ничего больше. И честно говоря, Гарри был немного разочарован.

- Вообще-то, я не собирался. - Признался мальчик.

Николай удивленно на него посмотрел:

- Правда?

Гарри недоуменно моргнул.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря "правда"?

- На твоем месте я бы хотел вернуться туда, где все началось и посмотреть, может, там окажутся зацепки тому, что произошло.

- Но там ничего нет! - Возразил Гарри.

- Это-то и странно, ты не находишь? - Присоединилась к разговору Аврора. - Я хочу сказать, что это место известно в истории под названием Тайная комната. Ты не считаешь, что в ней может находиться нечто большее, а не только гигантская змея?

Гарри снова моргнул.

- Честно говоря, я никогда не думал об этом в таком свете. Но...

Конечно! Василиск приполз не из зала, в котором они сражались. Змей выполз изо рта статуи Слизерина. Зачем запечатывать его там? Зачем, если только там не находится что-то, требующее защиты? В зале было много других мест, отлично подошедших под гнездо василиска. Так почему именно статуя?

И конечно, Салазар Слизерин был змееустом. Он и известен этой способностью. Может быть, Слизерин запер василиска в Комнате совсем не для того, чтобы кто-то из его потомков смог убивать магглорожденных? Что кажется особенно жалкой причиной при более близком рассмотрении, особенно для содержания опасной змеи в школе, наполненной детьми. Может быть, Слизерин поместил его для охраны чего-то? Тайны, которая при раскрытии смогла бы испортить репутацию Слизерина? В конце концов, это же _**тайная**_ комната!

- Точно! - Выпалил Гарри.

Остальные недоуменно на него посмотрели.

- Гарри, ты в порядке? - Осторожно спросила Исабелла.

- Что? А, да, я в порядке. Я думаю... я думаю, что я понял, для чего была построена Тайная Комната. Но не могу сказать со стопроцентной уверенностью, пока не спущусь и не проверю.

- Я же тебе говорил! - Поддразнил мальчика Николай. Гарри показал ему язык.

- Да ну тебя! - Произнес он. - Позволь мне насладиться моим триумфом!

- А можно ли нам узнать, почему ты настолько переполнен энергией? - Поинтересовалась Аврора.

Гарри покачал головой.

- Не хочу ничего говорить, пока точно не удостоверюсь в своей правоте. Потому что если скажу что-нибудь до этого, то вы сочтете меня сумасшедшим.

- Ну да, а сейчас ты выглядишь абсолютно нормальным. - Пробормотал Николай.

Гарри одарил вампира возмущённым взглядом. Мальчик знал, что если он ошибается, то Николай никогда не забудет ему этого. Однако Гарри был уверен, что наткнулся на что-то стоящее. Комната была спрятана слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться простым хранилищем для оружия. Ее защищал пароль на парселтанге и гигантский василиск. И, ради всего святого, вход туда был вообще спрятан в женском туалете! Поколения потомков Слизерина ходили в Хогвартс и слышали эту легенду, но все они полностью игнорировали это место.

Только Том Риддл оказался, как и Гарри, достаточно сумасшедшим, чтобы поискать там. И почему это Риддла называют истинным наследником Слизерина? Он был всего лишь наследником, которому повезло.

- Оставь его, Николай. - Произнес Линаэль. - Может он обнаружил что-то по-настоящему важное.

Гарри съел еще ложку пасты с морепродуктами, отчаянно стараясь притормозить бег мыслей.

Не стоило прыгать выше головы. Гарри должен оставаться спокойным, спуститься в Комнату, обследовать ее и найти доказательства своей правоты.

Впервые с момента прибытия в отель "Последняя Надежда", Гарри понял, что с нетерпением ожидает Хогвартс.

После ужина мальчик поднялся в свою комнату и упаковал новые книги, а также перепроверил, что взял все необходимое. Подаренная Линаэлем книга маггловских сказок лежала в рюкзаке вместе с мантией. Гарри уже прочитал некоторые из них, и постарается прочитать еще больше в поезде, если сможет игнорировать Рона и Гермиону.

Его маленькие питомцы бодровствовали. Как Гарри выяснил, Черные пустынные кобры оказались ночными существами. А их черные блестящие чешуйки отлично скрывали их в темноте.

Малыши прошипели приветствие, стоило мальчику войти в комнату, и теперь радостно сконцентрировались на подкинутом им в контейнер мертвом мышонке. Было так странно наблюдать за их процессом поглощения пищи: то, как они стараются растянуть маленькие тельца для более крупной добычи.

Гарри услышал, как в дверь кто-то тихо постучал, и, повернувшись, увидел, как Линаэль просунул в нее голову.

- Хэй! - Мягко поприветствовал он дроу.

- Привет. - Ответил Линаэль. Он полностью вошел в комнату и сел на кровать Гарри. - Собираешься?

- Ага. - Признался мальчик. - Не хочу устраивать панику с утра.

- Разумно. Как ты планируешь добираться?

Гарри состроил рощицу.

- Через камин из Дырявого котла. Тибериус собирается уменьшить мой сундук, чтобы я смог унести его в кармане.

- А как собираешься везти змей и сову? - Спросил дроу.

- Хедвиг полетит в Хогвартс. - Ответил мальчик. - Так что ее клетку я спрячу в сундук. А сам понесу контейнер со змеями. Не хочу уменьшать его вместе с ними. И не хочу, чтобы они потерялись во время передвижения по каминной сети.

Линаэль рассмеялся. Видимо он представил, как беспомощная ведьма или волшебник находят в своем камине дезориентированного змееныша.

- Так будет безопаснее. - Согласился он. - Для всех. Ты уже дал им имена?

Гарри кивнул. Он уже назвал двоих змеек.

- Мальчик - Апеп. А старшая девочка - Никс. А как назвать маленькую, я не знаю. Она говорит, что ей все равно, но думаю, уже начинает беспокоиться. А в вашем языке есть какое-нибудь хорошее имя для змеи?

Линаэль вскинул бровь, а потом погрузился в раздумья. Он оперся подбородком на руку и начал постукивать пальцем по губам. Гарри уже видел его в таком состоянии, когда дроу писал с пером в руках.

- Мой язык очень необычный, Гарри. И мы привыкли давать очень поэтичные названия. Например, мое имя переводится как "Звезда Озера".

- Я запомню это. - Ответил Гарри. А про себя подумал, что дроу подходит его имя.

- Даулиджин. - Произнес Линаэль. - Что в переводе означает "Ночная змея" с окончанием женского рода.

Гарри повторил имя, стараясь скопировать произношение Линаэля как можно лучше. Дроу несколько раз поправлял мальчика, но, в конце концов, Поттер смог произнести его правильно. Звучание имени было странным, но мальчику понравилось. И он подумал, что оно также понравится и маленькой змейке.

- Спасибо. Я назову ее, как только они закончат есть.

- Я рад, что смог помочь. - Ответил Линаэль. Гарри отметил, что дроу улыбался с сияющими глазами.

Мальчик нервно сглотнул. В такие вот моменты, посмотрев на Линаэля, Гарри честно начинал задумываться, сможет ли он вообще когда-нибудь назвать другого человека красивым.

- Ты в порядке? - Спросил Линаэль.

Гарри кивнул, отрывая взгляд от дроу.

- В порядке. Слегка нервничаю из-за возвращения в Хогвартс. То есть, я, скорее всего, разозлил директора, запретив ему доступ в свой сейф и подав заявление на эмансипацию. И что если я ничего не найду в Комнате? Я снова окажусь в самом начале пути.

- Это правда. - Согласился Линаэль. - Но ты должен признать, что лучше проверить и не найти ничего, чем не проверить и упустить что-то важное.

Он был прав.

- А что касается твоего директора, то в данной ситуации правда на твоей стороне. И не важно, насколько он будет зол. Ты должен быть как можно незаметнее в течение дня, и как можно меньше привлекать внимание учителей. А исследования проводить под покровом ночи.

Гарри улыбнулся. Каким-то образом Линаэль давал советы в стиле Гермионы, но при этом они выглядели менее раздражающими.

- Я знаю. Но не я привлекаю внимание или проблемы. Они сами находят меня.

- Слова истинного возмутителя спокойствия. - Сухо прокомментировал Линаэль.

Гарри замахнулся на него, но дроу легко увернулся, кинув одну из подушек мальчику в лицо.

Когда подушка упала, Гарри зашипел. Он не мог поверить, что Линаэль сделал это!

- Сколько тебе лет? - Скептически спросил он.

Линаэль пожал плечами.

- Я старше Хогвартса. - Ответил он. А потом ехидно улыбнулся, показывая длинные иглообразные зубы.

Гарри ударил его подушкой. Это была война!

Им повезло, что подушки не порвались и не осыпали их перьями. К концу битвы на подушках, они были почти полностью целыми. Немного растрёпанными правда.

Гарри упал на кровать рядом с Линаэлем.

- Я буду скучать по тебе. - Тихим голосом признался он.

Дроу повернул голову и улыбнулся.

- Я тоже буду скучать по тебе. Но ты должен будешь рассказать мне о Хогвартсе, когда вернешься.

- Ты все еще будешь здесь? - Спросил мальчик.

Линаэль кивнул.

- Конечно. Это место стало моим домом с тех пор, как я покинул мой народ. Я останусь здесь до тех пор, пока мне позволят Тибериус и Аврора.

Гари широко улыбнулся. Он беспокоился, что Линаэль уйдет, и у мальчика не будет шанса даже попрощаться.

- Можно я буду тебе писать? - Спросил он.

- Можно. - Ответил Линаэль, а потом слегка потянулся и поднялся, тихо соскользнув с кровати. - Оставляю тебя. Отдыхай, Гарри. Ты ведь не хочешь опоздать завтра.

Он был прав. Гарри знал это, но все равно хотел, чтобы Линаэль побыл с ним еще. Но всё равно ничего не сказал. Вместо этого, когда дроу уже закрывал дверь, мальчик ответил:

- Спокойной ночи.

И уснул спустя двадцать минут.

HP HP HP HP HP HP

_(1) Ролета - __(рулонная штора, рольштора, ролштора) — __оконная__ солнцезащитная система. Представляет собой прямоугольный кусок специальной __ткани__, наматывающийся на трубчатый __вал__, расположенный вверху окна. Тканевыми ролетами можно управлять вручную либо с помощью электропривода._


	12. Chapter 12

**Serpens Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 12.**

**Поезд.**

Платформа Девять и Три Четверти как обычно, была заполнена студентами и их родителями. Гарри скользил сквозь толпу, опустив голову, чтобы спрятать шрам за челкой, и обходя группки однокурсников. Его одноклассники радостно приветствовали друг друга, или громко переговаривались с друзьями, рассказывая о летних приключениях под надзором родителей.

Гарри заметил толпу людей с ярко-рыжими волосами и обошел ее по как можно большей дуге. Этим летом он потратил много времени, размышляя об Уизли. И мальчик не был уверен, что сможет и дальше общаться с ними. К тому же в комплекте с Роном шла и Гермиона, а в последнее время она стала уж слишком надоедливой во всем, что касалось Гарри. Мальчик предпочел бы просидеть весь день в одиночестве, читая книгу, чем следить за языком рядом с друзьями.

Гарри проник в купе в конце поезда. Оно было почти пустое, если не считать, сидящего в углу мужчину с седеющими волосами в мантии с заплатками. Гарри высунул язык и сразу же заметил, что у того странный вкус. В нем ощущалась дикость и хищность – нечеловечность, – но в то же время, он также чувствовался и как обычный человек. Гарри решил не заморачиваться. Мужчина уже спал, и мальчик не хотел его беспокоить. Судя по виду, мужчине необходим был сон.

Гарри осторожно поставил контейнер со змейками на свободное место, а рюкзак положил рядом. Потом он вытащил из кармана сундук. Тибериус уменьшил его сегодня утром, но теперь, будучи в поезде, Гарри мог его увеличить. Ограничение на использовании магии заканчивалось с началом учебного семестра. А тот в свою очередь начинался с поездки на Хогвартс Экспрессе.

Взмахнув палочкой, Гарри увеличил сундук и поставил его на верхнюю полку. Поднять тяжелый сундук было нелегко, но поднатужившись, мальчик справился с этой задачей. Тяжело дыша, Гарри рухнул на свое место. Восстановив дыхание (и в который раз пожелав, чтобы его трансформация привела еще и к нечеловеческой силе), Поттер наклонился проверить питомцев.

Днём малыши должны были спать, зарывшись в песок на дне контейнера. Мальчик хотел удостовериться, что именно этим они и занимаются, так как не был уверен в их реакции на перемещение каминной сетью. Похоже, ему не о чем было волноваться. Гарри смог услышать лишь легкое посапывание, идущее из контейнера. На губах мальчика появилась нежная улыбка. Они на самом деле были очень милыми.

Гарри закрыл контейнер и потянулся к рюкзаку. Он полагал, что теперь-то можно приступить к чтению. На случай, если кто-то решит его все-таки прервать. Книга оказалась коллекцией маггловских сказок, собранных со всего мира – Книга Сказок о Воительницах Анжелы Картер. И она очень нравилась Гарри. У него никогда не было шанса прочитать или послушать такие истории в детстве. Так что мальчик оценил этот подарок.

Гарри успел только открыть книгу, когда отъехала дверь купе. Он посмотрел вверх, с ужасом ожидая увидеть Рона или Гермиону, но вместо них наткнулся взглядом на трех нервничающих мальчиков. Они выглядели как первогодки, едущие в поезде в первый раз.

- Ум, - произнес один из них, - Вы не против, если мы здесь сядем.

Гарри покачал головой.

- Занимайте места. Но ведите себя потише. Он спит. - Поттер указал на спящего мужчину, и успокоился, увидев кивки мальчиков.

Они зашли вместе с сундуками, и Гарри помог им поставить их на полку. По собственному опыту он знал, что гораздо легче поднимать сундук, когда тебе помогает кто-то ещё.

Разобравшись с вещами, Гарри продолжил читать книгу, отключившись от возбужденных шепотков новых первогодок. Он помнил свое возбуждение во время первой поездки в Хогвартс так четко, как будто это было вчера. И поэтому не винил мальчиков за их состояние. Он лишь радовался, что они вели себя тихо. А также был доволен, что они оказались в его купе. Значит, для Рона и Гермионы не найдется достаточного места, и он сможет сконцентрироваться на чтении.

Гарри чувствовал себя немного виноватым из-за того, что вынужден был избегать друзей. Он ведь не мог винить Рона за то, что сделали его родители и Дамблдор. Гарри не имел доказательств, что Рон знал о деньгах, которые перечислялись на счёт его семьи. А для Гермионы было вполне естественно командовать людьми.

Поезд шел почти два часа, когда появилась ведьма с тележкой со сладостями. Гарри наблюдал, как троица первогодок закупалась сладостями. Они набрали гораздо больше сладостей, чем смогли бы съесть, прежде чем отпустить ведьму. Аврора собрала Гарри ланч, состоящий из кусков сырого мяса, помещённых в магически охлаждающуюся коробку, и бутылки воды - гораздо больше подходящий рацион для змееподобного, чем пастила и тыквенный пирог. Однако мальчику придется есть ланч очень осторожно. Он не хотел напугать младших студентов.

Гарри только начал читать, когда снова отъехала дверь купе.

- Гарри!

Поттер вздохнул. Он мгновенно узнал голос Гермионы. Его нашли.

- Вот ты где, дружище! - Произнес Рон, неуклюже входя в купе. - А мы тебя везде искали.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? - Спросила девочка.

- Тише! - Ответил Гарри. - Он спит. - И опять указал на спящего мужчину. - А я, вообще-то, читал.

Рон состроил рожу.

- Дружище, ты становишься, как Гермиона. - Ему явно не пришлась по душе эта идея.

- Что ты читаешь? - Спросила девочка, и, не дожидаясь ответа, схватила книгу с его колен и посмотрела на обложку. И презрительно хмыкнула. - Сказки, Гарри? О, Боже! Я не могу поверить, что ты читаешь такое. Это же для детей. К тому же, в них все равно пишут сплошную ерунду.

Гарри выхватил книгу обратно.

- Мне интересно. К тому же, в отличие от некоторых, я не читал их в детстве. Так что оставь, хорошо?

Гермиона поцыкала языком.

- И все же, ты должен больше уделять внимания школьным заданиям, Гарри. Твои оценки ниже, чем могли бы быть. Ты вовремя закончил домашнюю работу?

- Я сделал ее сто лет назад! - Ответил мальчик.

Рон застонал.

- Ты и правда превращаешься во вторую Гермиону! Слушай, ты собираешься перейти к нам в купе или нет? У нас есть еда...

- И мы соскучились по тебе, Гарри. - Прервала рыжеволосого Гермиона. - Мы так и не смогли нормально пообщаться на Косой аллее.

Гарри вздохнул. Похоже, он не сможет избежать этого. Он отметил страничку, на которой остановился, и убрал книгу в рюкзак.

- Хорошо.

- Черт возьми! - Произнес Рон. - Совсем не обязательно выглядеть настолько мученически!

Гарри надел рюкзак и взял контейнер со змейками. Он заметил, как трое первогодок с интересом уставились перевозку, но проигнорировал их взгляды.

- Я просто устал, Рон. И поздно лег прошлой ночью.

- А чем ты занимался? - Заинтересовалась девочка.

- Собирался.

Гермиона фыркнула.

- А я-то думала, что ты стал более организованным в этом году. Тебе следовало начать собирать вещи чуть ранее.

Гарри задумался над тем, сказать ли ей правду? Что он поздно лег, потому что хотел попрощаться с ночными жителями магического отеля, в котором провел лето? И что в итоге, все закончилось импровизированным боем на подушках с Дроу? Мальчик сомневался, что Гермиона хорошо на это отреагирует. Если вообще ему поверит. Поэтому промолчал.

В коридоре было относительно тихо. Большинство пассажиров поезда были заняты сладкими угощениями, купленными у ведьмы с тележкой. Купе занятое Роном и Гермионой не сильно отличалось от остальных. В нем сидели о чем-то тихо переговаривающиеся близнецы, Джинни и Невилл. И все были погружены в уничтожение горы сладостей, пирожных и пирогов. Даже воздух на вкус был как сахар.

Гарри занял место у окна и поставил контейнер на столик. Змееныши так и не проснулись, что не могло не радовать. Мальчик не хотел, чтобы его передвижения помешали их нормальному режиму сна.

- Привет, Гарри. - Поприветствовал его Невилл. - Кто у тебя там?

- Змееныши. - Ответил Гарри. - Как прошло лето?

Невилл улыбнулся и принялся рассказывать о проделанной им работе в теплицах и саду у себя дома. Гарри, слушал его, улыбаясь в ответ. Ему нравился Невилл. Гарри не часто проводил с ним время, но все равно однокурсник вызывал у него интерес. Поттер задумался: удастся ли ему стать ближе этому скромному и застенчивому мальчику, когда он начнет согласно своим планам отдаляться от Рона и Гермионы.

- В саду также оказалось несколько ужей. - Продолжал говорить Невилл. - В конце сада я обнаружил старую развалившийся альпинарий (1), спрятанный в высокой траве. Под нем жило несколько змей.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

- Для них это место - идеальная среда обитания. К тому же, в траве обязательно будут водиться мыши, а именно этим змеи и питаются. Что ты с ними сделал?

- Ничего. - Ответил Невилл. - Я немного проредил траву и посадил несколько новых растений, но не стал их беспокоить. Похоже, они были не против моих действий, так как остались там жить.

- Угх... - Издал Рон. - Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, а? Змеи - отвратительные скользкие существа. И кстати, почему ты о них так волнуешься, а, Гарри?

Гарри чуть не сказал: "Потому что я их Император", но вовремя остановил себя.

- Я - змееуст, помнишь?

- Ага. Но ведь это не значит, что ты теперь должен стать гадким и коварным.

Гарри нахмурился.

- То, что я - змееуст, не значит, что я - Темный волшебник. - Ответил он. - Я не понимаю, почему должен игнорировать один из своих талантов только из-за глупых предубеждений волшебного мира.

Рон покраснел. Как ни странно, Джинни ему вторила. А Невилл одобрительно кивнул головой. Гермиона закатила глаза.

- Это не просто глупые предубеждения, Гарри. - Сказала она. – Есть прямая зависимость между парселтонгом и Темными волшебниками.

Гарри вскинул бровь.

- Может быть. А может быть змееусты, ставшие Темными волшебники, привлекли к себе лишнее внимание. Потому что я тебе заявляю, что нет ничего "темного" в простых змеях. Их больше заботит добыча еды и хорошее укрытие, чем совращение умов юных волшебников при помощи коварных замыслов.

- Василиск... - Начал Рон.

- Такой же, как и остальные змеи, только он - магический змей двадцать метров длиной. - Прервал его Гарри. - И каждый раз, когда я слышал его шипение, он говорил о еде. В этом нет ничего темного, кроме того факта, что единственным источником пищи в школе, достаточным, чтобы удовлетворить запросы двадцатиметрового змея, были студенты.

На некоторое время в купе повисла тишина. Гарри заметил, что Джинни чувствовала себя ужасно некомфортно в сложившейся ситуации. Он решил, что девочка имеет на это право, но надеялся, что она не винит себя в случае с Комнатой. Это была не ее вина.

И тут заговорила Гермиона.

- Гарри, что не так? Ты изменился.

Гарри не мог сказать ей, насколько она оказалась права.

- Ничего. - Ответил он. - Я в порядке.

Девочка ему не поверила, но не стала развивать тему дальше. И Гарри мысленно поблагодарил ее за это.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

(1) _**Альпи́йская го́рка**__, или __**альпина́рий**__ — участок, на котором выращивают растения, характерные для __альпийского__ и __субальпийского пояса__, а также растения-__литофиты__. Обычно в середине альпийской горки устанавливают крупный камень, символизирующий горную вершину, вокруг размещают камни меньшего размера, между ними высаживают растения. Нередко для альпийских горок используют не только горные, но и другие растения, похожие на горные._

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

_З.А. Упомянутая в этой главе книга сказок на самом деле существует. А название этой главы соответствует названию одной из сказок из этой книги - __**The**____**Virago**____**Book**____**of**____**Fairy**____**Tales**____и____**Angela**____**Carter**__**'**__**s**____**Book**____**of**____**Fairy**____**Tales**__**.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Serpens****Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 13.**

**Китайская Принцесса.**

Гарри не мог поверить, что он упал в обморок! Но он больше сердился на себя, чем смущался из-за произошедшего. И какой идиот посчитал хорошей идеей окружить школу дементорами? Этими проклятыми, поглощающими души духами? И чтобы обезопасить студентов от того, кто уже знает, как избежать дементоров? Определенно, кто бы ни был ответственен за это, он не обременял себя излишними раздумьями.

И наихудшим последствием от обморока были отнюдь не принудительная кормежка шоколадом тем мужчиной, что спал в его купе. И даже не то, что мальчика утащила мадам Помфри, стоило ему шагнуть за порог школы. И не имитация его обморока Малфоем, причем довольно-таки драматичная имитация, когда Гарри наконец-то смог войти в Большой зал.

Нет, самым худшим оказались обращенные на него обеспокоенные взгляды. Гарри не был против того, чтобы за него переживали. Но Поттера раздражало, что никто ему не поверил, когда он заявил, что все в порядке. И даже после пира (после того, как мальчик просидел несколько часов, так и не выказав признаков рецидива), друзья ему не поверили.

- Ты ведь будешь наблюдать за ним, правда, Рон? - Услышал Гарри Гермиону, поднимаясь в общежитие.

- Ага, конечно. - Ответил Рон.

И рыжеволосый мальчик наградил Гарри этим инспектирующим, обеспокоенным взглядом еще раз, войдя в комнату. На короткий миг, Поттер позволил себе представить, как он кусает Рона. Он не был инвалидом!

- Спокойной ночи, Рон. - Вместо этого произнес Гарри. - Спокойной ночи, Невилл, ребята.

- Спокойной, Гарри. - Отозвался Невилл, уже забравшийся в постель и задёрнувший полог.

Змееныши также пожелали ему спокойной ночи. И Гарри прошипел им пожелание в ответ. Краем глаза мальчик заметил, как вздрогнул Рон.

Но он не мог заснуть. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, Гарри видел перед собой покрытую струпьями, гнилую руку дементора, проникшего в их купе. Он слышал его хриплое дыхание и чувствовал пробирающий до самых костей холод.

Может быть, подумал он, Рон и Гермиона были правы, волнуясь за него? Дементоры повлияли на него гораздо сильнее, чем он думал.

Поттер лежал, пока храп Рона не заполнил комнату, а потом выскользнул из кровати. Ощущения от ледяного каменного пола под ногами заставили его содрогнуться, но мальчик проигнорировал холод. Он взял книгу сказок с прикроватного столика и замер. Гарри не хотел оставаться в одиночестве. Но однокурсники убьют его, если он их разбудит. Поэтому мальчик открыл контейнер и засунул в него руку. Не прошло и секунды, как он почувствовал, как три маленьких тельца заскользили по ней.

Гарри вытащил руку и посмотрел на питомцев. Вся троица выглядела радостной, оказавшись вне контейнера.

- _Ведите себя прилично_. - Произнес он. - _Я собираюсь посидеть у камина в общей гостиной. И не хочу, чтобы вы потерялись._

Троица согласно покивала головами, и Гарри начал спускаться по лестнице. Общая комната оказалась пуста, хотя огонь по-прежнему весело потрескивал в камине. Мальчик устроился на одном из диванчиков, положив голову на подлокотник и вытянув тело вдоль сиденья. Он разместил змеек на животе, и они радостно ползали по складкам его пижамы.

Мальчик открыл книгу и начал читать.

Около часа ночи одна из историй заставила его резко сесть. Это была сказка Кашмири о мужчине, женившемся на прекрасной принцессе из Китая. Но в скором времени он заболел. Исследование Гуру его болезни выявило, что причиной была его жена - злобный дух магической змеи, умевший принимать облик женщины.

Глаза Гарри расширились. Все не могло быть так просто, не так ли? В книге даже приводилось имя этого существа - Ламия. Но... были также не совпадающие моменты. Согласно сказке, Ламия - змея, не виданная людьми уже более трех сотен лет! И Ламия - женщина. Гарри же не был ни тем, ни другим.

Но, предположил мальчик, некоторые факты вполне могут быть ошибочными. В конце концов, он вычитал их в маггловской книге сказок!

- _Мы чувствуем ваш ажиотаж, Император_. - Прошипела Доулиджин. - _Вы в порядке?_

- _Я в порядке._ - Ответил мальчик. - _Кажется, я нашел зацепку, благодаря которой я узнаю кто я на самом деле._

- _Вы - Змей, Ходящий Как Человек. _- Произнес Апеп. - _Император всех змей._

- _Это я знаю_. - Ответил Гарри. - _Но это не дает ответа на вопрос, к какому виду я принадлежу_.

Трое змеенышей смутились. Удивительно, как они так хорошо умели выражать свои эмоции при помощи лицевых мускул, подумал Гарри.

- _Мы не произносим имени_. - В конце концов, ответила Никс. - _Ни одна из змей не произнесет его. Говорят, наш яд не достаточно силен, чтобы это имя соскользало с нашего языка._

Гарри не понял, что, черт возьми, это все означает. Он заложил страничку в книге и положил ее на ближайший столик.

- _Я должен написать Линаэлю._ - Тихо произнес он. - _Это он дал мне эту книгу. Может быть, ему известно, есть ли в этом хоть доля правды. И я должен спуститься в Комнату. Все происходящее просто не имеет смысла!_

- _Вы найдете ответы на свои вопросы._ - Уверила его Доулиджин. Она уткнулась головой в его руку, и Гарри поднял палец, чтобы погладить малышку по чешуйкам. - _Мы не можем сказать тебе, Император. Но мы можем услышать. И только потому, что наш яд не достаточно силен, чтобы произнести это имя, _ - снова эта странная фраза, - _это не означает, что ваш тоже. В конце концов, вы __не просто так являетесь нашим Императором._

- _Ламия_. - Прошипел Гарри. И если судить по содрогнувшимся змеенышам, книга оказалась права.

Немного погодя мальчик взял питомцев и книгу сказок, и вернулся в общежитие, надеясь заснуть. В мыслях был полный хаос. Он ведь не мог на самом деле быть магическим существом, упоминавшимся только в сказках, да?

Он был легендой среди змей (о чем уже упоминали его змееныши) и нашел зацепки о своей природе только в книге маггловских сказок. Из-за этого Отдел Тайн охотился на него? Потому что, теоретически, он не должен существовать?

Его жизнь становилась все более нелепой.

Мальчик еле вспомнил положить змеек обратно в контейнер, прежде чем упасть на кровать. Однако до сна еще было далеко. И в итоге его мысли оказались заполнены прекрасными женщинами, одетыми в богатые шелковые мантии, скрывающие их змеиные тела.

Казалось, прошло всего минут десять, когда его довольно грубо разбудил Рон. Однако Гарри понимал, что прошло уже несколько часов. Первым желанием было укусить друга. Но мальчик справился с ним, и закрыл глаза василиска вторыми и третьим веками. Он не хотел начинать первый день в школе с убийства.

- Я проснулся, проснулся. - Проворчал он. - Отвали, Рон.

Рон убрал руку.

- Ты шипел во сне, дружище. Ты уверен, что все в порядке?

- Я в порядке. - Автоматически ответил Гарри. Его уже начинало тошнить от этого вопроса.

Он встал с кровати и оделся, действуя на автопилоте. Поттер слышал, как Рон что-то говорил, но не обращал на него внимания. Его мысли все еще циркулировали вокруг одного и того же предмета. Сможет ли он превращаться в змею? И если да, то почему этого не случилось до сих пор?

Гарри широко зевнул и почувствовал, как его нижняя челюсть начала смещаться. Мальчик быстро захлопнул рот. Учиться в школе и скрывать новые возможности будет гораздо сложнее, чем он думал раньше.

Гермиона ждала их у подножия лестницы, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. Она просветлела, увидев их, и тут же насела на обоих.

- Где вы были? Почему вы так задержались? Давайте быстрее! Нам нужно успеть позавтракать и получить расписания!

- Хорошо, Гермиона. - Хором ответили мальчики.

Они уже начали спускаться, когда Гарри ощутил руку на своем плечо. Мальчик напрягся и вывернулся, но смог удержать змеиные веки закрытыми. Так что, кем бы ни был этот человек, обернувшись, Гарри не убьет его.

Оказалось, что это были Фред и Джордж, озадаченные его реакцией.

- Все в порядке, Гарри? - Спросил один из них.

- Да, я в порядке. - Ответил Гарри.

Мальчик не мог описать словами, насколько он был рад гламуру Линаэля и собственному самоконтролю. Убийство определенно не было бы хорошим налом дня.

- Мы бы хотели узнать... - Начал другой близнец.

- ...можно ли тебя на пару слов? - Закончил первый.

- Но... - Начала возражать Гермиона. И Гарри заметил, как запаниковал Рон.

- Вы, ребята, идите вперед. - Сказал Поттер. Рон отнюдь не выглядел счастливым, а Гермиона казалось, думала, как лучше поступить. - Со мной все будет в порядке, ладно?

- Ладно, Гарри. - Ответила девочка. - Увидимся за завтраком?

- Увидимся.

Гермиона вытащила Рона из общей гостиной, а Гарри повел близнецов в свое общежитие. Они прошли мимо Симуса, Дина и Невилла, так что мальчик точно знал, что их комната будет пуста. Это хорошо. Что бы ни хотели сказать ему близнецы, это должно было быть серьезно.

- Думаем, тебе стоит присесть. - Сказал один из братьев, пока другой закрывал дверь и навешивал несколько чар секретности.

Гарри сел. Но был настороже.

- Что-то не так?

Близнецы выглядели неловко.

- Послушай, Гарри, - начал первый, - для нас это не просто признать.

- Мы бы хотели, чтобы нам не пришлось тебе ничего говорить. - Продолжил другой, пробегаясь рукой по голове.

- И мы клянемся, что ничего не знали до этого лета. - Подхватил первый.

- Иначе бы давно все тебе рассказали. - Добавил второй.

Мозг Гарри начал закивать. Манера их речи заставила мальчика почувствовать головокружение.

- Что случилось? - Спросил он.

Близнецы на секунду замолчали. Оба выглядели ужасно виноватыми, что было на них совсем не похоже. И в первый раз с момента их встречи, они, казалось, потеряли дар речи.

- Дело в том,.. - медленно начал первый близнец, - мама рассказала, что профессор Дамблдор брал деньги из твоего сейфа и отдавал их нам годами.

- Думаем, с момента смерти твоих родителей. - Добавил второй. - Мама использовала их для оплаты всех наших счетов, включая еду и все остальное...

- ...с семью детьми в семье, требуется очень много еды...

- ... и оплачивала наши каникулы, когда Билл и Чарли уехали из дома. Мы выяснили только в этом году, поскольку она хотела убедиться, что мы, а также Рон и Джинни будем продолжать с тобой близко общаться.

- Дамблдор начал беспокоиться о тебе после случая с Комнатой. - Снова сказал первый близнец. - Видимо он что-то говорил о том, что ты можешь стать тёмным магом, теперь, когда выплыли на свет такие подробности.

- И он поставил нашу семью следить за тобой. - Закончил второй. - Но мы не согласны с этим. В смысле, это не очень похоже на благодарность за спасение жизни нашей сестры.

- И есть еще кое-что. - Вмешался первый близнец. - Похоже, он хочет заключить контракт о помолвке между тобой и Джинни. Мама сказала, что он хочет привязать тебя к Светлой семье.

Пока они говорили, гнев Гарри возрастал все больше и больше. Дамблдор снова вмешивалсяьв его жизнь!

Он использовал его друзей, чтобы шпионить за ним! Он собирался привязать Гарри к Джинни!

У мальчика начало жечь глаза. Он закрыл лицо руками и почувствовал, как когти царапают кожу головы. Мальчик яростно зашипел – повторяя отборную ругань, выученную за лето у Николая и переведя ее на парселтонг - и почувствовал, как в воздухе поднялась волна страха.

А потом ощутил легкое прикосновение к плечу. Мальчик взял себя в руки. Он не должен был вымещать гнев на близнецах. Они старались ему помочь.

- Простите, ребята. - Тихо произнес он. - Это... Я...

Рука сжала плечо и Гарри, убедившись, что его вторые и третьи веки надежно закрыты, поднял голову и увидел обеспокоенное лицо одного из близнецов. Другой стоял рядом, также выглядя взволнованным.

- Спасибо, что рассказали. - Наконец произнес Гарри. - Я уже знал о деньгах, но ... Почему? Почему он вмешивается подобным образом?

- Мы не знаем. - Ответил близнец, что положил руку на его плечо. - Мы не знаем, но извиняемся за всё.

- _Император_? - Прошипел один из змеенышей. Мальчик распознал голос Доулиджин, в котором слышался страх, и повернулся к контейнеру. Три змейки уставились на него сквозь стекло, сбившись вместе и выглядя ужасно напуганными.

Гарри почувствовал себя виноватым. Он напугал своих змеенышей, потеряв контроль над эмоциями.

- _Я извиняюсь. Просто получил плохие новости. Но всё уже прошло. Сейчас я в порядке. Ложитесь спать_.

Он наблюдал, как они снова зарылись в песок на дне контейнера, и повернулся к близнецам.

- Я напугал их. - Тихо объяснил он.

- Ты и нас напугал. - Признался один из братьев. - У тебя, однако, милый характерец, Гарри.

Мальчик улыбнулся.

- Клянусь, настанет день, когда Дамблдор на своей шкуре узнает, какой у меня милый характер.

Близнецы не возражали и не пытались его разубедить. Вместо этого они убрали чары вокруг комнаты и проводили его на завтрак. Рон и Гермиона посмотрели на них, когда ребята вошли в Большой зал, и Гарри практически мог видеть, как его друг излучает вину. Девочка же просто смотрела с любопытством.

Гарри заметил, что Дамблдор также посмотрел на него, но мальчик отказался встречаться с ним взглядом. Он не доверял себе. И не мог гарантировать, что не убьет старика прямо на месте.

Поттер сел рядом с Гермионой и игнорировал все ее вопросы. Вместо этого он взял у нее свое расписание, внимательно его изучил и улыбнулся. Первым уроком стояла история магии. Идеально! Отличная возможность написать письмо Линаэлю. И еще одно - Тибериусу. Гарри понимал, что ему понадобиться их помощь, чтобы найти способ расстроить планы Дамблдора.

Гарри сжал кулаки, с восхищением наблюдая, как из-под спрятанных под гламуром когтей течет кровь. Дамблдора ожидает война!


	14. Chapter 14

**Serpens Armarum**

**By Evandar**

**Глава 14.**

**Стычки.**

Оставшийся день прошел неважно. Гермиона была настроена выяснить, о чем Гарри говорил с близнецами. А Рон, на пару с другом, старался скрыть это изо всех сил. В то же время, рыжеволосый мальчик также хотел выяснить, что именно рассказали его братья. В результате Рон и Гермиона спорили о личной жизни Гарри всю дорогу до кабинета истории магии.

Они даже не заметили, когда Поттер отделился от них, чтобы идти рядом с тихим Невиллом.

- Привет, Гарри. - Произнес мальчик. - Они снова спорят, да?

Гарри кивнул.

- Это действует мне на нервы. - Признался он. - Ты ведь не против моей компании, верно?

Невилл застенчиво улыбнулся.

- Конечно, нет. - Произнес он и, запнувшись, добавил. - Ты сильно изменился за лето.

- У меня были очень интересные каникулы. - Признался Гарри. - Я провел много времени, размышляя о событиях прошлого года... И мне кажется, я повзрослел после всех приключений.

Невилл кивнул, соглашаясь.

- Главное, чтобы тебя самого все устраивало.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

- Спасибо, Невилл!

Всю историю магии Гарри сидел рядом с Невиллом и писал письма Тибериусу и Линаэлю. В то время как Гермиона продолжала кидать в его сторону недовольные взгляды. К счастью, голос Биннса ввел Рона во временный ступор, выводя его из игры в гляделки. Гарри радовался, что этим летом потратил время на самостоятельное изучение истории. Предмет оказался гораздо интереснее, чем он думал. То восстание гоблинов, о котором монотонно вещал Биннс, на самом деле было одним из самых захватывающих, коротких и кровавых восстаний в гоблинской истории.

К окончанию урока, Гарри закончил оба письма и уговорил Невилла сыграть в «Виселицу». Он умудрился озадачить друга при помощи вопроса о "нечеловеческом создании" из четырех букв – дроу, но через минуту прозвенел звонок. Гарри как раз заканчивал складывать вещи в сумку, когда перед его партой встала Гермиона.

- Что ты писал?- Потребовала она ответа.

- Почему ты думаешь, что я не конспектировал лекцию? - Парировал мальчик, размышляя о том, знала ли она о маленьком плане Дамблдора.

- Под конец урока ты играл с Невиллом. И ты никогда раньше не интересовался историей.

- Это потому, что ее тут отвратительно преподают. - Ответил Гарри. - Как оказалось, предмет на самом деле очень интересен. Если изучать его самому.

- Так что ты писал? - Спросила она.

- Гермиона, - медленно начал мальчик, - Тебе вообще известно такое понятие, как личная жизнь?

Гермиона дернулась от его слов, будто ее ударили.

- Вовсе не обязательно грубить, Гарри. - Холодно ответила девочка. - Я просто о тебе беспокоилась.

- Почему? - Спросил мальчик. - Почему ты беспокоилась? Я счастлив, Гермиона. Я избавился от Дурслей и провел великолепное лето в одиночестве. Мне нравится учиться. Так почему ты пытаешься лишить меня этого счастья?

- Это не так! Профессор Дамблдор написал мне летом, что тебе может быть плохо из-за пережитого в Комнате. И что я должна присматривать за тобой, и сообщить директору, если твое поведение изменится.

Значит, она была в курсе.

- Дамблдор не имеет власти над моей жизнью. - Прошипел Гарри. Девочка вздрогнула. - Если тебе хотелось узнать, как я себя чувствую, то достаточно было спросить меня, и поверить моему ответу.

- Гарри... - Начала она.

- Я в порядке, Гермиона. - Оборвал ее мальчик. - А теперь оставь меня в покое.

- Но ты никогда не рассказывал о произошедшем! - Воскликнула она. - Нельзя держать такие вещи в себе. Ты должен поговорить о том, что случилось.

- Что ты хочешь услышать, Гермиона? Как до ужаса был напуган двенадцатилетний мальчик, который должен был встретиться с двадцатиметровым василиском в одиночестве? Что мне ещё долго снились кошмары? Ты на самом деле хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе всё это? Я могу, но ведь это будет ложью. Именно это ты хочешь услышать? Или это хочет услышать Дамблдор?

- Но Гарри, мы просто переживаем за тебя!

- Я не давал вам повода для беспокойства. - Ответил мальчик. - И я не хочу, чтобы ты переживала за меня.

Девочка собралась с мыслями.

- Ты не можешь прятать свои чувства вечно. В конце концов, твои эмоции выйдут наружу. Если захочешь поговорить, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

И она промаршировала к выходу, в то время как Гарри сверлил взглядом парту. Когти вонзились в дерево, и мальчик постарался достать их до того, как парта будет сломана. Гермиона просто помешалась на выполнении правил!

- Гарри... - Начал Невилл.

- Если ты сейчас спросишь, в порядке ли я, то я прокляну твои уши. - Предупредил Гарри.

- Ум... точно... - Нервно произнес мальчик. - Я это запомню. Но на самом деле я хотел спросить, что это было?

Гарри окинул Невилла взглядом. Мальчик волновался. И выражение его лица уверило Поттера, что друг его не обманывает. Гарри вздохнул.

- Дамблдор поручил Гермионе, Рону и остальным Уизли следить за мной. - Тихо ответил он. - Но я не понимаю, почему он так старается вмешаться в мою жизнь.

- Это... настораживает. В смысле, он ведь просто директор. Я знаю, что очень многие уважают его из-за силы, но все равно, он просто директор. А не социальная служба или министр магии.

Гарри кивнул.

- Думаю, он боится, что я стану Темным. - Признался он.

- А это так?

- Нет! - Взорвался Гарри. Невилл подпрыгнул. - Нет, конечно же, нет! Я просто... думаю, что взрослею.

- О! Тогда все в порядке.

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на друга. Невилл пожал плечами.

- Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты это, Гарри, но ты – самый сильный волшебник среди нас. А возможно, и во всей школе. И когда ты сможешь пользоваться всей своей силой, то станешь по-настоящему опасным соперником. И если ты станешь Темным, мы все попали. Но если тебя не интересует тёмная магия – всё в порядке.

- Эм, верно, Невилл. - Слабым голосом ответил Гарри. – Я буду иметь это в виду.

Лонгботтом закатил глаза.

- О, прекрати! По-твоему смог бы обыкновенный волшебник заблокировать Заклятье Смерти? Или смог бы нормальный двенадцатилетний мальчик сразиться с двадцатиметровым василиском в одиночку и победить? Или, может быть, одиннадцатилетний мальчик смог бы сделать то... в общем, что бы ты там не сделал на первом курсе? Ты очень силен, Гарри. Сильнее всех нас!

- Дамблдор сказал, что любовь матери спасла меня. - Тихо произнес Гарри. - От Заклятия Смерти и Квиррелла.

Невилл окинул друга скептическим взглядом.

- Не могу поверить, что ты на самом деле поверил в это, Гарри! Лили Поттер была не единственной матерью, которую убил или пытал Сам-Знаешь-Кто. И она не единственный человек, попытавшийся защитить свое дитя! Но выжил только ты!

Гарри выдавил улыбку.

- Тогда я думаю, мы можем с уверенностью сказать, что Дамблдор – лжец!

- Скорее всего. - Согласился Невилл. - Либо он взял на себя слишком много, и ему потребуются чары Левитации, чтобы все унести.

Гарри хихикнул.

- Спасибо, Невилл. Идем, нам лучше поторопиться. Или мы опоздаем на Чары.

Парни пришли вовремя, однако Гермиона все равно наградила парочку особым взглядом, когда они подошли к остальным ребятам, стоящим в коридоре. Рон выглядел взволнованным. Он продолжал поглядывать то на Гермиону, то на Гарри, как будто не был уверен, кто из них взорвется первым.

Чары прошли быстро, и наступило время ланча. Гарри ожидал его с ужасом. Ему не только придется находиться в одном помещении с Дамблдором, – который на данный момент не входил в число приятных ему людей, – но и озвучить решение, принятое летом.

Гарри не без ужаса понял, что мысли о полёте не доставляют его новым инстинктам такого удовольствия, как раньше. Один раз мальчик попытался зависнуть на метле в комнате отеля, и выдержал с минуту или около того. А потом его затопила паника, вынуждая оккупировать туалет. Стоило ему только подумать о квиддиче, и кровь застывала в жилах.

И Поттер решил бросить спорт.

Мальчик не испытывал иллюзий по поводу того, как воспримут его решение сокурсники и декан. Скорее всего, Оливер Вуд никогда не простит его ухода, а профессор МакГонагалл вызовет в кабинет для жесткой беседы. А может даже пошлет его к Дамблдору, если мальчик откажется занять позицию ловца снова, учитывая то, что ради него она на первом курсе нарушила правила. А гриффиндорцы возненавидят Гарри за вдребезги разбитую мечту о Кубке Квиддича.

Однако профессор Снейп скорее всего оценит жест. Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что мужчина сможет использовать преимущество в свою пользу, что еще сильнее обострит реакцию МакГонагалл.

- Займи мне место. - Тихо попросил Невилла мальчик. - Мне нужно переговорить с Вудом, ладно?

- Конечно. - Ответил Лонгботтом.

Гарри приблизился к Вуду и остальным семикурсникам, испытывая не только беспокойство.

"Змеи не предназначены для полетов." - Настраивал себя мальчик. - "Во всяком случае, точно не мой вид".

- Эй, Оливер? - Нервно произнес Гарри.

Вуд повернулся к нему с теплой улыбкой на устах.

- Привет, Гарри. Ждешь - не дождешься нового квиддичного сезона?

Гарри нервно перешагнул с ноги на ногу.

- Как раз об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить. Я ухожу из команды.

Потребовалась ровно секунда, чтобы слова дошли до адресата. А потом последовала ответная реакция.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что уходишь? - Закричал Оливер. Гарри поморщился. Он догадывался, что все пройдет отнюдь не гладко, но реакция Вуда была...

- Ты не можешь уйти! - Продолжил Оливер. К этому моменту он привлек внимание всего зала. - Не можешь! Ты – наш звездный ловец!

- Нет, Оливер. Я могу. - Ответил Гарри. – Извини, конечно, но я должен сконцентрироваться на учебе.

Мальчик постарался говорить тихим голосом. Но это уже не имело значения. В зале было так тихо, что можно было услышать звон упавшей иголки.

- Я знаю, что Кубок Квиддича много значит для тебя и нашего факультета. Но я собираюсь правильно расставить свои приоритеты.

- Но... но... - Запинался Вуд.

- Извини. - Окончательно произнес Гарри. Он развернулся и направился к своему месту, борясь с желанием сбежать и спрятаться. Все в зале смотрели только на него.

Некоторое время Невилл рассматривал друга с открытым ртом, как будто в первый раз его видел. Гарри упал на скамью и потянулся к кувшину с водой. Он не хотел есть.

И у него полностью пропал аппетит, когда стол Слизерина разразился аплодисментами, вставая на ноги и одаривая его овациями. Гарри слышал восхищенные свистки и выкрики в стиле "Спасибо, Поттер" поверх остального шума. Мальчик съехал со скамьи и кинул взгляд на преподавательский стол. МакГонагалл шокировано уставилась на него. Ее лицо побелело. В тоже время как Снейп выглядел... ошарашенным и довольно заинтересованным. Как будто Гарри внезапно превратился в единорога.

Дамблдор смотрел прямо на него. Впервые в жизни его глаза не мерцали, и он выглядел очень серьезно. Гарри потянулся к кубку и приподнял его, имитируя тост, при этом следя за тем, чтобы не встречаться глазами с пронзительным взглядом директора.

- Ты определенно знаешь, как оживить обстановку. - Тихо заметил Невилл. Гарри еле услышал его слова за криками со стороны Слизерина.

- Так, - начал Гарри, - ты все еще согласен дружить с самым непопулярным мальчиком Гриффиндора?

Невилл рассмеялся.

- Конечно. - Ответил он. - Только в следующий раз, когда ты решишь совершить что-то подобное, предупреди меня заранее.

Гарри притворно обиделся и надул губы.

- Но тогда это не так интересно. - Пожаловался он.

Невилл только потряс головой и рассмеялся.


	15. Chapter 15

**Serpens Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 15.**

**Змея и Волк.**

Первая неделя в Хогвартсе выдалась как минимум более чем неприятной. Слабо говоря. Все гриффиндорцы, исключая Невилла, и близнецов Уизли, относились к нему, как к прокаженному. А тот факт, что Перси Уизли громко поддержал решение мальчика и обсуждал его с любым, кто был готов слушать, только ухудшило ситуацию. Поскольку Перси был известен тем, что являлся действующим гриффиндорским пустозвоном.

С другой стороны, почти неприкрытая враждебность однофакультетников к мальчику, дала Гарри лишний повод проводить как можно больше времени в библиотеке. И это время Поттер использовал с умом, выискивая как можно большей информации о ламиях, но, пока еще, не проникая в Запретную Секцию.

Однако мальчик мало что нашел. А найденное вызвало лишь еще большее недоумение. Похоже, согласно единственной найденной им книге с достоверной информацией, Ламиями были женщины, а Гарри ей точно не был. И они охотились на человеческих младенцев, что, если честно, звучало для Поттера уж совсем отвратительно. К тому же, мальчик не думал, что сможет открыть свой рот настолько широко, чтобы проглотить ребенка.

Ламии были редки настолько, что считались мифом даже среди волшебников. Последняя подтвержденная информация была о ламии, жившей в Китае, где-то в 500-х годах, и убитой местными волшебниками за поедание их детей. И Гарри их прекрасно понимал, правда. Вот только эта информация не сильно помогла ему, поскольку Поттер точно знал, что он мужского пола, живой и не в Китае.

Проще говоря, все, что Гарри нашел, оказалось бесполезным. Единственно достойной информацией в его глазах было краткое описание способностей ламии... что в свою очередь, скорее всего, было раздуто до немыслимых размеров в веками пересказываемых мифах и сказках. Ламии могли изменять свое тело и становиться змеей с человеческим торсом и головой женщины. Также, их было почти невозможно уничтожить. У убитой в Китае ламии отрезали голову и предали ее огню, вырвали сердце и заключили его в шкатулку, которую выкинули на дно моря. Гарри показалось, что это уж чересчур, но зато, вполне объясняло, почему он оказался невосприимчив к яду василиска и Заклятью Смерти... а также нечеловечески привлекательным и способным спариваться с людьми.

Но одно было известно точно: никто достоверно не знал, как на самом деле появляются ламии.

И Гарри как минимум испытывал разочарование по этому поводу. Остальная обнаруженная информация по его виду, вызывала у Поттера желание постучаться головой о стол. Он не только оказался Мальчиком-который-Выжил, ребенком-спасителем Волшебного мира и их же козлом отпущения, но и одним из самых редких магических созданий, когда-либо существовавших в истории магии.

С другой стороны, Гарри мог утверждать, что он хоть что-то да нашел. Даже если этим что-то и оказалась коллекция фактов из магических и маггловских сказок. Но вот информации о дроу Гарри найти не удалось... он поискал на эту тему из чистого любопытства, чтобы разобраться, кто же все-таки Линаэль такой. Зато обнаружил, что сидхе – довольно общее определение для "человекоподобных созданий, способных на малую магию" - автор определенно не видел на ЧТО они способны - "чьим самым главным оружием является их внешний вид, хотя бывают случаи, когда и он подводит".

За этим заявлением следовал список существ и созданий, попадающих под определение. Однако дроу среди них не было. Гарри стало казаться, что он внезапно попал в альтернативную реальность. Мальчик боялся даже думать о том, что красивый, экзотичный, могущественный Линаэль был в дальнем родстве с домовым эльфом Добби и феями, которых использовал Флитвик для украшения Рождественской елки каждый год.

С другой стороны, его второй исследовательский проект принес гораздо лучшие результаты. Мальчик теперь точно знал, кто такие дементоры (отчасти знал: Гарри подозревал, что детали будут включать в себя Темную магию такого уровня, что заставило автора и остальной волшебный мир относиться к ним слегка щепетильно), чем они занимаются, чем питаются и способ избавления от них.

Нужное заклинание называлось Чарами _Patronus_, и представляло из себя щит из чистого счастья, который поддерживался за счет радостных воспоминаний наложившего его человека. Чары изгоняли дементоров. Максимально могущественный Патронус принимал форму животного, являющегося близким для накладывающего чары. С другой стороны, телесные _patroni_ были очень редки, ибо это заклинание оказалось настолько сложным, что его не могли исполнить даже в наиболее простой форме.

Гарри не дотягивал до этого уровня, но знал, что должен попытаться. Реакция на дементоров оказалась его слабым местом... это если забыть про смущающую часть. А мальчик не мог себе позволить такие слабости. К сожалению, чары очень сложно накладывать без самого дементора. Гарри смог создать рассеянный серебряный туман, что оказалось впечатляющим результатом для тринадцатилетнего мальчика. Но Поттер не был уверен, что он правильно сработает в присутствие настоящего дементора.

С другой стороны, Гарри не собирался искать дементоров в окрестностях школы, чтобы сразиться с одним из них. Спасибо, конечно, но мальчик слишком любил свою душу именно там, где она есть.

К пятнице Гарри провел в библиотеке по собственному желанию больше времени, чем смогла заставить его отсидеть Гермиона в течение двухлетней дружбы. Это на самом деле было нечто потрясающим!

Этим утром после завтрака Гарри спускался в подземелья вместе с Невиллом. Никто из них не горел желанием попасть на первый урок по зельям. Зато они с нетерпением ожидали следующего занятия. Профессор Люпин уже смог заработать себе репутацию, как приятный и, что более важно, компетентный человек. В любом случае, он был заметным улучшением по сравнению с Квирреллом и Локхартом. И впервые Гарри с нетерпением ожидал настоящего урока по Защите.

Но возникшее еще утром довольно хорошее настроение, исчезло, стоило им ступить в коридоры подземелья, где располагалась классная комната Снейпа. Как всегда, слизеринцы были на месте. И Гарри готов был поклясться, что они знают короткий путь сюда из Большого Зала. Мальчики прибыли вовремя, чтобы застать Малфоя, весело изображавшего обморок Поттера. Снова.

- Ух, ты! Это уже начинает надоедать. - Тихо прокомментировал Невилл.

Гарри согласно кивнул. Тихий голос Невилла привлек внимание Малфоя, и блондин тут же подобрался и хмыкнул при виде Гарри. На секунду его глаза переместились на Лонгботтома, но по большей части, слизеринец игнорировал мальчика, полностью сфокусировавшись на Поттере.

Гарри оставил вторые и третьи веки закрытыми. Убийство слизеринца у кабинета Снейпа – верный способ самоубийства. И не важно, насколько бессмертным на данный момент был сам Поттер.

- Так, Поттер, - начал Малфой, - основные предположения делаются на то, что ты либо выжил из ума, либо стал тёмным. Не хочешь прояснить ситуацию?

Гарри приподнял бровь.

- Если люди на самом деле считают, что я стал тёмным, только на основании того, что я бросил квиддич, тогда ты спрашиваешь о вменяемости не того человека, Малфой.

Невилл подавился смешком, а слизеринец с длинными прямыми черными волосами хмыкнул:

- Он сделал тебя, Драко.

Малфой бросил на вмешавшегося взгляд из-за плеча, и снова посмотрел на Поттера.

- Вижу, ты решил избавиться от Уизли и грязнокровки. Прими мои соболезнования по поводу Лонгботтома.

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Ты просто не умеешь ценить верность и хорошее чувство юмора. - Ответил он. - А теперь мы уже покончили с игрой на зрителей? Это становится глупо. И если честно, я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как ты будешь задирать Рона. Во всяком случае, от него, ты дождешься желаемой реакции.

Малфой на мгновение уставился на Гарри с открытым ртом, а потом снова ухмыльнулся. Поттер предположил, что это выражение лица был своего рода сигналом к отступлению. Теперь Малфой смотрел на него с опаской, как будто не был до конца уверен, с чем имеет дело.

Гарри широко ухмыльнулся слизеринцу и отвернулся, подвинувшись так, чтобы облокотиться на ледяную каменную стену. Тело рептилии было против такого холода, но мальчик проигнорировал инстинкты. Он не мог выскользнуть из "нормального человеческого поведения" в Хогвартсе.

- Что это было? - Спросил Невилл, и в этот момент подошли Рон и Гермиона.

Гарри снова широко ухмыльнулся.

- Я решил, что внешнее проявление враждебности к тем, кто изворотливее меня, в корне неверно. Я смогу справиться с ними в открытую, но если они решат действовать за моей спиной, тогда я попал. Так что я больше не собираюсь давать им повода воткнуть мне нож в спину.

- Ум, верно. - Медленно произнес Невилл. - Думаю, это имеет смысл.

Гарри засветился от радости.

- Так что, Уизли. - Начал Малфой, достаточно оправившись от противостояния с Гарри, чтобы снова взяться за свои любимые жертвы. - Как ощущения от осознания того, что тебе нашли замену в качестве любимого объекта для милостыни Поттеров?

Рон покраснел.

- Хоть это тебя и не касается Малфой, но сообщаю, что все это простое недоразумение.

Гарри задумался, была ли причина "недоразумения" со стороны Рона связана с тысячами галлеонов и предательством их дружбы?

После подобной рекламы и сложившегося мнения, зелья сами по себе уже не были настолько плохи. Гарри смог удержать Невилла от взрыва их котла, и научился никогда не пробовать воздух в кабинете зелий. Он был просто отвратительным, и мальчик еле удержался от потери завтрака.

Гарри решил, что ему не интересно, как ощущаются на вкус ингредиенты зелий, особенно когда одной из составляющих является забродившая слюна флобберчервей.

Так что несмотря ни на что, мальчик испытал облегчение, покинув кабинет зелий и убравшись от слизеринцев, хотя тамошний гнилой воздух отбил аппетит на корню, сделав саму идею употребления пищи полностью бессмысленной. Но Поттер все равно пошел на обед, составив компанию Невиллу.

А потом следовал урок по Защите от Темных Сил.

По дороге к кабинету Гарри начал нервничать. Предыдущие преподаватели ЗоТС создали плохую репутацию, и у мальчика сложилось твердое ощущение, что что-то пойдет не так. Совсем не так. Однако он надеялся, что это просто разыгралась паранойя.

Чувство усилилось, когда Люпин вывел их из класса и провел в учительскую, где они наткнулись на сидящего в кресле Снейпа, погруженного в чтение. На одно невероятное мгновение, Гарри задался вопросом, не будет ли их урок состоять в обучении, как проклясть сальноволосого ублюдка, но потом мальчик заметил шкаф, у которого и остановился профессор.

Упомянутый предмет мебели слегка покачивался, и Гарри услышал, как нервно сглотнул Невилл.

- Собираемся вокруг! - Произнес Люпин, ничуть не заботясь о том, что стоит рядом с выглядевшей выведенной из себя частью мебели. - Так, в этом шкафу находится существо, называемое боггартом. Кто-нибудь может мне сказать, что делает боггарт?

Вполне предсказуемо рука Гермионы взлетела в воздух. Люпин кивнул девочке.

- Он принимает форму нашего самого сильного страха. - С умным видом ответил Гермиона.

- Правильно. - Похвалил Люпин, улыбаясь девочке. - Пять баллов Гриффиндору. А теперь, не думаю, что кто-нибудь сможет мне ответить, почему боггарт будет испытывать трудности, если встретиться с более, чем одним человеком?

И снова ответила Гермиона:

- Если он встретиться более, чем с одним человеком, то будет вынужден превратиться в соединенные страхи тех людей, что наткнулись на него. Таким образом, если один из них боится обезглавливания, а другой – слизняков, то боггарт превратиться в половинку слизняка.

- Великолепно, мисс Грейнджер! - Улыбнулся ее Люпин. - Еще пять баллов! Таким образов все вы будете по очереди встречаться с боггартом, чтобы он не запутался. Заклинание для противостояния его способностям - _riddikulus__. _Для правильной работы контрзаклятья, вы должны подумать о том, как сделать вашего боггарта не страшным, а смешным.

Гарри задумался о том, чего он боится больше всего. Волдеморта? Почему он должен бояться того, кто дважды не смог его убить, и скорее всего никогда в этом не преуспеет? Дамблдора? Вряд ли. Он был просто раздражающим фактом. Дядю Вернона? Вот уж точно нет. Несмотря на то, как с ним обращался этот мужчина. Василиска? Даже не смешно, особенно если вспомнить, что сам Гарри был более смертоносной и могущественной змеей.

И тут в его мыслях всплыло воспоминание о покрытой язвами разлагающейся руке, открывающей дверь купе. Мальчик содрогнулся. Дементоры... В конце концов, это имеет смысл. Но как он сможет сделать дементора смешным?

- Если вы позволите, Люпин, я предпочту пропустить полный провал третьего курса Гриффиндора на очередном академическом задании. – Раздался холодный голос. Это был Снейп, который соизволил-таки покинуть кресло. - Не уверен, предупреждали ли вас, но в этом классе учится Лонгботтом, который умудряется даже простейшее из заданий превратить в катастрофу.

Люпин мягко улыбнулся коллеге.

- А я верю, что эти студенты великолепно справятся с заданием.

Снейп издевательски хмыкнул.

- И это доказывает, Люпин, что у вас нет никакого опыта в преподавании. - С этими словами мужчина вылетел из учительской; черная мантия развивалась за ним следом. Люпин закатил глаза.

- А теперь, - начал профессор, - мистер Лонгботтом, не хотите попробовать первым?

- Вообще-то, не очень. - Пробормотал Невилл. - Да, профессор. - Произнес мальчик, повысив голос, чтобы Люпин смог его услышать.

Гарри похлопал друга по спине.

- Не волнуйся. Ты справишься.

Невилл напряженно улыбнулся.

- Точно. Спасибо, Гарри.

Люпин открыл шкаф, и оттуда вылезла точная копия Снейпа. Она нависла над мальчиком, а ухмылка перекосила и так не сильно приятные черты лица. Невилл издал не поддающийся определению писк.

- Давайте, мистер Лонгботтом. - Подбодрил мальчика Люпин. - Вспомните заклинание.

Гарри высунул язык попробовать воздух. От его одноклассников исходило ощущение радостного предвкушения и возбуждения, однако чувствовалась также нотка чистого ужаса, определенно идущая от Невилла. В комнате также присутствовало еще два вкуса, которые Гарри не удалось распознать. Что-то напоминающее мех, опасность и ярость, и что-то на вкус прокисшее и сгнившее. Мальчик предположил, что последнее – боггарт. Тогда выходит, что яростный меховой вкус исходил от кроткого профессора Люпина, что не имело никакого смысла, если только...

Если только Люпин не скрывал что-то.

- Не сильно-то и большой сюрприз. - Пробормотал мальчик, искренне желая, чтобы хоть раз в жизни, у них мог бы быть преподаватель по Защите без потенциально опасных секретов.

- _R__-__r__-__r__-__riddikulus__!_ - Выдавил Невилл. Боггарт запнулся, прекращая медленное угрожающее наступление, и посмотрел на мальчика бездушными черными глазами Снейпа. - _Riddikulus__! _- Снова попытался Невилл, и в этот раз заклинание сработало. Гарри не смог удержаться от смеха, увидев Снейпа в зеленом платье и ведьминской шляпе со стервятником на полях.

Остальные ребята зашлись в приступе смеха, и Гарри тут же понял, что история о произошедшем распространятся по школе в течение часа. Мальчик поморщился. Снейп хорошо отыграется на Невилле из-за этого.

Люпин хихикнул.

- Отличная работа, мистер Лонгботтом! - Радостно воскликнул он. - Так, кто следующий?

Боггарт быстро переходил от одного ученика к другому. После Рона, который обезножил гигантского паука, боггарт откатился к Гарри. Но в это время вперед выступил Люпин с выражением ужаса на лице.

Боггарт быстро превратился в дементора, но Гарри успел лишь мельком увидеть неровный край черной мантии, прежде чем его оттолкнули и на пути существа встал Люпин. Боггарт снова превратился. В этот раз он принял вид белой сферы, висящей в воздухе над головой профессора. Люпин ее уничтожил и спокойно вернул боггарта в шкаф.

Форма очень сильно напоминала Луну.

Гарри пристально посмотрел на профессора, убедившись, что вторые и третьи веки крепко закрыты, и поднимаясь с пола, куда его оттолкнул обманчиво слабый учитель. Желание укусить мужчину почти полностью захватило его, и Гарри потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы взять свои эмоции под контроль.

Почему Люпин убрал его с дороги? Он считал, что Поттер слишком слаб, чтобы встретиться с боггартом? Даже если профессор и не знал о статусе Гарри как невероятно могущественного Императора всех Змей, ему точно должно быть известно, что Гарри справился с двадцатиметровым василиском в возрасте двенадцати лет. К тому же, он позволил одноклассникам мальчика – всем одноклассникам – встретиться с боггартом. Тогда зачем мужчина устроил этот урок, нацеленный на весь класс, если он был так опасен для Гарри?

Поттер начал подозревать, что Люпин не так уж и хорош для этой работы.

- Ты в порядке? - Тихо спросил Невилл.

- В порядке. - Ответил Гарри. И соврал. Он был выведен из себя, а желание кого-нибудь покусать никуда не делось.

Мальчик задержался после урока. Он хотел получить ответы. Гарри облокотился на стену и стал наблюдать, как Люпин собирал вещи. Когда мужчина развернулся, чтобы покинуть учительскую, он удивленно моргнул, увидев мальчика.

- Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь, Гарри? - Спросил он.

Это было странно, подумал Поттер. Люпин провел весь урок, обращаясь к одноклассникам мальчика по фамилиям, но был на «ты» с Гарри?

- Вообще-то профессор, я задаюсь вопросом, почему вы не позволили мне встретиться с боггартом? – Спросил мальчик, надеясь, что смог произнести это спокойным голосом.

Люпин выглядел удивленным. Как будто Поттер автоматически должен был понять причины, стоящие за его вмешательством. Мальчик сделал себе заметку заняться легиллименцией на определенном уровне. Тогда мир для него определенно станет проще.

- Я подумал, что это очевидно, Гарри. - Ответил Люпин.

Мальчик вскинул бровь.

- Боюсь, что нет, профессор.

Люпин мягко ему улыбнулся.

- Я не думаю, что будет хорошей идеей, получить в кабинете копию Лорда Волдеморта... даже если только его внешний вид. - Ответил Люпин.

А! Гарри подумал, что это имеет смысл, учитывая, что он – единственный человек, кто умудрялся сбегать от Волдеморта на регулярной основе.

- Это сработало, если бы ваше предположение о том, что я боюсь именно Волдеморта, оказалось верным. - Тихо произнес мальчик. - Но это не так.

Люпин нахмурился.

- Я слышал о твоих злоключениях за прошедшие два года, Гарри. Я подумал, что это научит тебя осторожности по отношению к Темному Лорду.

- Осторожности, да. - Признался Гарри. - И здоровой порции паранойи. Но не страху. Я не боюсь тех, кому могу дать отпор. - Мальчик оттолкнулся от стены и мило улыбнулся, про себя думая, выглядит ли его улыбка такой же фальшивой, как он ее ощущает. - Счастливого дня, профессор.

И Гарри покинул учительскую, направляясь в библиотеку. Он не был голоден.


	16. Chapter 16

**Serpens Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 16.**

**Сбрасывая кожу. **

На следующее утро после разговора с Люпином Гарри получил письмо от Тибериуса и Авроры. К нему прилагалось несколько параграфов на гоблинском языке для перевода и длиннющая обличительная речь, направленная против Дамблдора, достигшая кульминации в приписке от Авроры, в которой она высказала, всё что думала о директоре. Это делало письмо интересным чтивом. Однако среди комментариев женщины встретился совет, которому Гарри решил последовать: он собирался написать в социальную службу министерства, и рассказать занимающимся его эмансипацией сотрудникам обо всем услышанном от Фреда и Джорджа.

В конверте также было вложено письмо от Линаэля. Гарри потребовалось некоторое время для расшифровки замысловатого подчерка. Когда он все-таки смог это сделать, оказалось, что усилия того стоили. Помимо привычного приветствия, Линаэль включил в своё письмо информацию о ламиях. И она оказалась более полной чем та, которая содержалась, во всех ранее прочитанных мальчиком книгах.

_Мой народ слышал о ламиях. Последняя, известная нам ламия жила на Британских островах примерно тысячу лет назад, во времена основания Хогвартса. Она была родом из Греции: женская особь василиска, скрывающаяся в местности с сильным магическим фоном в течение трех сотен лет, и после этого превратившаяся в ламию. Похоже, что именно эти условия позволяют змеям (как магическим, так и обычным) стать ламией. Они все должны проспать три сотни лет в магической местности, поглощая необходимую для трансформации магическую энергию. Истинные возможности той ламии не были изучены. Но велика вероятность того, что она могла превращаться в человека. И скорее всего, она не утратила способностей василиска. Хранитель Записей – библиотекарь моего народа, мой хороший друг, от кого я смог получить эту информацию – говорит, что никто не видел её после окончания постройки Хогвартса. Я надеюсь, эта информация поможет тебе._

_Отвечая на твой второй вопрос... я не знал, что в подаренной мной книге имеется сказка о ламиях, пока ты не написал мне об этом. Это просто совпадение. Хотя довольно приятное. И я рад, что мой подарок помог тебе. Однако, какая ирония, маггловская книга сказок содержит истинные факты об эволюции ламий из змей, а волшебные фолианты при этом остаются в полном неведении, не находишь?_

Гарри был готов расцеловать дроу за эту информацию! Вместо этого, мальчик прижал письмо к груди и радостно захихикал, заработав от Невилла затуманенный взор, когда он подавился утренним чаем.

- Хорошие новости? - Спросил Лонгботтом.

- Очень хорошие! - Признался Гарри.

Мальчик заметил, что за ним наблюдают Рон и Гермиона - при этом абсолютно не скрываясь – и решил уделить внимание омлету. Они могут следить за ним сколько угодно, Гарри не собирался им ничего рассказывать. «Друзья» тут же побегут докладывать обо всём Дамблдору. И тогда Гарри наступит конец!

- Тогда все хорошо. - Произнес Невилл. - Но тебе следует слегка умерить маниакальный смех. На тебя смотрит Дамблдор.

Гарри так и сделал. Но не смог заставить себя переживать по этому поводу. Директор может сидеть и ждать объяснений, которых он никогда не получит. Так же как и Рон с Гермионой.

- Точно. Спасибо за предупреждение.

- Без проблем. - Ответил Невилл. - А теперь... я хотел бы спросить, по какой причине ты вынудил меня подавиться чаем?

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Я бы предпочел сохранить это в секрете. - Мягко признался Поттер. - Не потому, что не доверяю тебе, или что-то в этом роде, а потому что не настолько доверяю Дамблдору, чтобы поверить, что он впоследствии не залезет к тебе в голову в поисках информации.

Невилл широко распахнул глаза:

- Он может так сделать?

Гарри кивнул.

Невилл издал возмущенный звук.

- Какое «уважение» к чужой личной жизни! - Произнес он. - А кстати, что ты сделал с Люпином? С того момента, как ты вышел из учительской прошлым вечером, он выглядит так, как будто кто-то убил его собаку.

Гарри посмотрел на учительский стол и заметил, что Люпин и вправду сидит с побитым выражением лица. Пока Поттер разглядывал мужчину, профессор поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с мальчиком. И тут же слегка вздрогнул.

- Я спросил его о боггарте, и о том, почему он не дал мне сразиться с ним. Профессор ответил, что не хотел, чтобы в кабинете появилась боггартская версия Волдеморта.

Невилл вздрогнул при упоминании имени тёмного лорда, но кивнул.

- Я его понимаю. - Признался он. - В смысле, нам хватило и Снейпа. Сам-Знаешь-Кто – это уже перебор.

- Наверное. - Произнес Гарри, задумываясь, не был ли он слишком резок с мужчиной. - Но он предположил – причем предположил ошибочно, должен заметить, - что знает мой самый большой страх, и выставил меня слабаком в глазах моих одноклассников, которые уже побороли свои страхи.

- Не думаю, что они стали меньше тебя уважать, Гарри. - Медленно произнес Невилл. - В смысле, большинство из них, скорее всего, также как и Люпин, предположили, что боггарт превратится в Сам-Знаешь-Кого. И были благодарны, когда профессор не дал тебе подойти к существу.

Гарри что-то промычал размышляя. Он проткнул омлет вилкой, а потом сделал глоток воды.

- А мне вот интересно, почему он так боится полной Луны.

Невилл моргнул.

- Так вот, что это был за шар? - Спросил он. - Лаванда настаивает, что это был хрустальный шар. Я не знаю... может быть, он верфольф?

Гарри вспомнил ощущение меха, ярости и ненависти на языке и поморщился.

- Может быть. - Мягко произнес он.

Невилл пожал плечами.

- Вервольф или нет... по крайней мере, он не второй Локхарт.

Гарри горячо его поддержал.

На выходных, проведенных в основном в библиотеке, мальчик заметил, что Гермиона внимательно за ним следит. Гарри игнорировал ее настолько, насколько это было возможно, хотя иногда вид девочки, повторяющей его маршрут между рядами книг сразу же после его возвращения к столу, заставлял глаза Поттера подергиваться тем самым образом, который означал, что они стали желтыми. Поэтому в такие моменты мальчик лишний раз проверял, чтобы его вторые и третьи веки были надежно закрыты.

Гермиона хотела знать, какие именно книги он читает. Гарри считал, что она может подавиться этими знаниями.

Мальчик уговорил Невилла помочь ему по травологии. Этот предмет никогда ему не давался. И Гарри посчитал, что не будет ничего страшного, если он попытается улучшить свои оценки. Никогда не знаешь, какие знания тебе пригодятся в дальнейшем. К тому же оказалось, что Невилл великолепно разбирается в растениях, плюс у него был талант, а не книжные знания Гермионы. И Лонгботтом горел желанием помочь Гарри взамен на репетиторство по Защите.

Так получилось, что если мальчики не сидели в библиотеке под бдительным взором Гермионы, то они проводили время в пустом кабинете, практикуя чары _Patronus_или в теплицах, изучая свойства различных растений. Профессор Спраут рассказала много интересного, особенно узнав, чем именно они занимаются на ее территории,

Гарри впервые заметил _это_ в воскресенье. Его кожа стала еще бледнее обычного, и на ощупь напоминала бумагу.

«Странно...», - подумал мальчик, он отнес изменения к еще одним змеиным чертам, и понадеялся, что они быстро закончатся.

И они начали заканчиваться - в наиболее неудобное для него время – утром в понедельник, посреди урока истории магии.

Гарри сидел за партой, бессмысленно чертя на пергаменте и стараясь не уснуть, в отличие от Невилла, который положил голову на руки и закрыл глаза. Тогда-то мальчик и задел запястьем край парты. Раздался громкий звук, не похожий на звук рвущегося пергамента, и Гарри замер. Он заметил, как Гермиона резко повернула голову. И мальчик тут же сделал вид, что он все также рисует, радуясь, что гламур Линаэля не позволит ей что-либо заметить.

Как только девочка повернулась обратно, Гарри завернул рукав проинспектировать запястье. Увиденное заставило его глаза расшириться от шока. С его руки свисал большой кусок похожей на бумагу кожи. А на новой виднелись маленькие бледные чешуйки. Гарри почти закричал. Его кожа слезала! Его кожа!

Мальчик опустил рукав, пряча открытие, и уставился на розу, нарисованную на пергаменте. Между опасно-острыми шипами изгибалась змея.

Он сбрасывал кожу.

Одна только мысль вызывала отвращения, но с другой стороны, все было логично. В конце концов, он был змеей. И, по крайней мере, у него есть гламур, который скроет тот факт, что теперь все его тело будет покрыто чешуйками.

Мальчик задумался: почему они не появились вместе с другими? Зелеными, выросшими на его спине? Скорее всего, предположил Гарри, так задумано природой. Может быть, им требовалось больше времени для развития, поскольку они покрывают всё тело?

Однако сбрасывание кожи становилось проблемой, которую не сможет покрыть ни один гламур. Что, черт возьми, он должен делать со старой кожей? Оставить ее валяться на полу ванной? Где-нибудь спрятать? Сжечь? Скормить зверушкам Хагрида? А может прицепить к шпилям на квиддичном поле в виде своеобразного флага?

Это же кожа! Огромное количество человеческой кожи! Вряд ли способ избавления от нее входил в список самых обычных вещей в мире. А что если ее найдет кто-нибудь до того, как Гарри удастся ее уничтожить? Что если кусочки отваляться в классе? Все тут же поймут, что он что-то прячет – возможно, что-то чешуйчатое!

- О, _Дьявол_! – Пробормотал Поттер.

Этим вечером мальчик сбежал от приятелей, проведя весь день в мыслях о том, что кусочки сброшенной кожи могут оказаться на виду, и на него либо накинется чересчур заинтересованная Гермиона, либо его утащат в Больничное крыло на обследование к мадам Помфри. Оставшись в одиночестве и заперевшись в кабинке душа в ванной мальчиков-третьекурсников, Гарри быстро разделся и, повесив одежду, рванул за занавеску, чтобы соскоблить кожу.

Это было самое неприятное занятие в его жизни. И самое странное. Кожи оказалось так много, что мальчик начал беспокоиться, что не сможет незаметно для всех избавиться от нее.

Закончив со "сбрасыванием" и отодрав последние кусочки между теперь уже чешуйчатых пальцев ног, мальчик завернул кожу в мантию и включил душ, аккуратно обращаясь с волосами, на случай, если и они тоже решат «полинять».

К счастью, прическа предпочла остаться на месте. Насколько бы раздражающе непокорными не были его волосы, Гарри не хотел оказаться лысым. К тому же, ему нравилась его красная полоса, даже если он и был единственным, кто ее видел.

После душа, мальчик вытерся насухо и переоделся в пижаму, все еще находясь в кабинке. А потом взял мантию и вернулся в общежитие. Уткнувшись в книгу о магических растениях, мальчика ждал Невилл. Гарри осторожно, чтобы не выскользнула кожа, положил мантию на край кровати, и заинтересованно посмотрел на друга.

- О, Рон и Гермиона стали по-настоящему невыносимы. - Произнес Невилл, объясняя свое присутствие. - Они продолжали допытываться, ведешь ли ты себя странно. И когда я ответил, что нет, парочка стали переглядываться между собой, как будто я сказал что-то важное, что только они способны понять. Я ушел до того, как они успели спросить меня еще о чем-либо.

- Я тебя не виню. - Ответил Гарри.

Невилл пожал плечами.

- Но я солгал. Я никогда раньше не замечал за тобой такого поведения.

Гарри замер.

- Но ты не хочешь рассказывать мне причины изменений. И это нормально. - Продолжил Невилл, будто бы не заметив, что Гарри затих слишком неестественным для человека образом. - Если быть честным, то меня это на самом деле не волнует. Ты стал гораздо счастливее в этом году. К тому же, твое дело – это именно, твое дело.

- Спасибо, Невилл. - Ответил Гарри, понимая, что он уставился на друга, как будто никогда раньше его не видел. За последние две минуты Лонгботтом доказал, что он является лучшим другом, чем Рон и Гермиона, бывшие с Гарри два года.

Невилл радостно улыбнулся и вернулся к книге.


	17. Chapter 17

**Serpens**** Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава**** 17.**

**Шиесса****.**

Гарри выпал шанс вернуться в Тайную комнату только в октябре. Чтобы избежать слухов среди однокурсников, мальчик решил отправиться туда ночью, захватив с собой мантию невидимку. Ему хватало Рона, следящего за каждым его шагом. А когда Уизли увидел, что Гарри возвращается в свою комнату после отбоя, он стал стараться всюду следовать за мальчиком. В ту ночь Гарри впервые сбросил старую кожу. Мальчик выходил из башни, чтобы ее сжечь, и наблюдал, как кожа сгорает до тех пор, пока от нее не остался только пепел. А возвращаясь в комнату, он столкнулся с выходящим из ванной Роном.

Возникла неловкая пауза, а потом Гарри отвел взгляд от своего бывшего лучшего друга и скользнул в постель.

Таким образом, мальчик понял, что если он хочет быть за пределами кровати после отбоя, то ему следует использовать мантию-невидимку, независимо от того, планирует ли он выходить из общей гостиной или нет. Хотя он был не настолько глуп, чтобы оставлять свою мантию в сундуке во время ночных прогулок по Хогвартсу.

Каменный пол казался ужасно холодным и неприятным для ног, но мальчик игнорировал его, насколько это было возможно. Минусом становления змеёй было то, что он стал ощущать холод гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. Дорога к туалету Плаксы Миртл показалась ему гораздо короче, чем в прошлом году. _Наверное, это из-за того, что сейчас я иду в Тайную Комнату по своей воле,_ подумал Гарри. Он надеялся получить ответы на свои вопросы.

Когда Гарри открыл дверь в женский туалет, Миртл, высунулась из кабинки.

- Кто здесь? - Спросила она.

Гарри стянул мантию.

- Эй, Миртл. Как дела?

Она уставилась на мальчика огромными глазами, и Гарри задумался, действует ли гламур Линаэля на призраков. А потом девушка улыбнулась.

- Ты спросил, как у меня дела! - Удивленно произнесла она, а ее щеки вспыхнули серебром.

- Ну да. - Признался Гарри.

Девушка захихикала.

- Я в порядке. - Призналась она. - Мало, что изменилось, но… извини меня, Гарри!

Мальчик моргнул.

- Извинить? За что?

Девушка выглядела очень виноватой.

- Тебе не понравится мой ответ.

У Гарри появилась мысль, что здесь замешан Дамблдор.

- За что, Миртл?

Девочка ущипнула себя за подбородок.

- Директор приказал мне сообщать, если сюда придёт кто-нибудь посторонний. Особенно ты. И он сказал, если выяснится, что я что-то утаила, то он изгонит меня из замка. - Девочка на самом деле выглядела очень расстроенной.

- А он может это сделать? - Спросил Гарри. Призрак кивнула, и мальчик вздохнул. Он провел рукой по лицу и задумался. Ему необходимо было попасть в Комнату, а Миртл всё равно придется рассказать о нем. Так что он пойдёт в Тайную Комнату. И плевать на последствия! Если понадобится, он разберется с Дамблдором позже.

- Тогда иди. - Произнес мальчик. - Скажи ему, что я здесь.

Девочка недоуменно моргнула.

- Ты уверен?

- Да. - Ответил Гарри. - Иди.

Девушка вылетела из кабинки. Гарри смотрел ей вслед, пока она не пролетела сквозь дверь, несомненно направляясь к кабинету Дамблдора на третьем этаже. Как только он уверился, что Миртл улетела достаточно далеко, Гарри повернулся к нужной раковине и открыл вход в Тайную Комнату.

Он убрал мантию-невидимку в школьную сумку и соскользнул в трубу. Однако перед этим, мальчик прошипел: "_закройся_". И спрыгнул вниз в тот момент, когда раковина начала возвращаться на место. Он не хотел, чтобы за ним кто-либо последовал. А так как Гарри был единственным, кто может открыть вход в Комнату, то закрыв его, он лишал директора шанса последовать за собой. Конечно, это не отменяло необходимости возвращения, но мальчик решил разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления.

Лучше уж застрять в Тайной комнате на несколько дней, чем позволить спуститься сюда Дамблдору!

Спуск вниз был таким же отвратительным, как и в прошлом году. И к тому моменту, когда мальчик достиг дна, вся его пижама оказалась покрыта слизью.

- Фу! - Проворчал Гарри, и наложил очищающие чары. Избавившись от грязи, он продолжил свой путь. Пробравшись сквозь проход, среди наваленных камней Гарри открыл дверь, ведущую непосредственно в Комнату.

Василиск лежал на том же месте, где его оставил Поттер. Но выглядел он гораздо хуже. Змей разлагался. И гнилостный смрад, исходивший от василиска, заставил Гарри закашляться от первого же глотка воздуха.

Мальчик шагнул в Комнату, по возможности стараясь игнорировать запах и вкус воздуха. Он был испорченным с тошнотворным ароматом, и очень сильно напоминал мальчику вкус воздуха в кабинете Снейпа. А это было то сравнение, без которого Гарри смог бы обойтись. И он также мог бы прожить без расплывающихся цветов поверх обыкновенного зрения, которое говорило ему, что процесс разложения слегка нагрел тело василиска.

Мальчик отвернулся от мертвого змея и подошел к статуе Слизерина. Он уставился на каменное лицо и сделал настолько глубокий вздох, насколько мог себе позволить. Его подташнивало, и причина заключалась не только в неприятном запахе. Мальчик нервничал. Он боялся ничего не найти, но в тоже время страшился обнаружить ответы на свои вопросы.

- _Говори со мной, Слизерин, величайший из Хогвартской четверки!_ - Прошипел Гарри.

Мальчик решил, что следует покончить с этим как можно скорее.

Послышался резкий скрип, и рот статуи медленно открылся. Гарри сжал зубы и вытянул руки, цепляясь за нижнюю каменную губу и подтягивая себя вверх. Внутри было очень темно, а тепловое зрение сообщило, что во рту статуи довольно тепло. Расплывающиеся цвета окрасили комнату в оттенки зеленого и желтого.

Мальчик мог видеть контур двери в конце маленькой комнаты. Слизерин на самом деле прятал здесь что-то помимо змеи.

- Бинго! - Прошептал мальчик и спрыгнул на пол бывшего гнезда василиска.

Он не стал задерживаться в комнате, тут же направившись к двери. К этому времени Дамблдор уже должен был ответить на зов Миртл - Гарри до сих пор не мог поверить, что старик посмел угрожать ей подобным образом – и направляться на второй этаж, скорее всего, позвав с собой других учителей, намереваясь поймать мальчика. Гарри почувствовал, как его глаза вспыхнули желтым, но впервые решил не подавлять инстинкты. И не спрятал взгляд за вторыми и третьими веками. В конце концов, здесь не было никого, кому они могли бы причинить вред.

Гарри положил чешуйчатую руку на дверь в конце комнаты и надавил. Она не сдвинулась с места. Мальчик слегка улыбнулся и шагнул назад. Он понял, что необходим пароль, также как с остальными дверьми Комнаты. Учитывая, такую сложную систему охраны, Слизерин определенно прятал здесь, что-то важное.

- _Откройся_! - Прошипел Гарри. Ничего не произошло, и мальчик нахмурился. Это слово сработало с остальными дверьми, так почему не подействовало сейчас?

Но если подумать, то рот статуи тоже открывал другой пароль. Гарри нахмурился еще сильнее. Видимо, это будет не так легко, как он сначала думал.

- _Змея_. - Безуспешно пытался мальчик. – _Слизерин. Хитрость. Тайна. Секрет. Гриффиндор – отстой_. - Когда не сработала даже последняя фраза, мальчик гневно уставился на дверь. Но это также не возымело эффекта.

Гарри пнул дверь. Такими темпами он никогда ничего не узнает о Ламиях. Мальчик замер. Это ведь не могло быть так просто, не так ли?

- _Ламия_. - Прошипел Гарри,

Дверь распахнулась, подняв облако пыли. Гарри закашлялся и начал отплевываться, отступая от двери и махая руками перед лицом, старясь разогнать, летающую в воздухе пыль.

Когда она осела, мальчик заглянул в открытую дверь и почувствовал, как его челюсть падает вниз. Тысячелетний слой пыли покрывал что-то, похожее на библиотеку. В неоднородном свете шаров освещения, Гарри мог видеть огромные книжные полки вдоль стен, забитые древними томами. А на дальней стене висел невероятно пыльный гобелен. Рядом с ним стояла маленькая статуэтка, настолько покрытая пылью, что Гарри не мог даже приблизительно понять, что она изображает.

- Линаэль пришел бы в восторг от этого места. - Прошептал сам себе Гарри. И это было правдой: дроу скорее всего пришел бы в экстаз, если бы смог увидеть комнату прямо сейчас. Обещание знаний, что содержала в себе комната – знаний, не видавших света тысячу лет – тяжело висело в пыльном воздухе.

Гарри широко улыбнулся. Его. И всё это было его. Эта комната сведет с ума любого академика, и Гарри оказался единственным наследником всего этого. Мальчик вошел в комнату, оставляя следы в толстом слое пыли на полу. Первым делом он исследует гобелен. Одно его присутствие в комнате манило мальчика, как сирены мореплавателей. Поттер должен узнать, зачем он здесь.

Дойдя до гобелена, Гарри прикоснулся к ткани палочкой.

- _Scourgify_. - Четко произнес он и удовлетворенно наблюдал, как покрывающие гобелен слои пыли исчезают в воздухе. Он никогда не перестанет восхищаться тем, насколько крутой иногда бывает магия.

Гобелен оказался именно тем, что Гарри искал. Точнее, это было фамильное древо, нанесённое чёрными и зелёными нитками на ткань кремового цвета в обрамлении из серебряных змей. Великолепное произведение искусства!

Имена в самом верху гобелена тут же привлекли внимание мальчика. Там было имя волшебника – Мордреда Лёвэя – написанное латиницей черными нитками, а рядом с ним стояло имя зеленого цвета, представляющее из себя набор черточек и закорючек, в которых Гарри тут же признал алфавит парселтонга, и перед его глазами они превратились в английские буквы. Сформировавшееся имя вызвало мурашки вдоль позвоночника. Шиесса - слово, определяющее на парселтонге Императрицу.

Согласно фамильному древу, Мордред Лёвэй женился на змее по имени Шиесса. Не было никаких других причин полагать, почему ее имя написано именно на парселтонге. Намек был довольно прозрачен. К тому же, следующая строчка под ними содержала в себе имя Салазара Слизерина – также написанное на парселтонге зелеными нитками – рядом с другими именами, написанными на парселтонге, но уже черными нитками. На этой же строчке также были и имена на английском черным цветом. Однако Гарри отметил, что даты их рождения и смерти показывали, что все умерли очень молодыми. Дата смерти одного из отображенных парселтонгом имен привлекло внимание Гарри.

_Хассиенша_

_Рожден 914 – Умер 1992_

Василиск, обитавший в Тайной Комнате, был родным братом Салазара Слизерина!

- Черт возьми! - Выдохнул Гарри. Не удивительно, что Салазар Слизерин построил комплекс из тайных комнат, чтобы скрыть все это. Если верить гобелену, то Слизерин был сыном ламии и братом не одному, а пяти василискам, которые на данный момент были мертвы.

Гарри опустил взгляд ниже.

Потомок Слизерина женился на каком-то типе по фамилии Певерелл, и их линия превратилась впоследствии в Поттеров, заканчиваясь именем, написанным на этот раз зеленым цветом и на английском, и на перселтонге.

_Гарри Джеймс Поттер_

_Рожден – 1980 - _

_Наследник Слизерина_

Его имя оказалось одним из трех, написанных зеленым цветом на гобелене. Он был ламией. Как и его прародительница Шиесса, как и Салазар Слизерин.

Мужские особи ламий не могут быть созданы. Это было очевидно, поскольку тысячелетний василиск в Комнате так и остался василиском, когда мальчик уничтожил его. Если бы он был женской особью, то, скорее всего, эволюционировал бы, поскольку был спрятан от человеческих глаз в магическом месте долгое время.

Однако, похоже, что мужская особь может родиться только естественным путём.

Гарри отошёл от гобелена. В голове крутилась тысяча мыслей. Что-то должно было случиться, что пробудило в нем гены ламии тысячу лет спустя после рождения последнего в их роду. Была ли причиной маггловская кровь его матери? Или неудавшееся Заклятье Смерти? Яд василиска? Или к такому результату привели все эти факты?

Гарри закрыл глаза и пожелал, чтобы рядом оказался хоть кто-нибудь. Он пожелал кого-нибудь, с кем можно было бы поговорить. Кого-нибудь, кому он сможет рассказать о случившемся. Мальчик чувствовал, как информация распирает его. И хотел увидеть, хотя бы Линаэля.

Его плеча коснулась рука, и Гарри подпрыгнул почти на фут в воздухе. Он резко развернулся и лицом к лицу столкнулся с Линаэлем. Однако глаза дроу были закрыты.

- Твои веки закрыты? - Спросил Линаэль.

Гарри моргнул и закрыл вторые и третьи веки.

- Да. - Ответил он. - Что ты здесь делаешь? И как ты смог сюда попасть?

Линаэль с упреком цыкнул на мальчика и указал на серебряный браслет на запястье Гарри. Браслет, подаренный на его день рождения.

- Когда я дарил тебе этот браслет, то говорил, что он сообщит мне, если я тебе понадоблюсь. - Произнес Линаэль. - Я нашел тебя с его помощью, и... где мы?

- Тайная Комната внутри Тайной Комнаты. - Ответил Гарри. - Ум... фамильное древо.

Гарри указал на гобелен, и Линаэль проследил взглядом за его вытянутым пальцем.

- Самообновляющееся фамильное древо? - Спросил он.

- Посмотри на него. - Произнес мальчик.

Линаэль отошел от Гарри и встал перед гобеленом. Мальчик уставился на его спину, ожидая, услышать его мнение.

- Ну, - в конце концов, произнес Линаэль, - Это интересно. - Он посмотрел из-за плеча на мальчика и улыбнулся. - Если ты предоставишь его гоблинам, тогда у тебя не будет никаких проблем с требованием наследства Слизерина.

Гарри ожидал услышать нечто другое, но дроу правильно подметил.

- И как, по-твоему, я должен выбраться отсюда? - Спросил мальчик. - Дамблдор поджидает меня у выхода из Комнаты.

- Ты сообщил ему, что направляешься сюда? - Удивился Линаэль.

- Конечно же, нет! - Воскликнул Гарри. - Но он запугал приведение, живущее рядом со входом в Тайную Комнату, и приказал ей докладывать обо всех, кто приходит туда.

- А! - Ответил дроу. - Я смею заметить, что тебя ожидают большие проблемы, стоит покинуть это место. - А потом пожал плечами. - Но не беспокойся о том, как пронести все мимо старика. Я могу взять все с собой, если хочешь.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

- Не будешь ли ты сильно против взять еще и парочку книг? - Спросил он.

Линаэль выглядел так, как будто получил неожиданный подарок на внезапно наступивший праздник.

-Ты и вправду считаешь, что я буду против?

Гарри рассмеялся.

- Неа. Но я должен был спросить. - И он улыбнулся еще шире. А потом его осенило. - А как ты вообще сюда попал?

- В Хогвартсе нет защиты от дроу, поскольку в нем работают домовые эльфы. А любые чары, мешающие дроу, лишат домовых эльфов всех сил абсолютно. - Объяснил Линаэль. - Что же касается самого способа передвижения... мой народ обладает способностью путешествовать сквозь тени.

- А здесь тени почти везде. - Закончил за него Гарри. Линаэль ухмыльнулся в ответ, обнажая иглообразные зубы.

- В яблочко. - Произнес он.

Гарри подумал, что это очень удобная - и чертовски великолепная - способность. Определенно, открывающая огромное количество возможностей.

Он снова оглядел комнату. Гарри знал, что он как можно скорее должен ее покинуть, чтобы встать во главе оркестра и задать музыку в дальнейшем, но не хотел этого. Мальчику понравилась Комната с её уютной атмосферой. Он чувствовал себя здесь, как дома.

Его взгляд в очередной раз остановился на статуэтке, и он взмахнул палочкой, освобождая ее от пыли при помощи заклинания. Статуя была сделана в виде женщины из отполированного черного камня, выглядевшего почти как стекло. Гарри подошел поближе и взял ее в руки. На удивление, статуя оказалась очень тяжелой для своего размера. Но теперь, когда мальчик смог рассмотреть ее поближе, он понял, что на самом деле это была не совсем женщина. Верхняя часть ее туловища была человеческой, но ноги оказались соединены и формировали красивое покрытое чешуйками змеиное тело.

Мальчик почувствовал смещение воздуха, и Линаэль встал позади него, заглядывая через плечо.

- Ламия в ее истинной форме. - Прошептал он на ухо Гарри, от чего мальчик задрожал. - Я так подозреваю, что ты тоже сможешь принимать эту форму.

Гарри всмотрелся в прекрасное благородное лицо статуи и кивнул. Он знал, кто она такая: Императрица всех Змей. Та, с кого все началось.

- Эй, Линаэль?

- Ммм?

- Как думаешь, ты сможешь переместить меня прямо в общежитие?

Мальчик посмотрел через плечо на дроу и заметил, как в желтых глазах засияли озорные игривые искорки.

- Ты планируешь сбежать от Дамблдора, не так ли? - Спросил он.

- А ты собираешься винить меня в этом?

- Конечно, нет. - Признался Линаэль. Он выпрямился и потянулся, а потом протянул Гарри руку. - Я перемещу тебя, а потом вернусь и опустошу эту комнату. Идет?

- Великолепно! - Ответил Гарри, ставя статую Шиессы обратно. - Ты – лучше всех!

Линаэль выглядел очень самоуверенно:

- Я знаю.

Перемещение по теням стало довольно странным экспериментом. Мальчик ничего не видел, а тело начало замерзать. Но Линаэль похоже знал, что делал, поэтому Гарри еще сильнее схватился за его руку и держался так, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Они вышли из тени в самом темном углу комнаты мальчика. Гарри услышал знакомый громкий храп Рона и более тихий Невилла. А также отметил отсутствие учителей, ожидавших его в комнате.

Он сделал это!

Гарри вышел из черной тени и обернулся к Линаэлю, по-прежнему стоявшему наполовину погруженным во тьму. Единственное, что мальчик видел четко, были сверкающие волосы, поймавшие свет полной луны, льющийся через открытое окно, и блистающие бриллиантовым светом, горящие желтые глаза.

- Спасибо. - Произнес мальчик.

- Всегда, _всегда_, пожалуйста. - Ответил Линаэль. - А теперь иди спать. Завтра у тебя будет долгий день.

Гарри кивнул. Линаэль был прав.


	18. Chapter 18

**С ДНЕМ НАШЕЙ СВОБОДЫ! С ДНЕМ ПОБЕДЫ! **

_(Искренне пыталась загрузить главу вчера, но сайт отказывался мне в этом посодействовать…)_

**Serpens Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 18.**

**Чай и ****Яд.**

На следующее утро, войдя в Большой зал вместе с Невиллом, Гарри не удержался и посмотрел на преподавательский стол. Увиденное заставило его злобно усмехнуться: Дамблдор мрачно смотрел на него. Заметив, что мальчик тоже смотрит на него, директор тут же стер с лица недовольное выражение, но уже было слишком поздно. Гарри успел это заметить.

И чувствовал Поттер себя просто великолепно.

- О-оу. - Услышал он Невилла. - И в честь чего такая улыбочка?

Гарри посмотрел на него с недоумением, на что Невилл закатил глаза.

- Ты выглядишь так, как будто наступило Рождество. - Объяснил Лонгботтом. - А поскольку это не так, я оставляю за собой право на беспокойство.

Гарри тихо рассмеялся.

- Ничего страшного. - Ответил он. - Я всего лишь обломал Дамблдора этой ночью.

- Точно. - Произнес Невилл. - Ты уверен, что стоит его провоцировать, а, Гарри? В смысле, он же наш директор, в конце концов. И он очень силен. Ты можешь нарваться на больше неприятности.

- Я знаю. - Ответил Гарри. - Но все будет в порядке.

Невилл отнюдь не разделял уверенности друга. И даже Поттер уже не был так уверен, что Дамблдор не предпримет что-нибудь в ответ. Его подозрения подтвердились. Стоило мальчику закончить накладывать себе яйца и бекон, возле него появилась МакГонагалл. Она твердо посмотрела на Гарри, как будто ее осуждающий взгляд был способен заставить мальчика признаться во всех грехах.

- Мистер Поттер, - произнесла она, - профессор Дамблдор желает видеть вас в своем кабинете сразу же по окончании завтрака.

- Хорошо, профессор. - Вежливо ответил Гарри, хотя краем глаза и видел, как на него уставился Невилл.

МакГонагалл поджала губы, и мальчику показалось, что он заметил в ее глазах некое участие.

- Будьте осторожны, мистер Поттер. - Предупредила она.

Гарри ошарашено смотрел на ее удаляющуюся спину. Этого он не ожидал. Предупреждение от члена преподавательского состава, который был известен своей преданностью Дамблдору! Мальчик посмотрел на Невилла, который вздохнул и опустил голову на руку.

- Ты ничего не делаешь наполовину, не так ли. - Спокойно произнес он, хотя его взгляд и выражал беспокойство.

- Определенно нет! - Гарри задумался. Мальчику стало интересно: если бы он не спускался в Тайную комнату, а просто бы посетил на втором этаже туалет Плачущей Миртл, была бы реакция Дамблдора такой же? Вероятно, да. В этом году директор определенно не собирался давать мальчику поблажек. Не сейчас, когда он идёт против самого Дамблдора.

- Она права. - Продолжил Невилл. - Тебе следует быть очень осторожным во время встречи с ним.

- Я знаю. - Ответил Гарри. - И я не натворю глупостей.

Невилл слегка успокоился. Но после обещания Гарри они не долго были одни. Вскоре к ним присоединились Рон и Гермиона. Девочка положила учебники около Гарри и нарочно села рядом с ним.

- Что это было? - Заинтересованно спросила она. - Ты ведь не нарвался на неприятности, не так ли?

Гарри раздраженно сжал зубы и крепко закрыл вторые и третьи веки. В последнее время он отдалился от Гермионы, и она стала его порядком раздражать. Но Поттер не хотел, чтобы девочка стала его второй жертвой.

- Гермиона... - Процедил он.

- О, прекрати, Гарри! Я думала, что если дать тебе время, то ты успокоишься. Очевидно, я была неправа. Тебе не следовало...

- Гермион, заткнись. - Прервал ее мальчик, пока она не успела сесть на своего конька.

Девочка уставилась на него огромными глазами, ее щеки покраснели.

- Гарри, ты...

- Я не желаю этого слышать. - Произнес Поттер. - У меня нет проблем, а даже, если бы и были, то это не твое дело.

Девочка выглядела так, как будто он ее ударил, и Гарри почувствовал легкий укол совести, который быстро задавил. Он не относился бы к ней подобным образом, если бы Гермиона так очевидно не шпионила на Дамблдора.

- Эй! Не было необходимости грубить Гермионе! - Влез разгневанный Рон. Кончики его ушей покраснели от ярости, и Гарри поймал себя на том, что слегка улыбается.

- Не было бы, если бы она не докладывала о каждом моем шаге нашему обожаемому директору, начиная от чиха и заканчивая поведением на уроках. - Ответил он. Рон стал ярко-красного цвета, что интересно сочеталось с цветом его волос. Гарри наклонился через стол. - И меня бы не так тошнило от тебя, если бы ты не получал денег от Дамблдора — кстати, деньги из моего сейфа, - за дружбу со мной.

Поттер услышал, как Невилл ахнул в шоке, но проигнорировал его реакцию. Гермиона же на эту новость никак не отреагировала: она знала. И это сделало предательство еще хуже.

- Вы - ублюдки. Оба. - Произнес Поттер. - И я не хочу видеть вас в своей жизни. Так что отвалите и оставьте меня в покое!

Гарри отодвинул тарелку (так и не получив возможности даже притронуться к выбранным блюдам) и встал, хватая сумку.

- Думаю покончить со всем одним махом. - Сообщил он Невиллу. - Увидимся позже.

Невилл неуверенно кивнул.

- Хорошо, Гарри.

Поттер махнул ему рукой, а потом развернулся и вышел из зала. Он не оглядывался, так как не хотел уходя видеть лица Рона и Гермионы. И мальчик также не горел желанием видеть Дамблдора, который, несомненно, выскользнул из Зала через ход для преподавателей и направлялся в свой кабинет.

Выйдя из Зала, Гарри остановился на несколько минут, собираясь с мыслями. Он взял под контроль свои эмоции и закрыл глаза, ожидая, когда они перестанут пощипывать и вернуться к нормальному состоянию. Но несмотря ни на что, Поттер все равно не собирался открывать вторые и третьи веки. Он знал, что его глаза василиска станут смертельно-желтого цвета довольно быстро. А мальчик не хотел рисковать и убивать Дамблдора.

Даже если эта мысль и не была лишена привлекательности.

С тяжелым вздохом Гарри направился на третий этаж. На дорогу потребовалось смехотворное количество времени, особенно, когда внутри все подрагивает от предвкушения. Достигнув наконец-то горгульи, мальчик поднял голову и посмотрел на каменное лицо. И снова вздохнул. Гарри не знал пароля — хотя, скорее всего, он и имел какое-то отношение к сладостям — и не горел желанием стоять здесь и угадывать его. Мальчик предпочел бы не стоять здесь вообще. И Поттер поймал себя на мысли, что хочет приобрести ту же браваду, с которой действовал перед Невиллом.

Гарри нервничал. Даже был напуган. Он наконец-то собирался поговорить с Дамблдором о том безумии, что творилось в его жизни. Но Поттер сомневался, что сможет добиться ответов. Дамблдор будет сидеть и вытягивать из него информацию, а потом отошлет Гарри обратно, наградив подозрительным взглядом и погладив по головке.

А в следующее мгновение горгулья отъехала в сторону. Гарри подпрыгнул от неожиданности и сверкнул глазами. Дамблдор притворялся всезнающим. И мальчик попался бы на эту уловку, если бы не знал, что директору ничего не известно о происходящем в его жизни, начиная с конца прошлого учебного года. И, скорее всего, все было направлено на то, чтобы заставить Гарри проникнуться его несомненной силой, и вынудить мальчика нервничать еще больше. Но вместо этого, маленькая демонстрация директора лишь разозлила Поттера.

Гарри шагнул на движущуюся спиральную лестницу и позволил доставить себя в кабинет Дамблдора.

Игра только что перешла на следующий уровень.

Поднявшись наверх, Поттер постучался в дубовую дверь и услышал разрешение Дамблдора войти. Мальчик подчинился, толкая дверь и приоткрывая ее ровно настолько, чтобы проскользнуть в кабинет.

- Вы хотели меня видеть, профессор Дамблдор? - Спросил мальчик.

- А, Гарри, - добрым голосом произнес Дамблдор, казавшийся всему миру идеальным мудрым старым дедушкой. - Присаживайся, пожалуйста. Разговор не займет много времени. Чаю?

Гарри кивнул. В конце концов, ему так и не удалось позавтракать.

Дамблдор налил мальчику чая, и Гарри взял чашку с блюдцем. Однако себе директор ничего не налил. Рядом с ним уже стояла чашка. И именно это — вид уже наполненной чашки с поднимающимся от нее паром — вынудил Гарри сделать то, что он сделал. Поттер высунул язык, - успокоенный тем, что все, что увидит Дамблдор, это мальчика, облизывающего свои губы, - и попробовал воздух.

И замер.

Он чувствовал чай, молоко и сахар, которые он видел, добавленными в чашку. Но там было что-то еще. Слабый, но точно присутствующий намек на что-то, напоминающее по вкусу кабинет Снейпа — разлагающиеся части животных и высушенные травы — и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Гарри держал губы плотно сомкнутыми, пока вынудил себя «сделать глоток».

Добрая улыбка Дамблдора стала еще шире, и мальчик поставил чашку на стол. Его тошнило. Он не знал, что это было за зелье, но готов поспорить на целый сейф в Гринготтсе, что его действие ему бы не понравилось.

- Я надеюсь, твоя маленькая размолвка с друзьями за завтракам не слишком серьезна, Гарри. - Произнес Дамблдор. Он выглядел озабоченным, и Поттера одолевало желание хорошенько укусить директора.

Внезапно его зубы покрылись маслянистой слизью, и мальчик почувствовал что-то горькое на языке.

- Не думаю, что это так, профессор. - Ответил мальчик. - Вы поэтому позвали меня сюда?

- Нет, Гарри, боюсь это не так. Я хотел узнать, зачем ты посещал туалет на втором этаже прошлой ночью.

И он пристально посмотрел в глаза Гарри. Поттер почувствовал, как что-то коснулось защиты вокруг его разума. Мальчик увидел, как напряглась кожа вокруг глаз директора, как будто он подавлял боль, и почувствовал, как чужое присутствие отступило. Определенно, шипы роз из его лабиринта оказались такими же острыми, как и казались.

- Я хотел проведать Плаксу Миртл. - Ответил мальчик. - Я пообещал ей, что буду приходить в конце прошлого года. И хотел сдержать данное слово.

- Понятно. - Произнес Дамблдор. - А почему ты ушел, Гарри?

Мальчик пожал плечами.

- Я не должен был там находиться. Это ведь женский туалет. К тому же была уже поздняя ночь. Когда Миртл ушла, я пошёл спать, поскольку не желал нарваться на неприятности. Я ведь не нарвался, не так ли?

- Нет, вовсе нет. - Ответил Дамблдор, и Гарри услышал намек на разочарование в голосе директора. - Мне просто стало интересно. Ты заставил поволноваться многих людей, Гарри. А туалет на втором этаже не такое уж и безопасное место, каким оно кажется. Но уверен, ты и сам об этом знаешь.

- Если вы хотите узнать, спускался ли я снова в Комнату, то вам следует просто спросить об этом, профессор. - Спокойно произнес мальчик.

- А ты спускался?

- Нет. Я насмотрелся на это место на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Дамблдор слегка улыбнулся.

- Уверен, что это так, мой мальчик.

Про себя Гарри ощетинился на подобное обращение. Оно звучало слишком фальшиво на его вкус.

- У вас есть еще вопросы, сэр? - Спросил он. - Я бы не хотел пропустить слишком большую часть урока.

- Только один, Гарри. Где ты провел лето?

Гарри сообщил название отеля, которое ему передала Аврора, зарегистрировавшись под видом мальчика. Это было прикрытие, которое помогли ему создать друзья из отеля. И если мальчику не удастся его придерживаться, тогда ситуация станет крайне... затруднительной.

- Понятно. - Произнес Дамблдор. - Почему ты ушел от своих родственников, Гарри? Я уверен, они хотели бы с тобой увидеться.

Гарри снова почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его разума, и поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Дамблдор ничего от него не добьется. Не сегодня. Никогда.

- Они никогда не хотели меня видеть, профессор. Они меня ненавидят.

- Глупости, Гарри. Я уверен, что...

- При всем моем уважении, директор, вы никогда не встречали моих родственников. - Твердо произнес Гарри, делая еще один фальшивый глоток чая. Бледно-голубые глаза Дамблдора задержались на чашке, и Гарри почувствовал, как его собственные глаза изменились.

Теперь он не смел встретиться взглядом с Дамблдором. Даже с учетом закрытых вторых и третьих век. На таком маленьком расстоянии директор моментально заметит изменения.

- Поэтому ты подал заявление на эмансипацию? - Спросил Дамблдор.

- Да. - Просто ответил Гарри.

Дамблдор вздохнул.

- Боюсь, я не могу тебе этого позволить, Гарри. - Произнес он. - Защита твоей матери держится на родственной крови твоей тети. Если ты туда не вернешься, то последствия могут оказаться просто ужасными.

Гарри почувствовал, как закипает кровь, а скользкое маслянистое ощущение на зубах лишь усилилось.

- Позволите мне, профессор? - Переспросил он. - Вы — мой директор, а не моя мать. И если вы хотите, чтобы я оставался у Дурслей, тогда определенно, действуете не в моих интересах.

- Чары, окружающие их дом, защитят тебя от Волдеморта. - Объяснял Дамблдор. - Они основаны на жертве твоей матери, и она хотела, чтобы там ты был в безопасности.

Гарри сжал зубы.

- Возможно, они и защитят меня от Волдеморта. Но не спасут от Дурслей. И я лучше попытаю счастье с Волдемортом.

Гарри резко встал. Он сжал руки в кулаки, и когти вонзились в ладони.

- Это все, сэр? - Спросил он.

- Да, мой мальчик. Ты можешь быть свободен. Но ты должен меня понять Гарри, я буду бороться за каждый пункт.

Гарри уставился на дверь.

- Я и не ожидал от вас ничего другого, сэр. Прошу меня извинить.

Он выбежал из кабинета Дамблдора и тяжело съехал по стенке в коридоре, пытаясь успокоить громко стучащее сердце. Гарри чувствовал себя настолько разгневанным, настолько беспомощным! Дамблдор намерился сделать его жизнь настолько трудной, насколько это вообще возможно. А Гарри до сих пор даже понятия не имел, почему?

Мальчик засунул один из окровавленных пальцев в рот и провел им по одному из зубов. Вытащив его обратно, Гарри увидел, что он был покрыт густой жидкостью янтарно-желтого цвета. Поттер поморщился и вытер палец о каменную стену, чтобы через мгновение с удивлением наблюдать, как камень начинает растворяться.

Похоже, он все-таки был ядовит. И если его яд способен растворять камень, то что он может сотворить с человеком?

Поттер устало ухмыльнулся. Новое тело ламии определенно еще не закончило преподносить ему сюрпризы. Чувствуя себя, как ни странно лучше, мальчик пошел дальше по коридору, оставляя вход в кабинет Дамблдора позади. Он должен был попасть на Трансфигурацию.


	19. Chapter 19

**Serpens****Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 19.**

**Квиддич и разговор.**

Остаток октября был относительно спокойный. Всё началось, когда наступила пятница, тридцатое. На улице лил дождь. Было очень холодно. И мальчику совсем не хотелось вылезать из постели. В последнее время Гарри заметил за собой сильную сонливость и начал беспокоиться за свое здоровье. Но потом вспомнил, что теперь он – рептилия. Мальчик спросил у змеек, и они подтвердили его подозрения. Он готовился к зимней спячке.

И правда, мысль о том, чтобы проспать всю зиму казалась мальчику очень привлекательной, даже если это и вызовет лишние подозрения.

Но у Гарри не было возможности проспать весь день. Особенно, когда ребята из его комнаты возбужденно шумят вокруг него. На этот день был назначен первый квиддичный матч сезона. И все обсуждали, как же выступит Гриффиндор с новым ловцом – неизвестной Гарри пятикурсницей. Хотя сам мальчик не мог заставить себя волноваться вместе с остальными. Может, ему удалось бы это, если бы матч проводился летом… Поэтому обвинительные взгляды, кидаемые в его сторону гриффиндорцами, начали выводить его из себя. Гарри точно знал: если сегодня они проиграют, то он станет самым ненавидимым учеником на своем факультете.

- Давай, Гарри, вставай! – Позвал его из-за полога Симус.

Гарри застонал и перевернулся на живот, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Постель была такой теплой…

- Я не иду! – Отозвался он. – Я собираюсь пойти в библиотеку.

За пределами его полога комнату наполнила шокированная тишина. Но стоило мальчику снова закрыть глаза, как его кто-то схватил за щиколотку. Гарри прикрыл вторые и третьи веки и зыркнул через плечо на Симуса.

- Я ушел из команды, чтобы больше времени посвящать учебе. – Прошипел он, придерживаясь рассказанной Вуду истории. – Присутствие на матче сделает мое решение довольно бессмысленным.

- Но ты должен пойти! – Заныл Дин, выглядывая из-за плеча Симуса. – Ты своего рода счастливый талисман квиддича.

- Нет. – Твердо произнес мальчик.

Однако он не вырвал щиколотку из рук Симуса. Его кожа снова отходила, готовясь к сбрасыванию. И Гарри не хотелось рисковать и оставить в руках Симуса кусок чешуйчатой кожи. Это повлечет за собой слишком много неудобных объяснений.

Симус снова его дернул, но Гарри не сдвинулся с места. Он впился когтями в простынь и замер.

- Ребят, оставьте его в покое. – Тихо произнес Невилл.

Симус фыркнул.

- Отлично. – Проворчал он. – Но если мы проиграем, это будет твоя вина, идет, Гарри?

- Почему это? Я не играю. – Ответил Поттер. – Если они проиграют, вините в этом команду.

Они не ответили, и Гарри понял, что в случае квиддича, логика отдыхает. Симус отпустил щиколотку, и мальчик тут же спрятал ее под одеяло, сворачиваясь в клубочек.

Он слышал, как они покинули комнату. Стоило двери закрыться, как Гарри лениво потянулся и зевнул. Челюсть щелкнула, открываясь на ширину, не доступную простым людям, а потом встала на место. Мальчик собирался снова уткнуться в подушку, когда его полог распахнулся в очередной раз.

Это был Рон. Гарри раздраженно зашипел и накрылся одеялом с головой.

- Пришел испортить мне утро? – Спросил он.

- Нет. – Угрюмо ответил Уизли. – Я хотел с тобой поговорить.

- Это одно и тоже. – Пробормотал мальчик, но все-таки сел. Он заметил, как взгляд Рона остановился на кулоне из сикля, держащий его гламур, и слегка нахмурился, быстро пряча его под пижамную рубашку. Он знал, что Рон доложит об этом Дамблдору. Но в Хогвартсе не было правил, запрещающих носить ювелирные украшения.

- Что тебе надо? – Спросил он.

Рон присел на краешек его кровати.

- Я хотел извиниться. Насчет денег. Клянусь, я ничего не знал до этого лета. Просто… я не мог тебе сказать об этом.

Гарри нахмурился.

- Почему ты узнал всё этим летом?

Рон пожал плечами и отвел взгляд. Гарри попробовал воздух. Рона что-то беспокоило. Он был напуган. И определенно пытался что-то скрыть.

- Тебе приказали подружиться со мной на первом курсе?

- Да. – Все также угрюмо признался Рон. – Мама сказала Фреду и Джорджу найти тебя, а потом приказала мне сеть в твое купе, чтобы мы смогли ехать вместе, и мне удалось подружиться с тобой.

Гарри резко втянул воздух.

- А когда привлекли Гермиону? – Снова спросил он.

- Не знаю. Спроси ее сам.

Гарри сжал одеяло в руках.

- Почему ты рассказываешь мне это? Дамблдору не понравится, что его маленький домашний зверек играет на обе стороны.

Рон вздрогнул.

- Послушай, - начал он, - я не знал, что это были твои деньги, пока мне об этом не сказали.

Гарри неверяще уставился на Уизли.

- Ты ведь не собираешься извиняться, не так ли? – Спросил мальчик. Рон выглядел виноватым. – Ты был доволен, получая деньги за дружбу со мной и докладывая о каждом моем шаге Дамблдору. Но ты извиняешься, поскольку эти деньги были мои? Большое спасибо, Рон. Правда. Теперь я понял, что ты на самом деле имел в виду.

- Гарри…

- Отвали. – Коротко бросил Поттер.

- Гарри, ты не можешь так просто оттолкнуть нас. – Почти просящее произнес Рон. Гарри задумался: побеседовал ли с ними Дамблдор на тему разваливающейся на глазах дружбы? – И я, и Гермиона согласились на это, поскольку на самом деле заботимся о тебе. Мы беспокоимся о тебе!

- Вам не о чем беспокоиться! – Выплюнул Гарри. Он постарался быстро взять свой темперамент под контроль. Его снова одолевало желание укусить. – Иди и наслаждайся игрой, Рон. – Вяло произнес мальчик. – И больше никогда не заговаривай со мной.

Рон вздохнул и встал.

- Мы делали это – все мы, даже Дамблдор, - мы делали это ради твоего собственного блага, Гарри.

Гарри закрыл лицо и смертельные желтые глаза руками, и заставил себя подавить гнев.

- Думаю, я лучше вас всех знаю, что для меня есть благо.

- Но это не так! – Взорвался Рон. – Ты не знаешь! Ты совершаешь глупые поступки, например, с головой ныряя в очередную опасную ситуацию, когда…

- Когда Джинни оказалась в Тайной Комнате, это не было глупой ситуацией, не так ли? – Огрызнулся Гарри. – Это не было глупым поступком, когда я пытался спасти твою сестру. Прекрати быть таким лицемером, Рон, или оставь меня, черт возьми, в покое!

Гарри откинулся на кровать и перевернулся на бок, отворачиваясь от Рона. Он накрылся с головой и уставился на внутреннюю сторону одеяла.

Ради его собственного блага? Почему-то, ему в это верилось с трудом.

Оставшуюся часть дня Поттер избегал всех, за исключением Невилла, который рискнул заглянуть в библиотеку и сообщить ему, что Гриффиндор проиграл матч; дементоры атаковали игроков; а как минимум половина гриффиндорцев хочет насильно заставить Гарри вернуться в команду.

В тот момент, Поттер очень, _очень_ обрадовался, что бросил играть. Дементоры атаковали игроков? Их вообще контролируют или как?

Согласно Невиллу, Дамблдор был просто вне себя от ярости на них, и запретил им вход на территорию. Но Гарри все равно считал, что директор в первую очередь вообще не должен был позволять существам околачиваться рядом со школой. Какой от них толк, если всем и так известно, что Сириус Блэк мог проскользнуть мимо них? Тем более, когда они атакуют тех, кого по идее должны защищать? Это напоминало очень плохую шутку.

Как будто они хотели, чтобы случилось что-то плохое.

К тому же это было полностью бесполезно, учитывая, что походы в Хогсмид – лучик света для третьекурсников и старше – никто не отменял. И если это не было брешью в защите, то Гарри не знал, как это по-другому назвать.

Не то, чтобы он мог пойти. Для этого студенты должны были получить разрешение от своих опекунов. Но поскольку Гарри получил документ для подписания уже после того, как покинул дом Дурслей, а они все еще считались его родственниками, разрешения у мальчика так и не было. Но его это мало волновало. Ведь у него появился еще один повод избегать Рона и Гермиону, как чумы. А Невилл все равно пообещал принести ему сладостей из Сладкого Королевства.

Этим вечером мальчику пришлось проникать в общежитие пораньше уйдя из Большого Зала, чтобы иметь больше времени. Ужин он провел, с отчаянно пытавшимся заставить Поттера изменить свое решение относительно ухода из команды, Оливером Вудом. Гарри же отказывался от всех его предложений, не забывая при этом о стейке. Невилл слегка поморщился, когда Поттер выбрал стейк с кровью. Но ничего не сказал, хотя и отвел взгляд от тарелки с кровавыми разводами. Вуд же был слишком занят упрашиванием, чтобы замечать что-либо вокруг.

Сбежав с ужина, Гарри заперся в комнате мальчиков, закрыл полог вокруг кровати и зарылся в книгу сказок, одаренную Линаэлем, тихо читая их своим змейкам на парселтонге. Малыши свернулись на одной из коленок мальчика и слушали, внимательно наблюдая за ним маленькими черными глазами.

Змейки тоже должны были линять, хотя Гарри и подозревал, что им придется гораздо легче. Им ведь не надо было прятаться.

- _Как думаете, я принял верное решение?_ – Спросил их мальчик. – _Бросив играть в летающую игру?_

На парселтонге не было верного слова для определения квиддича.

- _Да_. – Единогласно прошипели малыши. – _Змеи созданы для земли и воды. Небо не для нас._

Это было приятно, по крайне мере, знать, что хоть кто-то считает, что он поступил правильно. Даже если эти кто-то и были змеенышами.

- _Почитай нам еще._ – Попросил Апеп, показывая на книгу кончиком хвоста.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

- _Хорошо, хорошо._

Он перевернул страничку, прочистил горло и…

- _В ней есть змеи?_ – Спросила Никс.

- _Не думаю_. – Признался Гарри. – _А вы хотели бы услышать сказку о змее-что-ходит-как-человек?_ – Он взял это определение, заменяющее слово «ламия» от малышей, не желая лишний раз нервировать их.

- _Да, просим, Император_. – Хором прошипели Долиджин и Никс, а Апеп усердно закивал головой.

Гарри пролистал несколько страниц назад, пока не нашел нужное место.

- _Китайская принцесса_. – Вслух прочитал он. _– Когда-то давным-давно_…

Полчаса спустя, когда Гарри читал сказку по второму кругу за вечер, Невилл просунул голову за полог. Он увидел друга, сидящего со скрещенными ногами, с книгой в руках и троицей восторженных малышей Черной пустынной кобры на левом колене.

- Не хочу ничего знать. – Слабым голосом произнес он. – Спокойной ночи, Гарри. Увидимся завтра.

И тут же вытащил голову. Сквозь толстую ткань Гарри видел, как «цвета» мальчика пересекли комнату, и «цвета» Рона, Симуса и Дина тут же повернулись к нему.

- Что он делает? – Услышал Гарри Рона.

- Кажется, он читает им сказки. – Ответил потрясенный Невилл.

Последовала длинная пауза.

- Ну, - в конце концов, произнес Симус, - Это так подходит для злобного змееуста.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и продолжил читать.


	20. Chapter 20

**Serpens****Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 20.**

**Черный и серебряный. **

Тридцать первого октября на Хогвартс опустилась полная тишина. _Жутковато_, думал Гарри. Таким тихим замок становился, лишь когда в нем оставались ученики первого и второго курса и преподаватели. И мальчик задумался о том, почему никогда раньше этого не замечал. С другой стороны, раньше рядом с ним постоянно находились Рон и Гермиона, которые занимали все его мысли.

К десяти часам утра Гарри одолела скука. Не важно, сколько времени в этом году он провел в одиночестве. Шум в коридорах, слышимый за дверьми библиотеки, успокаивал мальчика. Теперь же, без него, школа пугала. К тому же, ему нечем было заняться. Он уже сделал всю домашнюю работу, а змейки спали. Он прочитал подаренные Линаэлем книги. А книги для дополнительного чтения по зельям (самому нелюбимому предмету) за малым исключением навевали на него лишь скуку и желание покончить жизнь самоубийством.

Замученный скукой мальчик решил прогуляться по коридорам и исследовать замок.

Портреты поправляли нарисованные одежды и переговаривались между собой, когда Гарри проходил мимо них, хотя он и не смог уловить ничего из их перешептываний. Парочку наиболее интересных картин мальчик решил изучить более внимательно. Это были портреты, в которых Гарри замечал внешнее сходство с некоторыми из своих одноклассников. Но по большей части он их просто игнорировал. Ритмичный стук ботинок по каменному полу убаюкал мальчика до состояния абсолютного умиротворения. Он бесцельно шел по замку, не зная конечной цели и не обращая внимания на выбранный маршрут. Гарри даже не заметил, как достиг третьего этажа, пока не наткнулся в прямом смысле слова на профессора Люпина.

Вырванный из собственных мыслей, мальчик начал падать назад, но его схватили за запястье. Люпин удержал Гарри от падения, а затем постарался как можно быстрее отпустить его руку, отшатнувшись назад, как будто схватился за что-то горячее. Мальчик избегал смотреть в глаза профессору, так как понимал, что тот может увидеть его жёлтые глаза. Гарри посмотрел на руку Люпина, и заметил, что на ней и вправду был ожег. Черные отпечатки звеньев цепи виднелись на стремительно краснеющей руке профессора.

Идеальный отпечаток подаренного Линаэлем браслета.

Гарри быстро закрыл вторые и третьи веки и постарался вернуть глазам их естественный изумрудный цвет, прежде чем посмотреть Люпину в лицо. Было заметно, как кожа вокруг глаз и рта мужчины напряглась от боли. А его странные янтарные глаза смотрели с опаской.

Гарри не мог в это поверить! Шуточный разговор с Невиллом после того занятия с боггартом на самом деле раскрыл большой и потенциально опасный секрет их преподавателя по Защите?

- Добрый день, профессор. - Вежливо произнес Гарри.

- Ээ... - Обеспокоенно выдал Люпин. - Добрый день.

- Прошу прощения, что так налетел на вас. - Гарри специально говорил непринужденным голосом, отчаянно стараясь удержать рвущийся наружу смех, который застрял у него в горле. Он не мог поверить, что они оказались правы! - Я слишком замечтался. — Продолжил он.

- Все в порядке. - Быстро произнес Люпин. - Почему ты не в Хогсмиде?

- У меня нет подписанного разрешения. - Ответил мальчик. А потом ему в голову пришла идея, и он улыбнулся Люпину. - Профессор, могу я с вами поговорить?

Люпин забеспокоился еще больше, но согласно кивнул.

- Конечно. Почему бы нам не пойти в мой кабинет и не выпить чаю? Там разговаривать намного удобнее, чем в коридоре.

- Это не доставит вам лишних проблем? - Спросил Гарри.

Люпин отрицательно помотал головой и повел мальчика обратно по коридору. Гарри заметил, как профессор кинул взгляд на его левое запястье — там, где был браслет — но ничего не сказал. Ладонь с ожогом была сжата в кулак.

Мужчина придержал дверь, показывая мальчику, куда сесть, а сам начал собирать в шкафчике набор для полуденного чая. Гарри изучал расположенный на столе Люпина контейнер с водой. И удивленно моргнул, когда маленькое костлявое зеленое существо сначала ему злобно ухмыльнулось, а потом исчезло среди водорослей. Мальчик предположил, что это было наглядное пособие для их следующего урока.

Потом Люпин поставил поднос на стол, и Гарри полностью сконцентрировался на мужчине. Профессор нервничал. И не слишком умело прятал свои эмоции. Но, как ни странно, его руки не дрожали, когда он наливал мальчику чай. Однако по выражению лица мужчины можно было прочесть все его мысли, как в открытой книге. Гарри высунул язык — помня о последнем разе, когда кто-то из персонала школы предложил ему чай — и вздохнул почти с облегчением. Чай оказался просто чаем, хотя вкус меха и ярости — вкус недуга Люпина — был сильнее обычного.

Поняв, что сегодня ночью было полнолуние, Гарри скрыл ухмылку. Как банально! Полная луна на Хэллоуин!

- Итак, - начал мальчик, ища способ завязать нормальный разговор, - как ликантропия влияет на вас в человеческой форме? Ни один из доступных в библиотеке источников так и не прояснил мне этот момент.

Люпин чуть не уронил чайник. Гарри нагло ему улыбнулся.

- Хотя я не думаю, что кто-либо из авторов озаботился тем, чтобы взять интервью у настоящих вервольфов. - Продолжил он.

- Гарри, - спустя мгновение ответил Люпин, - я...

Мальчик пригубил чай и откинулся в кресле.

- Послушайте, последний наш преподаватель Защиты оказался некомпетентным и слабоумным трусом. А у первого преподавателя из затылка торчал Волдеморт. Честно говоря, меня не волнует, что вы раз в месяц становитесь пушистым и четырехногим. Я просто рад, что вы не пытаетесь меня убить.

Люпин глупо моргал.

- Тебя не... волнует все это?

Гарри помотал головой, думая, что в противном случае он бы стал законченным лицемером. Но, конечно же, он не собирался говорить об этом профессору.

- Я не воспринимаю цвета. - Произнес Люпин. - Я вижу все в оттенках серого. И я сильнее обыкновенного человека. Но это все. Большинство людей полагают, что у вервольфов в человеческой форме есть улучшенные чувства. Хотя это всего лишь миф.

- Как покрытые шерстью ладони и ужасные брови. – Язвительно вставил Гарри.

Люпин улыбнулся.

- Точно. Ты ведь никому об этом не скажешь, правда?

Гарри покачал головой.

- Вы — лучший преподаватель Защиты как минимум за последние два года. - Отметил мальчик. - С чего бы мне хотелось избавиться от вас? Но, эм, следует заметить, что ваш боггарт уж слишком очевиден.

Люпин поморщился.

- Я знаю это. С другой стороны, он гораздо приятнее альтернативы встречи с боггартом, принявшим форму Темного Лорда в классной комнате.

Гарри засчитал очко в пользу Люпина. Теперь, успокоившись — и поговорив с Невиллом — мальчик понял, что тот действовал с лучшими намерениями по отношению к остальным студентам. А не вел себя с Гарри, как с нежным цветочком: слишком слабым, чтобы встретиться с таким низшим существом.

- Вообще-то, - начал мальчик, вспоминая о своей идее, - именно поэтому я и хотел с вами поговорить.

Люпин приподнял бровь, побуждая Гарри продолжать. Мальчик облизнул губы и на миг задумался, как лучше преподнести свою идею.

- Я бы хотел занять у вас боггарта. Если он все еще здесь.

- Зачем? - Удивился Люпин.

Гарри неловко поерзал в кресле. Он не хотел говорить кому бы то ни было о своих дополнительных исследованиях — студенты Хогвартса не должны изучать дементоров до седьмого курса — но вынужден был это сделать, если и вправду желал исправить ситуацию.

- Я пытаюсь выучить чары _Patronus_. - В конце концов, ответил мальчик. У Люпина упала челюсть. - И хотя я думаю, что они у меня получаются, не могу с уверенностью утверждать, что накладываю заклинание правильно без практики на дементорах. Тем не менее мне не хочется использовать для практики дементоров из охраны. Поэтому, я подумал, что поскольку мой боггарт превращается в дементора при виде меня, то я смогу попрактиковаться на нем. Как думаете, это сработает?

Люпин пришел в себя и глотнул чаю. Он некоторое время обдумывал предложение Гарри, а потом кивнул.

- Ты не сможешь избавиться от боггарта. И боггартовский дементор будет гораздо слабее оригинала. Но не вижу причин, почему это не должно сработать. Однако я не могу тебе позволить тренироваться без надзора. Ты можешь пострадать. Особенно учитывая твою сильную реакцию на них.

Гарри кивнул. Нечто подобное он и ожидал. Но практика того стоит, не так ли?

- Благодарю, профессор.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине. А потом Люпин задал вопрос, явно крутившийся у него в голове с момента их встречи в коридоре.

- Почему ты носишь серебряный браслет?

Гарри моргнул, а потом пожал плечами.

- Это подарок. И мне он нравится. А почему я не должен его носить?

- Ну, - медленно произнес Люпин, - большинство тринадцатилетних парней не наденут подобное ювелирное украшение. И не важно, насколько ценным оно для них является.

Гарри рассеянно теребил упомянутый браслет.

- Я мало получал подарков в детстве. - Натянуто ответил он. - И это делает каждый из них еще более ценным.

За исключением его коллекции джемперов Уизли. Мальчик выкинул их, обнаружив, что эта семейка забирали его деньги.

- Я извиняюсь. - Произнес Люпин.

Гарри вскинул бровь. Звучит так, как будто Люпин на самом деле извинялся перед ним.

- Это не ваша вина. Просто так получилось.

Люпин откинулся в кресле.

- Ты удивительно рассудителен для подростка своего возраста. Я не этого ожидал.

Гарри горько улыбнулся.

- Это результат битвы с василиском, профессор. - Ответил он.

Люпин выглядел ошеломленным.

- Что? Василиск?

Гарри уставился на мужчину.

- Василиск, который ползал по школе в прошлом году. - Произнес мальчик, подозрительно разглядывая Люпина. Дамблдор ведь не мог забыть упомянуть о двадцатиметровом смертельном факте? - Тот самый, что ответственен за пострадавших в прошлом году студентов. Разве профессор Дамблдор не рассказывал вам об этом?

- Нет. - Ответил Люпин. Он выглядел очень рассерженным. И высунув язык, Гарри почувствовал гнев преподавателя. - Не рассказывал.

- Тогда на чем именно вы основывали свои предположения? - Спросил мальчик.

Люпин немного смутился. Если совместить смущенное выражение лица со все еще видимым гневом на Дамблдора, то получалось довольно странное выражение.

- Я, эм, я был знаком с твоим отцом в школе. - Ответил профессор. - И я думал... мне сказали... что ты очень похож на него.

Гарри облизнул губы.

- Это довольно сложно сделать. - Спокойно произнес мальчик. - Поскольку я ничего не помню о нем.

Кроме вытащенного дементорами детского воспоминания. Но об этом Гарри тоже не собирался говорить Люпину. Он не хотел, чтобы мужчина жалел его еще больше, чем сейчас. Гарри в этом не нуждался. Почему так сложно вспомнить людям, сравнивающим его с родителями, что он — сирота и был им целых двенадцать лет? Он ничего не знал о своих родителях, за исключением рассказанного (что тоже было мало). И хотя его интересовала жизнь родителей, это не было единственной целью в его жизни.

В конце концов, у него была новая семья. И она ждала мальчика в отеле «Последняя надежда».

Гарри пробыл у профессора, пока не опустел чайник. А потом принес свои извинения. Уходя он наткнулся, на несущего дымящийся кубок с чем-то на вкус очень ядовитым, Снейпа в коридоре и тихо поприветствовал его, проходя мимо. Зельевар лишь насмешливо усмехнулся в ответ, но Гарри это ничуть не задело.

Кожа чесалась, и мальчик должен был ее сбросить. По крайней мере, тот факт, что все ушли в Хогсмид позволит ему впервые без паники, мирно избавиться от нее в душе.

К моменту возвращения своих однокурсников, Гарри закончил сбрасывать кожу и уничтожил все улики. Он снова сжег ее в камине общей гостиной и поднялся в общежитие. Мальчик устал. Он чувствовал, как холод каменных стен и пола проникает в него. И это ощущение заставляло его чувствовать себя ужасно сонным.

Так что к моменту возвращения однокурсников, Гарри уже закутался в кокон из одеял и громко сопел в кровати. Обнаружив друга в таком состоянии, Невилл пожал плечами, освободил сумку с купленными для Гарри сладостями, выложив их на прикроватный столик, и направился вниз на пир. Рон попытался возразить. Он хотел разбудить Гарри и выяснить, всё ли в порядке. Но Невилл — вместе с Симусом и Дином, которые также слышали обвинение Гарри против Рона и Гермионы — не позволили ему это сделать и вытащили рыжеволосого мальчика в общую комнату.

Гарри не заметил разгневанной, но тихой потасовки и продолжил спать до тех пор, пока его не вырвал из сна громкий крик.

Мальчик заставил моментально изменившие цвет глаза снова стать зелеными и выскользнул из теплого кокона, беря с прикроватного столика палочку. Он заметил сладости и понял, что все уже вернулись. Вот только в общей гостиной было слишком тихо, чтобы определить, кому из однокурсников принадлежал крик. Гарри сообразил, что они все были на пире.

Но тогда, кто кричал?

Общая гостиная оказалась пуста. Но плавающие цвета перед глазами мальчика говорили, что снаружи у входа в общую комнату кто-то есть. Приблизившись к внутренней стороне портрета, Гарри услышал, как кто-то стучал по раме.

- Дай мне пройти, ты, старая кошелка! - Произнес кто-то.

Гарри не признал голоса и нахмурился.

- Никогда! - Услышал он ответ Полной Дамы. - Я никогда тебя не впущу! Тебя схватят! Другие портреты уже отправились за Дамблдором!

Что ж, это уже интересно. Дамблдор использует портреты в качестве шпионов? Не удивительно, что ему так хорошо удается роль всезнающего старца.

Мальчик услышал, как человек за портретом издал разгневанный рык, и принял решение. Он открыл портретную дверь и выглянул наружу, чтобы столкнуться нос к носу с удивленным Сириусом Блэком.

Блэк открыл рот, но Гарри приложил палец к губам и наградил мужчину говорящим взглядом. А потом поманил его внутрь. Полная Дама начала кричать что-то о предателях на собственном факультете, но мальчик ее проигнорировал. Он открыл дверь, чтобы посмотреть, кого хочет поймать Дамблдор. То, что нарушителем был Сириус Блэк — оказалось сюрпризом (а может быть, и нет, учитывая все происходящее) и сделало ситуацию неловкой. Ведь Блэк хотел его убить, разве нет?

Гарри нервничал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он знал, что сможет убить мужчину, прежде чем Блэк успеет добраться до него. Но все же... Встреча вот так лицом к лицу играла на его нервах.

Мужчина определенно выглядел как сумасшедший серийный убийца-заключенный. Хотя было что-то в том, как он шокировано таращился на мальчика, что заставило Гарри указать Блэку на одно из пустых кресел.

Воздух вокруг преступника на вкус был грязным, болезненный и пах псиной. И точно, мужчина чихнул, стоило ему устроиться в кресле у огня. Его глаза, не отрываясь, следили за Гарри.

- Ты так похож на отца. - Прохрипел Блэк спустя секунду.

Гарри подумал, что сказать нечто подобное - чертовски необычно для мужчины, который предположительно выдал его родителей Волдеморту. Но мальчик не стал заморачиваться. В конце концов, Блэк считается сумасшедшим.

- Мне часто это говорят. - Ответил Поттер.

Он сел напротив мужчины, чувствуя нереальность происходящего, и откинулся в кресле.

- Так, - начал он, - я слышал, что вы хотите меня убить.

- Нет! - Прорычал Блэк, лицо которого на мгновение приняло удивительно злое выражение. А потом снова сжался. - Я — невиновен.

- Все преступники это говорят.

- Я... Как много тебе известно? - Спросил Блэк.

Гарри вздохнул.

- Больше, чем хотелось бы Дамблдору, наверное. - Признался Поттер. - Я знаю, что вас арестовали за то, что вы убили одного волшебника и двенадцать магглов одним проклятьем шестого ноября тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого года. А также вы подозреваетесь в выдаче моих родителей Волдеморту. Вас заключили в Азкабан, и по вашему делу так и не было проведено судебного разбирательства.

- Точно. Только это был не я. А твою семью предал Питер Петтигрю. Именно он взорвал улицу и убил магглов. Он отрезал палец и инсценировал свою смерть, а сам улизнул через канализацию, как крыса, которой и является!

Блэк вытащил фотографию из «Ежедневного Пророка» и, тряся ей, протянул Гарри. Мальчик взял вырезку. Фотография — хоть и была в отвратительном состоянии — четко изображала семейство Уизли на каникулах в Египте этим летом. Блэк ткнул пальцем в крысу, балансирующую на плече Рона.

- Петтигрю отрезал себе средний палец на левой руке.

Гарри склонился над фотографией и внимательно ее изучил. Вне сомнений у Коросты отсутствовал средний палец на левой передней лапке. И разве его прежним хозяином не был Перси? Для обыкновенной крысы без каких-либо магических способностей, он живет слишком долго.

- Хорошо. - Произнес мальчик. – Допустим, Короста — Питер Петтигрю. Как мы это докажем?

- _Animagus__Revealo__._ - Ответил Блэк. - Это заклинание заставляет анимага вернуться в настоящую форму. Если же он окажется обыкновенной крысой, то заклинание ему ничего не сделает.

Гарри кивнул. Он подумал, что попытка того стоит. Блэк рассуждал слишком трезво для сумасшедшего. К тому же, стоило задуматься над всей ситуацией, и мальчик понимал, что неестественно долгая жизнь Коросты вызывала подозрения.

- Оставайтесь здесь. - Приказал мальчик. - Спрячьтесь, на случай, если кто войдет. Я принесу его.

- Спасибо. - Произнес Блэк. - Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо.

Гарри нахмурился.

- Не благодарите меня пока еще. Может статься, это не та крыса.

Потворствовать желаниям сумасшедшего человека — показалось мальчику отличным видом отношений. Блэк не сдвинулся места, когда Гарри проходил мимо него, крепко сжав палочку в руке. Это хороший знак, подумал Поттер. Поскольку в Большом Зале не было портретов, а Дамблдор присутствовал на пире, то Гарри будет наедине с мужчиной до тех пор, пока все (дело или пир) не закончится, либо пока Блэк не уйдет. Зависит от того, что случится первым.

Поттер поднялся наверх в свою комнату и обнаружил Коросту, дрыхнувшую на подушке Рона. Крыса выглядела просто ужасно. Местами у нее не было клоков меха, и она очень сильно похудела. Гарри вспомнил, как Рон говорил ему, что Короста заболела в Египте. Но разве не в это время появилась новость о побеге Блэка?

Мальчик высунул язык. Короста отличалась от остальных виденных — и съеденных - им крыс на вкус. Но это могло ничего не значить. В конце концов, крыса была домашним питомцем.

Вскинув палочку, Гарри быстро обездвижил крысу и поднял ее с кровати. Мальчик был уверен, что поймает грызуна, вздумай он сбежать. Но было гораздо легче, как для него, так и для Коросты, когда мальчик сначала заколдовал ее. И лишь потом, сжимая в кулаке расслабленное тельце крысы, Поттер спустился обратно в общую гостиную, дабы встретиться с сумасшедшим мужчиной.

Неожиданно Гарри понял, что это — один из его самых глупых поступков. Даже по сравнению с погоней за Квирреллом в конце первого курса. И мальчик выругался про себя.

По его прибытии общая гостиная была пустой.

- Блэк? - Прошипел мальчик. Он высунул язык и понял, что Блэк точно все еще здесь. Плавающие цвета подтвердили, что мужчина прячется под одним из диванов.

В следующее мгновение из-под отмеченного дивана вылезла огромная черная собака. Она отряхнула пыль с и так грязного меха и посмотрела на мальчика тусклыми глазами. Глазами Блэка. Похоже, он тоже был анимагом.

Мысли Гарри тут же обратились к предсказанию Трелони о том, что за ним следует Грим. Мальчик смеясь хмыкнул. Грим оказался Блэком. Так может быть преподавательница и не такая мошенница, какой он ее считал? Она просто не знала, как расшифровать увиденное.

Блэк превратился обратно.

- Ты пахнешь, как змея.

Мальчик пожал плечами.

- У меня их три. Так что вполне естественно, если от меня будет пахнуть ими.

Поттер не был уверен, что объяснение пройдет. В конце концов, его чувства были куда острее. Но Блэк поверил. Так что Гарри решил, что все в порядке. Он приподнял Коросту.

- Единственная крыса на всем факультете.

Блэк посмотрел на мальчика, как на сумасшедшего.

- Ты странно себя ведешь для подростка, находящегося в одной комнате с психованным сумасшедшим, пытающимся тебя убить.

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Со временем ко всему привыкаешь. - Признался он. И это правда. Как бы страшно не звучало, но Поттер уже привык к тому, что люди пытаются его убить. Волдеморт, Квиррелл, Локхарт — своей некомпетентностью — василиск, Блэк, министерство... и не похоже, чтобы список его «будущих убийц» уменьшался со временем.

Хотя на данный момент, ему, пожалуй, стоит заменить в этом списке фамилию Блэка на Петтигрю.

- Так, вы собираетесь накладывать заклинание или нет?

Блэк неловко замялся.

- У меня нет палочки. - Признался он.

Теперь Гарри был твердо уверен, что Блэк ему ничего не сделает. Безоружный волшебник — хотя и способный превратиться в огромного пса с острыми зубами — против вооруженной ламии со способностями василиска? Мягко говоря, это будет о-о-очень быстрый и неравный бой.

Гарри положил оглушенную крысу на стол.

- Повторите ещё раз, как звучит заклинание? - Спросил он.

- _Animagus__Revealo_. - Ответил Блэк. - Но я не думаю, что ты сможешь...

- _Animagus__Revealo_. - Произнес мальчик, взмахнув палочкой в сторону крысы.

Засиял яркий бело-голубой свет. А когда он исчез, Гарри с удивлением наблюдал за тем, как тельце Коросты изворачивается и растет в размерах, превращаясь в бессознательное тело сильно похожего на крысу лысого мужчину, выглядевшего так, как будто он недавно потерял много веса. К счастью, он все еще был оглушен.

- Петтигрю! - Прорычал Блэк и двинулся вперед, но Гарри поймал его за руку. Мальчик слегка сморщил нос, стараясь выкинуть из головы мысль о том, сколько разнообразных видов грязи насобирал Блэк.

- Если вы убьете Петтигрю, то его нельзя будет допросить в суде и доказать вашу невиновность.

- Но, Гарри, он предал твоих...

- И что? - Спросил мальчик. - Они мертвы уже двенадцать лет. Не то, чтобы я их знал.

Блэк был в шоке. Даже в ужасе. И его вид сильно напоминал выражение лица Люпина ранее этим днем, когда мальчик сказал ему тоже самое.

- Я — сирота. Пора уже привыкнуть к этому.

Блэк со стуком захлопнул раскрытый в шоке рот и снова посмотрел на Петтигрю.

- Так что мы будем с ним делать?

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Пожалуй, отдадим его Дамблдору. - Произнес мальчик, внутренне содрогаясь, представляя себе предстоящий разговор. Он вытер руку, которой касался Блэка, о пижамные штаны. Похоже, эта ночь будет очень длинной.

И Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что желает, чтобы когда-нибудь он смог жить спокойной нормальной жизнью. Но мальчик сомневался, что это возможно.


	21. Chapter 21

**Serpens****Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 21.**

**Человек, Что Был Крысой. **

К тому времени, когда портрет распахнулся во всю ширь, впуская паникующего Дамблдора, Сириус Блэк исполнил часть своих обязанностей как крёстный Гарри и научил его играть в покер.

Они сидели за одним из столов в гриффиндорской гостиной, рядом, головой к ним, лежало бессознательное тело Питера Петтигрю, а между ними расположились взрыв-карты и горка сладостей, принесенных Невиллом из Хогсмида. Блэк уже начал раздражаться, поскольку Гарри продолжал выигрывать. Но ничего не говорил, когда у мальчика пошла счастливая карта.

Гарри не мог не признаться, что чувствовал себя очень уверенно относительно всего происходящего. Но понимал, что в любом случае отдаст Блэку все сладости. Он не собирался класть в рот ничего, что побывало в руках мужчины. Никогда. Ну, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Блэк хорошенько не отмоется.

И именно эта картина предстала пред Дамблдором и остальными преподавателями Хогвартса, ворвавшимися в Гриффиндор. Гарри посмотрел вверх, когда они влетели. Удивление вынудило его закрыть вторые и третьи веки просто на случай, если глаза снова поменяются, - а Блэк развернулся в кресле.

В следующее мгновение, Гарри выложил на стол флэш-рояльи потребовал оставшиеся сладости.

- Черт! - Пробормотал Блэк, кидая карты на стол, где они и взорвались.

Внезапный шум вывел учителей из ступора.

- Мистер Поттер! - Воскликнула МакГонагалл, шагая вперед с поднятой и указывающей на Блэка палочкой. - Что все это означает?

Гарри посмотрел на Блэка и пожал плечами.

- Он безоружен, профессор. А крыса Рона превратилась в этого человека. - И мальчик для усиления эффекта указал на Петтигрю.

МакГонагалл посмотрела в указанную сторону и ахнула. Она побледнела и посмотрела на Блэка огромными глазами.

- Петтигрю! - Произнесла она. - Что все это значит, Блэк? Неужели нельзя оставить этого человека даже после смерти в покое?

Блэк пошевелил перед ней пальцами.

- У меня нет палочки. Так что я научил Гарри _Animagus__Revealo_.

МакГонагалл уставилась на мужчину.

- Это заклинания уровня СОВ. Вы и вправду ожидаете, что я поверю в то...

- Это легче, чем трансфигурировать крысу в человека. - Прокомментировал Блэк.

Женщина открыла рот, собираясь возразить, но поняла, что не может ничего добавить. Она оглянулась назад, ища помощи у Дамблдора, но продолжала при этом профессионально держать Блэка под прицелом.

- Я не знал, что Питер был анимагом. - Спокойно произнес Дамблдор, шагая вперед сквозь дыру в портрете и позволяя Снейпу и Люпину последовать за собой. Гарри заметил, как профессор ЗоТС удивленно ахнул, увидев Блэка. А вот Снейп выглядел так, как будто ему в жизни больше ничего не надо, дайте только удавить преступника. И мальчик задумался: что было между этими тремя в прошлом? Особенно учитывая тот факт, что Снейпа также нельзя назвать фанатом Люпина. С другой стороны, мальчик решил, что его это не сильно волнует. Зельевар ненавидел почти всех: и то, что Люпин и Блэк попадали в категорию нелюбимых им людей было не так уж и интересно.

- Мы все анимаги. - Произнес Блэк. - Были, я имел в виду. Я, Джеймс и Питер. - Он перевел взгляд на Люпина и Гарри вздохнул про себя. Определенно, какая-то история точно была.

- Ты не имеешь право произносить имя Джеймса Поттера! - Зашипела МакГонагалл, очень напоминая разозленную кошку. Блэк повернулся, зыркнув на нее глазами. Женщина сделал шаг назад.

- Я не выдавал Джеймса и Лили Волдеморту. - Рявкнул он. - Это был Петтигрю.

Дамблдор посмотрел на Блэка, на Петтигрю, а потом перевел взгляд на мальчика. Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза, уверенный, что его взгляд не убьет, а сам директор не сможет проникнуть сквозь его мысленную защиту.

-Я считаю, что он говорит правду.

Гарри не собирался объяснять, что Блэк не ощущался на вкус лжецом. И он не хотел даже думать о том, чего он напробовался в воздухе вокруг мужчины. Если честно, то он предпочел бы об этом забыть. Но Поттер твердо знал, что лжи среди всего этого не было.

- Понятно. - Медленно произнес Дамблдор. - Значит еще одна тайна. Гарри, почему ты не был на пире?

Мальчик пожал руками.

- Я не был голоден, поэтому отправился в постель. Я проснулся, когда Блэк решил начать играть «в кто кого перекричит» с Полной Дамой.

- Знаешь, ты можешь звать меня Сириусом. - Прервал его Блэк, и Гарри заметил, как Снейп закатил глаза. Мальчик ухмыльнулся и кивнул.

- Сириус, так Сириус. - Согласился Гарри. – Но ближе к делу. Я услышал, как кто-то кричит и спустился проверить. Открыл портрет и, эм, впустил его. - В ретроспективе это звучало ужасно глупо. - Он начал говорить о том, что пришел убить Петтигрю и показал мне фотографию из «Ежедневного Пророка». Знаете, ту, из статьи о том, что Рон и его семья едут в Египет? Он заявил, что крыса Рона — Короста — на самом деле Питер Петтигрю. Так что я пошел и поймал крысу. В смысле, следует потакать сумасшедшим людям, чтобы предотвратить их от насилия, не так ли?

- Затем он научил меня этому заклинанию, _Animagus__Revealo_, я применил его к Коросте, поскольку у Сириуса не было палочки, и я не собирался давать ему свою. В общем, я сделал это, и Короста превратилась вот в этого мужика... - Он указал на бессознательное тело Петтигрю. - Что очень подозрительно, если он не был бы Петтигрю. То есть, ну, правда, что за человек превратится в крысу, лишь бы спать в одной постели с тринадцатилетним мальчиком?

- Когда он превратился в человека, Сириус подтвердил, что это Петтигрю. Но я сказал, что не нужно его убивать. Поскольку если это _на самом деле_ Петтигрю, тогда существует вероятность, что Блэк не виновен. А убийство мужчины пошатнет защиту Сириуса. Кстати, почему его дело не разбиралось в суде? В общем, мы ждали вас, а Сириус учил меня играть в покер.

Закончив речь, мальчик глубоко вздохнул и тихо выдохнул. До него дошло, что с момента возвращения в школу это была его самая длинная речь по отношению к учителям, за исключением Люпина. И к счастью, она закончилась, поскольку он почувствовал, как Дамблдор касался его мысленных барьеров как минимум трижды во время монолога. Он начинал очень, _очень_ разочаровываться относительно полного неуважения директора к его личным делам.

- Понятно. - Повторил Дамблдор и посмотрел на Петтигрю. - В данной ситуации мы заберем Петтигрю и мистера Блэка в министерство.

Сириус вздрогнул, услышав подобное обращение. А Гарри улыбнулся. Потом посмотрел на директора и покачал головой.

- При всем моем уважении, сэр, я бы предпочел, чтобы официальные представители министерства были призваны сюда, дабы я лично видел, как они уводят Петтигрю.

- Вы не доверяете это дело профессору Дамблдору, мистер Поттер? - Спросила МакГонагалл, вновь обретя голос.

Гарри снова пожал плечами.

- Не очень. - Было странно признавать подобное. - Ничего личного, сэр. Просто это дело уж слишком личное. И если Петтигрю на самом деле тот человек, кто предал моих родителей, тогда я хочу быть уверен, что он арестован.

- Очень хорошо, Гарри. - Произнес Дамблдор. Он подошел к камину и бросил в него Летучий порох, а потом встал на колени перед ним и засунул голову в изумрудное пламя. Гарри отвернулся от него и откинулся в кресле, замечая с каким шокированным выражением лица на него смотрит Сириус. Мальчик ухмыльнулся.

- Где остальные студенты, профессор? - Спросил он у МакГонагалл, которая слегка напряглась при звуках его голоса. Она все еще держала палочку наставленной на Блэка.

- Получив сообщение от портретов, мы приказали им оставаться в Большом Зале со старостами факультетов и школы для обеспечения безопасности. - Ответила она.

Гарри кивнул. Они не были слишком хорошей защитой против кого-то наподобие Сириуса, к тому же, защита Хогвартса и так была почти никакой.

- Мистер Поттер, - неловко начала профессор, - почему... почему вы не напуганы?

Гарри удивленно на нее посмотрел, а потом в очередной раз пожал плечами. В последнее время он слишком часто это делал.

- Он и рядом не стоит с Волдемортом, профессор.

Снейп хмыкнул, в то время, как МакГонагалл, Люпин и Блэк вздрогнули при его словах. Гарри повернулся к профессору зелий и увидел, как тот прячет ухмылку за ладонью с длинными пальцами. Он зыркнул на него, поймав взгляд Гарри, но не был достаточно быстр, чтобы скрыть свое удивление. Поттер почти начал осматриваться в поисках иных признаков приближающегося апокалипсиса. Он заставил Снейпа смеяться?

Дамблдор выбрал этот момент, чтобы отойти от огня, который начал становиться красным, но потом взорвался снопом изумрудных искр, и из них вышел мужчина, в котором Гарри признал, благодаря газетам, министра магии. За ним последовали люди в очень знакомой пурпурной форме, которая заставила глаза Гарри слегка задергаться, а его зубы — покрыться маслянистым ядом. Поттер понимал, что они пришли не за ним, но все равно мальчику не нравилось находиться так близко к тем, кто пытался убить его этим летом.

Не то, чтобы в комнате уже не было тех, кто желал бы его смерти...

Было забавно наблюдать, как выражение лица министра сменялось с напыщенно-самоуверенного на абсолютный ужас, потом на недоумение, и в итоге остановилось где-то посредине между двумя последними, из-за чего он стал выглядеть слегка заторможенным. Авроры же были в замешательстве. Но они не слишком волновали Гарри. Пока они держат палочки направленными не в его сторону, мужчины могли делать все, что им заблагорассудиться. Он и вправду не хотел бы защищать себя посреди гриффиндоской общей гостиной. Особенно если учесть, что его способ защиты, похоже, включает в себя огромное количество смертей со стороны остальных людей.

- Что все это означает, Дамблдор? - Спросил министр еле удержав себя от заикания

- Так получилось, что в деле Сириуса Блэка возникла неувязка. - Ответил директор. - Как вы можете сами убедиться, Питер Петтигрю жив и здоров.

Фадж наклонился вперед, слегка поморщив нос, поскольку это действие вынудило его приблизиться к Блэку, который пах довольно резко.

- Он выглядит подозрительно неживым, Дамблдор.

Гарри закатил глаза и услышал, как один из авроров постарался выдать смешок за кашель.

- Он оглушен, министр. - Спокойно произнес мальчик.

Министр подпрыгнул и посмотрел на Гарри огромными глазами, как будто только сейчас заметил сидящего тут Поттера.

- О, мой Бог! Гарри Поттер!

- Рад с вами познакомиться, министр. - Все также спокойно произнес мальчик, протягивая мужчине руку. Фадж пожал ее. А Гарри внутренне поморщился от ощущения липкой руки. А потом министр уставился на лоб мальчика, как будто проверяя, на самом ли деле там присутствует знаменитый шрам.

- Я правильно понял, что именно вы были тем, кто задержал этого, эм, преступника? - Спросил министр.

Гарри еле подавил желание спросить: кого именно он имел в виду? Невиновного или нет? Ведь Сириус все еще считался сбежавшим заключенным.

- Да, сэр.

- Ах! - Выдал Фадж. Он выглядел слегка смущенным. - Отличная работа, мой мальчик. Отличная работа.

Он похлопал Гарри по плечу и выпрямился.

- Очень хорошо. Мы заберем их обоих, если вы не против, Дамблдор. Блэка и Петтигрю.

Дамблдор кивнул и указал на камин взмахом руки.

- Конечно, Корнелиус.

- Министр, - заговорил Гарри, - в этот раз Сириуса ведь будут судить?

Фаджу определенно стало очень неловко. Он вытащил из кармана платок и протер бровь, а потом засунул его обратно.

- Да. - Ответил министр. - Да, конечно. Мы ведь не хотим повторить ошибок прошлого, не так ли?

Гарри улыбнулся.

- Спасибо, министр.

Поттер наблюдал, как Петтигрю заковали в специальные цепи, которые, похоже, будут связывать его даже, если он снова трансформируется в крысу. Сириус вытянул руки, и один из авроров надел на него наручники. Служащий правопорядка выглядел очень удивленным, что Сириус так спокойно себя вёл.

Однако не это беспокоило мальчика. Почему Дамблдор почти не сопротивлялся? Почему с радостью помог? У Гарри сложилось противное ощущение, что старик что-то планировал в отношении Сириуса. И Поттер точно знал, что если это так, то ему это совсем _не_ понравится.

Он тихо вздохнул и сделал пометку в уме написать письмо Тибериусу как можно скорее. Гарри знал, что в скором будущем ему потребуется помощь мужчины.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

_**От Автора:**_

_Линаэль и Гарри в конце концов будут вместе. Да, это будут однополые отношения. Да, это точно будет Линаэль. Нет, этого не будет здесь и сейчас, поскольку Гарри тринадцать лет и он слишком молод для всего такого._.

_Линаэль следует произносить как «ли-НА-эль», а имя третьей змейки Гарри, как «ДО-лиджин. Заглавными буквами выделен ударный слог._


	22. Chapter 22

**Serpens****Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 22.**

**Письма со свободы. **

На следующий день новость была опубликована во всех газетах. Заголовки кричали о том, что Сириус Блэк оказался невиновен, а Питер Питтегрю был найден живым в Хогвартсе, что в итоге вызвало еще больше вопросов о суде – или об отсутствии такового – чем было нужно министерству.

Увидев заголовки газет за завтраком с утра пораньше, Гарри не смог удержаться от улыбки. Он быстро пробегал их глазами. Улыбка ни на секунду не покидала его лица, пока он жевал сэндвич с поджаренным беконом. Сидящий напротив Невилл нервно наблюдал за другом.

- Знаешь, такая твоя улыбка заставляет меня думать, что ты что-то планируешь. - Спокойно прокомментировал он, накладывая пару кусочков бекона на свой собственный тост, щедро намазанный кетчупом.

Гарри пожал плечами и откусил еще кусок сэндвича. Прожевал его, проглотил и оторвался от газеты.

- Не я это спланировал. - Ответил он и указал на преподавательский стол кивком головы, показывая, о ком именно идет речь. - Я просто отреагировал. Хотя, должен признать, я ожидал большего сопротивления.

Невилл пробормотал что-то, очень похожее на "расчетливый ублюдок", прежде чем снова повысить голос на соответствующий ведению нормального разговора уровень.

- Почему? - Спросил он. - Разве освобождение твоего крестного – не логичное действие со стороны Дамблдора с целью еще больше добиться твоего расположения?

Гарри тихо вздохнул.

- Вообще-то, нет. Не тогда, когда он так хочет, чтобы я отправился к моим родственникам. Понимаешь, Сириус имеет законное право на мое опекунство. И поскольку он – волшебник, - и тот, кому правительство обязано по гроб жизни, - министерство скорее всего отошлет меня к нему, вместо родственничков или согласия на мою эмансипацию. - Мальчик сделал паузу, пробежавшись рукой по волосам и снова посмотрев на фото Сириуса на передовице "Ежедневного Пророка". - И это заставляет меня думать, что у Дамблдора на него что-то есть.

Невилл издал тихий задумчивый звук и произнес:

- Возможно. И это объясняет, почему он больше не жалуется. Скорее всего, он предпочтет, чтобы ты находился с Блэком, чем был предоставлен сам по себе, поскольку это значит, что ты все еще будешь находиться под чьим-то влиянием. - Невилл откусил от сэндвича и медленно прожевал кусок, прежде чем снова заговорить.

Что нравилось Гарри в Невилле, так это то, что в отличие от Рона, мальчик знал, что такое манеры за столом.

- С другой стороны, все это "нахождение под слиянием кого-то" - абсолютная чушь, поскольку он – директор, а не политик.

- Он – Глава Визенгамота. - Указал Гарри.

Невилл кивнул.

- Твоя правда. Но он решил выбрать обучение, а не политику. К тому же, Глава Визенгамота на самом деле не должен уделять столько внимания школьнику. Безумно могущественному и, возможно, влиятельному школьнику, согласен, но тебе всего тринадцать. Это как-то... попахивает нездоровым интересом.

Гарри сморщил нос. Невилл правду говорил: ту, к которой он сам пришел за последние несколько месяцев.

- Ага. - Тихо произнес Поттер, и Невилл оставил тему.

День пролетел незаметно. Гарри прекрасно осознавал, что вся школа внимательно наблюдает за ним: этим утром было объявлено, что Сириус Блэк – его крестный отец. Но мальчик сумел их полностью игнорировать и сосредоточиться на учебе. Он даже умудрился игнорировать Рона и Гермиону, которые, кажется, стали следить за ним, еще пристальнее чем обычно. Впечатление от того, что его мысленно препарируют в этот день, казалось меньше. Гарри понимал: причина кроется в том, что его больше волновало, что задумал директор, чем реакция студентов.

Почему Дамблдор позволил новости о признании Сириуса невиновным появиться на первых страницах? Он мог (и вполне легко) отказаться сотрудничать и спрятать все дело, касающееся Петтигрю от министерства. Так почему он этого не сделал? Гарри знал, что Сириус потребует опекунства над мальчиком, стоит ему быть оправданным высшим судом, организованным для него министерством. Разве это не вызовет расхождений в планах Дамблдора? Или Невилл был прав: Дамблдор имел на Сириуса компромат?

В любом случае, насколько бы ни был дружелюбен Сириус - хоть и слегка сумасшедшим - прошлым вечером, мальчик не хотел жить вместе с ним. Он бы предпочел вернуться в отель "Последняя надежда". И Гарри надеялся, что Сириус поймет его потребность в независимости. Поттер не хотел бы спорить с мужчиной по этому поводу.

К тому же, не было похоже, чтобы Сириус ставил безопасность Гарри превыше всего. И у него явно не было хорошего послужного списка в качестве опекуна. Скорее уж наоборот.

Следующее утро вышло гораздо спокойнее. Газеты все еще мусолили тему Сириуса, но студенты – по большей части – приняли тот факт, что преступника обнаружили в их школе, какой бы настораживающей.не казалась эта информация Похоже, всех гораздо больше интересовали споры на ту же тему, которая бродила по министерству: следует ли отзывать дементоров из Хогвартса.

Гарри удалось выяснить, что министерство хочет оставить дементоров в Хогвартсе, поскольку, школа нуждается в охране, и полностью забывало про тот факт, что Сириус умудрился пробраться внутрь, несмотря на их присутствие.

Родители, школьные попечители, персонал и жители Хогсмида и, даже сами студенты, - прекрасно осознавали, насколько глупо себя позиционировало министерство этим желанием. Сам Гарри понимал, что будет гораздо спокойнее, если дементоров не будет. И он не мог не удивляться, почему вокруг этого дела вообще возникли дебаты.

Утром Хедвиг спикировала к гриффиндорскому столу и наградила Гарри двумя письмами, а потом урвала себе остатки его бекона и тыквенного сока. Мальчик нежно погладил сову по мягким перьям на голове, и она устало ухнула в ответ. Гарри поднял письма и посмотрел на подчерк на конвертах. Не трудно было догадаться, от кого они были: на одном имя мальчика было выведено аккуратным подчерком Тибериуса, а на другом - замысловатым подчерком Линаэля. До встречи с дроу, Гарри даже предположить не мог, что в его имени можно сделать столько петелек.

Он широко улыбнулся и прекратил поглаживать Хедвиг, намереваясь открыть письма. Начать мальчик решил с Тибериуса.

_Гарри,_

_на данный момент Аврора паникует, пытаясь понять, был ли ты тем самым таинственным гриффиндорцем, сыгравшим главную роль в помощи министерству при выяснении правды о Сириусе Блэке. (Как будто, они не могли просто взять и допросить мужчину под Веритасерумом!) И мы будем очень рады, если ты сможешь успокоить и уверить нас, что все в порядке, даже, если ты на самом деле был замешан в этом деле._

_Но, есть и хорошие новости. Тот замечательный гобелен, который Линаэль принес из Тайной Комнаты, вызвал у гоблинов, скажем, приступ своего рода маниакального возбуждения. Похоже, его более, чем достаточно, чтобы назвать тебя наследником фамилии Слизерина и его сейфа. Что очень хорошо. Хотя я думаю, что за такое возбужденное состояние ответственен сам гобелен, оказавшийся самообновляющимся фамильным древом. Чтобы ты знал, их очень сложно подделать, поскольку создание подобного произведения искусства выходит за уровень большинства волшебников. А тот факт, что это фамильное древо самого Салазара Слизерина, делает гобелен одновременно еще и историческим артефактом. Не знаю, насколько хорошо ты его изучил, но гобелен невероятно интересен. Некоторые из имен, упоминающихся на древе, - наиболее известны в Волшебном мире! И это, если не вспоминать о том факте, что Лорд Волдеморт – твой незаконнорожденный троюродный кузен, вышедший из дважды дальней линии бастардов. Хотя это не самая хорошая новость... _

_Главное из всего этого то, что гоблины согласны передать тебе контроль над сейфом Слизерина. Как только ты достигнешь своего совершеннолетия или будешь признан эмансипированным (об этом чуть ниже), то сможешь быть представлен на приемах как Лорд Слизерин. Хотя, честно говоря, очень мало найдется приемов, на которых люди будут согласны на присутствие Лорда Слизерина рядом с собой. Единственное, что мне приходит на ум, так это группа менее-чем-разумных Темных волшебников, обычно ползающих у ног Волдеморта._

_Теперь, к процессу эмансипации. Несомненно, ты будешь рад узнать, что все идет по плану. Дурсли и вправду, были более, чем счастливы подписать бумаги, избавляющие их от тебя, что заставляет меня задуматься, о том что, похоже, по их мнению, Дамблдор плохо рассчитал сумму взятки из твоего собственного сейфа. Так что на данный момент, ты официально находишься на попечительстве Государства Волшебников Великобритании. Но это продлится не долго, поскольку министерство, похоже, продвигает твое дело гораздо быстрее, чем это было бы с кем-либо другим в подобной ситуации. Думаю, твой шрам все-таки имеет свои преимущества. Однако, получить эмансипацию будет гораздо сложнее, особенно теперь, когда твой крестный отец – человек, которого назначили твоим официальным опекуном твои же родители – освобожден и скоро будет признан невиновным. Если он подаст заявление на твое опекунство, то есть большая вероятность, что он его получит, если только у тебя нет доказательств тому, что он не будет достаточно хорошим опекуном для тебя._

_Конечно, если ты решишь, что хочешь жить вместе с Блэком, то не стесняйся сообщить об этом нам. Мы поддержим тебя в этом случае: в конце концов, он – твой крестный отец. Только пообещай, что время от времени будешь навещать нас._

_С любовью,_

_Тибериус и Аврора._

Улыбнувшись, прочитав письмо, Гарри сложил его в конверт. Он обрадовался, узнав, что дело об эмансипации продвигается достаточно быстро. Вот только еще не решил, насколько рад тому, что движущей силой процесса оказалась его слава. _Но_, предположил мальчик, _нельзя иметь всего и сразу_.

Он вздохнул и положил подбородок на руку, задумчиво уставившись на открытый конверт. Гарри знал, что Сириус – не плохой человек. Но мальчик не хотел с ним жить. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза.

Гарри остался сиротой на Хэллоуин в восемьдесят первом. Сириуса арестовали шестого ноября. Почему он не стал опекуном Гарри? Почему мальчик оказался с Дурслями до того, как арестовали Сириуса? Тетя Петунья как-то упомянула, что первое ноября того года – день, когда она обнаружила сироту-племянника на своем пороге – был худшим днем ее жизни.

Гарри потряс головой и, снова открыв глаза, взял письмо Линаэля. Открывая конверт, мальчик заметил внимательно за ним наблюдающую Гермиону, сидящую на противоположной стороне от него на два человека дальше. Гарри нахмурился, и девочка вспыхнула, но взгляда не отвела. Мальчик отвернулся и вытащил страницы, покрытые кружевным подчерком Линаэля. Гарри задумался о том, научил ли кто-то дроу такому письму или это его естественный подчерк?

А еще ему захотелось узнать, как выглядит письменность дроу.

Мальчик развернул письмо и начал читать.

_Гарри,_

_Искренне надеюсь, что твоя ночная экскурсия в Комнату не повлекла за собой слишком много подозрений, хотя думаю, что воспоминание о ней быстро оттеснило твое участие в деле Сириуса Блэка. И не думай отрицать этого! Я знаю, что это был ты! Всегда ты, я прав?_

_Данное письмо, в отличие от письма Тибериуса, не несет за собой никакой цели. Я пишу тебе не для того, чтобы сообщить об официальных процессах или финансовых делах. Я просто хочу узнать, как ты? Сомневаюсь, что в месте, подобному Хогвартсу, не бывает слухов, особенно учитывая последние события. И мне известно, насколько ты не любишь подобное. Но, несмотря на мое желание поддержать тебя, я буду рад услышать что-нибудь от тебя. Помни, я всегда рядом, если понадоблюсь._

_Что же касается перемещенных из Комнаты предметов, то они все – за исключением гобелена, который на данный момент находится под ответственностью Тибериуса – ожидают тебя в твоей комнате. Никто к ним не прикасался. И они ждут, когда ты появишься и решишь, что с ними делать. Хотя, я должен признаться, что это святотатство – позволить таким книгам просто лежать и собирать пыль._

_Думаю, мне следует сообщить тебе, что Аврора не обрадовалась, когда я притащил столько грязи в отель. Тысячелетний слой пыли, что ты видел, представляет нешуточную угрозу для маленького домика._

_Еще касательно Комнаты. Меня попросили узнать побольше информации, о твоей прародительнице, поскольку, похоже, лишь в хрониках дроу можно найти точную, сохранившуюся на протяжении многих веков, информацию о такой личности.. Особенно, когда это касается того факта, что Слизерин намерен был хранить в секрете ото всех, кроме своего рода, ее существование. Более того, кроме определенного человека из своего рода. И мне интересно, а не рассматривал ли он возможной ситуацию рождения ламии среди его потомков. Он определенно знал, что такое вполне может произойти._

_Также должен тебе сообщить, что это оказалась единственная доступная информация в архивах Зимнего Двора. Но я намерен попытаться получить доступ к архивам Летнего Двора, чтобы провести то же самое исследование. И хотя это будет сложно, я верю, что результат будет того стоить._

_Линаэль._

Гарри моргнул. Не то, чтобы он не был благодарен Линаэлю за поиск информации по ламиям, но что, черт возьми, такое Летний Двор? И, кстати, что тогда такое Зимний Двор? Он помнил, как Линаэль упоминал о нем раньше, но тогда не задумался о том, что это значит.

Мальчик нахмурился и задался вопросом: а найдётся ли об этом информация в библиотеке? С другой стороны, учитывая "количество" откопанной им информации о дроу чуть ранее, исход весьма сомнительный.

На его лице медленно расцвела улыбка. Он быстро засунул письмо обратно в конверт, а потом оба письма в сумку.

- Хорошие новости? - Тихо спросил Невилл.

- Ага. - Признался Гарри, бегло глянув на своего друга.

Невилл улыбнулся в ответ.

- Хорошо. - Просто ответил он.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

_От Автора._

_Название главы взято из феминистической рецензии романа "Джейн Эйр"_


	23. Chapter 23

**Serpens****Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава 23.**

**Сумасшедшая на Чердаке.**

Остаток ноября и декабрь прошли незаметно на фоне общей деятельности. Занятия становились все труднее, а погода – холоднее. И для Гарри становилось все сложнее и сложнее выползать из кровати по утрам. Инстинкты требовали, чтобы он свернулся клубком и проспал остаток зимы, но мальчик понимал, что это невозможно. Однако с каждым днём противостоять инстинктам становилось все труднее.

Поттер знал, что Невиллу известно о все возрастающей летаргии друга. Он и был тем, кто вытаскивал по утрам Гарри из кровати, поэтому просто не мог не знать. Но ничего не говорил. Невилл не задавал вопросов, а просто вручал другу мантию и дружески подпинывал того в сторону ванны. И Гарри был искренне ему благодарен. И более благодарен за то, что Невилл следил за тем, чтобы его друг приходил на уроки вовремя.

Сами занятия не были так уж ужасны. Хотя в большинстве и требовали упорной работы. Очень упорной. Гарри был все больше и больше благодарен рабочей этике, привитой ему за лето Тибериусом и Авророй. Он боялся даже допустить мысль о том, какой был бы кошмар, если бы он учился как первом-втором курсе. Или еще хуже, продолжил бы в том же духе до пятого курса.

Правда, некоторые из уроков, мальчик просто не выносил. Зелья теперь не были его наименее любимым предметом. Снейп похоже решил, что на данный момент мальчик представляет из себя хоть какой-то интерес, перестал видеть в нем отродье Сатаны, и в итоге оставил Поттера в покое по большей части. А вместо него перенес свою ненависть к гриффиндорцам на Рона, который оказался более легкой добычей. И это очень удивляло мальчика.

Когда Поттер записывался на Прорицания, он даже и предположить не мог, что возненавидит часы, проведенные в удушливо-жарком кабинете Трелони в ее башне сильнее уроков в замораживающее холодном подземелье Снейпа. Тогда подобное ему казалось невозможным. Как выяснилось, это было не так. В Хогвартсе были учителя хуже Снейпа!

Не то, чтобы Трелони была такой же жестокой садисткой, как зельевар. Нет. На самом деле Гарри видел перед собой помешанную женщину средних лет, которая развлекалась, изображая из себя предсказательницу. И ключевым словом здесь было: изображала. На деле она оказалась откровенной шарлатанкой.

Нет, причина нелюбви Поттера, более сильной, чем к Снейпу, заключалась в том, что она сфокусировала свои предсказания лживого конца и ранней смерти на нем. Мальчика это безмерно раздражало. Видимо, ей было мало того, что Гарри чуть не умер дважды в этой школе. Она считала себя обязанной напоминать ему о неминуемой смерти как минимум дважды на каждом уроке.

И это, если забыть, что Гарри предпочел бы пробовать на вкус воздух в хранилище Снейпа, чем дышать той гадостью, что постоянно жгла женщина. Она была просто отвратительна.

Последний урок в этом семестре просто обязан был оказаться Прорицаниями. Всю неделю Гарри провел нервничая и беспокоясь. Он собирался на Рождество в отель "Последняя Надежда" - точнее, ему практически приказали быть там на праздники – и кроме той ночи, когда мальчик виделся с Линаэлем в Тайной Комнате, Гарри впервые за три месяца увидится с его жителями. Мальчик переживал, что стоит ему вернуться, как они изменят свое отношение и отошлют его обратно к Дурслям или в Хогвартс. Он получал письма, много писем, в которых говорилось, как они скучают по нему, но все равно ничего не мог с собой поделать и нервничал из-за возвращения.

Напряжение внизу живота к концу дня достигло пика. И к тому времени, когда следовало идти вместе с Невилом в Северную башню на Прорицания, Гарри был более, чем уверен, что снова пропустит ужин. Он на самом деле не думал, что сможет съесть хоть что-то этим вечером. Было такое чувство, будто его кишечник решил завязаться узлом.

Входя в плохо освещенную, отсыревшую, непроветриваемую и наполненную тяжелым ароматом ладана комнату, мальчику меньше всего хотелось в очередной раз выслушивать лепет Трелони на тему собственной кончины. Но он заставил себя это сделать.

Взобравшись по серебряной лестнице, Поттер неловко свалился в одно из кресел и постарался не сильно откидываться на мягкие подушки. Раннее в этом году он на собственном примере убедился, что Трелони каким-то образом умудрилась создать кресла, любящие человеческую плоть. Облокотиться на спинку такого кресла – смертный приговор: чудесные, мягкие подушки поглотят тебя и не выпустят обратно. Невилл разместился напротив Гарри, также неловко сидя в кресле и наблюдая за другом через кофейный столик между ними.

- Эй! - Произнес он. Гарри моргнул. Весь день Невилл вел себя очень тихо – они оба себя так вели – и видимо, его друг решил высказать вслух все, что его беспокоит. - Гарри, ты в порядке?

Гарри еле удержался от того, чтобы автоматически не нахмуриться на этот вопрос.

- Я... - Начал он, - да. Да, я в порядке.

Невилл хмыкнул и покачал головой.

- Ты ведь понимаешь, что не должен мне ничего рассказывать? - Тихо спросил Лонгботтом. - Но я не люблю, когда мне лгут.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся.

- У меня все будет в порядке, Невилл. - Повторил мальчик, и во второй раз ему удалось сказать это более уверенным голосом. - Просто нервничаю по поводу поездки домой на Рождество.

Невилл кивнул.

- Раз ты в порядке, тогда ладно.

Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся. Он облокотился на подлокотник кресла и задумчиво сощурил глаза. Он только что отозвался об отеле, как о доме. Его доме. До этого лета мальчик в первую очередь считал своим домом Хогвартс, и лишь потом все остальное. Но, похоже, теперь, отель "Последняя надежда" занял в его сердце первое место среди всех мест, в которых он когда-либо останавливался.

Мальчик закусил губу. Он подумал, а что на это скажет Аврора? Или Тибериус? Или Линаэль, или Николай, или Исабелла?.. чувствуют ли они по отношению к отелю то же, что и он? В конце концов, они ведь тоже там остановились.

Гарри неглубоко вздохнул и отогнал мысли, возвращаясь к реальности. Не следует мечтать на уроке, даже, если и ненавидишь преподавателя. Даже если все, что тебе хочется, это сбежать отсюда как можно скорее, добраться до Лондона, найти отель и... и...

Профессор Трелони выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы появиться из теней. Закутанная в шаль и украшенная бусами, что блестели в огне свеч. А свет отражался от ее очков таким образом, что он полностью поглощал ее глаза. Она и вправду напоминала стрекозу.

- Добро пожаловать. - Произнесла она заглушенным в вязком воздухе голосом. - Судьба сообщила мне, что нам следует продолжить наши гадания по чайным листьям на этом уроке, прежде чем перейти к толкованию сновидений после каникул.

Гарри поморщился при мысли, что ему опять придется пить слишком горячий, слишком слабый чай, заваренный преподавательницей. Даже он носил на себе привкус ладана.

- А сейчас, возьмите свои чашки, и я наполню их.

Она отступила в сумрак, пока единственным, что мальчик смог разглядеть не остались лишь отблески света на линзах да плавающие цвета вокруг ее тела. Гарри улыбнулся. Ее появление из темноты произвело впечатление на большую часть одноклассников Поттера. Но очень сложно впечатлить кого-то при помощи трюков, если этот кто-то обладает тепловым зрением.

Гарри встал, легко проскользнул в узком проходе между креслом и столиком, и присоединился к очереди за чашками. Невилл последовал за другом. Гарри стоял, бессмысленно наблюдая за тем, как белый и желтый цвета, проходящие сквозь мантию Симуса, пульсирует в такт его сердцебиению. Получив чашку, Гарри последовал за Финниганом к столу Трелони, насыпал себе щепотку или три рыхлого листового чая, которым их снабжали, и стал ждать, когда она нальет ему кипятка в чашку.

Вернувшись в кресло вместе с Невиллом, Гарри заметил, как его друг состроил рожицу и сделал глоток слишком горячей жидкости.

- Ненавижу эту гадость. - Тихо произнес Невилл. - Слабый листовой чай, я имел в виду. Не могу избавиться от мысли, что проглочу листья.

Гарри ухмыльнулся в ответ и отхлебнул из собственной чашки. Листьям выделили слишком мало времени, чтобы они смогли придать нужный аромат, и чай был слишком слабым на его вкус. Кипяток ожег губы и язык. Мальчик поморщился. Цвета вокруг чая составляли оттенки белого и бледно-желтого.

- А мне бы хотелось, чтобы он не был таким горячим.

Невилл кивнул соглашаясь.

- Создается впечатление, что она пытает нас. Обжигающе горячий чай и ладан - можно считать своего рода жестоким и необычным наказанием.

Гарри хихикнул. Ему пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы громко не засмеяться. Мальчик не хотел привлекать внимание Трелони слишком рано. Смело встретив обжигающий кипяток, он выпил оставшийся чай, трижды повернул чашку против часовой стрелки левой рукой и перевернул ее на блюдце, а потом подвинул к Невиллу. Несколько минут спустя Логботтом повторил его действия и передал свою чашку.

- Что ж, - фыркнул он, - давай посмотрим, как далеко мы успеем продвинуться, прежде , чем нас прервут.

Гарри хмыкнул. Он вытащил учебник "_Развеивая Будущее_" из сумки и попытался собрать и разгадать значения, таящиеся в грязно-коричневых комках из чайных листьев.

- Что ж, - произнес он спустя некоторое время, - у тебя... эм... я думаю, это утка, и, по-видимому, у нее нет значения. Но у тебя также есть еще что-то, похожее на Солнце. И это означает счастье, что хорошо. С другой стороны, это также может оказаться и черепом, что означает смертельного врага, а это уже не очень хорошо.

Невилл хихикнул и поднял руку, приглушить звук, показывая Гарри продолжать.

- Эм... У тебя маленький шарик, что имеет пять различных значений, которые я даже не собираюсь озвучивать. А также... сердце? Я думаю, это сердце. В любом случае, это означает истинную любовь. Так что я предлагаю выбрать хорошее значение обыкновенного шарика номер два.

У Невилла затряслись плечи.

- О, хорошо. - Произнес он, приглушая смех. - Я бы не хотел иметь смертельного врага в таком возрасте.

Гарри просто пожал плечами. Он передал свою книгу Невиллу и облокотился на подлокотник кресла.

- Давай!

Невилл глубоко вздохнул и перевернул чашку друга. И моргнул. Посмотрел на Гарри, а потом снова на чашку.

- У тебя, эм, два соединенных круга, что означает, что ты в скором времени женишься.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть. Он что? Внезапно, мальчик почувствовал облегчение от того, что Прорицания в основном были сплошной чушью. Жениться? Ему?

- Тут тоже есть сердце, и ты знаешь его значение. - Продолжил Невилл, не замечая ошарашенного вида Гарри. - А также... змея, что символизирует знания. И есть еще уроборос. Что, кстати, означает вечность. Ум... Он заключает в кольцо соединенные кольца, змею и сердце. А снаружи уроборуса имеется два черепа, что означает, что у тебя два смертельных врага, а еще... думаю, это кинжал, что в свою очередь, символизирует противостояние.

Невилл посмотрел на друга:

- Ум... Гарри?

- Хорошо. - Слабо откликнулся мальчик. - Прости, я застрял на части про свадьбу. Что?

Невилл хихикнул и передал другу его же чашку. И, конечно же, листья на дне собрались именно в те образы, что описал Невилл, кроме одного момента. Уроборос, что окольцовывал дно чашки – гигантская змея, пожирающая свой собственный хвост – не был простым уроборосом. У него была корона на голове.

Дрожь прошла по позвоночнику мальчика, и он быстро передал чашку обратно Невиллу. Чайные листья сложились в виде королевской змеи. Гарри закрыл глаза и взмолился, чтобы Трелони не нашла дороги к их столику.

Впервые, его молитвы были услышаны.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Следующее утро оказалось бешенным. Все собирали вещи в последнюю минуту, и даже Гарри, который собрался заранее, был вытащен из постели, чтобы помочь найти пропавшие носки и потерянные книги. Мальчик хоть по-доброму, но ворчал: он бы предпочел спать, как и его змейки, но не отказался помочь своим однокурсникам.

Завтрак проходил в слегка ускоренном темпе. В холле было оживленно: ученики болтали друг с другом, прощались с друзьями, которые оставались на каникулы в замке. Гарри же просто выпил воды, съел сэндвич с поджаренным беконом, и честно пытался не заснуть. Теперь, когда не было нужды помогать знакомым искать их вещи, вернулась усталость. Часть мальчика завидовала Невиллу, который был жаворонком, и его способности чувствовать себя нормально в холодную погоду.

Невилл же занял себя поиском змеек. Они закопались в рыхлые опилки на дне контейнера, поближе к обогревающей батарее и громко сопели. Гарри прекрасно слышал их тонкое шипящее похрапывание, на проходящем задним фоном шуме в зале. И он им завидовал.

- Они очень хорошо замаскировались, хм. - Прокомментировал Невилл в перерывах между омлетом.

Гарри кивнул.

- Как и большинство змей.

- Ургх, а обязательно было ставить этих на стол?

Гарри заметил, как Гермиона плюхнулась на место рядом с ним. Рон сел рядом с Невиллом, напротив девочки, и кинул недовольный взгляд в сторону контейнера со змейками. Видимо, ему также не нравилось их присутствие рядом.

- Если тебя что-то не устраивает, тогда незачем было здесь садиться. - Тихо ответил девочке Гарри.

Гермиона издала тихий фырк.

- Правда, Гарри, я думала, что ты уже вырастешь. Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы искали тебя.

- Конечно, - ответил мальчик, ничуть ей не поверив, - как скажешь, Гермиона.

Он доел сэндвич и встал, беря контейнер.

- _Идем, ребята_, - пошипел он на парселтонге, наслаждаясь тем, как вздрогнули Рон и Гермиона, - _пойдем найдем место потеплее_.

В ответ продолжало раздаваться лишь шипящее сопение. Мальчик любяще улыбнулся. Такие милые...

Возвращение в Лондон оказалось длинным и скучным. Гарри занял одно купе с Невиллом, своим контейнером и двумя первогодками, возбужденными от одной только мысли о поездке домой и встрече с семьей. И впервые в жизни Поттер подумал, что понимает, что они чувствуют.

Гарри пытался читать, но в итоге просмотрел в окно большую часть поездки, изредка перекидываясь словами с Невиллом. Им не о чем было разговаривать, тем более, Поттер не был в настроении болтать. И это то, что ему нравилось в Невилле. Гарри мог молчать столько времени, сколько ему захочется, и Невилл не будет против, если Поттер будет чувствовать себя нормально в этом состоянии.

На станции в Лондоне было ужасно холодно, и Гарри сильнее укутался в свою мантию. Пару недель тому назад Аврора прислала ему шарф: связанный вручную, мягкий и того же оттенка зеленого, что и глаза мальчика. Гарри надел его под мантию, что подарил ему Николай на День рождения. Мальчик был очень рад согревающим чарам, вплетенным в мантию, которые на данный момент удерживали его ото сна.

Он выгрузил сундук на платформу, каким-то образом умудрившись перетащить его вместе с контейнером и пустой клеткой Хедвиг – он отправил сову вперед – и ничего не уронить. Сам Гарри удивлялся тому, что не потерял контроль и не закончил тем, что его пожитки разлетелись бы по всей платформе.

Прошло совсем ничего, прежде чем его заметили. Тибериус направился прямо к мальчику. Увидев улыбку на бородатом лице мужчины, Гарри не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Но Тибериус был не один. Рядом с ним шел невероятно красивый мужчина с кожей цвета карамели и длинными темно-каштановыми волосами. Стоило им подойти поближе и у Гарри сложилось такое впечатление, что он должен узнать второго мужчину. Что-то было знакомое в высоких скулах и разрезе глаз компаньона Тибериуса.

- Гарри. - Поприветствовал мальчика Тибериус. И мальчик не удержался. Он обхватил мужчину за талию и крепко его обнял. Поттер услышал смешок и почувствовал, как вибрация от него прокатилась по грудной клетке. Отодвинувшись назад, мальчик недоуменно посмотрел на компаньона Вудрифта. Мужчина широко ему ухмыльнулся, и Гарри сразу же понял, кто это был.

- Линаэль! - Ахнул он.

Дроу фыркнул от смеха и шагнул вперед, чтобы Гарри смог обнять и его тоже.

- Рад снова тебя видеть. - Произнес он, наклоняясь так, чтобы пробормотать эти слова на ухо мальчику.

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет.

- Я тоже рад тебя видеть. - Признался он.

Но прежде чем они успели сказать хоть что-нибудь еще, их прервал громкий выкрик:

- Гарри!

Мальчик поморщился, распознав голос Молли Уизли. Последнее, что сейчас ему было нужно, это разборка между Уизли и Тибериусом. Или Уизли и Линаэлем, поскольку, скорее всего, Линаэль не станет сдерживаться и ранит их.

- Идем. - Произнес Поттер. - Давайте выбираться отсюда.

Но каким-то образом миссис Уизли все-таки смогла добраться до них и положила руку на плечо Гарри. Мальчик тут же закрыл вторые и третьи веки.

- Гарри, - начала женщина, - вот ты где! Профессор Дамблдор сообщил, что ты планируешь навестить нас на каникулах, но мы чуть не потеряли тебя в толпе.

Гарри издал тихий ах, и вывернулся из-под ее руки. Что сказал Дамблдор? Но... с чего бы Гарри это делать? У Поттера появилось стойкой ощущение, что он сейчас разрушит еще одну придуманную директором схему.

Мальчик повернулся к женщине лицом.

- Но я не планировал посещения, миссис Уизли.

Он посмотрел на нее, и легко пожав плечами, с невинным видом произнес:

- Мы поссорились с Роном в этом семестре.

- О! - Миссис Уизли выглядела взволнованной. - Ну, тогда почему ты не в замке? Ты ведь не собираешься возвращаться к Дурслям?

- Конечно же, нет! У меня есть планы.

Женщина посмотрела ему за спину, туда, где стоял Линаэль с контейнером и клеткой в руках, и Тибериус, уменьшающий сундук мальчика, чтобы положить его в карман.

- Гарри, - тихо произнесла она, - кто эти люди?

Гарри почувствовал за спиной движение, и оглянулся, ощутив на плече руку. Ладонь с длинными пальцами и кожей цвета карамели. Линаэль.

- Мы его семья. - Услышал мальчик тихий голос дроу.

И не удержался от того, чтобы радостно улыбнуться. Гарри поднял голову, посмотреть на выражение лица Линаэля. Дроу хмурился, смотря на миссис Уизли, но увидев счастливо улыбающегося мальчика, посмотрел вниз и подмигнул ему.

- Идемте, вы, двое! - Резко позвал Тибериус. - Прошу прощения, мадам, но мы опаздываем к ужину.

Гарри отвернулся от миссис Уизли, взял контейнер и ушел. И несмотря на то, что они пробирались сквозь толпу, ладонь Линаэля не покидала его плеча, оставаясь на месте. От такого простого жеста тепло проникало сквозь одежду мальчика и надолго впитывалось в кожу. Гарри потянулся за ладонью, и готов был поклясться, что уголком глаза заметил, как Тибериус закатил глаза, а Линаэль улыбнулся.

Но мальчика не волновало, что они об этом думали. Он был слишком счастлив, чтобы переживать. Он возвращался домой.


	24. Chapter 24

**Serpens Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Глава**** 24.**

**Дом****.**

Аврора ожидала их возвращения. Стоило ей увидеть мальчика, и она сразу же притянула его в теплые объятия, а потом поторопила в столовую, предоставив Тибериусу и Линаэлю самим разбираться с вещами Гарри у порога. Поттер ухмыльнулся, услышав приглушенные звуки ударов и проклятия. Он поймал взгляд Авроры, и женщина ему подмигнула.

- Так им и надо за то, что отправились за тобой, не предупредив никого.

Столовая, как обычно, была хорошо освещена, а в камине горел огонь. Запах жареной говядины пропитал комнату, проникая сквозь открытую дверь кухни. Гарри глубоко вздохнул — высунул язык попробовать воздух — и выдохнул. Он был дома.

- С возвращением! - Произнесли из-за спины.

Исабелла. Она стояла, облокотившись о косяк со стаканом крови в руке, которую поддерживали в тепле согревающие чары. Николай стоял за её спиной. Вампирша протянула руку и провела по волосам мальчика.

- А где другая парочка? - Спросила она.

- Наводят беспорядок. - Ответила Аврора. –Не стойте на пороге, входите. Ужин будет готов через минуту.

Она исчезла на кухне. Проводив женщину взглядом, мальчик повернулся к вампирам.

- Они разгружают мои вещи. — Пояснил он.

- А! - Выдала Исабелла.

- А ты слишком ленив, чтобы делать это самому? - Подразнил мальчика Николай, обходя жену и обнимая Гарри рукой за плечи. - Это начинает входить у тебя в привычку, Гарри. Особенно учитывая те вещи, что ты заставил притащить Линаэля. Знаешь, Тибериус разве что слюни не пускал на эти книги.

- А гоблины разве что не танцевали от счастья при виде гобелена. - Произнес из-за спины Тибериус. - Почему вы до сих пор не вошли? - Все скромно прошли в столовую и уселись за стол. Следом вошли Тибериус и Линаэль — гламур дроу спадал при каждом его шаге: карамельная кожа становилась угольно-черной, а каштановые волосы превращались в ослепительно белые — и тоже заняли свои места. Линаэль умудрился занять стул справа от Гарри.

Мальчик улыбнулся дроу и посмотрел на Тибериуса.

- Ты относил гобелен в Гринготтс? - Спросил он.

- Конечно! - Ответил мужчина. - К тому же, позволь заметить, я не знаю, какое еще применение можно найти этой вещи. Гоблины признали тебя законным владельцем сейфа Слизерина, но чтобы покончить с формальностями, ты должен появиться в банке. Видимо, чары на сейфе необходимо сменить — кровь Слизерина в тебе слишком слаба, чтобы ты смог просто так его открыть — прежде чем ты сможешь получить к нему доступ. Однако, они разморозили счет и он снова приносит проценты.

- О! - Гарри знал, что если Тибериус еще больше углубится в финансовую сторону вопроса, то мальчик останется за бортом. - Это хорошо. Я ведь могу назначить встречу с ними на каникулах, верно?

- Отличная идея! - Согласился Тибериус. - Чем раньше, тем лучше. Что же касается остальных вещей, принесенных Линаэлем, то мы сложили их в твоей комнате. - Он кинул на Линаэля насмешливый взгляд. - Нам не разрешили их трогать.

Линаэль просто пожал плечами.

- Как я уже говорил, все виденные мной заглавия книг были написаны на парселтонге. Это означает, что только Гарри сможет их прочесть.

Тибериус фыркнул, но возможные жалобы были прерваны Авророй, которая звала мужа помочь ей на кухне.

- Как ты уже сам мог убедиться, многих заинтересовали книги из Комнаты. - Произнес Линаэль. - Хотя, это и не удивительно, учитывая, у кого их оставил.

- Не удивительно, - заверил его Гарри, мягко улыбаясь, - и я совсем не удивлен.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

За окном падал снег, но Гарри не обращал на него внимания. В отеле было намного теплее, чем в Хогвартсе, и в результате, его желание впасть в зимнюю спячку начало спадать. Вместо того, чтобы спать, мальчик стоял перед зеркалом и изучал свое отражение.

Линаэль забрал сикль-медальон, решив усилить гламур, а также посмотреть, сможет ли он сделать так, чтобы еще замаскировать и ощущения при соприкосновении с чешуйками, а не только их вид. Они были шероховатыми на ощупь. К тому же Гарри знал, что его температура тела ниже человеческой. При прикосновении он будет слишком отличаться от обыкновенного человека. А Гарри не мог рисковать подобным образом, разгуливая по Хогвартсу и Волшебному миру, и постоянно беспокоясь о том, заметит ли кто-то его ненормальность при случайном прикосновении. Такой жизни он себе не хотел.

Но мальчику все равно нравились его чешуйки. До этого момента ему так и не представилось возможности подробно их изучить. В Хогвартсе мало времени отводилось для личных дел. И ему нравилось то, что открылось его глазам. Как ни странно, но мальчик считал, что выглядит гораздо лучше с чешуйками, чем с розоватой человеческой кожей. Они казались ему более правильными.

Чешуйки были меньше тех, которые были расположены вдоль позвоночника. А также светлее: бледно-зеленые на груди, животе, частично на лице, с внутренней стороны рук и ног. Они заметно темнели ближе к спине и были лишь на тон светлее, чем ядовитые зеленые чешуйки вдоль его позвоночника. Они были круглыми, но каждая из них имела маленький гребень по длине, которые и предавали его коже шероховатость.

Стоящая на прикроватном столике статуэтка его прародительницы, Шиессы, казалось, издевалась над мальчиком. Как он ни старался, ему так и не удалось превратиться наполовину в змею. Гарри даже не знал, как это делать, хотя, по идее, книги для анимагов должны были пролить свет на эту тайну. Похоже, мальчику придется пройти весь путь самому по крупицам собирая информацию из книг, найденных в Тайной Комнате. Однако, когда он разглядывал статую, у Гарри создавалось такое впечатление, что он еще не до конца закончил превращение в Ламию. И это его расстраивало.

И хотя его друзья – его семья – говорили ему не торопить события, успокаивали, что транформация произойдет в свое время, и, в принципе, мальчик понимал, что они правы...

Все равно, это расстраивало...

Гарри отвернулся от зеркала. Теперь, после Рождества, его каникулы превратятся в Ад. В его жизни произошло слишком много изменений. И мальчик понимал, что должен сосредоточиться на них, а не на ещё не завершившемся превращении в ламию. У него было много срочных дел.

Гоблины оказались более, чем рады видеть мальчика двадцать седьмого декабря. А когда Гарри, подбодренный Тибериусом, смог поприветствовать их на неуверенном, но вполне сносном, гоблинском языке, они выразили огромное желание помочь ему.

Предоставление гобелена - самообновляющегося, с наложенными чарами, действующими даже спустя тысячу лет, что само по себе делало его ценным артефактом, независимо от содержащейся на нем информации - оказалось более, чем достаточно, чтобы передать мальчику имя Лорда Слизерина и контроль над всеми его сейфами.

По просьбе Гарри, Тибериус сопровождал мальчика к сейфу Слизерина. Поттер нервничал и хотел, чтобы рядом с ним был близкий человек. Мальчик понимал, что это иррационально: гоблины не собирались вредить ему, да и сам Поттер был достаточно силен, чтобы остановить их, если подобное случится. А слизеринский сейф, был всего лишь банковским сейфом. Но в тоже время, одна только мысль о владении им заставляла Гарри нервничать. А присутствие Тибериуса было хорошо знакомо и успокаивало. А именно в этом и нуждался мальчик на данный момент.

- Спасибо, - прошептал Поттер, уже стоя перед главным входом в сейфы Слизерина.

Тибериус мягко положил руку на плечо Гарри.

- Не за что, Гарри. - Прошептал он в ответ. - Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассчитывать на меня – на любого из нас – в случае необходимости.

- Я кажусь таким глупым из-за того, что мне нужен кто-то для этого дела. - Признался Гарри.

Тибериус рассмеялся и сжал руку на плече.

- Это не так. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы нуждаться в близких. Это не делает тебя глупым или слабым. А означает, что ты – человек.

Он поймал взгляд Гарри и ухмыльнулся. Мальчик тихо рассмеялся.

- Или не совсем человек. - Признался мужчина. - Но ты уловил смысл.

- Ага. - Также ухмыляясь ответил Поттер. - Уловил.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

По описанию ритуал для обновления системы безопасности на сейфе и передачи прав владения Гарри выглядели гораздо сложнее, чем был на самом деле. Поттер не мог не увлечься процессом: Хогвартс не преподает те направления магии, что чужды среднестатистическому волшебнику или ведьме. А учитывая все еще натянутые отношения между гоблинами и волшебниками, Гарри понимал, что лишь избранные удостоились демонстрации гоблинской магии.

Сначала, сопровождающий их гоблин растер резко пахнущие травки при помощи пестика и ступки, пока не получил из них зеленую пудру. Высунув язык, Гарри почувствовал что-то, сильно напоминающее ладан, который постоянно жгли в одном из самых мрачных магазинчиков, найденных им на Темной аллее. Затем гоблин пересыпал пудру в чашу из черного камня.

- Мне понадобиться ваша кровь, мистер Поттер. - Произнес гоблин.

Мальчик кивнул.

- Эм, хорошо. - Ответил он. Даже его знаний хватало, чтобы знать, что любой ритуал, в составе которого имеется кровь, будет невероятно сильным.

Гоблин медленно подошел к мальчику, и Гарри закрыл вторые и третьи веки, на случай, если его инстинкты среагируют на ритуал, как на опасность. Тибериус снова сжал ладонь на плече Поттера, а гоблин взял руку мальчика и протянул ее над чашей. При помощи ножа, сделанного из того же камня, что и сосуд, гоблин вырезал странную руну на ладони Гарри. Мальчик зашипел от боли, но его глаза так и остались человеческими. Была ли причина в том, что Гарри сам позволили гоблину себя ранить?

Из руны начала капать кровь, и гоблин заставил Поттера повернуть ладонь так, чтобы красная жидкость текла в чашу через травы. Стоило первой капли коснуться сосуда, как появилась вспышка зеленого света.

- Хм, - произнес гоблин, - интересно. В большинстве виденных мной случаев, вспышка была синей. - Гоблин уставился на мальчика, как будто пытаясь увидеть причину появления странной вспышки на лице Гарри.

Поттер просто пожал плечами.

Гоблин отпустил руку и начал смешивать кровь и травы, создав густую пасту, которую использовал, чтобы нарисовать руны (отличные от рун на руке мальчика) на двери сейфа. Нарисованные руны зашипели и вздулись, на короткое мгновение засветились зеленым светом, а потом впитались в дверь, исчезая без следа. Гарри высунул язык. Он смог уловить странный цветочный запах, одновременно похожий на запах герани и озона, зависший в застоявшемся воздухе туннеля.

- Теперь вы включены в чары, мистер Поттер. - Сообщил гоблин. - И они откроются для вас.

- Благодарю, - улыбнулся гоблину мальчик.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Четыре дня спустя Гарри оказался в министерском отделе социальной службы, ожидая услышать новости по процессу эмансипации. Министерство вызвало его, несмотря на канун Нового Года, и разум мальчика – его инстинкты – кричали, что должно произойти что-то важное.

Гарри закрыл вторые и третьи веки, как только перешагнул порог кабинета Гестии Римпл – его инспектора по эмансипации. Но сделал это не из-за женщины, а из-за сидящих в ее кабинете мужчин. Профессор Дамблдор и министр Фадж расположились в двух из четырех мягких кресел напротив стола Римпл. Оба посмотрели на вошедших. Мальчик отметил, что Фадж заволновался, увидев Вудрифта, а вот Дамблдор выглядел так, будто ожидал этого.

Миссис Уизли скорее всего рассказала ему о стычке на Платформе 9 и ¾. Эта мысль заставила мальчика нахмуриться. Он предполагал, что женщина сделает что-нибудь в этом роде, но твердое знание, что она пошла на такое, заставило Гарри почувствовать пустоту в душе. Предательство Уизли больно ранило.

- Вудрифт! - Ахнул Фадж. - Что Вы здесь делаете?

- Мистер Вудрифт имеет полное право присутствовать на данной встрече, являясь работодателем и арендодателем мистера Поттера. - Произнесла Римпл, кинув на Фаджа раздраженный взгляд.

Гарри вынужден был признаться, что первое впечатление от этой женщины было неприятным – она казалась слишком фальшивой – однако сейчас Римпл выросла в его глазах.

- Работодатель? - Переспросил Дамблдор. - Я не знал, что Гарри работает.

Вздохнув, Римпл попросила Гарри и Тибериуса присесть, что они и сделали, но Поттер удостоверился, чтобы Тибериус сел между ним и Фаджем с Дамблдором. Он и вправду не хотел находиться рядом с ними. Ему приходилось бороться с инстинктом убийцы, который просыпался в нём в присутствии директора. И мальчик знал, что его глаза стали желтого цвета: он почувствовал, как их начало щипать в процессе изменения.

- Гарри работает на полставки в моей лавке в качестве помощника продавца. - Ответил Тибериус. - И работает с лета. Конечно, пока он находился в Хогвартсе, его контракт был временно приостановлен, но мальчик вернулся к своим обязанностям, как только возвратился из школы на каникулы. Он – хороший работник, и я рад такому сотруднику.

Гарри скромно улыбнулся в ответ на похвалу. Он откинулся в кресле, намереваясь выглядеть как можно расслабленнее. Поттер заметил, как взгляд директора метнулся в его сторону.

- А что вы продаете в вашей лавке, мистер Вудрифт? - Спросил директор.

Фадж молчал. Он таращился на Гарри, как будто никак не мог соединить образ Мальчика-Который-Выжил и работника на полставки в качестве помощника продавца.

- Книги. - Ответил Тибериус.

- Но... определенно, мистеру Поттеру нет нужды работать в таком юном возрасте? - Спросил Фадж, отчаянно глядя на Римпл.

- Можно…? - Спросил мальчик, тоже посмотрев на женщину. Та кивнула. Гарри глубоко вздохнул, выравнивая дыхание. - Да, сейчас мне нет необходимости зарабатывать себе на жизнь. В смысле, я могу себе позволить провести всю жизнь, растрачивая деньги, которые моя семья копила в течении долгих лет. Но это не значит, что я должен бездельничать. Такая жизнь навевает на меня скуку. А работая я имею возможность встречаться с огромным количеством людей, которых бы не увидел в противном случае. Я могу учиться, пока в магазине мало покупателей, и читать продаваемые товары. К тому же, это учит меня бережнее относиться к деньгам.

- Я не желаю, чтобы меня знали только за то, чего я не помню. Если я вынужден постоянно жить на глазах у публики - а именно так это выглядит на данный момент - тогда я хочу, чтобы моя жизнь значила нечто большее, чем жертва моих родителей. Я понимаю, что частичная занятость в качестве помощника продавца в книжном магазинчике не самая престижная работа, но мне всего тринадцать и у меня куча времени для того, чтобы попробовать себя на той работе, которая придется по душе. Все дело в том, что если я хочу, чтобы во мне когда-нибудь увидели не Мальчика-который-Выжил, а нечто большее, то мне необходимо, чтобы вы позволили мне поступать так, как я того пожелаю и предоставили независимость, как и некоторые обязанности.

Фадж напоминал выброшенную на сушу рыбу. Но Гарри больше интересовала реакция на его маленький монолог остальных. Мальчик прекрасно понимал, что сейчас он выдал самую длинную речь с момента начала превращения в ламию. А также раскрыл то, что никому не было известно: его желание быть кем-то другим, нежели Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, что, в любом случае, по его личному мнению, было довольно глупым прозвищем. Конечно же, Тибериус знал об этом. Но это шло задним фоном. Кинув взгляд на Вудрифта, Гарри увидел чувство гордости, написанное на лице мужчины, и почувствовал, как в ответ в его груди разливается тепло. Реакция Тибериуса была очень важной для него. И даже расчетливое выражение, промелькнувшее на лице Дамблдора, или удивленный взгляд, появившийся у Римпл, не смогли приуменьшить чистую радость, ощущаемую мальчиком от осознания того, что тот, кто ему не безразличен, гордиться им.

- Однако, - медленно начала Римпл, - вы полны сюрпризов, молодой человек. И выразились очень по-взрослому.

Гарри слегка улыбнулся.

Рипмл прочистила горло.

- Что же касается ваших родственников, мистер Поттер, то они были безумно счастливы подписать передачу вашего опекунства на министерство, под чьим попечительством вы сейчас и находитесь. Учитывая, эм, то, сколько ненужной шумихи может поднять ваше дело, мы решили, по возможности, попытаться решить его вне суда. Вас это устраивает?

Гарри кивнул. Однако то счастливое ощущение, раздувающееся внутри мальчика, сдулось, как проткнутый воздушный шарик. Значит, это был его суд. В присутствии Дамблдора и Фаджа. И он мог только надеяться, что сможет переманить министра на свою сторону, в противном случае, у него не останется никакого шанса, и Дамблдор получит контроль над ним еще на более длительный срок.

- Да. - Произнес мальчик. Он нервно облизнул губы, и, одновременно с этим, попробовал воздух. Гарри ощутил нервозность, исходящую от Тибериуса. И хотя он оценил тот факт, что не один он сидит как на иголках, но то, что Вудрифт нервничал, вынудило Поттера чувствовать себя еще хуже. Фадж был в недоумении. А вот Дамблдор излучал уверенность. Он был уверен, что выиграет это дело. Гарри успокоил себя. По крайней мере, Фадж еще не определился со стороной. Мальчик понял, что его предыдущая речь, скорее всего, изменила представление мужчины о нем самом, и заставила понять, что Гарри – не избалованный маленький принц, нуждающийся в руководстве Дамблдора, дабы суметь пройти прямо по узкой тропинке.

Но даже если мальчику удастся склонить Фаджа на свою сторону, он никогда не станет ему доверять. Он не мог. Не когда за его головой охотятся ДпМЗ и Отдел Тайн – даже если они и не знали, что ищут его.

- Очень хорошо. - Произнесла Римпл. - Вы уже показали взрослое отношение в вопросах финансов и своего будущего. Но вы пока все равно слишком молоды, а эмансипация очень редка в Волшебном мире. В конце концов, наше общество больше ориентировано на семью.

Гарри кивнул.

- У вас также есть крестный отец, мистер Поттер, с которого недавно сняли все обвинения. И хотя на данный момент он проходит курс реабилитации, стараясь исправить нанесенный Азкабаном вред, вполне осуществимо оставить вас на попечении министерства до завершения этого курса. В этом случае, министерство просто передаст права мистеру Блэку.

Гарри прочистил горло.

- При всем моем уважении, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я стал сиротой на Хэллоуин восемьдесят первого. Сириуса арестовали шестого ноября. К тому времени я уже пять дней находился с моими дядей и тетей. Если бы он на самом деле намеревался стать моим опекуном, то должен был забрать меня сразу же, вместо того, чтобы гоняться за Петтигрю. Но вместо этого, он поставил месть выше нужд ребенка, который, к тому же согласно закону, полностью зависел от него. И хотя мне нравится Сириус, и я хотел бы построить с ним отношения в качестве его крестника, я не вижу его в качестве подходящего для себя опекуна.

Римпл кивнула.

- Это вполне обосновано, мистер Поттер. Теперь, как я уже сказала во время нашей прошлой встречи, мистер Дамблдор также является кандидатом на роль вашего опекуна.

Она внимательно посмотрела на мальчика. И хотя женщина не использовала легиллименции – Гарри не почувствовал никакого касания барьеров – у него сложилось впечатление, что она видит его насквозь. Видимо действия Дамблдора направил не выгодному для него пути. Она хотела, чтобы Поттер доказал, почему Дамблдор не является подходящим кандидатом в опекуны мальчика.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул.

- Как вы уже сказал, именно вы были тем человеком, кто сообщил мне, что профессор Дамблдор является моим магическим опекуном. Вы сообщили мне об этом после двух лет обучения под носом у профессора Дамблдора, в течение которых он и словом не упомянул, что нас связывают какие-либо обязательства, помимо директора и ученика. Вообще-то, вместо того, чтобы заниматься моим воспитанием, как это должен делать подходящий опекун, профессор оставил меня на попечение ненавидящих магию магглов, что привело к эмоциональным и физическим травмам, а также к отсутствию абсолютно любой информации, касательно Волшебного мира, до тех пор, пока директор не послал ко мне человека, чтобы выяснить, почему я не отвечаю на письма из Хогвартса – первое из которых было адресовано в чулан под лестницей, где я был вынужден спать в течение десяти лет.

Мальчик сделал паузу, стараясь усмирить свои эмоции. Зубы снова стали скользкими от яда, а сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

- Я не думаю, что профессор Дамблдор принимает мое благополучие близко к сердцу. - Поставил он точку.

- Понимаю. - Произнесла Римпл.

- Я должен возразить. - Вкрадчиво влез Дамблдор. - Я чувствовал, что Гарри будет лучше под заботой его родственников, чем вынужденно пройти через затяжные и скучные процедуры сражения за опекунство после смерти его родителей. Особенно, когда так много последователей Волдеморта все еще были на свободе.

- Во-первых, не должно было быть никаких сражений за опекунство. - Ответил Гарри. - Мое опекунство должно было автоматически перейти к Сириусу, директор. А проверка под Веритасерумом освободила бы его от всех обвинений. - Дамблдор выглядел огорченно. - К тому же, не вы социальная служба, а мадам Римпл. И, между прочим, ничего не мешало вам навещать меня во время жизни у Дурслей, что вы и должны были сделать, если бы были подходящим опекуном, как вы и утверждаете, – сделав паузу и чуть подумав, Гарри добавил, - сэр.

Дамблдор не заслуживал его уважения. Но это не значит, что он должен грубить человеку намного старше его. Это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.

- Полностью с вами согласна, мистер Поттер. - Произнесла Римпл. - Мой предшественник, возможно, и позволил вам действовать подобным образом, но будучи в здравом уме, я не позволю продолжиться вашему магическому опекунству над мистером Поттером, как и не подпишу документы на передачу его вам в качестве опекаемого. Министр, могу я порекомендовать одобрить эмансипацию мистера Поттера при условии его явки дважды в год на обследование финансового и психического состояния.

Гарри на мгновение открыл рот, а потом захлопнул его с резким щелчком. Определенно, все не может быть так легко? Он только что отстоял свое право при помощи логики. А Дамблдор со всей своей властью ничего не смог с этим поделать.

В этот момент, оценка Гестии Римпл взлетела до небес.

Мальчик нервно посмотрел на министра. Какой будет его реакция? Теперь все зависело от этого человека. От человека, которого Гарри знал как неуклюжего идиота под каблуком у Дамблдора. На мгновение, их взгляды пересеклись. И Гарри тут же понял, что каким бы неуклюжим идиотом Фадж не был, каким-то образом, он достиг своего положения, что делало его сильным политическим противником. И теперь главный вопрос был в том, кого выберет Фадж в качестве своего союзника? Дамблдора, мудрого и могущественного директора? Или Гарри, тоже могущественного, но еще молодого и не обладающего таким влиянием?

- Согласен, Гестия. - Напыщенно вынес вердикт министр. - Я думаю, что мистер Поттер заслуживает этого.

У Гарри ухнуло сердце. Что? Что только что сказал Фадж?

- Корнелиус, прошу тебя, будь благоразумен! - Произнес Дамблдор. - Гарри слишком молод, а мистер Вудрифт, его работодатель, известен как Темный волшебник.

Тибериус хмыкнул.

- Есть разница между Темным волшебником и тем, кто родился в Темной семье, Альбус. И тебе это прекрасно известно. Гарри – хороший мальчик. И умный. И он не настолько глуп, чтобы позволить надеть на себя шоры и манипулировать собой, как ты того предлагаешь.

Поттер ухмыльнулся, уловив тайный смысл слов Тибериуса. Вудрифт дал понять, что Дамблдор раскрыт, и Гарри пользуется поддержкой Тибериуса в борьбе с директором. Мальчик наклонился вперед и встретился взглядом с пронзительными голубыми глазами. Впервые, глаза старика не мерцали. Мальчик почувствовал, как Дамблдор скользнул по его защите на разуме, и – не совсем понимая, что делает, но зная, что хочет доказать, - Гарри приспустил щиты. Не настолько, чтобы директор смог вломиться к нему в голову, но достаточно, чтобы увидеть большую часть первого слоя его защиты.

Хмурясь, Дамблдор отступил.

- Понятно, - медленно произнес он. И встал. - В таком случае, Гарри, увидимся в школе.

Мальчик улыбнулся.

- До свидания, директор. - И повернулся к мадам Римпл. - Мне нужно что-нибудь подписать, мэм?

Женщина тепло ему улыбнулась, и впервые с их встречи, улыбка коснулась ее глаз.

- Конечно, мистер Поттер.

Гарри громко застонал, увидев пододвинутую к нему через стол стопку бумаг. Потребуются часы, чтобы все закончить!

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Гарри рассмеялся, когда Аврора оторвала его от пола, чтобы крепко сжать в объятиях. Но быстро поставила обратно, вспомнив, что в воздухе мальчик начинает нервничать. Счастливое выражение лица Поттера, уверило, что она не сделала ничего плохого. Николай и Исабелла выбрали именно этот момент, чтобы окружить его, поздравляя. Николай с энтузиазмом потрепал мальчика по волосам, да так, что они стали торчать во все стороны еще сильнее, чем раньше. А Исабелла наклонилась вперед и одарила мальчика поцелуем в щеки. Ее губы оказались мягкими, но ужасно холодными. Однако теплый жест более, чем восполнил недостаток температуры тела. Мальчик ненадолго сжал ее в объятиях, а потом стукнул Николая по руке, за атаку на свои волосы.

Вампир рассмеялся.

- Когда-нибудь твой удар обретёт настоящую силу.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

- А ты меня укуси. – Остроумно парировал он.

Николай состроил рожицу.

- Фу, я не люблю змей.

Исабелла тихо вздохнула и закатила глаза, а потом ее губы изогнулись в проказливой улыбке.

- Ник, ты пробовал рептилий на вкус? - Спросил она, и поморщила носик, а потом вскинула голову. Темно-каштановые волосы засияли в огне свеч. - Ургх, все, решено. Больше никаких поцелуев!

Николай подавился слюной в недоверии, а Исабелла медленно подмигнула Гарри, заставив мальчика снова залиться смехом. Ему следовало бы знать, что Исабелла достойный противник для нетривиального чувства юмора Николая.

А потом к мальчику приблизился Линаэль, отвлекая внимание от пререкающихся вампиров. Дроу тепло ему улыбался, его глаза светились от счастья. Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет под пристальным взглядом Линаэля.

- Я рад за тебя. - Произнес дроу, подойдя к мальчику. - Я рад, что ты больше никогда не вернешься к своим родственникам, и что ты так радуешься сегодняшним новостям.

Гарри кивнул.

- Начинается новая жизнь. И теперь, когда я эмансипирован... есть столько всего, что я могу делать!

Линаэль нежно прикоснулся к его плечу.

- Ты ведь знаешь, что мы поддержим тебя, какое бы решение ты не принял. Теперь твое будущее принадлежит только тебе. Но это не значит, что мы оставим тебя одного разбираться с ним.

Гарри кивнул.

- Я знаю. Спасибо.

Начали бить часы. Двенадцать ударов. Мальчик почувствовал легкое касание длинных пальцев на своей челюсти и внезапное тепло на губах. На какой-то краткий миг, нос Гарри наполнил сладкий аромат меда и легкий привкус озона от магии. Быстрое движение, и его разум снова был чист.

Поттер моргнул, смотря на Линаэля, который нежно улыбался мальчику в ответ, стоя в метре от него.

Гарри поднял руку и недоуменно прикоснулся к губам. Он был готов поклясться, что Линаэль поцеловал его!


	25. Chapter 25

**Serpens Armarum**

**Evandar**

**Эпилог**

**Развилка на пути.**

_Здравствуйте, Профессор Дамблдор,_

_С сожалением вынужден Вам сообщить, что я не намерен возвращаться в Хогвартс на дальнейшее обучение. Некоторые события, произошедшие во время моего нахождения в Хогвартсе, показали, что школа – не самое безопасное место для продолжения моего обучения. Основываясь на этом, я официально отказываюсь от пребывания в школе в качестве студента._

_Но процесс обучения от этого не пострадает, поскольку я уже являюсь студентом на домашнем обучении, в нескольких престижных школах. Мое решение нашло полною поддержку, как в лице мадам Римпл, так и моего наблюдателя Генри Фелп-Джоунса._

_Искренне Ваш, Гарри Дж.Поттер_

_HP__HP__HP__HP__HP__HP_

_Здравствуй,Невилл,_

_Ты просил предупредить тебя заранее, если я в очередной раз решусь на какое-либо сумасшествие. Что ж, вот оно: я бросил Хогвартс и перешел на домашнее обучение. На данный момент Хогвартс для меня – не самое безопасное место. И я подумал, что будет намного лучше. если в дальнейшем я буду учиться на дому. Дамблдор будет раздражен, но что он сможет с этим поделать? Я – эмансипирован. И этот факт подтвердили соответствующие органы._

_Короче, вот твое предупреждение и пожелание удачи! Береги себя, Невилл, и не позволяй никому унижать себя. Ты – самый лучший друг, который у меня когда-либо был. И я надеюсь, что мы сможем остаться друзьями, несмотря на то, что уже не делим одну комнату в общежитии. Работай не покладая рук, Невилл, и устрой им ад на земле!_

_С любовью, _

_Гарри_

_П.С. Кому "им" - вопрос, открытый для обсуждения, но я предлагаю тебе объединиться с близнецами – они не такие ублюдки, как их брат, - и устроить в школе полный хаос. Но, само собой, это только предложение. Г._

_HP__HP__HP__HP__HP__HP_

_**От Автора.**_

_Как уже было сказано, это всего лишь первая книга из серии историй. Могу сразу сказать, что первый сиквел будет больше похож на коллекцию коротких рассказов с разных точек зрения, а не на многоглавную историю. Второй сиквел будет написан по подобию __**"**__**Serpens**____**Armarum**__**"**__._

_Первые главы сиквела к "__Serpens__Armarum__" уже были выложены. Он называется __**"**__**Serpens**____**Arcanem**__**"**__ и будет повествовать о событиях, происходящих на пятом году обучения Гарри в Хогвартсе, если бы он туда ходил._

_Благодарю за терпение и надеюсь, Вам понравился мой фик!_

_**Evandar**_

Фан-арт по SA от Wing-Gold-Tiger: Гарри – **http : / / wing-gold-tiger (dot) deviantart (dot) com / art / Harry-Snakething-133113887** Линаэль – **http : / / wing-gold-tiger (dot) deviantart (dot) com / art / Linael-Drow-133113340** От Lnescuh: Линаэль – **http : / / lnescuh (dot) deviantart (dot) com / art / Linael-of-the-Winter-Court-129297054**

_HP__HP__HP__HP__HP__HP_

_З.П. И я, и Бета присоединяемся к Автору и благодарим Вас за терпение и теплые отзывы!_


End file.
